La leyenda del guerrero de hielo: Cronicas de una guerra secreta
by Druida Negro
Summary: Las piezas de ajedrez han sido situadas estratégicamente en el tablero universal dando paso a sacrificios dolorosos y nuevas perspectivas otrora impensables. Aunque los horrores del pasado no hubiesen ocurrido, el guardián de la casa de Ganimedes y la sombra carmesí recordarían siempre aquel día que definió sus inevitables destinos.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Saintia Sho, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y Naruto como Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masami kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi, Chimaki Kuori y Masashi kishimoto, como a Toei Animation, Akita Shoten y TMS, esta obra es de mi autoria y fue hecha sin fines de lucro solo para su deleite...

**Di no al plagio...**

**Advertencias:**

Universo alternativo/shinobi

Temas filosoficos y teologicos.

Violencia implicita y/o explicita.

Situaciones sexuales implicitas y/o explicitas.

Ligero OoC en algunos personajes canon.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

OC´s.

**Genero:**

Horror/Misterio/Accion/Romance/Aventura/Supernatural/Drama/Incesto/Dolor y Confort

**Prologo**

Han pasado mas de cien años desde la sangrienta guerra entre las fuerzas de Hades Dios del inframundo quien buscaba el juicio de la humanidad y Athena Diosa de la guerra estratégica y protectora de la tierra. Muchas vidas se sacrificaron a lo largo de la historia de esa contienda, aquella batalla donde numerosos guerreros de voluntad inquebrantable dieron su sangre y vida.

De entre todos los combatientes solo dos hombres quedaron, siempre rememorando, uno en su tutela de custodiar el territorio inexplorado donde su discípulo Tenma de Pegaso el nombrado pecador de los cielos, su mejor amigo Alone el humano destinado a ser el recipiente del regente Hades y Sasha, la encarnación de Athena de aquella era, sacrificaron sus vidas sellando el alma del vetusto Dios y así labrándoles a los supervivientes un camino hacia el mañana, Shion de Aries como patriarca y guía espiritual de una nueva generación junto a los veteranos y supervivientes de aquella guerra, ahora son guías de una naciente era de guerreros de sangre ardiente pero siempre recordando con nostalgia a sus camaradas caídos.

**Introducción**

Sobre un monte imponente conformado por un conjunto de islas se alzaba un gigantesco palacio griego, su entrada se encontraba flanqueada por dos estatuas, el interior, finamente decorado en motivos arcanos en oro y plata no parecía hecho por arquitectos mortales, un lugar al cual ojos humanos no apreciaron jamás.

Compuesto de varias cámaras y pasajes finamente decorados en la opulencia eterna.

En la cámara central cuyas ventanas irónicamente mostraban el mundo, un gigantesco telar se podía observar en medio de la habitación, cuadros tan hermosos como caóticos decoraban las paredes a la par apareciendo finalmente decorado por motivos griegos divinos como demoníacos, profundos y superficiales. La morada de las Moiras representantes del poder de vida y destino se encontraba en silencio, las tres hermanas tan diferentes pero iguales se encontraban reunidas con un semblante lleno de inquietud.

Estas tres hilanderas hijas de Zeus y de la Diosa Temis, regente del orden divino como hija de Gea, la madre tierra y Urano el Dios primordial de los cielos, eran hermanas de las Horas, como también divinidades de las cuatro estaciones, hijas de la Noche, pertenecientes a la primera generación de Dioses, la de las fuerzas elementales del mundo.

La razón de su preocupación, habían recibido un mensaje de Delfos profetizando algo inverosímil y contradictorio.

Una joven mujer con vestiduras griegas sostenía la rueda del telar.

**– Cada hilo marca una existencia... sea humana o divina... es un principio y final, como un final y principio rompiendo en un ciclo interminable el cual nosotras controlamos sin excepción, Dioses y humanos fueron, son y serán determinados por los hilos del destino tras su nacimiento... -** musitó una niña con voz suave y monótona.

–** Ridículo, ¡¿Cómo?!…** – Se escuchó una voz anciana resonar en la habitación con deje de temor – **El destino... se ha torcido pero… ¿por qué?, desde la era dorada no sucede algo semejante...** – remarcó la anciana con el semblante sombrío atrayendo la atención de sus eternas acompañantes.

**– Lo sabemos, Átropos** – sentenció desdeñosa una joven mujer cubierta por una capucha y túnica con acabados griegos...

**– ¿Estará relacionado… el Pegaso que tan celosamente protege la pequeña Athena?** – cuestionó en tono falsamente casual sosteniendo un hilo plateado tratando de bordearlo con una energía ardiente en color violeta al momento de ser rechazada por un brillo dorado.

**– Basta, Laquesis, ¿Comprendéis la gravedad…? ¿Acaso no podéis comprender lo que esto significa?** - reprendió la anciana con reproche a la Diosa con apariencia de niña.

Tras escuchar ese comentario rompió su silencio la joven deidad que sostenía el hilar dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dirección del monte Olimpo...

**– No… no es el pecador de los cielos…** - murmuró al dirigir su mirada a la niña y a la joven

**- Su alma se encuentra en el limbo esperando a renacer, su hilo es protegido por el cosmos de la… blasfema…** - respondió con ligero sarcasmo observando el telar, específicamente al hilo con energía divina - esto no me lo esperaba.

**– ¿Laquesis?** - increpo Cloto entrecerrando sus ojos observando directamente a la joven mujer.

**– Somos Dioses primordiales** – remarcó señalando el horizonte hacia el monte Olimpo alzando la voz

**- Nuestra existencia se encuentra por encima de los humildes moradores del monte sagrado, lo que suceda en el mundo de los mortales o en su potestad… no es de relevancia para nosotras, así ha sido siempre y así lo será, por toda la eternidad.** – sentenció la niña con en voz alta causando eco en la estancia siendo observada de reojo por Laquesis.

**– Ignorantes...** – siseo Átropos fríamente atrayendo miradas de indignación y fastidio de parte de sus hermanas pero sin atreverse a cuestionarla guardando silencio.

La anciana se dirigió a una columna agudizando su mirada, observando imperturbable el horizonte mientras ardía con intensidad una poderosa energía carmesí en su mano derecha sorprendiendo a sus hermanas…

–** Todos estamos encadenados bajo hebras invisibles, muy pronto…** - susurró la anciana musitando cripticas palabras…

**– ¨Los hilos ocultos cobraran forma y dirección tras un mundo sangrante, provocando un triangulo de hierro lanzándose a la lucha contras sus atacantes, guías caerán provocando incertidumbre, el magnicidio marcara un nuevo presente y el origen… se entremezclaran en convulsión, el caos superara en brillo a la luz y oscuridad volviéndola primordial, el renegado y olvidado, al cual se le negó su derecho a nacer clamara en furia fantasmal venganza. El que nunca fue nombrado alcanzara su voluntad en un mar de sangre y lagrimas** – la mirada de la Diosa se mostró indescifrable - **Del relámpago imbatible en la noche de la destrucción renacerá uno de los olvidados, la verdad dorada del árbol de hojas otoñales descenderá al mundo, las hojas del destino marcadas con fuego y decisión los confines de la tierra y surcaran el cielo de la mano de euros, un alma martirizada por la pérdida de antaño reclamara su antiguo legado, la historia sepultada tras los muros eternos en el extremo del mundo cobrara vida¨.**

**– ¿Las protegidas de Apolo dictaminaron eso, acaso el volverá una vez mas?** – preguntó la menor a la más anciana.

**– ¡Debe ser un error!** - musitó Laquesis alejándose tras observar el telar.

El telar comenzó a ser rodeado por una extraña energía intensa haciendo palidecer a las tres por igual cuando un extraño viento informe asolo la habitación apagando de un solo golpe las antorchas que daban luminosidad a la estancia, el ambiente fue rodeado por un sentimiento de pesadez y desesperación indescriptible, la dimensión a su alrededor parecía distorsionarse y retorcerse al girar entre sí, las tres hermanas se pusieron espalda con espalda liberando sus esencias divinas intentando contener el extraño poder a duras penas que se manifestaba de la nada misma, después de unos minutos lograron contener en apariencia el extraño cosmos reinando el mas sepulcral y tenso de los silencios en la oscura habitación.

Solo una palabra resumo en la mente de la más anciana sintiendo que era observada por la joven de las hermanas devolviendo el gesto en tensa complicidad. El vació…

Atropo observó de reojo el monte Olimpo.

**– Los hilos del destino han comenzado a tejerse de manera misteriosa determinando un futuro incierto...**

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 1: Memorias a través del tiempo

Tres sombras completamente cubiertas con mantos de viaje salían de un túnel subterráneo y caminaban por las calles empedradas de lo que fue la antigua ciudad germana ahora convulsionada por los vítores de guerra, Una de ellas se quitó la capucha y revelo un joven rubio de ojos violetas con un casco en forma de una tiara, con mirada seria formo una ligera esfera cristalina lanzando de ella una ráfaga de aire congelante contra la entrada del pasaje sellándolo en hielo siendo observado en silencio por sus acompañantes…

Observó a muchos regimientos de soldados en la zona vigilándola y manteniéndola bajo puño de hierro, decidió colocarse la capucha nuevamente, esas sombras se movían con agilidad y pasaban inadvertidas entre la multitud como si un halo de inexistencia les envolviese, cada una de ellas llevaba una peculiar caja en su espalda sujetada por correas de cuero marrones para el transporte, las dos sombras más altas llevaban urnas doradas, de la más alta su caja dorada poseía un grabado en alto relieve de un cangrejo cuyo portador tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos de color violeta oscuro, su tonalidad de piel era pálida, a pesar de ello su porte de daba un aspecto imponente a simple vista, conversaba con dialogo fluido pero exasperado dirigiéndose al paisaje y luego a sus acompañantes..

La muerte, caos y destrucción poblaba la alguna vez antigua ciudad germana, la mayoría de construcciones se encontraban en ruinas decadentes provocadas por las armas de destrucción masiva, el hombre de menor tamaño apretó los puños observado los rostros de personas que nada tenían que ver con conflictos y agitaciones políticas..

La sombra de la izquierda observó a la distancia el cadáver de una niña sosteniendo una muñeca entre las ruinas, al parecer había sido aplastada en un ataque masivo del ejercito…

**– ****Mierda...** - El joven apretó los dientes sintiéndose impotente ante la barbarie mostrada revelando sus orbes violetas a través de la capucha inconscientemente, encolerizado preguntándose así mismo si el mundo merecía ser protegido por la noble Diosa a la cual servía…

Sintió un suave apretón en su antebrazo, Observando un rostro con facciones delicadas mirarle con empatía, su amiga le otorgaba apoyo discreto, el joven le correspondió con una mirada de agradecimiento sin evitar sentirse nervioso...

**– ****¿Por qué el viejo nos enviaría a esta ciudad de los mil demonios?** – musitó la sombra más alta sobresaltándolos con su tono monocorde y distraido tras quitándose la capucha...

**– ****No es que me moleste...** - remarcó sus palabras con tono cínico tras observar la destrucción a su alrededor...

**– ****Pero, no pudo haber elegido una mejor ¿Como un centro vacacional? o Inglaterra, si Inglaterra estaría bien, hay mucha cultura...** – comentó en una peculiar expresion burlóna y ligeramente pervertida el más alto para observar el horizonte negro en silencio hasta que llegaron a las cercanías de unas ruinas de lo que parecía ser el teatro en el centro de la ciudad, ennegrecia con el paso de las sombras nocturnas…

**– ****Cállate… Cara de zombi, no es el momento para escuchar tus estupideces** - murmuró fríamente la joven que les acompañaba, fastidiada por los comentarios de su compañero de orden

**– ****No piensas en otra cosa más que… en eso, deberías ser como Naruto..** – Musitó lentamente tras calmarse causando una sensación de incomodidad al rubio del grupo, se trataba de una chica de lustroso y sedoso cabello negro y ojos carmesí como rubíes. Bellas caderas y cintura esbelta, piernas torneadas y definidas por los duros entrenamientos del pasado, aun apreciables a pesar de la capa de viaje, la joven llevaba una urna plateada una imagen en alto relieve detallando una lira a su espalda...

**– ****Hmp, ya veo ¿Entonces debería ser un ¿Retardado?... Mi querida amiga psicopata de closet, cada día estáis peor, ¡mira que poner de ejemplo a Jack Frost, el pervertido de closet!** - Respondió fastidiado por el comentario de la chica quien se dirigíó a su posición a grandes zancadas con un semblante tetrico haciéndole tragar duro..

**– ****Hey, aun estoy aqui ¨amigos¨...** - Habló con un deje de sarcasmo otra voz masculina perteneciente a una sombra que negaba con la cabeza enfurruñado y sintiéndose ignorado.

El ultimo individuo era ligeramente más pequeño que el primero, de cabello rubio observaba con resignación la escena, vestía ropas de viaje modestas y oscuras, ojos violetas azulados, en una de sus muñecas llevaba una pulsera hecha a mano de color naranja la cual tenía un valor sentimental incalculable para el joven, sin esfuerzo cargaba una caja dorada con el grabado en el mismo estilo que las de sus compañeros pero la diferencia resaltaba en un cántaro de agua, comento en un tono cansado resoplando por milésima vez en esa hora...

**– ****Saras, Lelouch, recuerden la misión, Shion confía en nosotros, ¿No creen deberían haberse puesto sus armaduras?** - Dijo observando intercaladamente a la joven y al muchacho más alto algo hastiado por las constantes discusiones de sus amigos, observo al de cabello negro que le daba una mirada penetrante, se había cabreado...

**– ****Cuantas veces debo decírtelo Naruto, !No me llameis Lelouch, Death Omen!, ¡Death Omen!** - Espetó el peli negro totalmente exasperado por su propio nombre...

Cuando Naruto iba a responder en una alaraca fue interrumpido por la mujer del grupo quien respondió por el de manera sarcástica...

**– ****Si lo que tú digas… ¨Carroñero¨...** – dijo la amazona sin darle más importancia al asunto tras dirigir sus pasos a lo que parecía ser un derruido motel caminando hacia el rubio quien hablaba con una cándida jovencita de ojos azules y cabello castaño quien era la encargada de las habitaciones, la joven de cabellera negra situándose a su lado y estrechando su brazo entre los suyos le causó un notorio sonrojo a su vez seguido por un más que cabreado peli negro quien gruñía en exasperación dando pisadas fuertes en su misma dirección...

**– ****Chiquilla insubordinada..**. - murmuró el joven de cabello negro con desdén.

El guerrero rubio adoptó lentamente un semblante serio debido a un sentimiento provocado al observar distraídamente los ojos de la joven mujer que le atendía, nostalgia tras encontrar semejanza en los orbes azul cielo llenos de vitalidad de la jovencita con los zafiros brillantes de una persona la cual formaba parte de su pasado haciendo un irónico contraste, todo ese miedo y tristeza, amargura y perdida, trayéndole memorias de eventos vividos mientras la observaba perderse tras hablar con el encargado de las habitaciones..

**– ****Hmp, buena oportunidad para ligar con la arpista eh…** - Mencionó el más alto intentando romper el hielo fastidiándose al observar que su comentario fue ignorado por Naruto que se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos…

**– ****Cubeta con hielo...** – Gruño el de cabello negro sus palabras con desdén sintiéndose incomodo tras el hermetismo de su camarada quien observaba la distancia con preocupación...

**– ****Joder no te hagas el interesante...** – musitó tras acercárse a su compañero y observarle.

**– ****¡Deja de ignorarme cabeza de hielo!… ¿Recuerdas la reunión con el viejo? la verdad esa sí que es una sorpresa...** – Murmuró enfadado mientras Naruto tornó su mirada seria en esos instantes, en su mente retazos de un recuerdo pasado se formaban.

**Flashback**

**16 años atrás en las naciones elementales.**

Tamaña sorpresa para la pareja que el hijo con tanta ansia esperaban no era uno como ellos imaginaban si no dos, un niño de cabellos dorados, tres marcas en cada mejilla y ojos color violeta azulados, podía percibirse una energía apacible como casi infinita esas amatistas como las de su madre y la niña de cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos azules como el cielo había heredado la desproporcional cantidad de chakra de su progenitora.

Al niño decidieron nombrarlo Naruto en honor el libro de Jiraiya el sabio sapo ¨crónicas de un ninja extremadamente Audaz¨ y a la niña kisara, cuyo nombre significaba belleza del amanecer, a pesar de la gran sorpresa aceptaron a estos dos nuevos miembros de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki...

El destino es caprichoso y toma giros drásticos e impredecibles en la vida alterando un trayecto causando un nuevo curso en la historia...

Minato aprendió esa dura lección aquella noche cuando las cosas se tornaron una pesadilla.

El día de nacimiento de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y su hermana gemela Kisara Namikaze Uzumaki, alguien irrumpió en la cabaña donde atendian el nacimiento y ataco con furia asesina arrebatando la vida a Biwako, la esposa de Hiruzen Sarutobi quien tenía entre sus brazos a Kirara, llevándose a una debilitada Kushina y a una indefensa Kirara con propósitos totalmente desconocidos, se trataba de un hombre con una máscara extraña en espiral.

Naruto había sido protegido por Mikoto Uchiha quien se encontraba en el lugar mostrando furiosamente su sharingan resguardando al pequeño rubio de manera protectora.

**– ****¡Mikoto, por favor cuida de mi hijo!** - Suplicó el rubio sintiéndose presionado por la seguridad de su esposa a la chica de cabello negro al momento de desaparecer en un sunshin de hojas..

La esposa del cuarto Hokage fue apartada de todos por medio de un extraño vórtice. El oscuro hombre inmovilizandola la encadenó en una especie de altar usando a la bebé pelirroja como carta de triunfo, revelando para desagradable sorpresa de la Uzumaki, el Sharingan.

**– ****Que…rayos, eres ¡Eres un Uchiha!… ¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto?!** – Musitó en un gruñido la mujer Uzumaki molesta y adolorida maldiciendo entre dientes con el ceño fruncido...

**– ****Todo está en marcha, quizás sobrevivas por tu legado sanguíneo, dicen que son capaces de soportar la extracción de un bijuu, veamos si los rumores de ustedes son ciertos...** – Comentó en tono monocorde e indiferente el misterioso hombre ignorando las palabras de la joven de cabello rojo efectuando una posición de manos..

Una gota de sudor frio descendió por la cien de la chica de cabellos rojos al observar ese doujutsu altamente desarrollado, los tres tomoes se fundieron formando un diagrama mucho más complejo, utilizando su influjo liberó al prisionero demoniaco sellado en la mujer provocándole un dolor inmenso ante las oleadas de poder ascendentes, con prontitud un chakra rojo se manifestó mostrando la jinchuriki por unos instantes unas pupilas carmesí rasgadas en lugar de sus naturales orbes azuladas, la capa del demonio zorro la cubrió en un siniestro abrazo separándose violentamente de su contenedora y así expulsando a su prisionero interior.

Ante el Pseudo Uchiha se presentó un enfurecido y presionado Minato dispuesto a todo con tal de rescatarla y frenar sus planes.

Aquello ocasionó un problema de proporciones catastróficas. El descontrolado bijuu se dirigió hacia la aldea encontrando la férrea resistencia del tercer hokage y los clanes principales…

**– ****¡Maldición, si esto sigue así!…** - murmuró un jounin observando impotente la destrucción causada por el colosal ser...

**– ****¡Mierda, esto es una pesadilla!** – exclamó otro en un tono de voz haciendo notar su frustración.

**– ****¡Ni hablar!** – exclamó una voz anciana y llena de seguridad a las espaldas del ninja.

**– ****!Hay mucho que debemos proteger, la voluntad de fuego jamás se extinguirá mientras sigamos luchando por las nuevas generaciones, no podemos retroceder, no podemos rendirnos, ni ahora ni nunca** – Objetó Hiruzen Sarutobi con maxima determinacion al observar la zona donde el bijuu destruía todo a su paso

**– ****!Hay muchas cosas que debemos proteger a toda costa! **- Exclamó el viejo hokage con decisión antes de desaparecer en un sunshin de hojas y reaparecer en lo más alto de un edificio cercano al bijuu.

**– ****¡Rayos!...** – Exclamó un chunin la ver desaparecer a su líder cuando ayudaba a unas personas a escapar a los refugios

**– ****La situación es crítica señor...** – comentó a su superior quien entrecerró sus ojos analiticamente intentando buscar alternativas para detener toda esa destruccion

**– ****El Cuarto Hokage ha desaparecido** – Increpó de manera alterada atrayendo por completo su atención y girando para observar a su subordinado con el rostro desencajado ante la incertidumbre.

**– ****¡Qué dices!** – Exclamó su superior para girar tras escuchar un ensordecedor estruendo observando con cautela al zorro de las nueve colas desatar su furia a la distancia..

En el horizonte observaron a su viejo líder confrontar valientemente a su demoniaco adversario, muchos otros motivados por su viejo líder se unieron a la lucha por su deber con su aldea natal como los Akimichi. El clan Uchiha apareció para contraatacar al demoniaco zorro con jutsus de fuego en conjunto guiados por su líder, y el clan Nara reteniendo su avance con el kage mane siendo dirigidos por la analítica mirada de un casi imperturbable Shikaku Nara.

**– ****¡Señor!** - Interrumpió una voz joven algo agitada por la situación presente

**- El clan Inuzuka y el clan Yamanaka han llegado!** - exclamó el Genin dueño de esa voz.

**– ****Lamento la demora viejo, ¡vaya esta cosa que sí es enorme!** – comentó de manera casual el líder del clan Inuzuka al situarse al lado de Hiruzen ganándose una mirada exasperada de Inoichi el líder del clan Yamanaka debido a su comentario despreocupado...

**– ****¡No es tiempo para tus bromas Ryoga, debemos detener al nueve colas como sea!** – Regañó el líder del clan experto en el dominio de la mente al líder de apariencia salvaje quien chasqueo la lengua por el regaño, el líder Yamanaka comunicándose vía telepática con sus congéneres los dirigió a puntos estratégicos de la aldea..

Muchos lucharon valientemente rodeados de destrucción, dolor y sangre, el poderoso bijuu reducía a escombros todo a su paso, en el yermo apartado el padre de los pequeños, Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage enfrentaba al tenebroso enmascarado plantándole férrea oposición intentando detener sus planes, pero sus esfuerzos e intentos eran vanos al ver al bijuu totalmente enfurecido en medio de la aldea y reuniendo una gran masa de chakra compactándola en una esfera…

El misterioso atacante tras una ardua batalla había desaparecido.

No había tiempo para pensar en ello. No vio otra alternativa ante la gigantesca bestia implacable, ni el poderoso ataque conjunto de todos los clanes parecía hacer retroceder al gigantesco ser, la única salida era terminar aquella batalla y acudir a konoha cuanto antes, tenía un mal presentimiento…

Después de colocar a una inconsciente kushina y a su hija en un lugar seguro protegidas por un kage bunshin, convocó y ordenó a gamabunta lanzase el kunai de tres puntas hacia la montaña Hokage transportándose por medio del jutsu dimensional a su nuevo destino.

Al aparecer sobre la tercera cabeza de la montaña Hokage observo con horror que la esfera de chakra se había tornado de color carmesí expandiendo su poder destructivo, la energía y aquel instinto asesino eran atronadores.

**– ****Sea como sea...** – Murmuró amenazadoramente el de ojos azules frunciendo el ceño debido al cansancio y a la frustración, sacando hábilmente un kunai de tres puntas lo posicionó frente a él con sus dos manos abiertas.

**– ****¡No permitiré que deis un paso mas!** - gritó con determinación activando su tecnica maestra.

La gigantesca esfera de energía fue lanzada en dirección a la montaña destruyendo todo a su paso deteniéndose frente a Minato quien desplego una técnica de sellado espacio/tiempo a través del kunai, el aterrador impacto causo un gran estruendo, la onda de chakra puro daño ligeramente el hombro del joven de ojos azules pero aun así mantuvo la posición de manos… La esfera de chakra redujo su tamaño progresivamente siendo totalmente absorbida y transportada kilómetros a las afueras de la aldea ocasionando una monstruosa explosión que asemejó a un funesto atardecer.

Minato en esos momentos sintió una presencia a su alrededor y utilizando su kunai de tres puntas giro rápidamente a su espalda e hizo un corte diagonal ascendente tratando de adelantarse en las acciones, un evento que ni siquiera inmuto al enmascarado ya que había adquirido forma intangible evitando el corte y observándole con frialdad para atacar con su kunai a nueva cuenta siendo esquivado a duras penas por el blondo...

**– ****No se te olvide… soy tu oponente...** -murmuró fríamente el desconocido usuario del sharingan.

**– ****Permíteme recordartelo...**- Dijo monocorde el enmascarado creando un nuevo vórtice dimensional por medio de su sharingan sujetando a Minato por su hombro herido, Minato forcejeó desesperadamente tras oponer resistencia contra la potencia de atraccion fallando, ambos oponentes desaparecieron de la montaña reapareciendo en el descampado donde su esposa e hija eran resguardadas por el clon.

**– ****¡¿Quién eres, por qué nos haces esto?!** – increpó un debilitado pero desafiante Minato..

**– ****No tengo por qué responder, pero si insistes...** -respondió en tono frio.

**– ****El caos y la revancha, vengo a terminar lo que no se pudo tiempo atrás.** -respondió el enmascarado enigmaticamente.

**– ****!¿Qué?!** - Increpó el rubio extrañado e indignado ante la respuesta.

El enmascarado libero de debajo de sus mangas unas cadenas lanzándolas habilmente a su alrededor observando al Namikaze tetricamente

**– ****Pero para ti… Ya no hay esperanza...** – murmuró el usuario del sharingan escuetamente tras lanzarse contra su oponente quien esquivo una patada y el ataque de la cadena.

**– ****¿Qué clase de hombre tiene el suficiente poder como para controlar al nueve colas tan fácilmente? **- Pensó Minato esquivando un ataque vertical de la cadena moviéndose a gran velocidad como un destello dorado seguido con facilidad por el enmascarado

**– ****El único… que tiene ese devastador poder es... Imposible, ¿Como puede estar vivo tras todos estos años?..** – Musitó seriamente al formar un Rasengan e impactarlo en el estómago del encapuchado quien volvió esa zona intangible, Minato colocó su mano en el brazo del enmascarado formando un sellado a gran velocidad.

Los intercambios de golpes y patadas se daban a una velocidad difícil de seguir a simple vista, ambos luchando con taijutsu del más alto nivel donde aún no se decidía el vencedor…

**– ****Es algo divertida esta visita, Cuarto Hokage Minato, pero el espectaculo toca a su fin...** -dijo de modo impersonal el enmascarado deteniéndose para después lanzarse contra el rubio quien ejecuto la misma rápida acción lanzando un kunai hacia el hombre de la máscara siendo superado por su habilidad de desmaterialización.

**– ****Es verdad, pero la vida de mis seres queridos no es un juego.** – musitó el rubio hokage ya harto de tanta destrucción formando un esfera de chakra comprimida en su mano derecha causando que el sello en el brazo del Pseudo Uchiha brille en una tonalidad dorada provocando que el rubio se tele transporte por encima de su enemigo girando sobre su eje y golpeándole duramente con la esfera de chakra giratoria la espalda estampándole violentamente en el sueño aprovechando el impacto para sellar el control del kyubi.

**– ****¡¿Bastardo que me habeis hecho?! ¿!Un sello de restricción!?** – Siseó amenazadoramente incorporándose lentamente el misterioso atacante.

**– ****¡El nueve colas nunca más se encontrara bajo tu control!** – Respondió con un tono de voz cansado el rubio para observarle espectante

**– ****¡¿Quién rayos eres, responde?!** - demandó en voz alta el joven Namikaze para recibir como respuesta un leve silencio.

**– ****Puedes llamarme… Uchiha Madara... pronto, muy pronto sabras de mi...** -murmuró enigmatico el enmascarado para desmaterializarse por completo y desaparecér del campo.

**– ****¿Uchiha… Madara? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!, es imposible que sea el, pero...**– sopesó entre sorprendido e impactado para acercarse donde había escondido a su esposa e hija pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un monstruoso alarido que erizo sus cabellos..

La bestia ya fuera del control del atacante Uchiha se encontraba frente a ellos observándoles lleno de furia y recelo, no vio otra alternativa viable ante esa precaria situación, crear un sacrificio humano, pero debía agotar las reservas de chakra del monstruo por lo cual utilizó una variante del sello de la vida y el sello de la unión sin necesidad de recurrir al sello de la parca el cual era imperfecto.

Observó con tristeza a la bebe pelirroja, la indicada era su hija a diferencia de Naruto quien era usuario de una energía desconocida ella poseía una enorme cantidad de reservas de chakra, soportaría el ritual, su semblante se llenó de mortal congoja y autorechazo por lo que iba a efectuar, no quería hacerlo pero ya no había otra alternativa..

**– ****Maldito desgraciado, intentas sellarme de nuevo en una asquerosa humana, ¡!No te lo permitiré!** - Pronunció la bestia enfurecida y desesperada lanzando un grito gutural de rabia e impotencia intentando empalarle con una de sus gigantescas zarpas tras percatarse del plan del diminuto humano quien le hacia frente.

**– ****Mi pequeña Kisara... Espero algún día puedas perdonarme.** - murmuró tristemente el joven apretando los dientes con impotencia mientras apretaba sus ojos por un dolor más intenso que el de su hombro, causado por el auto rechazo y repudio hacia sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de efectuar, condenar a su pequeña hija a una vida de rechazo y soledad.

El sellado funcionó contra todo pronóstico, y horas después del incidente se efectuó una reunión con el consejo de la aldea, los líderes de los clanes y el consejo civil se encontraban reunidos, fue donde se enteraron que el Kyuubi había sido sellado en Kisara, la hija menor del Hokage. Reveló que alguien lo bastante fuerte como para controlar a la bestia se encontraba en contra de la aldea con propósitos desconocidos. El tercer Hokage argumentó su confianza en la pequeña pelirroja, exponiendo el legado Uzumaki que la recién nacida poseía como base haciéndole apta para contener a la furiosa entidad y quizás algún día controlar ese poder por el bien de todos.

Sin embargo la población provocada y enardecida por los comentarios venenosos del cosejo civil observaron encolerizados a la niña, sin hacer caso al parentesco con el Cuarto clamaron a gritos su sangre, dolidos, enfurecidos y cegados por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, el consejo ninja tras estos vítores observó al consejo civil con total repudio y desagrado.

El tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, supliendo al cuarto quien se encontraba inconsciente por la casi total falta de chakra tras el sellado, se levantó de su asiento enfurecido mirando asesinamente a Danzo y al consejo civil, al ver tal arrebato de deshonor desato su instinto asesino provocando el más sepulcral silencio…

**– ****!Que dicen!** – Exclamó Inoichi Yamanaka perdiendo su característica paciencia tras escuchar tales barbaridades siendo apoyado por Shikaku Nara y Chouza Akimichi...

**– ****¡Pobres diablos, que sabran sobre el ser shinobis, ¡No se atrevan a tomar decisiones sobre las castas shinobis o les pesara ratas insignificantes!** – murmuró entre dientes Hiashi Hyuga observándoles de manera retadora como altanera siendo secundado por un silencioso Fugaku Uchiha con su sharingan activo quien era apoyado por su esposa obsrvando a todos con recelo aferrando contra ella entre sus brazos celosamente a un pequeño Naruto quien dormía ajeno al caos que le rodeaba…

**– ****No les pondrán un dedo encima, Danzo...** – increpó Mikoto con una mirada carmesí encendida como si de carbones al rojo vivo se tratasen, un aura asesina y demencial la rodeaba provocando a Hiashi y Fugaku escalofríos, haciéndolos alejarse dos pasos disimuladamente de la peli negra por su integridad física mientras intentaban mantener su natural semblante inexpresivo.

**– ****No lo entiendes...** - escupió las palabras friamente la joven Uchiha tras observar la actitud retadora del viejo halcón de la guerra

**– ****!Ellos es los hijos de tu Hokage y les debes obediencia!** – Exclamó en defensa de los hijos de su mejor amiga acercándose al viejo líder del NE quien le observaba indiferente…

**– ****Ella podría ser una gran arma al igual que ese niño... por otro lado, si muere, nos libraríamos de una posible reaparición del demonio, un sacrificio necesario, un sacrificio menor para garantizar la integridad de la aldea...** - manifestó con frialdad a la peli negra quien apretaba los dientes conteniéndose a duras penas de degollar al anciano con su katana calmándose y desactivando su línea sucesoria sintiendose sorprendida al momento de ver al vendado sujeto siendo tomado de las solapas por un iracundo Hiruzen...

**– ****¡Atrévete a tocar uno solo de los cabellos de ambos y tomaré aquello como alta traición a konoha y a mi autoridad, soy el Tercer Hokage… Si vas en contra de las decisiones dictaminadas serás ejecutado en este mismo instante, Shimura Danzo!** – escupió encolerizado el viejo hokage sorprendiendo a todos como al líder del NE quien devolvió la mirada desafiante como insubordinado…

El Tercero promulgó una severa ley marcial dictaminando que aquel que se atreviese a poner un dedo encima de alguno de los pequeños, o revelase información del incidente del Kyuubi pagaría con pena de ejecución inmediata acallando los vítores enardecidos, por acuerdo los consejeros Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane jugarón su última carta y acordaron solo entregarle a la pequeña el apellido Uzumaki negándole todo acceso a su verdadera identidad, Danzo y la facción civil a regañadientes aceptó el acuerdo.

Naruto fue cubierto de halagos y atención desde ese momento, creciendo en un ambiente cálido, las personas casi besaban el suelo donde pisaba, mientras Kirara fue dejada en un orfanato a la vista protectora de Yugao Uzuki.

Minato Namikaze al percatarse de las intrigas de Danzo y de la medidas extremas para con su hija, empleó todo a su alcance para anular esa decisión y no separar a sus dos hijos manteniendo a su familia unida, pero había algo que nunca había pensado en su arranque de indignación, la pequeña podría ser blanco de sus enemigos de Iwakagure no sato, o quizás del auto nombrado Uchiha Madara, no le quedó otra salida y aceptó la medida con total desagrado y molestia ordenando personalmente a Kakashi su resguardo y protección desde las sombras.

Nada resultó como él esperaba decepcionándose de la aldea a la cual protegió…

Pasaron dos años aparentemente tranquilos para el rubio de ojos violeta quien era protegido y querido por sus padres, Naruto en ese lapso de tiempo misteriosamente padeció de sueños extraños desde que cumplió los tres años de edad, aquello solo lo supo su padrino Jiraiya quien se encontraba consternado e intrigado ante la descripción de tales sueños.

En sus sueños se veía a sí mismo… era una sensación enrarecida como atemorizante, una especie de deja vu, a veces se veía caminando a lado de un hombre de cabello azul quien mantenía una mirada sádica como desafiante al horizonte el cual vestía una extraña armadura dorada, los sueños eran esporádicos, en ellos el hombre con una sonrisa ladina le comentaba algo.

**Cuando cumplió la edad de siete años…**

El diez de octubre había llegado y el pueblo celebraba como de costumbre la derrota del kyubi a manos del Cuarto Hokage, las personas festejaban aquel acontecimiento mientras algunos volcando su atención al pequeño le rodeaban de regalos y atenciones.

El pequeño Naruto se sintió repentinamente sofocado por tanta atención, los comentarios le resultaban tan falsos, por lo cual decidió salir a hurtadillas de la mansión Namikaze y recorrer la aldea en total calma.

En la plaza principal se encontraba una multitud celebrando y comentando sobre la derrota del Kyuubi a manos de su padre, pero eso no era lo que atrajo la atención, en un terreno descampado cercano a un parque se encontraban muchos aldeanos y ninjas desde chunin a jounin planeando algo…

**– ****Esto no me agrada ttebayo, ¿Por qué están aquí todos?** – Murmuró Naruto cautelosamente acercándose al lugar cada vez mas sorprendido por ver a tantas personas juntas…

**– ****¡Ahora terminaremos lo que el Cuarto no tuvo el valor de hacer!.** - Exclamó un jounin con una mirada sádica al lanzar un kunai hacia una pequeña pelirroja, Naruto se sorprendió por el grito y más al ver el blanco de aquella arma arrojadiza enfrentándoles impulsivamente…

**– ****¡Deténganse!… ¡Que mierda hacen!... ¡Ya basta!** – Exclamó el pequeño Naruto guiado y motivado por un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a comprender, corriendo y posicionándose frente a la niña de hebras rojas mirándoles desafiante, la pequeña pelirroja apretaba sus dientes llena de dolor.

**– ****¡Dejadla ya!** – Siseó de ojos amatista mientras mostró una mirada fiera al jounin quien le reconoció, la niña observaba atónita y temerosa a su inesperado protector...

**Flashback fin…**

**– ****El odio, la ignorancia y la crueldad, ¿Porqué no me sorprende?...** – pensaba para sí el rubio con rostro inexpresivo...

Mientras siempre custodiaba la enigmática casa de acuario pensaba en aquello…

Repentinamente al dar unos pasos una imagen se formó en la mente del rubio sorprendiéndole. Un jarrón griego color blanco se materializo entre sombras borrosamente, el sentimiento que le embargo al ver los detalles de ese objeto eran muy intensos, odio, y miedo pero no era por él, todo entremezclado por una horrenda sensación de pérdida

**– ****El oricalco...** –Aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos color rubí quien se acercó lentamente a él con preocupación, el pelinegro le observo de reojo algo distraído pero atento.

Una imagen más extraña broto de su subconsciente, se trataba de una hermosa joven de cabellos blancos y mirada vacía portando un tridente y una armadura despidiendo de su frágil cuerpo una energía extraordinaria, tan grande y aterradora que creía sería capaz de cubrir el universo entero, esa imagen le transmitió un sentimiento de desesperación tan profundos que apenas pudo sopórtalo, tan profundos como el mar, su mirada cambio a una de horror al escuchar la exclamación de una mujer a la cual no podía ver, había tinieblas y un brillo violeta oscuro secundando a esa voz ruda e inflexible.

**– ****Cometiste un grave error…** - sentencíó la voz mientras la visión se interrumpió siendo reemplazada por una nueva escena...

**– ****Qué significa...esto...** – murmuró Naruto mentalmente con las pupilas dilatadas mientras observaba la imagen eterea, a una niña rubia le hablaba algo sonrojada musitando con una gran sonrisa e inocencia.

**– ****¿Usted… es un ángel?...** - una voz suave se manifesto en la penumbra mental.

Las imágenes fueron reemplazadas por una nueva escena más espontanea. La misma niña extendió sus manos entregándole unos anteojos en sus manos, era sorprendente, casi podía sentir la calidez de esas delicadas e inocentes manos y aquellos ojos llenos de fe llegaron hasta el interior de su alma, la pequeña le comento con esperanza apartándose tímidamente, sintió la sensación que le correspondía la sonrisa

**– ****Yo le prometo señor, nunca me rendiré, terminare la novela de mi padre…** - prometió terminándose aquella escena dejándole sin palabras…

**– ****Maldita sea, estas visiones, ¡Que… Que diablos son!** – murmuró un frustrado Naruto de manera imperceptible tocando su sien con su mano derecha…

**– ****Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien cierto?** - musitó la pelinegra acercándosele extrañada haciendo reaccionar al rubio tras sentirla cerca haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza intentando no preocuparle...

**– ****Uh, si, estoy bien...**- dijo el de cabello rubio distraídamente apartándose algo nervioso del lado de la chica de cabello negro que le daba una mirada penetrante.

El caballero de cáncer rodo los ojos pero cambio su mirada llena de hartazgo tras ver la escena cambiando a una expresión seria.

**– ****¿De nuevo a sucedido?** - preguntó repentinamente serio quien se encontraba algo extrañado mirando directamente a su camarada de cabello rubio.

**– ****Saras. Lelouch…yo…solo… solo pensaba...** – musitó nostálgicamente para después negar suavemente con su cabeza suspirando.

**– Eso es algo nuevo...** - musitó para si el de cabello negro con mofa.

**– ****No, no es nada, no se preocupen** - musitó con una media sonrisa ante los cuales sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, dicho eso el rubio miro hacia el fondo del pasillo de madera seriamente y con determinación.

**– ****Pero no me vuelvas a llamar... Lelouch, ¡Naruto!… Por esta vez, lo ignoraré… ** – refunfuñó entre dientes el pelinegro exasperado entre broma y enojo…

**– ****¡Sigamos adelante!** – comentó de manera animada el rubio restándole importancia y relajándose de la impresión logrando exasperar más al caballero de oro de la cuarta casa.

Ingresaron a una modesta habitación la cual se encontraba en estado habitable a pesar de los bombardeos, la mayoría de la estancia hecha de madera algo gastada y cerca de una mesa, una ventana mostraba el horizonte, procedieron a dejar las cajas de pandora debajo de la mesa de madera donde Seras procedió a ir a los dormitorios rápidamente volviendo con una manta blanca de la cama, cubrió las cajas a modo de resguardo…

**– ****Es muy extraño** – Dijo Naruto sentándose en una silla a lado de la mesa mientras observaba el atardecer pensativo tocando su barbilla

**– ****Lo que sucede en esta zona, esa presencia parecía provenir del norte, pero ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro** – musitó el usuario del hielo.

**– ****Si, un poco extraño el ambiente para variar** – interrumpió el peli negro observando de reojo a sus compañeros mientras se adentraban a la habitación, ambos pelinegros ingresaron, uno con los brazos cruzados en su nuca caminando de manera despreocupada y la otra con su semblante seriamente inexpresivo viendo a su alrededor pero observando de reojo al rubio del grupo esporádicamente...

**– ****Qué opinas tú de todo esto...**- comentó Naruto repentinamente al de cabello negro sin dejar de observar el horizonte...

**– ****Eso no lo sé, es extraño, he leído de otras potencias usuarias del cosmos y otras formas de energía aparte de nosotros los caballeros de Athena en los documentos históricos en el santuario, sobretodo de una extraña zona protegida llamada creo, zona elemental, o países de los elementos.** – comentó el caballero de cáncer distraído introduciendo un dedo en su oreja derecha mientras miraba por una de las ventanas sentándose en una silla vacía a lado de rubio y colocando con descaro los pies sobre la mesa. Naruto tras escuchar aquello sonrió enigmáticamente...

Dirigió su mirada a la pulsera naranja de la cual jamás había separado desde que había llegado por primera vez al santuario de Athena. Una imagen se formó en su mente, una niña pelirroja y de ojos azules con sus mejillas sonrojadas sonriéndole tanto alegre como tímidamente después de regalarle ese objeto naranja…

**– ****Quizás... Haya personas... que si vale la pena proteger con todas nuestras fuerzas ¿verdad?** - Pensó para sí el de cabello rubio recordando a muchas personas en su pasado y presente, mostrando una sonrisa abierta y sincera...

**– ****Tendré que darte muchas explicaciones, Kisara** – Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar el carácter explosivo de la pelirroja…

**– ****De todos modos...** – continuó el pelinegro atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros

**– ****El mundo está demasiado… frenético, si, esa es la palabra, en estas épocas sí que hay convulsión y agitación, hay mucho dolor y muerte, puedo oler el hedor a tumba y sangre de manera simple, sangre inocente derramada, los vítores de batallas pasadas, aunque todo rastro se ha ido, al parecer destruirán todo a su paso** – Musitó observando por la ventana el sol ocultarse y sonriendo sardónicamente.

**– ****¡Me encantaría un buen descanso!** - exclamó mientras la joven de pupilas rojas rodaba sus orbes hastiada por el comentario y Naruto mostraba una sonrisa divertida debido a este mismo.

**– ****A todos nosotros viejo, a todos nosotros... **- dijo el rubio en tono cansino.

**– ****Sin embargo…** - continuó el de cabello azabache.

**– ****Debemos apresurarnos a terminar la misión o si no, el viejo nos plantara un sermón como en la misión a Francia ¿lo recuerdas?, aunque todo fue por culpa del bicho de Escorpio** - mencionó en un tono burlón el guardián de la cuarta casa señalando con su dedo medio y una media sonrisa recordando a guardián de la casa de Escorpio.

**– ****En eso tienen razón, esto ya es exasperante - **dijo la chica con desdén.

**– ****Ya que, apresuremonos entonces, que deseo volver cuanto antes.** - Dijo en tono decidido el blondo.

**– ****¡Tch!, si tú lo dices...** –Comentó el más alto fingiendo indiferencia mientras los tres dirigían su mirada al norte con seriedad...


	3. Capítulo 2: Sonidos etéreos en el viento

La sombras de la noche habían cubierto la antigua ciudad devastada, la habitación era alumbrada débilmente por una modesta lámpara de aceite, el joven de cabello rubio largo y de orbes violeta los cuales reflejaban el brillo de la flama, vestía una armadura dorada y una capa, en la cabeza llevaba una diadema dorada la cual llevaba un zafiro en el centro con acabados en bajo relieve dando alusión al viento ártico.

El peto llevaba un zafiro en el centro con varias capas de piezas doradas superpuestas, el cinturón es de dos placas a los lados y una figura de ornamento muy elaborado al frente del cinturón. Las piernas con un acabado un poco más sencillo aunque cubre prácticamente toda la pierna, no dejando un milímetro de cuerpo sin protección. Llevaba unos acabados en alto relieve semejantes a el agua fluyendo. Las espinilleras, embonadas con las hombreras, eran de forma ovalada al igual que los antebrazos, mientras que las musleras eran lisas, el rubio observaba con semblante cálido la pulsera naranja en su muñeca pero giro a observar de reojo a la amazona y observar a su compañero…

Muchos pensamientos surcaban su mente, entre ellos las razones para esa misión, la misteriosa desaparición en los bosques de esa ciudad del primer amigo que hizo al llegar al santuario, enviado a misión debido a las alarmas de actividades sospechosas más allá del conflicto bélico junto a Jan el caballero de la constelación de escudo…

Intentaba mostrar una sonrisa confiada y apacible ante sus compañeros pero la preocupación amenazaba por romper aquella mascara de emociones..

Recordaba muchas cosas mientras aguardaban la hora indicada para actuar, no pudo evitar recordar aquel incidente el cual marco el inicio de su camino…

**Flashback**

**Aldea oculta entre las hojas, siete años después del ataque de kyuubi...**

La multitud había reconocido al intruso como el hijo del Cuarto Hokage comenzando a armar un alboroto, los atacantes de la pequeña pelirroja no daban muestras de arrepentimiento…

Uno de ellos se acercó a Naruto y le hablo con fingida amabilidad...

**– ****Honorable, no debería molestarse por proteger a esa... cosa** – dijo en tono fingidamente preocupado, ese comentario provocó que el pequeño rubio entrecierre sus ojos con molestia…

Ya era de noche en la Aldea de la Hoja, la mitad de las personas se encontraban en las festividades la otra mitad cometiendo aquel acto, Naruto giro para observar a la pequeña, era evidente que acababa de recibir una brutal paliza y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban escapó de sus verdugos, se encontraba tirada en el piso con parte de su ropa rasgada, algunas partes de su cuerpo sangraban.

Naruto sintió ira entremezclada con decepción apretando sus dientes por ver semejante acto contra una niña que ni siquiera podía defenderse, las personas la miraban con odio repugnancia y desprecio, podía ver la mirada de la niña pelirroja, debía de tener su misma edad, había algo en la profundidad de esos ojos azul cielo que le hizo estremecer, dolor y arrepentimiento…

**– ****¿Arrepentimiento?** - se cuestionó el rubio mentalmente.

**– ****Acaso…** - se le dilataron las pupilas al darse cuenta de la dirección de sus pensamientos…

**– ****¿Acaso lamenta haber nacido?** - pensó de manera sombría girando lentamente, al acercarse observo de reojo a los ninjas lleno de una sintió desilusión, asco y repudio... Esa niña le observaba desde el suelo, en la profundidad de esa azul mirada había sufrimiento y soledad.

**– ****Qué... ¡¿Porque?!… están locos...** - pensaba fervientemente para observarles furioso y temeroso…

**– ****¿Quién es ese niño?** – murmuró una mujer en el tumulto con sorpresa

**– ****¡Alguien sáquelo del medio!** – musitó un hombre en la multitud en tono mordaz.

**– ****¡Cállate!** - increpó otro con severidad.

**– ****¡Es el hijo del Cuarto Hokage!** – los cuchicheos se hacían más evidentes al escuchar esa afirmación.

**– ****Tengo miedo, pero… no puedo permitir sigan con esto...** – terminó su tren de pensamientos con determinación cambiando su mirada indignada por una desafiante…

El pequeño se sentía tan tonto, en un comienzo desde que tuvo uso de razón vivió pensando que los shinobi siempre estarían para proteger a los que no pueden luchar, los admiraba, quería ser uno, su sueño era ser Hokage para defenderlos y ser admirado más allá del apellido de sus padres, por sus propios méritos y fuerza, soñaba con ello… Antes observaba como eran respetados, aceptados y reconocidos por todos los habitantes de la aldea…

Ahora, con desprecio y decepción…

**– ****¡Destruyan a ese monstruo!** - dijo un jounin de la multitud acercándose peligrosamente…

**– ****¡¿Cómo un monstruo?! ¡Están locos!** - las exclamaciones eran ensordecedoras tras esas palabras.

**– ****¡Ni hablar, dejadla tranquila!** - exclamó el pequeño acercándose a la niña escudándola mientras le daba la espalda, cuando poco a poco más de ellos empezaron a sumarse a la horda de personas.

**– ****¡Lo tienes hechizado!** – rugió un chunin furiosamente desde la multitud sacando un kunai de su chaleco reglamentario…

**– ****Asqueroso engendro, te arrepentirás de haber nacido...** – siseó otro arrastrando las palabras haciendo al pequeño cuestionarse si esas eran las palabras de los guerreros que antes reverenciaba...

**– ****¡Te mandaremos al infierno, monstruo!** - dijo uno acercándose amenazadoramente…

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no entendía nada, decían que era el nueve colas que ataco la aldea del que le comento Sasuke cuando siempre jugaban con Itachi, escucho un pequeño susurro suave provenir de la niña haciéndole girar y ver de reojo a la indefensa infante…

**– ****Yo no… yo no eh… ¿Por qué me odian? yo no he hecho nada...** – Al escuchar ese susurro el niño guardo silencio sepulcral, agachó su cabeza lentamente mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos ocultándolos, sus labios formaron una perfecta línea inexpresiva, escuchaba la lastimera respiración de la pequeña, podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo dolorosamente, sentía que debía hacer algo..

Algo sabia con claridad, su madre mientras le entrenaba le dijo que una persona que podía sentir tristeza no era un monstruo, esa niña tenía emociones, los monstruos no tenían sentimientos, sintió su pequeña alma romperse cual cristal debido al desengaño al ser expuesto a un mundo cruel pero a la vez llenándole de otro sentimiento que comenzó a arder intensamente, si ellos no la protegían, él lo haría.

**– ****Ustedes…** - susurró gélidamente con la mirada oculta tras sus dorados cabellos

**– ****¡Ustedes son los monstruos!** – Exclamó un furioso Naruto un grito escupiendo cada silaba con rencor apretando los puños…

Un sensación brotaba en su interior, un sentimiento frio la cual se iba agrandando, era familiar, desapareció por unos momentos, levantando su cabeza mostró una mirada vacía con un fantasmagórico brillo desafiante al vacío, un brillo azulado a la velocidad de un parpadeo para después desaparecer, algo golpeó en su conciencia causándole un nudo de nostalgia, como si memorias olvidadas quisiesen manifestarse con fuerza.

Uno de ellos sin previo aviso se avalanzó dándo una terrible patada a la pequeña en el estómago la cual salió disparada estrellándose en un muro cayendo pesadamente hecha un ovillo tosiendo por la sensación de asfixia para después apretar los dientes con dolor, su flequillo cubría sus ojos ya que el broche que lo sujetaba se había roto, otro jounin intentó darle un puñetazo pero se sorprendió al observar que el rubio lo interceptó recibiéndolo en la mejilla y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, el pequeño apretó los puños sobre la tierra mientras se levantaba lentamente intentando recuperar el equilibrio, por la comisura de su labio un hilo de sangre descendía, su cabello cubría sus ojos haciendo una enigmática sombra…

**– ****Hasta cuanto, hasta cuando seguiréis con esto...** - susurró una voz profunda en su mente mientras el niño tambaleándose logro recuper el equilibrio con los brazos como peso muerto a los costados, los ninjas le observaban entre atónitos y furiosos, la voz de ese hombre se manifestaba en la oscuridad mental como si gritase lleno de rabia.

**– ****!No se los permitiré!… ¡No le pondrás un dedo encima!, ¡Jamás!** – susurró esa voz fríamente…

La multitud sintió algo extraño acompañado de un curioso hormigueo mutando en un dolor indescriptible, aterrados observaron a su alrededor, una capa blanca de hielo se expandia de manera rápida a cada segundo…

En la mente del rubio se arremolinaban muchas imágenes y frases a las cuales no encontraba sentido, el grito de una mujer resonó en la oscuridad, un pequeño peli verde entrenando con un peli negro vistiendo una armadura de oro, un enorme templo submarino rodeado por una descomunal y aterradora fuerza.

Una nueva voz se manifestó, parecía emerger de su propia garganta, no podía entender por que se tornaba agresiva a cada segundo para volverse gentil y melancólica mediante un susurro.

**– ****Quiero que cuides de todos... en mi lugar…** - dijo para perderse en el olvido…

Era triste y culposa, una imagen se formaba en su cabeza sobresaltándolo, el vestigio apacible de una joven en un bloque de hielo transmitiéndole desconcierto...

**– ****Tu sufriste mucho en vida...** – una voz murmuró solemne

**– ****En soledad, yo sufriré a tu lado soportándolo… eternamente** - Manifestó esa voz una promesa final e inquebrantable, un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos resonó en la mente del pequeño...

Una tenue aura se expandía alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo haciendo flotar su cabello para después arremolinarlo como si cada hebra dorada tuviese vida propia, levantando su mirada lentamente dio unos pasos torpes, su mirada había cambiado mostrando una frialdad perpetua y abrumadora mezclada con amargura, un remolino de memorias se mostraban…

Una ventisca fue evocada del aura blanca tornándose por momentos dorada cubriendo a Naruto y dirigiéndose al suelo por medio de una esencia gélida congelando el ambiente de manera rápida, una ráfaga de viento frío envolvió a la pelirroja como si intentara protegerla del exterior…

**– ****Que le pasa a este niño, ¿Será una línea de sangre?** – exclamó un jounin titubeante para liberar un kunai y lanzándose de manera rápida en direccion al pequeño rubio…

**– ****No tenemos opción, es el o nosotros** - exclamó un chunnin siguiendo a su superior...

**– ****Si. Acabemos con el mocoso rápidamente, la culpa será del monstruo, ¡Katon Gokakyu No jutsu!** - exclamó uno en tono mordaz lanzando una colosal bola de fuego la cual provoco que algunos se alejaran de manera prudencial…

**– ****¡Suiton Mizu no Tatsumaki!** - exclamó otro tras una secuencia de sellos manuales rapidamente en un extremo alejado creando un tornado de agua a su alrededor lanzándolo en un torrente hacia el rubio a gran velocidad arrastrando algunas piedra y rocas mientras observaba expectante.

**– ****¿!Qué, esto es nieve?!** –murmuró tragando duro al observar el vapor salir de su boca por el ambiente frio retrocediendo varios pasos…

En el aire se formó una bruma de cristales que congelaron al jounin atacante en segundos rompiéndolo en mil pedazos cual cristal sangriento, la gigantesca bola de fuego y el ataque de agua le rodearon cual coraza perpetua…

La coraza invernal reflejó el aura de oro que se expandió en un haz inmaculado resquebrajando su cubierta gélida provocando una ráfaga de aire que paralizo a los que se encontraban más cerca…

El rubio con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos alzo su mano hacia la cubierta rompiéndola por medio de una brisa congelante, discos y lanzas improvisadas fueron lanzadas por todos lados de manera inconsciente contra los civiles y ninjas que intentaban usar técnicas para protegerse pero les fue inútil al tener sus extremidades congeladas, algunos fueron atravesados y lanzándos contra algunos edificios terminando empalados, otros monstruosamente decapitados y cercenados dejando sangre y vísceras regadas por el ahora gélido campo.

La pequeña de cabellos rojos al ver la masacre abrió los ojos con profundo terror para cerrarlos con fuerza temiendo ser la próxima en morir a manos del niño...

El aura dorada que rodeaba al blondo ardió con más potencia arremolinando su cabellos de manera ascendente haciendo girar el viento entre sí, como si se tratase del eslabón de una cadena etérea, el viento se disipó abruptamente, manteniendo esa aura caminó hacia ella con pasos torpes, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió una caricia en su cabello haciéndole alzar la mirada, esa mano había apartado su flequillo detrás de su oreja, lo que observó le dejo sorprendida y conmocionada, el niño le daba una sonrisa abierta.

Naruto trato de decir algo pero perdiendo su sonrisa agacho la cabeza nuevamente, sorprendiendo a la pequeña de hebras rojas…

El aura dorada desapareció como si de la flama de una vela se tratase provocando que el rubio cayera inconsciente en el suelo…

La sorprendida infante intentó acercarsele pero tuvo que quedar en su lugar por el dolor punzante el su pierna mirando impotente a quien yacía inerte a unos cinco pasos de ella..

La de ojos color zafiro fue cubierta en esos momentos por una capa de chakra rojo curando sus múltiples heridas de manera acelerada incluyendo la del kunai, sin sorpresa miraba al niño ya que esa energía siempre la curaba de sus heridas, pasaba desde que tenía memoria haciéndole pensar que quizás sería una especie de línea de sangre del que algunos jounin hablaban y decían poseer…

Observó a su rescatador inconsciente, sentía miedo pero al observar el moretón en su mejilla comprendió que la babia defendido, ese pensamiento provocó en su interior una sensación cálida de agradecimiento, alegría y culpa, a la distancia observó algunos Anbu que se acercaban a la zona para dirigir si vista con preocupación al inconsciente rubio…

La niña una vez curada de sus heridas se llevó consigo a un Naruto inmóvil hacia un lugar desconocido por temor a los Anbu…

El pequeño de ojos violetas no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado hasta que despertó abruptamente en un lugar que nunca había visto, era una especie de apartamento pequeño con lo básico para vivir, apreció el gran desorden que había a su alrededor, le pareció familiar al desorden de su habitación…

Una punzante jaqueca le hizo no desear haber abierto sus ojos procediendo a cerrarlos, ahora recordaba las palabras de su madre y la señora Mikoto, hay veces que era demasiado impaciente…

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados recordó la escena de ese hombre con armadura dorada abrumándole y a la vez causándole una increíble sensación de cansancio y vacío.

**– ****¿Oye niño?… ¿!Estas bien!?…** - una suave y animada voz infantil le sobresaltó…

Esa voz lo regreso de su letargo…

El pequeño niño rubio entreabrió los ojos sin enfocar nada mirando penetrante a su acompañante causándole un pequeño sonrojo, su vista era borrosa por el dolor de cabeza por lo que no noto ningun detalle…

**– ****Todo da vueltas, no recuerdo nada...** - pensó el pequeño quien apretó los ojos víctima de un pequeño mareo.

**– ****¡Pero que paso, esta no es mi cama!** - exclamó el chico rubio mientras frotó su cabeza y comenzó a observar donde se hallaba, era una pequeña cama diferente a la suya, solo que esta se sentía menos suave, menos cálida pero tenía un peculiar aroma a canela que le causo interés ya que de alguna manera le traía paz.

**– ****¡Ah! Ya despertaste niño...** – se escuchó de nuevo esa pequeña voz..

Se extrañó girandose hacia su origen, casi cae de la cama por el movimiento, frente a él se encontraba una niña de largo cabello carmesí, ojos azules y piel blanca, le observaba preocupada mientras llevaba en brazos un recipiente con agua y unas compresas..

Naruto la reconoció, se masajeo las sienes sacando una mirada mas preocupada de la infante…

**– ****¡Yo no me llamo niño, soy Naruto!...** - exclamó el rubio en un mohin para bajar la voz.

**– ****Es genial. Qué bueno que no estas lastim…** - musitó alegre y aliviado siendo interrumpido por la de ojos azules de manera acelerada…

**– ****¡Qué bueno ya despertasteis niño! ¡Tenías mucha fiebre! ¡Me diste un gran susto ttebane!** – habló la chica de manera enérgica, tosca y casi masculina sacándole una enorme gota de sudor de la nuca de su rubio acompañante quien atinó a sonreír nerviosamente, tras escuchar la última frase pronunciada por la chica alzó una ceja interrogante ya que se parecía al tic verbal que compartian el y su madre, decidiendo no darle importancia intentó levantarse…

La niña se acercó a la cama ante la mirada del extrañado niño, era diferente a la mayoría de niñas fingiendo extrema delicadeza, esta dejo el recipiente de agua y las compresas en el suelo justo al lado de la cama y al instante comenzó a acercar su rostro al chico con una mirada intensa escudriñándole, este con una mueca de sorpresa y un sonrojo provocado por ese comportamiento se hizo a la orilla de la cama topándose de nuevo con la pared y riéndose tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa…

**– ****¡Hey que haces¡ ¡Tengo que revisarte! ¡Puedes tener una fractura!** – espetó la chica molesta y preocupada por la actitud de Naruto mientras este se alejó llevado por el nerviosismo y una timidez no muy común ocasionando que la niña intentase retenerle…

**– ****¡Yo estoy bien!, ¡¿Tú no lo estáis!? ¡Porque yo si, el senninfomano me llama!** – exclamó una excusa acercándose a una ventana…

**– ****¡Ven aquí ahora, te has desmayado hace unas horas!** - demandó la niña mientras se lanzaba sobre su rubio acompañante quien con un ágil movimiento la esquivó, la chica cayó sobre la cama debido a la treta , rápidamente el Namikaze bajó y corrió apresuradamente hacia la cocina…

**– ****¡No escaparas!** - Exclamó la pelirroja dando un rápido salto desde la cama persiguiendo al pequeño rubio…

**– ****¡Jeje te tengo niño ttebane!** - exclamó triunfal la persistente chica estirando sus brazos para asi atraparle provocando que el niño se deslice sobre el suelo usando sus rodillas como si de una rampa se tratase volvíéndose a eludirle pero esta parecía ser tan o más terca que él en su empeño pues cayo de pie girando ágilmente para continuar persiguiéndole, Naruto corrió a nueva cuenta al dormitorio…

**– ****¡No me llamo niño, soy Naruto! ¡Y yo odio las medicinas!** – exclamó ruidosamente el pequeño Naruto mientras se deslizó debajo de la cama dejándola sorprendida...

**– ****!Joder, esas cosas son mucho peores que escuchar las historias de conquista del senninfomano o los gritos de mi mamá!** – exclamó un Naruto escondido sacado un suspiro resignado de su anfitriona inesperada dando que no encontraba sentido a los balbuceos.

**– ****Tranquilo...** - habló la dueña de la casa tranquilizando su respiración y usando un timbre de voz extrañamente dulce que al de ojos violetas causó escalofríos.

**– ****Solo quería revisar si estás bien, y agradecerte por protegerme, iré a prepararte algo.** – murmuró mientras se alejaba prudencialmente a lo que Naruto dio un respiro de alivio saliendo de su escondite con una sonrisa triunfal…

**– ****!Te confiasteis!** - exclamó una voz mientras un borrón rojo se abalanzo sobre Naruto sin que fuera capaz de esquivarle quien intentando no golpearse perdio el equilibrio cayendo al suelo jalando una sábana junto a la chica pelirroja…

**– ****¡Qué, acaso estáis loca!** - exclamó el sorprendido niño guardando silencio instantáneamente al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban, el rubio estaba de espadas en el suelo por la caída, la niña yacía sobre el rubio con un marcado sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas observándole fijamente mientras Naruto por reflejo al momento de caer le sujetaba de las caderas terminando sentada sobre su cintura baja, aquella sensación para Naruto era algo extraña e incómoda en cierto modo que no alcanzaba a entender, lo que si le aterró fue al momento de alzar su mirada provocando cobrase un semblante azul por el espanto al ver que los cabellos carmesí de su nueva "amiga" se elevaban como si se tratasen de nueve colas flotantes y su mirada era cubierta por su flequillo dándole un aspecto fúnebre…

**– ****¡Ahh, Es tu culpa, yo no hice nada ttebayo!** – Exclamó por instinto un aterrorizado rubio con los ojos como platos apartando sus manos de las caderas de la chica negando con ellas frenéticamente, ya que esa reacción de la chica se le hacía muy terrorífica pero en cierto modo familiar…

**Flashback fin…**

El caballero dorado de acuario mostro un rostro inexpresivo mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana sintiendo la gélida brisa de la boche en su rostro, su mirada transmitía un brillo nostálgico al vacío saliendo de sus recuerdos acariciando esa pulsera pero dejando de verla.

**– ****Kisara...** – pensó nostálgicamente para sí mientras escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros quienes hablaban entre ellos, girando al ver que su compañera de cabello negro le llamaba…

La oscuridad reinante era abrumadora debido al estado de ley marcial latente en medio de la destrucción…

**– ****Me pueden repetir por que debemos ir en silencio en lugar de aplastar a todos esos incordios vanales y largarnos de esta ciudad en decadencia, ¡huh!** - increpó la silueta más alta con una sonrisa lobuna, vestía una armadura dorada diferente a la de su compañero, esta tenía una tonalidad más dorada y llevaba una capa. Su armadura tenia características aserradas y puntiagudas en hombreras, brazos, cintura piernas y talones haciendo alusión al caparazón del crustáceo dorado con dos rubíes, uno incrustado en el centro de la diadema que comprende el yelmo y el ultimo en su cinturón con ligeros acabados azules en el peto, jugaba distraídamente arrancándole las alas a una mariposa nocturna con un semblante de aburrimiento demasiado exagerado, se encontraba reclinado hasta que rompió el silencio danto un sonoro bostezó para proceder a apartarse pesadamente de la mesa en la cual estaba reclinado…

Su compañero le observaba con un semblante cansado..

**– ****¡Descartado!, como siempre, Lelouch** - interrumpió la de cabellos negros fríamente...

La joven azabache llevaba puesta su armadura la cual era plateada en su totalidad, con una hombrera protegiéndole y con braceras sobrepuestas una sobre otra con tonalidad plateada y azul oscura, en su cuello una gargantilla con una gema roja en su centro, tenía acabados griegos asemejando a una ánfora como servía de peto, cubriendo la zona de sus pechos amoldándose a su femenino cuerpo resaltándolo, como cinturón llevaba un acabado también sobrepuesto a la altura de las caderas en cuyo centro una gema de color rojo de mayor tamaño se mostraba, de su cinturón una especie de falda descendía y a la vez dos salientes de tela se dividían en dos cayendo de manera grácil, una tela morada cubría sus esbeltas piernas siendo a la vez protegidas por la armadura, a diferencia de sus compañeros llevaba una tiara de menor tamaño con dos gemas carmesí al extremo izquierdo, su lira y mascara se encontraban sobre la mesa de madera siendo alumbradas por el candil…

**– ****Que... no… me...digan… Lelouch, maldita sea, psicópata de closet** - escupió cada frase mirándola a los ojos

**– ****¡Soy Death Omen niñata!** – remarcó fastidiado y con mirada oscura a la pelinegra que ni se inmuto ante la mirada matadora del caballero de cáncer…

**– ****También os habéis dado cuenta, no me engañas, sabes que no debemos llamar la atención y sobretodo averiguar qué es lo que sucede en esta ciudad, hay algo anormal, algo no cuadra… todo parece estar… relacionado con la desaparición de Yaga y los otros **– musitó crípticamente observando hacia el exterior por la ventana sonde solo se apreciaba oscuridad…

**– ****Obvio que algo no cuadra Jack Frost, es por esa razón que el viejo nos ha enviado…** – murmuró sarcástico el de cabello oscuro, el usuario del hielo rodo los ojos al escucharle centrando su mirada al frente y la peli negra resopló por enesima vez…

**– ****¿Creen que tenga que ver con la desaparición de Orión y Escudo, saliendo de bromas, es muy sospechoso, cierto?** - susurró el caballero de cáncer quien se había acercado a la mesa nuevamente…

**– ****Pero..**. – continuó el usuario del cero absoluto

**– ****Aun no puedo comprender porque Yaga y Jan desaparecerían de esa manera, no tiene sentido, he tratado mucho a Jan como a Yaga, ellos son unos de los caballeros más honorables y justos de la orden, lo sé ya que le conozco desde que llegue al santuario** – increpó observando a Lelouch -

**– ****Sobretodo Yaga, él no se basó en la marginación a la que son sometidos los aspirantes extranjeros, tratándome como su igual, otorgándome su apoyo a pesar de su temperamento** - el de cabello rubio puso un semblante serio tras la mención ante lo cual Saras agacho la cabeza apenada.

**– ****Es uno de los caballeros de plata más fuertes** - remarcó sorprendiendola.

**– ****Hay algo que he percibido desde que llegamos aquí… ¿Qué estamos pasando por alto?** – musitó girando a observar el mechero que iluminaba la oscura habitación atrayendo una mirada seria del mas alto y la de ojos carmesí…

**– ****Naruto, no hay opcion. Debemos descubrirlo ya que para eso estamos aquí, todo es muy extraño incluso por los rumores que circulan en la población** - murmuró la de cabello oscuro de modo pensativo.

**– ****Resolveremos esto, lo prometo...** – musitó la amazona de lira decidida al momento de colocarse la máscara recibiendo un asentimiento decidido por parte de Lelouch…

Se mantuvieron en total silencio por unos cinco minutos escuchando los enrarecidos murmullos que emitia la noche…

**– ****Ni modo, descubriremos que carajos sucede en este lugar, y donde puñetas se metió el cavernícola gruñón ese, Naruto creo que confiaremos por esta vez en el análisis de tu autoproclamada novia y su dudosa efectividad jeje… ya que no hay de otra, tristemente, ah por los infiernos, debemos concluir nuestra… visita a esta soleada y florida ciudad cuanto antes o Shion nos jodera la existencia a los tres como ya acostumbra con el bicho extraño** - Remarcó dramáticamente con una sonrisa maliciosa sacando un marcado sonrojo en Naruto quien murmuraba cosas inentendibles observando asesinamente al guardián de la cuarta casa del zodiaco para luego observar la pared mientras la amazona de cabello largo se levantó apretando los puños, acción la cual noto el más alto del grupo aumentando más su sonrisa socarrona y mirándola con burla.

**– ****Pero… espero que el hielo ambulante no lo arruine todo porque si no, podemos lamentarlo…** - comentó con seriedad…

**–****¡Joder que no es mi novia!...** - exclamó el rubio rojo como un tomate.

**– ****¡No molestes, Esto es una misión seria como para que salgas con esas estupideces… Cangrejo sin cerebro¡** - Exclamó de manera homicida la de cabello oscuro intentando lanzar un puñetazo ante un Lelouch que le observaba desafiante siendo detenida por Naruto quien negaba con la cabeza…

**– ****¿Qué es esto?...** – musitó Naruto en un susurro al sentir una extraño cosmos en los bosques al norte…

**– ****Tch, no deberías desaprovechar tus fuerzas en rabietas, niñata, ¿y a mí me dices que llamo la atención?**–Musito en modo de hartazgo y reproche el de la armadura de cáncer a Sarasvati…

**– ****De todos modos, Saras es la más indicada para recorrer zonas sin ser detectada en un corto periodo de tiempo, confió en su juicio, no hay de otra...** – comentó el rubio en tono socarrón a la de ojos carmesí y sacándole un sonrojo de furia que no fue notado tras portar la máscara ante lo cual Lelouch revoleo los ojos en un gesto cansado…

**– ****Si claro ¨maestros de sutileza, rayos, ya quiero ser el padrino de su primer hijo...** – Comentó soltando una risa socarrona recibiendo una mirada de circunstancias por parte del rubio quien giro observando de reojo a la amazona quien permanecía casi silenciosa a lo cual el más alto prosiguió con su comentario sin prestarle importancia.

**– ****¡Hey!...** - dijo el rubio fastidiado.

**– ****Ya callate...** - siseó la chica tetricamente.

**– ****Como dice el viejo refrán hielo raspado es un buen helado, bueno se entienden, escucharon ¡helado!, esa sí que fue buena, soy un genio** – Canturreó la frase para terminar riéndose de manera burlona a lo que Naruto comenzó negar con la cabeza lleno de hartazgo mirando después de reojo a la de cabello azabache quien emitía un aura negra que prometía muerte

**– ****Pero...** – Su tono adquirió seriedad atrayendo la atención de ambos

**– ****No pienso que fuese necesario la asistencia de los caballeros de oro para este trabajo tan simple, ¿No lo creen?, el santuario está muy extraño sobretodo la situación en las doce casas, a mi opinión con un par de caballeros de bronce y uno de plata hubiera sido más que necesario** – Murmuró con hartazgo mirando unas mariposas nocturnas revolotear cerca del candelero y la lira…

**– ****El viejo sabe lo que hace, supongo, pero… de todos modos sabéis bien que buscaría a Yaga con o sin el consentimiento del patriarca Shion.** – dijo Naruto con decisión acercándose a la mesa y tomando la lira de su compañera entregándosela…

**– ****Naruto, el es nuestro patriarca asi que guarda tu lengua, debemos terminar con todo esto, esa sensación extraña esta expandiéndose.** - Musitó fríamente la de ojos rubi sacando un mapa y extendiéndolo en la mesa de madera detallando la ciudad de Berlín señalando un punto.

**– ****Si mamá...** - resopló el rubio con sarcasmo tragando duro ante el aura asesina de su amiga.

**– ****Debemos comenzar la misión a las nueve horas ahi ya que en ese momento hay cambio de guardia** - Completó pensativo el cuarto guardian observando a la chica y al de cabello rubio de manera alternada para centrarse nuevamente en el mapa…

**– ****¡Hey, un momento!** – Interrumpió el azabache de ojos violeta

**– ****¿Los Heinstein?, ¿La familia de orates relacionados con la lunática de Pandora Heinstein, la de los documentos históricos?** - increpó interesado el más alto recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica de ojos carmesí…

– De todos modos el Dios del inframundo no despertará de u siesta hasta dentro de setentaicuatro años – remarcó el onceavo caballero dorado…

**– ****Sin embargo...** - murmuró el rubio señalando una zona extrema del mapa.

**– ****Esa zona y sus alrededores son recorridas por cientos de soldados patrullando, contamos con poco tiempo, sobre todo por esas nuevas fortalezas móviles, los tanques, si… así se llaman si más no me equivoco lo cual no deja de ser irrelevante, si hay disturbios y muertes inexplicables estallaría una guerra civil buscando chivos expiatorios, lo cual originaria aun conflicto mayor de lo observado, no quiero un derramamiento innecesario de sangre, pero esa energía, puede ser que…** - interrumpió su comentario de manera inesperada..

Un destello morado se vio a la distancia, un cosmos poderoso y lleno de hostilidad era el origen, los tres lo reconocieron en ese momento saliendo rápidamente por la ventana y moviéndose a gran velocidad en dirección noroeste…

**– ****!Mierda, no era mi imaginación!** - Pensó el rubio entrecerrando su mirada con aprensión

**– ****¿Qué demonios es esto?** – musitó Naruto encendiendo su cosmos y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el bosque...

Siendo seguido por Lelouch y Sarasvati quienes encendieron sus cosmos al unísono la lanzándose a gran velocidad hacia el bosque negro que aguardaba en aparente silencio…


	4. Capítulo 3: El libro de las eras

**Pais de los campos de arroz, diesiseis años despues del ataque de kyuubi..**

Mas allá de los distantes bosques en konoha rodeados de los rayos del atardecer dos figuras se daban la espalda una a la otra, la primera era de un hombre corpulento y muchas cicatrices en su rostro anguloso con cabellera blanca y la otra más pequeña de cabello largo como el fuego que flotaba tras una ligera ventisca que se llevó algunas cuantas hojas secas al cielo en cuyo bello rostro una expresion indescifrable mostraba. La de cabellos escarlata le daba la espalda al hombre con su katana desenvainada de una manera horizontal a la altura de sus hombros, el filo brilló por un instante como los rayos de la luna, dejando ver en su hoja unas gotas de sangre correr hasta la punta, lugar de donde cayeron muriendo en el verde suelo.

El hombre mutó su confiada sonrisa a una mueca de pavor abriendo los ojos con incredulidad y terror. En el instante donde una línea delgada de color carmín se pintaba través de su cuello haciéndose más gruesa a cada momento, se llevó con asombro y fuerza una mano a aquel lugar con miedo mientras la sangre cubría sus manos, segundo después su cabeza cayó al suelo disparando un geiser escarlata el cual impregnó de rojo algunos árboles cercanos, la cabeza rodó hacia los pies de la chica con una mueca grabada perpetuamente siguiéndo el cuerpo el cual azotó el duro suelo de manera pesada dejando un rastro algo más oscuro de rojo desde la zona mutilada.

**– ****Mizuki, te advertí callar. Nunca hablen mal de el en mi presencia. Todas tus estupideces te hicieron perder la cabeza** – Musitó con voz indiferente mientras sus orbes azules opacos mostraron un brillo después de años, tristeza, dirigidos a la bóveda celeste evocando frases y memorias llenando su corazón de un sentimiento de añoranza, soledad y a la vez de amargura.

**Flashback**

**Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, diez años después del ataque de kyuubi...**

En un día soleado un niño rubio con googles en su cabeza cargaba en sus hombros a un pequeño pelinegro de cabello alborotado y googles como los del niño rubio seguidos por una niña de cabello largo y rojo, escapaban de muchos Jounin quienes se encontraban pintados de diferentes colores debido a la pintura producto de una broma de aquel improvisado trió…

**– ****¡Vuelvan aquí mocosos! ¡No escaparan!...**- Exclamó un furioso Jounin persiguiéndoles, traía un cubo de pintura verde en su cabello…

**– ****¡Ni que fuéramos a hacerles caso!** - Exclamó burlona una niña de cabello rojo y de ojos azules sacando la lengua de manera juguetona

**– ****¡Sí que son lentos ttebayo!** - Exclamó un niño rubio vistiendo ropas naranjas con voz divertida.

**– ****¡Atrápennos si pueden pelmazos!**– Secundó un niño de cabellos azabaches mas pequeño que los dos anteriores de manera burlona señalándolo con el dedo medio ante lo cual al Jounin le creció una vena en la cien por lo escuchado…

Transcurrieron cinco largos años desde que Kisara Uzumaki y Naruto Namikaze se conocieron aquel anochecer… Acontecimientos terribles habían ocurrido, la casi aniquilación total del clan Uchiha a manos del más destacable de todos ellos Uchiha Itachi lo cual impacto a todos, asesinando a Fugaku esa trágica noche pero siendo frustrado por la rápida intervención del tercer y cuarto hokage dejando a algunos cuantos vivos entre algunos niños y niñas y pocas mujeres adultas incluida a Mikoto Uchiha debida a la rápida acción de Minato Namikaze…

Tras el distanciamiento de su amigo Sasuke y una terrible perdida, el pequeño rubio y la niña de cabello escarlata se habían vuelto grandes amigos desde ese entonces a pesar de los tiempos oscuros uniéndoseles un pequeño konohamaru siendo a la vez nombrados el nuevo trió pesadilla…

Tras perderlos de vista fueron corriendo la rivera del rió el cual se encontraba en calma aquel día, los dos se recostaron pesadamente en el pasto verde jadeando con sendas sonrisas...

La pequeña de orbes azules se levantó abruptamente y extendió su mano sosteniendo una extraña pulsera, en su rostro una suave sonrisa se mostró convirtiéndola a una gran sonrisa alegre logrando sorprender al rubio …

**– ****!Fue divertido!** – Exclamó un emocionado konohamaru por medio de una carcajada recostandose en el césped y observando las nubes con una gran sonrisa para luego mirar con curiosidad a sus amigos...

**– ****¡Tú los has dicho!** – Exclamó la pelirroja alegremente al mas pequeño quien soltó una nueva carcajada

**– ****Naruto..** - Musitó tímidamente la de cabello rojo llamando la atención de dos niños a quienes les extraño la actitud de la mujer del grupo…

**– ****No pude daros nada en vuestro cumpleaños** – Murmuró con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza respirando hondo para mostrar una sonrisa abierta.

**– ****Espero te guste...** - Remarcó extendiéndole el curioso objeto con una expresión de esperanza grabada en su bello rostro ante un Naruto que le observaba con una extrañada mirada tomando ese objeto entre sus manos analizandolo, Konohamaru revoleo los ojos aburrido para centrarse en las nubes con semblante apacible...

**– ****¿Una pulsera? ¡Eso es de niñas ttebayo!** - Pensó de manera impulsiva haciendo un mohin de desagrado, al momento de decir un comentario burlón a su amiga se percato de su mirada obligándose a guardar silencio aceptándolo de buena, procedió a bajar su mirada introduciendo una mano en su chamara naranja sacando un objeto extendiéndolo a Kisara quien le mirò interrogante…

**– ****¿Un shuriken?** – Preguntó un poco extrañada ante un Naruto que se colocaba la pulsera admirando el color de manera escrutadora, la pequeña observò como las aspas del shuriken cambiaban a un tenue azul por los rayos del sol.

**– ****Eh… bueno, ¡Gracias!...** – Comentó la chica sintiéndose contenta.

**– ****¿Cómo la habéis conseguido?** - Preguntó con mucha curiosidad la pelirroja exponiendo la hoja al sol nuevamente.

**– Si**** ¡Como lo habéis conseguido jefe!** – Exclamó el menor de modo entusiasta recargándose en la chica de cabello rojo provocando una pequeña risa en la misma…

**– ****No es nada. **- Remarcó el de ojos violeta.

**– ****Hay veces que mi padrino el viejo senninfomano trae muchos objetos extraños en sus viajes de ¨investigación¨** - Pronunció risueño al hacer comillas con los dedos remarcando la última frase sacando la lengua de manera juguetona, su amiga y el mas pequeño rieron ante sus gestos.

**– ****Creía que era una mala idea daros esto pero...** – Dijo en tono inseguro mientras rasco su cabeza observando a otro lado nerviosamente percatándose de la mirada que le otorgaba la Uzumaki, le observaba sorprendida.

**– ****Ahora se que no era tan mala idea, bueno… Tú eres especial entonces, era mejor algo especial ¿No creéis?** - Remarcó Naruto observándoles de manera audaz ante lo cual ella se le abalanzo envolviéndole en un abrazo a lo cual el rubio abrió sus ojos como platos no sabiendo cómo reaccionar poniéndose rojo como un tomate…

**– ****Prométeme...** – Susurró la de cabellos rojos manteniendo el abrazo.

**– ****Qué siempre seremos amigos... Qué nunca te apartaras de mi...**- Musitó algo avergonzada alejándose sin romper el abrazo ante lo cual un sorprendido Naruto solo asintió con determinación.

**– ****Jefe ¿Los dejo solos?** – Dijo un burlón peli negro provocando que ambos se separaran abruptamente…

**– ****¡Càllate enano pervertido!** – Exclamó enfadada una avergonzada Uzumaki persiguiendo a un peli negro quien hacía más comentarios burlones en la persecución…

Naruto les observaba alegremente sentado en el pasto sintiendo el viento jugar con sus cabellos y disfrutando esos momentos con sus dos mejores amigos, una brisa de viento frio provino del oeste trayendo una extraña sensación a su mente, pensativo se centró observando en el horizonte sin fin…

**– ****Infinito...** - Susurró enigmáticamente sin ser escuchado por sus amigos quienes se encontraban enfrascados en su persecución..

El día transcurrió tras muchos eventos y dio paso al manto oscuro de la noche solemne, todos dormían mientras algunos no…Faltaban unas cuantas horas para el inevitable amanecer, la aurora desaparecía del firmamento, los padres de Naruto sabían de su acercamiento pero no hicieron nada para impedirlo aun consumidos por la culpa e incapaces de decir la verdad sabiendo las graves consecuencias que aquello acarrearía entre la amenaza de Uchiha Madara, sobre los rumores de una extraña fuerza ajena al chakra más allá de Kumo arrasando con todo y la organización Akatsuki la cual se había mantenido inactiva, hasta ahora, la Jinchuriki de shichibi, Fuu había sido capturada por ellos hace unas cuantas semanas según la información de Jiraiya...

La unión del pequeño nieto del tercer hokage fue sorpresiva como positiva ya que ellos dos se encargarían de dar alegría a su pequeña. En secreto Minato ordenó a Asuma Sarutobi y Yugao Uzuki que les protegieran y apoyasen manteniéndo la distancia para no despertar sospechas… en la quietud del fin de esa noche mientras los primeros rayos de sol se mostraban por el horizonte el rubio despertó sobresaltado gritando y pataleando en su cama con una sensación desgarradora de pérdida y horror.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, una expresión distante se mostraba en su rostro pero interiormente estaba sorprendido por esos sueños los cuales comenzaban a inquietarle cada vez mas.

Se levantó de su cama pesadamente caminando hacia la ventana para posteriormente abrirla, observando el horizonte un extraño presentimiento se manifestó en su mente, como si algo lo cual no llegaba a comprender le llamase.

Se quedó quieto al sentir el golpe del aire frió del exterior recobrando su mirada girando lentamente con gesto pensativo.

**– ****¿Estoy volviendome loco?** – Se preguntó el rubio seriamente preocupado para después resoplar sintiéndose frustrado, era la primera vez que despertaba de ese modo y no sabía cómo reaccionar o que pensar.

**– ****Una… Una pesadilla, solo… Una pesadilla, si solo eso...** – Se contestó así mismo riendo nerviosamente mientras suspiraba pata mostrar su sonrisa habitual

**– ****No importa ¡Ya paso ttebayo¡** – Exclamó para si mismo de manera entusiasta…

Sabía que no podía engañarse. Muchos eventos extraños habían comenzado a suceder hace tres años. Ya no podía manejar su chakra a voluntad dificultándole muchas disciplinas basadas en ella pero sentía algo distinto, le parecía una locura pero… podía sentir un universo en su interior expandiéndose infinitamente, que nada era imposible. En su mente recordaba de manera vivida lo que había soñado, un hombre rubio y cejas pobladas con armadura negra morada parecida a la de un lagarto luchando contra alguien de larga cabellera azul matándolo tras una ardua batalla, sintió una gran ola de emociones al recordar esa escena.

Naruto se quedó en aquel estado pero giro su mirada hacia el despertador cambiando esa expresión estoica por una sonrisa nerviosa al observar la posición de las manecillas.

**– ****¡Es el dia de graduacion y el maestro Iruka me dejará en el pasillo!… **– Dijo exaltando como alborotado colocándose su ropa y aquella pulsera naranja de manera torpe mientras corría como un bólido pasando por donde donde sus padres tomaban desayuno y conversaban, kushina intento llamarle pero paso demasiado rápido esquivándole y dejándola con una gran interrogante en su rostro…

Tras espabilarse lanzo un grito dejando una gran gota de sudor en la cien de Minato.

**– ****¡Hijo vuelve aqui enseguida, tu desayuno!** – Exclamó la Uzumaki mayor sorprendida pero su orden se perdió por que el rubio había salido a gran velocidad de la mansión Namikaze…

En la aldea unos pocos minutos salió el sol mostrando su esplendor disipando todo rastro de sombras y a la vez proyectándolas, los pájaros cantaban y unas pequeñas nubes blancas se apreciaban en el horizonte, como de costumbre los aldeanos comenzaron a levantarse para abrir sus negocios comenzando un nuevo día en apariencia bastante prospero.

En un pequeño departamento de un gran edificio se podía observar una ventana completamente abierta, más sin embargo la persona dentro de este aún estaba dormida, una niña de cabello rojo en pleno sueño, sus pechos subían y bajaban apaciblemente delatando el hecho de que estaba dormida, esta estaba acurrucando en su pecho su almohada…

La niña gimió mientras se removía más tapando su rostro con su almohada por la molestia que le ocasionaban los rayos del sol…

El ruido de un despertador le hizo levantarse de manera violenta cayéndose de su cama...

Se sobresaltó de inmediato dándose cuenta de la hora observando el reloj obligándose a maldecir entre dientes mientras sentía un dolor agudo por el golpe...

**– ****Ay…** - Gimió la pequeña pelirroja abriendo uno de sus ojos zafiro para encontrarse con la cruda realidad...

**– ****¿¡Què rayos me pasa!?** - Exclamó enfadada consigo misma.

**– ****¡Son las siete de la mañana!** - Gritó sosteniendo el despertador entre sus manos y aventándolo hacia la sala e incorporándose, con el golpe había recordado las travesuras que había provocado junto con Naruto y el abrazo que ella le dio, observó extrañada el shuriken ligeramente azul el cual el rubio le regalo...

Ante el solo pensamiento sintiendo su rostro caliente… sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente para después correr al baño tropezándose varias veces de camino con muchos objetos regados, necesitaba despejar su mente con rapidez. Nunca había pasado eso, últimamente sucedía mucho cuando escapaba junto a Naruto de las victimas perfectas de sus bromas por los tejados, pero supuso era normal.

**– ****Debe ser por la emoción de ver sus caras de pelmazos ¿Verdad? ¡Por supuesto!** -Se dijo así misma revoleando su mano frente al espejo.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente para ingresar a la ducha intentando olvidar todo con la corriente de agua que bañaba su cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente aquello no servía para quitarle esa sensación.

Se sentía fastidiada mientras salía de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla, enfadándose aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que no había traído su ropa para cambiarse y no perder más tiempo, abandonó el baño paseándose por la casa en toalla hasta su armario en donde comenzó a revolver para encontrar su ropa, se puso su sujetador rápidamente y siguió con sus bragas librándose de la molesta toalla y buscando su ropa en el armario nuevamente.

La de ojos azules se colocó unos pantalones cortos hasta el tobillo color negro y se calzó rápidamente unas sandalias ninja azules acompañado de una especie de polera azul índigo abierta que sujeto con una faja de color rojo.

**– ****Lista... **- Dijo mirándose al espejo con una media sonrisa mientras se colocaba un sujetador de cabello color azul formando su característico flequillo, respiro hondo mientras caminó tranquilamente a la cocina y observo su reloj…

**– ****¡Siete y diez!** - Exclamó exageradamente al percatarse de la hora saliendo apresuradamente del edificio y corriendo por las calles ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de odio y desprecio de los aldeanos.

Por el camino observó a un más que apresurado Naruto correr a toda velocidad como si estuviera poseso dejando una estela de polvo a su espalda y chocando con algunas personas…

**– ****¡Tu también os hicisteis tarde, pequeñin! **– Preguntó Kisara canturreando en modo socarrón mientras corría a su lado ante lo cual el rubio la fulminó con la mirada…

**– ¡****¿Tú crees?!** – Respondió con un deje de sarcasmo el de ojos amatista.

**– ****Tenía ganas de correr, no como ciertas cabezas de tomate...** – Respondió entre dientes abriendo los ojos como platos sin más aumentando su velocidad tras darse cuenta que su comentario había sido escuchado, ante lo cual una vena creció en la frente de Kisara.

**– ****¡Espera que os ponga las manos encima te vas a enterar!** - Terminó por gritar la enfadada pelirroja mientras ambos aceleraban hacia la academia.

**– ****¡Cómo tratáis así a una señorita!** – Increpó siguiéndole pero en plan de persecución ante lo cual Naruto respondió.

**– ****¡Avisadme cuando veáis a una!** – Gritó el de ojos violetas esquivando el agarre de la furiosa niña que le seguía con un rostro rojo de vergüenza…

**– ****¡Cuando acabo el camino!…** - Exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta que había ingresado a la academia, deteniéndose con una sensación de nerviosismo frente a la puerta de entrada al salón, la de ojos zafiro atravesó el pasillo sin detenerse llevándoselo de bruces al inmóvil rubio tras cruzar la puerta terminando ambos en el suelo ante un Iruka y el resto de alumnos que los veían con los ojos tan abiertos como platos mientras el Tercer Hokage Sarutobi quien había retomado el cargo hace ocho años les observaba con una sonrisa sincera y nostálgica tras ver la actitud de los dos….

**– ****¡Esto es tú culpa ttebane!** - Exclamó Kisara entre dientes sobre el rubio quien estaba boca abajo en el suelo masajeando un brazo más sentir el golpe.

**– ****¿Mi culpa? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tomate hiperactiva! ** – Se defendió el rubio girando su cabeza a verla con enfado.

**– ****¡Llegaron los payasos!** –Dijo una niña de cabellos rosas en voz alta en medio del salón observándoles con desdén…

**– ****Lo mismo con el retardado...**–Murmuró para si mismo un niño de cabellos negros y expresión indiferente sentado en el lugar más apartado del salón observando por la ventana melancólico, ya acostumbrado a ver la misma escena casi todos los días…

**– ****¡Repítelo bastardo!** – Gritó Naruto con una mirada desafiante siendo correspondida por el heredero Uchiha a igual intensidad…

**– ****¡Callate frente de estadio, y a ti quien os pregunto estreñido!** - Secundó la de cabello escarlata sacando una vena de enojo en la frente de la niña de cabello rosado y del azabache un resoplido quien decidió ignorarla mirando para otro lugar con gesto ausente…

Naruto observaba a todos rojo como un tomate tratando de levantarse, soportando las muecas burlonas de su amigo del clan Inuzuka, el castaño con apariencia salvaje quien dentro de su abrigo de piel traía un cachorro de perro con pelaje blanco que destacaba a intervalos asomando su cabeza con curiosidad, su dueño fingía besar a algo imaginario de manera apasionada guiñándo un ojo a un cada vez más enojado blondo, no era un punto a favor para el que su amiga reclinara sus atributos sobre su espalda inconscientemente, lo cual aumentaba más la vergùenza que sentía.

**– ****Qué problemáticos...** – Susurró un Shikamaru en un bostezo pasando desapercibido por todos…

**– ****¡Ejem!**– Aclaró su garganta el Umino observándoles y negando mientras levantaba una ceja.

**– ****No quisiera interrumpirlos pero...**– Comentó sarcástico para exclamar enojado.

**– ****¡Estamos por comenzar el examen! ¡Vayan a sentarse! ¡Ya!** –Increpó en un gigantesco alarido.. Eso hizo que se levantaran como resortes y se dirigieran a sus respectivos asientos algo asustados.

**– ****Namikaze Naruto y Uzumaki Kisara... De ustedes ya nada me sorprende...**-Mencionó con resignación el ninja de cabello negro y una cicatriz en su rostro a lado de un ninja de cabello blanco con un traje Jounin reglamentario igual al de su compañero quien miro por una fracción de segundo con un brillo de odio puro a Kisara pero observando con desdén al girar hacia Naruto y al resto.

**– ****¡Deberían estar en clase guardando silencio, ¡cálmense!** - Mencionó en voz alta el de la cicatriz señalando a los pupitres…

**– ****¡Maestro Iruka, no es necesario gritar!** – Dijo Naruto siendo ignorado por el Umino quien se dispuso a hablar nuevamente…

**– ****Hoy es el día de la graduación para convertirse en gennin** - Dice Iruka con una vena de enojo en si cien debido al comentario de Naruto

**– ****¡Y se comportan todavia de manera indisciplinada! **– Les regaño alzando la voz..

**– ****Qué tio mas aburrido.**– Murmuró el de ojos violeta para sí sacando una estridente carcajada en Kiba Inuzuka y una señal de aprobación de Chouji Akimichi recibiendo un codazo de una avergonzada niña de cabellos rojos quien le hacía señas para que guarde silencio, desafortunadamente el comentario es escuchado por Iruka enfadándole más.

**– ****¡Harán el examen de "Henge"!** - Dice Iruka en tono serio observando a todos-Debéis transformaros en mí persona.

**– ****Poneos en fila india** – Ordenó de manera calmada tomando un respiro.

**– ****Los chicos por esta fila** - Dijo señalando a su izquierda - **Y chicas por este lado** – Exclamó señalando a su derecha.

**– ****Naruto Namikaze, como os veo muy animoso por demostrar tu talento, tu primero...** – Comentó sarcásticamente mientras el rubio al escucharle da un paso adelante sin titubeo.

**– ****¡Allá voy!** - Dice Naruto con aires de grandeza observando a Iruka burlón

**– ****¡Henge!**–Hizo una posición de manos tras ser envuelto en una nube de humo, lo que se revela no es un Iruka sino una mujer rubia completamente desnuda de cuerpo escultural posando de manera sugestiva. Iruka, Hiruzen y todos los chicos de la clase se estrellan en las paredes con sendas hemorragias nasales.

Las chicas miraban la escena con ojos como platos y vergüenza ajena mientras Kisara le observaba fulminante con una vena palpitante en su cien haciendo tronar sus nudillos…

**– ****Este es mi gran Sexy no jutsu, le llamo Naruko-chan ¿A qué soy un maestro de lo impredecible?...** - Dicho eso de manera provocativa el pequeño rubio deshizo la técnica riéndose burlonamente de todos intentando no mirar el rostro homicida de su amiga.

**– ****El número uno de los idiotas querrás decir… pervertido...** – Susurró Kisara de manera mordaz siendo escuchada por Naruto quien giro rápidamente hacia ella indignado...

**– ****¡Ya deja de haceros el imbecil Naruto!** - Dice Iruka con papelillos en las narices mirándole asesinamente.

**– ****Ejem** -Musitó Hiruzen quien se había recuperado hace unos instantes

**– ****Vayan a tomar un descanso de veinte minutos para después seguir con el examen** - Sentenció calmadamente el viejo Hokage ante lo cual la mayoría de alumnos salió rápidamente…

**– ****¿Otra vez con lo mismo Naruto?** – Inquirió Ino Yamanaka indignada ante lo cual él se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente tras ser llevado por Iruka, era una chica de cabello color rubio brillante largo cuyo flequillo cubría uno de sus bellos ojos turquesa y piel blanca con facciones delicadas quien mirando la reprimenda de Kisara e Iruka a Naruto negaba con la cabeza...

La de cabellos carmesí observo a la rubia entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos con una pequeña punzada de molestia en su pecho por la familiaridad en cómo se trataban pero decidió pasar por alto esa sensación y no darle importancia…

**– ****Creo que lo hace para llamar la atención, dicen que su madre era igual de revoltosa a su edad, quizás sea de familia** - Dice de manera casual una chica con ojos marrones y cabello largo y castaño recogido en un moño al estilo chino con una blusa roja sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros.

**– ****Siempre que veo estas cosas de Naruto, ya no me sorprende, ni modo**. – remarcó la de cabello castaño sin sorpresa…

**– ****¿Entonces justificarías esa falta de respeto solo porque este idiota llama la atención Tenten?** - Dice Sakura molesta.

Iruka en ese momento se llevó a Naruto del salón a limpiar las caras de los Hokages como castigo ordenándole que lo hiciera en un periodo de veinte minutos dejando a su amiga pelirroja resoplando fastidiada, al escuchar los comentarios de las demás niñas las miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido caminando lentamente hacia ellas.

**– ****Sakura no entiendo por que... - **dijo la castaña extrañada por su actitud hostil siendo interrumpida bruscamente.

**– ****Que fue lo que dijisteis, ¿repítelo?** – Espetó la Uzumaki enojada por los comentarios mordaces clavando la mirada en Sakura. la de orbes esmeraldas le devolvió la mirada retadoramente.

**– ****Solo que Sasuke y Naruto son diferentes.**– Respondió altanera la chica de cabellos rosa.

**– ****Sasuke es mejor...** - Mencionó dándole una mirada petulante.

**– ****Eres una pesada** – Contraatacó la Uzumaki imitando a Sakura en ese tono altanero quien a su vez le observo a la expectativa

**– ****¿Tomáis clases privadas para ser antipática?... Ni el Uchiha te soporta.**– Respondió de manera sarcástica con matiz de rencor ante una Haruno quien borró todo rastro de burla en su semblante..

**– ****Estas dos llevan así ya más de un año desde ese dia.** – La castaña les observó discutiendo, la blonda asintió de manera mecánica ante la afirmación girando al escuchar las palabras de Haruno…

**– ****¿Tienes algún problema con Sasuke, tonta?** - Dice Sakura de manera airada.

**– ****Al menos no es como ese inútil** – La Uzumaki tras escuchar eso entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente.

**– ****Tan estúpido e irritante, es insoportable** – Kisara se adelantó unos pasos mirándole furiosa y conteniendo a duras penas la tentación de plantarle un puñetazo.

**– ****¡Ya cállate maldita!** – Lanzó un alarido la pelirroja perdiendo el control atrayendo la atención de todos.

**– ****Tú no sabes nada de él ¡Nada!...**– Susurró arrastrando las palabras de manera sombría gritando lo ultimo para salir a grandes zancadas del salón azotando la puerta con fuerza…

**– ****Ehh..** - Murmuró Sakura con una sensación de escalofríos recorrer su espalda acercándose a la de chongos en el cabello con una expresión indignada.

**– ****¿Y a esta que le pasa?** - Dice Sakura a Ino quien le mira seriamente...

**– ****Son amigos hace mucho tiempo Sakura, ¿lo comprendéis?** - Dice Ino con molestia en su tono de voz, una niña de pelo azul oscuro cortó con dos mechones largos a los costados enmarcando su cara, piel blanca y ojos color perla asiente apoyando a la de cabello rubio en su afirmación…

**– ****¿Cómo se atreve?** - Murmuró enfadada la pelirroja al abandonar la academia.

Tras caminar un poco se sienta en un banco de un parque cercano observó a la distancia a Naruto quien refunfuñaba al limpiar las caras de los Hokage por la broma que le hizo a Iruka siendo dirigido y vigilado por el mismo…

La de ojos azules centró su mirada observando el pasto del parque mecerse lentamente por la brisa del mediodía recordando que él fue la primera persona en creer en ella, en darle su amistad, no juzgandole.

Pensó entrecerrando sus ojos recordando la extraña energía que manaba aire frio, el rubio estaba cambiando, algo le atormentaba y nadie más lo había notado, excepto ella.

**– ****Naruto…** - Musitó preocupada sacando un shuriken con tonalidad azul del bolsillo de su polera para pasar sus dedos sobre su superficie con suavidad

**– ****Ni hablar, no permitiré que os hagan daño, eres mi amigo.** – susurró con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**– ****Te protegeré...** - musitó sonriendo alegremente para observar con un deje de verguenza ajena como el rubio accidentalmente tiro un balde con agua en la cabeza de Iruka…

Los exámenes concluyeron, Kisara y el resto de los principiantes lograron aprobar el examen final de Bunshin pero Naruto tuvo grandes dificultades no pudiendo pasar la prueba…

Naruto caminó hacía el salón de exanimación después de haber sido llamado por su Sensei, le pidieron que realizara tres técnicas, la primera había sido fácil y la segunda también, pero la tercera…

A el por alguna extraña razón no se le daba muy bien el Bunshin y muchos jutsus eran tortuosos de hacer, sus clones explotaban antes de ser creados, creía que era porque tenía muy poco control de chakra según lo que su padre y el senninfomano le habían mencionado hace algún tiempo antes que el albo saliese de viaje.

**– ****Lo siento Naruto, pero sin el Bunshin no puedo aprobaros…** - dijo Mizuki desde su escritorio con una sonrisa calmada, el Umino había salido tiempo hace unos momentos buscando más hojas de inscripción para rellenar con nuevos Gennin

**– ****¿Pero por que?** - increpo el niño rubio de manera apesadumbrada, sentía mucha frustración ya que si no aprobaba no podría volverse más fuerte y proteger a Kisara, le volverían a hacer daño…

**– ****Sin embargo… si lográis hacer lo que te digo quizá pueda darte esto…**- dijo alzando una badana azul oscura.

**– ****¿Lo harás Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?** – mencionando su nombre completo tras lo que el de ojos violetas asintió con determinación, a pesar que odiase la idea de ser shinobi después de la estupidez que hace tres años casi cometieran con Kisara…

La niña de cabello rojo había esperado a Naruto en los columpios durante dos horas y cansada de hacerlo decidió ir a buscarle, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio, no estaba…

Horas después un pequeño rubio corría por el bosque oscuro perdiéndose entre la maleza y los muchos árboles, ya casi llegaba, solo le faltaba un poco más, solo un poco para terminar su misión…

**– ****Lo logré** - pensó para sí mismo con alivio observando la gran mansión del Hokage, él debía entrar y robar un pergamino antiguo, pero había muchos Anbu custodiando la casa

**– ****¿Qué debo hacer?** –Pensó frustradamente para sí mientras observaba a los ninjas que vigilaban. Si iba a lo loco le pillarían y si no iba, no podría cumplir su promesa…

**– ****¡Ni hablar!, ¡Esa no es una opción!** –se dijo a si mismo regañándose y negando rotundamente con su cabeza moviéndose sigilosamente entre las estancias…

Observó durante un largo rato la vigilancia de los Anbu dándose cuenta de un error en esta, un pequeño error que podía llegar a ser fatal si no se mantenía bien vigilado, agradeció mentalmente el haberse vuelto veloz en las miles de travesuras y huidas como resultado de sus bromas a los incautos.

Aprovechó ese error para meterse dentro de la casa, sin hacer ningún ruido, se deslizo por los pasillos apretando los dientes tratando de mantener la precisión de sus movimientos, su corazón latía de manera desaforada por el nerviosismo, trago duro intentando calmarse, no podía fallar, no esta vez…

Rompió el candado usando un kunai asegurándose de que este cayera en su mano y no en el suelo, y se apresuró a buscar el pergamino sagrado revolviendo todos los papeles que había allí encontrando lo que buscaba, pero no solo encontró eso, justo allí había un pergamino pequeño que tenía su nombre, podía reconocer la letra de su padre, abandonó la mansión corriendo hacía el bosque con ambos rollos, el suyo lo guardo dentro de un tronco marcándolo con un kunai, mientras que el otro lo colgó en su espalda mientras corría acelerando.

Llegó poco después a una caseta de hormigón donde se sentó en el suelo respirando agitadamente y abrió el dichoso pergamino buscando una técnica para aprender…

Estuvo tres largas horas aprendiéndose una técnica tras otra y porque no, apuntando algunas en un pergamino en blanco, a Kisara le encantarían y ella siempre quería aprender más, con eso ahorraba tiempo y energía era lo mejor…

Estando tan concentrado en el pergamino no se dio cuenta de la persona que se acercaba hacía ella hasta que la tuvo enfrente.

**– ****Veo lo has conseguido** - pronunció el hombre de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa..

**– ****Maestro Mizuki, ¡Casi me da un infarto!** - comentó el de ojos violeta, el hombre al escucharle río suavemente y estiro la mano hacía el muchacho.

**– ****Eres sorprende…**- dijo en tono jovial para ir mutando su sonrisa amable por una maliciosa – **y extremadamente estúpido, Naruto** – increpó el hombre mostrando una mueca burlona en los labios, Naruto se dio cuenta de ello.

**– ****Maestro, ¿Qué?**- comentó intentando pensar en un modo de escape, Mizuki se adelantó un paso hacía Naruto observándole sombríamente.

Sin previo aviso le impacto un duro puñetazo en el estómago provocando escupiese algo de saliva debido a la fuerza doblándose de dolor para caer pesadamente en el suelo sintiendo una gran falta de aire…

**– ****No creas que se me olvidó del maldito niñato que impidió que matáramos al zorro** – musitó con expresión siniestra el peli blanco aprisionando la cabeza del rubio con su pie ante lo cual el de cabello rubio tosía compulsivamente para apretar los dientes observándole con un ojo entreabierto..

**– ****Dejadme deciros esto, te han engañado todo este tiempo, no los culpo al no decirte tu parentesco con esa cosa, que aquella maldita noche no nacieron uno si no dos, ¿A que no adivináis quien es eh?** – musitó de manera cruel ante Naruto el cual abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

**– ****¡De todos modos sus días están contados!** – exclamó el Jounin de modo desquiciado dirigiendo su mirada al rubio

**– ****Pero tú tenías que interponerte y salvar a tu inútil hermana...**–dijo pronunciando cada silaba con desprecio...

**– ****Mientes...**–musitó con vehemencia sin evitar que una sombra de sospecha se instale en su mente…

**– ****Piensa lo que quieras**– escupió las palabras el peli blanco…

**– ****¡Bastardo¡** – exclamó el rubio tras intentarse levantar para ser oprimido más por el pie de su captor abriendo una herida haciendo descender un hilo de sangre de su frente tras la violenta presión…

**– ****¡No dejaré que te le acerques!** - Susurró para exclamar enfurecido,

**– ****¿Sabéis por qué la odian acaso niño?** - comentó de manera retorica el de cabello blanco ignorándole.

**– ****¡¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez estupido mocoso?! **– escupió las palabras apretando los dientes y aumentando la presión sobre la cabeza de Naruto quien reprimió a duras penas un gemido de dolor...

**– ****¡El maldito zorro que atacó la aldea hace diez años y mató a mucha gente está sellado en su interior!** - gritó el peliblanco riendo lleno de odio como si estuviese desquiciado.

Kisara había llegado en esos momentos sin llegar a alcanzar a escuchar el parentesco con el blondo pero al escuchar la verdadera causa del odio que le tenía la aldea se quedó helada observando desde unos árboles en estado de shock…

Fue en ese mismo instante que el corazón de Kisara se rompió en mil pedazos, ella era…un monstruo, Solo era un demonio que merecía la muerte que no merecía hacer nacido. Ahora todo tenía sentido, los golpes cada diez de octubre, los insultos, el hecho de ser ignorada, la odiaban porque era un monstruo, Naruto la odiaría, porque ella solo era un demonio que merecía la muerte, no podría soportar que su único amigo la odiara.

La de ojos zafiro se dio cuenta de ello mientras las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cayendo y perdiéndose en el vació, Vivio diez años sin saberlo, Sin saber que se había llevado las vidas de millones de aldeanos, merecía ser odiada y ser torturada hasta la muerte.

Naruto la odiaría, se alejaría y se quedaría sola otra vez como al principio, como antes de conocerlo, sola y triste, Naruto era su mejor amigo, si el, ella encontraría la soledad eterna porque ella era un demonio asesino.

**– ****¡A mi no me importa ese maldito demonio!** – La de cabello rojo alzo su mirada de pronto a causa esa exclamación que provenía de su amigo rubio quien oponía resistencia a la presión del pie del Jounin intentando levantarse con una expresión temible, sentia como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella, no quería oír como Naruto le decía que la odiaba…

**– ****¡La que me importa es mi amiga!** – gritó el rubio para después mostrar una sonrisa mordaz ante un enfurecido jounin y una pelirroja quien le observaba atónita como agradecida entre la oscuridad sintiendo una extraña calidez embargar su pecho…

**– ****¿¡Crees que no se de los jinchurikis!?** – siseó sujetando el pie de Mizuki con fuerza rodeándolo paulatinamente de una gruesa capa de hielo mientras se levantaba lentamente ante la mirada desorbitada del peliblanco por el extraño poder que presenciaba y el filo de tales palabras

**– ****¡Ella frena al monstruo. no es el monstruo, eres un malnacido, te voy a machacar desgraciado, ya lo veras!** – murmuró creando una onda de aire frio tras ser rodeado por esa misteriosa aura dorada…

Otro jounin irrumpió en la escena lanzando una patada al descontrolado peliblanco quien se alejó de Naruto haciendo que este cayera al suelo inconsciente por el sobresfuerzo...

**– ****Maestro... Iruka** – musitó la pelirroja con sorpresa para centrar toda su atención en Naruto quien había perdido el conocimiento corriendo hacia él y resguardándolo entre sus brazos.

**– ****!Naruto, Kisara!**–exclamó el Umino para después suspirar aliviado

**– ****¡¿Se puede saber que tienen en la cabeza para buscar tantos problemas?!** - Gritó nada más al verlos juntos, pero cambio su percepción dándose cuenta de la situación adoptando una posición defensiva…

**– ****¿Qué diablos haces, Mizuki?** – espetó enfadado al observar la mirada del de cabello blanco..

**– ****No entiendo por que defiendes al demonio que mato a nuestras familias Iruka. Solo pretendo terminar lo que el Cuarto no tuvo las agallas de hacer y tu no podras impedirlo...** - respondió el peli blanco haciendo sellos con sus manos

**– ****Jouro Senbon...**- pronunció Mizuki, en ese mismo instante una lluvia de varillas cayó del cielo atentando contra la vida de los genin presentes, cuando la pelirroja se giró para proteger con su cuerpo al rubio se dio cuenta de que no sentía dolor, su Sensei las había recibido por ella.

**– ****Maestro Iruka…** - susurró asustada como consternada la pelirroja sin saber qué hacer, debía ayudar a su maestro pero no podía apartarse de Naruto o seria su fin, se sentia muy presionada observando amenazadoramente a su ex instructor quien se acercaba hacia ellos…

**– ****¡No te les acerques!** - exclamó Iruka seriamente lastimado en el suelo…

Una risa se escuchó desde lo más profundo del bosque-Un adulto intentando matar a unos pequeños y acusando a una niña de ser un demonio, ¡y te haces llamar poderoso!...

**– ****Qué es esto…** – musitó Iruka consternado al sentir aquella extraña energía tratando de ponerse en pie sin lograrlo debido a las heridas provocadas por los senbon…

**– ****Ese niño es el que tiene el cosmos de un caballero de hielo...** – increpó esa voz femenina con un ligero tono serio…

**– ****¡Quien mierda te crees que eres!** – grito un atemorizado Mizuki al sentir esa aura índigo la cual era asfixiante

**– ****¡!Vete de aquí o te arrepentirás…¡!** - exclamó el de cabello blanco asustado...

**– ****¡Silencio!** – exclamó la voz provocando un resplandor lanzando a Mizuki violentamente contra los arboles atravesándolos uno a uno para dar duramente en el sueño resonando un estruendo seco tras haber recorrido diez metros y quedar inmóvil en ese lugar…

**– ****¡Alma insignificante!** - exclamó frívolamente, la figura giro su rostro para observar seriamente al niño quien estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo, había observado la ligera aura dorada que había despedido el pequeño rubio, sonrió enigmáticamente ante la idea, su misión y largo viaje por fin habían terminado...

**– ****Que rayos, maldición, no puedo moverme, ¡Mi cuerpo no responde!** – murmuró lleno de impotencia el Umino apretando los puños intentando ponerse de pie una vez más sin éxito...

De entre los árboles se mostró la figura de una guerrera quien tras su túnica negra abierta luciendo una peculiar armadura, portaba una especie de escudo semejante al ala extendida de un ave en tonalidades blancas y doradas, a pesar de ser un armadura imponente era característica de un diseño bastante atrevido resaltando la sobrenatural belleza de la portadora, un brillo inusual envolvía el ambiente, la mujer miró con serenidad al rubio inconsciente, un atisbo de melancolía reflejaron sus orbes chocolate.

Mientras el niño yacía inconsciente la mujer se acercaba a él cambiando su expresión observándole inexpresiva, un borrón rojo se interpuso rápidamente lanzándole una patada en el rostro ladeándolo ligeramente sin inmutar a la de ojos chocolate, solo observaba a su atacante con frialdad…

**– ****¡Apártate!** – murmuró la joven castaña con voz carente de sentimientos sin dirigirle la mirada, la Uzumaki sintió un gran furia nacer dentro de ella…

En la mente de la pelirroja todas sus ideas estaban hechas un caos y una gran sensación de opresión en su pecho, se sentía amenazada en un sentido el cual no llegaba a comprender…

Observó en silencio a la mujer acercarse a Naruto sin ninguna señal de titubeo…

La Uzumaki gruño furiosa mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos ocultándolos ante lo cual la mayor levanto una ceja observándole.

**– ****!No!** - pensaba con rabia y desesperación mientras parte del chakra del zorro demoniaco se filtraba a través del sellado del Cuarto Hokage, las pupilas antes azules de la pelirroja se habían tornado carmesí rasgadas…

Sentimientos de inseguridad, furia y uno más profundo y pecaminoso potenciado por la energía del bijuu, afiló su mirada al ser rodeada por un aura de chakra rojo, sus uñas se alargaron medio centímetro asemejando a garras, sus caninos habían crecido ligeramente dando a su rostro rasgos más salvajes.

**– ****Lárgate o te destrozaré...** – gruñó las palabras la joven Jinchuriki observando a la guerrera quien la esquivo en un ágil movimiento…

**– ****No puedo..** – sentenció seria la joven extranjera.

**– ****Tengo órdenes de llevarlo conmigo** – murmuró en tono gélido para cambiar a uno enigmático

**– ****Veo eres especial, lamentablemente el destino de el será muy tortuoso e inimaginable cargando los sueños de otras eras** – musitó observando al niño de manera indescifrable

**– ****El ciclo de muerte y renacimiento al que muy pocos estamos sometidos lo determina...** - señalando a Naruto espetó en tono rudo

**– ****Yo, la mensajera, que no soy caballero, berserker, marina o espectro, o uno de los relámpagos de Zeus lo sé, él y yo existimos por un mero capricho del destino, como Pegaso** - murmuró imperceptible lo último

**– ****Aquel hombre ha renacido, las estrellas lo han determinado, tiene un destino que cumplir, un propósito, en el que no puede interponerse nadie, por que yo no lo permitiré...** – Increpó Owl tras avanzar unos pasos demandante a la chica de cabello rojo ante lo cual se había puesto completamente furiosa….

**– ****¡Kisara detente, Llevate a Naruto, vayanse!** – exclamó el Umino angustiado al observar como una corriente de chakra rojo emergía del interior de la joven pelirroja...

**– ****No sé qué es ese ciclo del que hablas, el propósito del que tanto hablas** – susurró quedamente ignorando las palabras de Iruka.

**– ****No me importa quién seáis, ¿Renacer?, ¡Me vale una mierda!** – Increpó fuera de sí observándole con un brillo maléfico grabado en sus ojos carmesí.

**– ****No es tuyo...** – murmuró sombríamente aumentando la intensidad del chakra rojo mientras adoptó una posición en cuatro patas se lanzó contra la adulta a gran velocidad, ejecutó una onda expansiva de chakra puro, la mujer desapareció en ese momento para reaparecer a unos metros de Naruto como si se tratase de un espejismo con mirada estoica.

La pelirroja liberó una corriente de chakra el cual giró a su alrededor calentando el aire y agitando los árboles en el proceso, una increible sed de sangre se sentía sorprendiendo a la de cabello castaño quien pensaba en la situación presente agachando levemente su cabeza, la Jinchuriki de kyubi se lanzó a nueva cuenta contra la guerrera quien ocultaba su mirada tras una sombra provocada por su flequillo...

**– ****¡Maldición, tengo que hacer algo!** – pensó lleno de impotencia un Iruka atemorizado por la vida de sus alumnos quien había logrado ponerse en pie a duras penas pero deteniéndose al ver la acción de aquella extraña mujer…

La adulta rodeada por un aura índigo se lanzó hacia adelante a una increíble velocidad esquivando un zarpazo de la pelirroja tras frenar dándo un golpe suave en la zona del estómago a la joven Jinchuriki quien cayó en la semi inconsciencia frenando la emanación del chakra rojo…

**– ****Aun quieres seguir, ¿verdad?** – Musitó mientras observaba como la pequeña inconscientemente intentaba moverse…

**– ****¡Que le vas a hacer!** - Gritó Iruka ante lo cual la mujer le dirigió la palabra.

**– ****Si quisiese matarla, ya lo hubiese hecho, no saquéis conclusiones precipitadas, no mato inocentes, no en esta era...**–musitó con una sonrisa melancolica imponiendo su mano sobre la niña irradiando parte de su energía índigo haciéndola caer en un profundo sueño mientras divagaba decidida…

**– ****Tenéis agallas, no estoy familiarizada con los sentimientos que te motivan, solo mi compromiso y promesa hacia Athena.–** la observó silenciosamente una vez más

**– ****Lamento la tristeza que te embargara, pero..**– pensó condescendiente observando el rostro inconsciente de la pelirroja.

**– ****El tiene un destino que cumplir, y te prometo apoyarle en lo que haga falta.** –pensó cargándola en brazos y entregándosela al Umino…

**– ****¡¿Qué quieres de Naruto?!** – preguntó preocupado ante lo cual la bella castaña guardo silencio observándole inexpresiva...

**– ****El resto, una nueva generación de guerreros le espera impaciente tras dos centurias, tendrá un largo camino que recorrer, un sendero duro y arduo, pero, sé que lo lograra, te aseguro, si la vida así lo desea, el volverá** - pensó silenciosamente para responder serena

**– ****No puedo hablar cuál es el destino del presente...** – dijo con una sonrisa triste apartándose de ellos y observando al niño inconsciente…

**– ****Cuidado, muchas presencias se acercan a gran velocidad, esta intervención solo fue un mero desliz irrefutable** – murmuró secamente la mujer cargando delicadamente a un inconsciente Naruto entre sus brazos

**– ****El gran maestro espera por el pequeño** – murmuró calmadamente la castaña.

**– ****¡Ninja!** – espetó seriamente la joven con el pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.

**– ****¡Ellos ya están enterados, causaran barullo, a pesar de su negativa no pueden oponerse al destino!** – sentenció la mujer duramente para observarle calmadamente

**– ****Dile a esta pequeña cuando despierte. Que no desista, no pierda la fe, la confianza de creer y levantarse, como el brillo los glaciares eternos, lo que perdió regresara su lado, cuida de ella** – murmuró tras mirar una vez más a la pequeña de cabello rojo con una media sonrisa y desaparecer en un haz de luz celeste junto a Naruto…

**– ****¡Espera!** – Gritó el joven de la cicatriz intentando alcanzarle para darse cuenta que estaba solo en ese claro desolado…

**Flashback fin**

Memorias transcurrían a gran velocidad en la mente de la joven de cabello rojo quien observaba inexpresiva el arma arrojadiza manifestando una expresion melancólica a través de sus zafiros carentes de alegría tras todos esos años…

La pelirroja se encontraba en silencio, inmóvil sosteniendo el shuriken azul el cual se encontraba algo desgastado, de manera delicada pasaba la yema de sus dedos por su superficie cuando un anbu le interrumpió sacándola de sus recuerdos de manera rápida guardando el shuriken...

**–****Los que escaparon han sido encontrados y…** - se detuvo al observar a la figura decapitada a los pies de su superior quien le observaba inexpresiva causándole una sensación de escalofríos al observar que sus ojos se habían tornado carmesí con pupilas rasgadas, el hombre era Mizuki, un traidor marcado por la ley del Hokage…

**– ****Misión cumplida…** – murmuró la de cabello escarlata en modo sombrío saltando rapidamente a un tronco y retornando a Konoha dejando al anbu con la palabra en la boca…

El Anbu en solitario se quitó la máscara revelando a un joven de cabello negro y alborotado con semblante entristecido al ver el cambio de lo que fue alguna vez una de sus más grandes amigos…

**– ****Jefe...** – murmuró tristemente observando al vacío.

**– ****Estéis donde estéis, vuelve pronto, esto no está bien...** – pensó para si el azabache tras ponerse su máscara y salir del bosque siguiendo el camino por el cual la pelirroja desapareció…

**Mientras tanto en el extremo del mundo…**

Aquellos momentos mientras el rubio recorría el bosque a una velocidad imperceptible para el ojo humano sintió que ese cosmos hostil se incrementaba de manera alarmante, ya había identificado el cosmos a la mitad del camino, pero le era ilógica la reacción del poseedor de aquella energía

**– ****¡Qué te motiva a hacer esto!** - se preguntó mentalmente el rubio con tono apesadumbrado.

Recordó sus últimos meses en Konoha, a Kisara y Konohamaru, el modo abrupto del cómo se enteró de la existencia de los caballeros de Athena, su estadía en el mítico lugar en Grecia, el duro entrenamiento inicial, el apoyo incondicional de Owl quien es como una segunda madre para él, las fuertes y decididas palabras que siempre le mencionaba el Caballero de Orión… Cada vez que dudaba de su camino debido a la preocupación que sentía por su hermana y su pequeño amigo, las respuestas que debía pedir a sus padres cuando apenas había comenzado dos meses como aprendiz antes de ser enviado a Siberia, cuando se sentía marginado por el resto de aprendices y algunos caballeros por ser extranjero etiquetándole como inferior de tal forma que le hicieron pensar durante muchas noches y dudar si en verdad el maestro Shion se había equivocado al elegirlo como aspirante a caballero…

Nadie podia saber si era inferior o no, la gente terminaba en este tipo de situaciones catalogando a los demás por qué no lo saben, todos tenian un camino que recorrer o un motivo para luchar desde que nacen y es por esa razón que viven y pelean con todas nuestras fuerzas, las palabras de Owl de aquel dia regresaban a su mente.

Con el paso del tiempo, motivos rigen las acciones, aunque estas mismas vayan en contra de los más profundos deseos, luchar por los seres queridos despierta el potencial, Yaga el cual le observaba con rectitud y rudeza a través de sus ojos profundos como la noche era un ejemplo. Las acciones hablaran por uno, nunca rendirse, eso deja huella para las generaciones futuras, algo y alguien por lo cual luchar.

**– ****Cuidaré de mis personas preciadas, como tú y mis amigos, aunque vaya en contra de los deseos de los Dioses, pienso cumplirlo y para mí, el hecho que un ser querido esté en peligro, significa demasiado, aunque sea estúpido no puedo retroceder.** - pensó para sí seriamente el de ojos violeta con un semblante serio mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el origen del resplandor.

Al llegar el paisaje se encontraba erosionado y devastado, todo había sido destruido y en el centro de lo que parecía ser un poblado se mostraba un inmenso cráter y casas destruidas, a excepción de algunas que quedaron en pie pero a punto de derrumbarse, de las cuales, la mayoría estaba destruida en parte por la intensidad de aquel poder destructivo.

Naruto caminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer con cierta mueca de lamento en su rostro, cuando por fin llego hasta donde se encontraba noto con cierta sorpresa que habían más cadáveres regados en el suelo.

Hombres, mujeres y niños habían sido cruelmente masacrados en cuestión de segundos, era un genocidio, algunos tenía los ojos blancos, otros irreconocibles con las piernas totalmente rotas, dando una clara señal de que cualquier signo de vida había desaparecido de la zona.

Lelouch y Sarasvati llegaron unos segundos después para observar en silencio la carnicería y los alcances de la destrucción…

**– ****Menudo desorden** – musitó un caballero de cáncer sorprendido e interesado – **esta fuerza no es equiparable a un caballero de plata **– susurró para luego sentarse en unos escombros…

**– ****El terreno se encuentra con rastros de energía estática, ha sido devastado por una fuerza gigantesca ¿Qué sera?** – murmuró Sarasvati tocando el terreno erosionado con la palma de su mano para observar condescendiente a Naruto quien guardaba silencio…

Sarasvati se acercó y tomo la mano de Naruto otorgándole un apoyo silencioso…

**– ****Pero qué..** — dijo el rubio con consternación y en voz baja siendo escuchado por el de cabellos negros...

La joven sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón al ver a Naruto tan atormentado, ella sabía que él había participado en muchas misiones pero había algo relacionado con el pasado del rubio y Yaga era el origen, pues en lo más profundo de su ser sentía mucha empatía por el arrogante caballero de plata por saber que le había ayudado en el pasado...

Naruto abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y observo a las sombras que provocaban algunas viviendas casi destruidas con un semblante mortalmente serio.

Lelouch, quien esos momentos se estaba detrás de ellos observo de soslayo entre las ruinas con una mirada gélida como macabra.

**– ****No deberían bajar la guardia, el origen que causo esto… no se ha ido** — murmuró el pelinegro con total seriedad clavando su mirada hacia el frente.

Unos pasos retumbaban en la oscuridad revelan a un sujeto cuya armadura en tonalidad morado pálida, llevaba un casco integral con tres extremidades cuyo cabello negro caía por la espalda, hombreras planas y puntiagudas montadas sobre un soporte en el pecho que incluye un pico central en el abdomen, su mirada era ocultada tras la sombra que provocaba su yelmo, mostraba una expresión vacía a través de sus labios, parecía observar fijamente a Naruto quien devolvió una mirada interrogante..

**– ****Yaga…**- Siseó Naruto sintiendo su decepción crecer.

**– ****¡Que… mierda has hecho… donde esta Jan… responde! ** -reclamó con furia.

La sonrisa de Yaga se acentuó mostrando una expresión oscura como maliciosa tras las palabras del rubio mientras caminaba lentamente alzando su mirada, Naruto pudo apreciar algo extraño, como si el mismo se forzara detener sus pasos ya que parecían no ser naturales..

Sus pupilas se encontraban sin algún tipo de brillo pero mostraban una extraña locura provenir del caballero de plata...

**– ****¡No!... tengo por qué responderte, Naruto, porque… hoy… ¡Moriras!**– exclamó el de armadura morada en un tono de voz amortiguado mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una expresión de dolor para después recuperar su tono sombrío dando una exclamación provocando que el rubio adelantara un paso hacia su ahora oponente con una expresión de incredulidad..

El caballero de cáncer se detuvo a observar un poco en lo que sucedía, dándose cuenta poco a poco del significado de esas palabras y aquel tono de voz, esas acciones, debía asegurarse cuando los acontecimientos avancen para tener certeza de sus sospechas, la presencia de Yaga no era de su agrado ya que eran intolerantes el uno con el otro desde aprendices en el santuario, ya que aunque no le agradaba en absoluto el caballero de plata, a final de cuentas era su compañero de orden.

**– ****Acaso será cierto que ese tipo está involucrado, vaya** – pensó el de la armadura de cáncer observando fijamente los acontecimientos.

**– ****Pero al parecer ya se ha decidido de algún modo el destino por un fin** – pensó sombríamente al envolver su mano derecha dirigiendo su cosmos a su dedo índice levantado

**– ****Hum, veo que un imbécil ansia vérselas con Yomotsu... eh, quien sabe, quizás este viaje sea fructífero, puede que consiga un nuevo rostro decorativo, es grandioso ver nuevas caras a menudo...** – sonrió sardonicamente ante la idea con una expresión oscura al ver como el caballero de plata incendiaba su cosmos…

Yaga quien se encontraba rodeado de un aura violeta género varias corrientes eléctricas lanzándolas a Naruto sin efectuar palabra o movimiento alguno ante lo cual el rubio contrarresto incendiando su cosmos dorado haciendo girar una ráfaga de aire congelante mientras sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos.

**– ****Lo detendré, como sea.** - dijo Naruto observándo seriamente al caballero de plata profiriendo esas palabras en tono duro y sin lugar a replicas la chica de cabellos negros quien le observo con el ceño fruncido molesta por su terquedad.

**– ****Tch ¿Acaso es una orden? cubo de hielo, no quieras interponerte entre mi nueva adquisición y yo, ¿o si?** – Murmuró plantándole cara al caballero de acuario quien le observo de reojo con frialdad…

**– ****Lelouch, nunca vuelvas a hablar asi, estamos en problemas, ¿entendiste bien, cangrejo carroñero?** – siseó amenazadoramente silaba por silaba la amazona con una vena en su sien halando de la capa a un caballero de cáncer y obligándolo a sentarse…

**– ****¡Joder aqui vamos de nuevo, Soy Death Omen!** – remarcó por enésima vez el de cabello negro olvidando su mirada psicópata y cambiándola a una de exasperación y humillación…

**– ****Death Omen, Saras, lo haré** – sentenció Naruto con determinación viendo hacia el frente…

Al escuchar la demanda de Naruto, La amazona de lira quiso protestar iracunda por ello, ya que ella en el fondo no quería permitir que Naruto manchara sus manos con la sangre de uno de sus más grandes amigos…

Clavo su mirada en la del rubio enojada por su actitud y luego en el pelinegro de ojos como la noche, no podía reconocerle, parecía como si se tratase de otro hombre, Amatista gélido contra rubí incandescente enfrentados con intensidad, ella quería enfrentarse a aquel guerrero tan peligroso, se decía que Orión era uno de los pocos caballeros de plata a parte de ella que habían alcanzado el séptimo sentido, pero al percatarse mejor de la mirada fría de Naruto la cual era dirigida a su ex camarada, sintió en su interior que no podía interferir en esta batalla, por lo que decidió aceptar para complacerlo por esta vez.

**– ****Como quieras...** – Espetó suspirando derrotada la amazona inconforme – Ten cuidado. torpe. - dijo ella con una gran sensación de molestia e inseguridad en su pecho.

El de ojos amatista sonrió a medias a modo de disculpas observando a Sarasvati quien le había dado la espalda dirigiéndose a lado de Lelouch tras escuchas aquellas palabras, por lo que se volteó para darle cara a Yaga, el cual contemplaba todo con una mirada vacía, pero que cambió a una asesina y casi emocionada cuando se colocó en posición de combate.

**– ****Ahora puedo verlo todo con claridad ¿vale la pena tanto sacrificio por nada, para ser olvidados al ingresar al laberinto de la muerte? **- preguntó Yaga de manera oscura lanzándose a Naruto quien le esquivo girando sobre su eje para lanzarse hacia atrás.

**– ****¿Claridad? - **Naruto le lanzaba una dura mirada a su oponente siendo rodeado por su aura dorada.

**– ****Tú no eres Yaga…** - sentenció con seriedad en su mirada formando una esfera de hielo cristalizado en su mano derecha y lanzándola hacia el de cabello negro.

**– ****¡Pelea o muere!** - Respondió Yaga sonriendo ante el desafío para incendiar su cosmos al extremo, esquivando la esfera para lanzarse contra Naruto propinandole una patada directa al rostro que el rubio bloqueó con su antebrazo haciendo girar su pierna sin soltar la de su oponente dandole una parada giratoria a la mejilla de su oponente quien salió disparado hacia atras por la potencia atravesando unos edificios y atravesándolos por completo…

**– ****Sus cabezas serán un gran trofeo por el cual siempre me recordaran** – murmuró Yaga de entre los escombros de manera maliciosa saliendo a gran velocidad de la humareda de polvo para lanzarse contra Naruto…

**– ****!Como te atreves a hacer esto idiota!** – siseó Naruto apretando sus dientes para exclamar ejecutando la misma acción del guerrero del mitológico cazador...

**– ****¡Thunder destruction!** — gritó Orión en respuesta lanzando varias esperas eléctricas de color morado de sus puños hacia el rubio.

Naruto superó el ataque con facilidad moviéndose a su derecha en un flash dorado…

**– ****¡Orb Koliso!** - Exclamó el rubio después de reunir parte de su cosmos en su mano derecha generando una esfera de aire gélido para mover ese brazo hacia adelante lanzándo la tecnica en forma de aire gelido a presión hacia el pecho de Orión quien la recibió sin poder esquivarla estrellándose contra unas casas y derrumbándolas tras atravesarlas violentamente para al final oponerse a la inercia clavando sus pies en el suelo dando un gran salto en una pirueta cayendo sobre el techo de una de las casas que todavía quedaba en pie luego de su ataque.

Yaga observó escrutadoramente al guerrero de armadura dorada desde su nueva posición mientras se limpiaba dos hilos de sangre de las comisuras de su labio mostrando una sonrisa macabra, se acuclillo para dar un salto diez metros de donde estaba.

Naruto esperó cualquier tipo de reacción ofensiva del de armadura violeta quien se puso a reír de manera demencial...

**– ****No puedo dar marcha atras, no.**– pensó entrecerrando su mirada.

**– ****Esa fuerza…** – salió de su análisis mental al escuchar un estridente sonido, alzo sus ojos al escuchar una estruendosa carcajada mayor que la anterior…

El rubio se quedó helado por la risa de su antiguo amigo, tan fría y macabra que nada semejante a la del virtuoso guerrero que conoció alguna vez, enfureció y se sintió triste por partes iguales, con algo de renuencia miró la zona destruida percatandose de expresión de Sarasvati quien se había quitado la máscara apretando los dientes con dolor e impotencia dándose cuenta al hacerlo de que su amiga tenía la misma expresión que él cargaba al escuchar reír a Yaga.

**– ****¡Has cambiado, mejorasteis el koliso mas allá de Degel!** – exclamó sorprendiendo al rubio ya que ese extraño nombre se le hacía muy familiar de alguna manera, sentia que ya lo habia escuchado, era como una especie de dejavu profundo...

**– ****¡Pero aun eres inmaduro y sin perspectiva! —**Soltó Yaga con una risa sádica y ojos desorbitados de rara emoción, sus pupilas brillaron de un tono carmesí.

**– ****¡Violent tornado!** - El peli negro concentró su energia entre sus manos y lanzó una esfera eléctrica con fuerza hacia el cielo transformándola en un tornado lleno de estática y truenos

Yaga aprovechó el tornado eléctrico lanzándose al centro de este impulsandose verticalmente a través de unas ruinas avalanzandose contra su antagonista a una velocidad aterradora agrietando la superficie del piso de piedra en el proceso, apareció frente al rubio en un flash morado lanzando poderosos puñetazos rodeados de cosmos que Naruto esquivó uno a uno con la mirada entrecerrada reteniendo el ultimo, el rubio sujetó ese brazo lanzándose hacia adelante sin soltar su agarre destrozando unas casas tras estrellarse contra ellas ante lo cual Yaga se zafó a duras penas de un manotazo generando una gran explosión violeta siendo repelidos ambos, en medio del la gruesa nube de polvo se podia observar dos borrones enfrentados, uno dorado y uno violeta moviendose y chocando entre sí generando oscuridad y truenos.

**– ****¡Demonios!** - gritó la de cabello negro apretando su lira al intentar acercarse hasta él rubio siendo detenida por el brazo de Lelouch quien negó solemnemente —. **¿No ves que está pasando idiota?** —preguntó ella muy molesta al caballero da cáncer.

**– ****¡Vaya!, ¿Acaso tu no lo veis tu?** – rebatió Lelouch ignorando la pregunta haciendo cabrear más a la pelinegra mientras observando seriamente los alcances de la técnica –** este en efecto, no parece el poder de un típico caballero de plata, los caballeros de plata se mueven a 2.400 km por hora y los novatos de bronce a la velocidad del sonido, Yaga se está moviendo… a la velocidad de la luz… se ha convertido…** - murmuró haciendo que Saras le observase sorprendida…

**– ****Eso significa…** – musitó para exclamar exasperado - **¡Idiota ya dejate de sentimentalismos y acabalo!** – exclamó el más alto para ver como el rubio caminaba sin aparentes daños mientras a la vez su mirada estaba cargada de fuerza, casi como si un fuego inexistente se mostrara en esta.

**– ****¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Athena aparte de utilizarnos como malditos peones reemplazables?…** - increpó Yaga con furia aventando una patada al rostro de Naruto quien se agacho usando su mano izquierda como soporte tras lanzar una patada ascendente en quijada al encolerizado caballero de plata quien dando un mortal y alejándose a distancia prudencial le observo...

Naruto no respondió a la pregunta concentrandose en su oponente…

El de cabello rubio en ese golpe sentía como si una extraña fuerza lo estuviese invadiendo, pues por alguna razón su pecho estaba entumecido tras los embites de energia electrica, Yaga lo estaba logrando, estaba sobrepasando su cosmos, se intrigó al ver como el de cabello negro le mostró una sonrisa confiada.

**– ****Prepárate...** - exclamó de manera fría antes de reiniciar su ataque.

**– ****¡Orion Devastation!** - Se acuclilló forzando los musculos de sus piernas en un gran salto elevandose a varios metros, juntó sus manos frente a su pecho en posición de defensa creando una esfera de rayos color violeta, acto seguido extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y divide la esfera más de 200 más pequeñas que la primera enviándolas a un rubio que le observaba desafiante, las multiples esferas volvieron a unirse en una sola para acto seguido volver a dividirse.

Las esferas se colocan frente al rubio quien se lanzó para atrás intentando evadirlas sin apartar la mirada de Yaga, encendiendo su cosmos para potenciar su velocidad tras ver que dichas esferas comienzan a explotar una por una emitiendo un resplandor potente como aterrador..

**– ****¡Megaton meteor crash! **- exclamó el peli negro al momento de reunir un misterioso campo de energía a su alrededor reuniendo todas las esferas moradas de electricidad en ese campo dirigiéndose como un cometa hacia Naruto en forma de una titánica patada descendente quien se detuvo en ese momento...

El rubio frunció el ceño con exfuerzo encendiendo su cosmos a nueva cuenta y reteniendo la gigantesca técnica con sus manos rodeándolas de su aire congelante clavando sus talones en el suelo al momento de ser arrastrado por la potencia del ataque oponiéndose a el, en esos momentos sintió añoranza y recuerdos en aquellos momentos pasados, también experimentó la sensación de como su mente divagara en letargo, transportándolo a un lugar completamente fuera del universo.

**– ****Naruto, ¿Tienes algo por lo cual luchar?** – el rubio abrió sus ojos siendo rodeado por su cosmos, le pareció escuchar las palabras que su antiguo superior le pregunto aquella época ahora distante haciéndole volver en sí abriéndolos desmesuradamente con decisión, furia y dolor inimaginables..

Dentro de su mente un vacío se manifestó, observó como Yaga ocultaba su mirada tras una sombra negra en una actitud inexpresiva mientras mantenía la técnica, esquivando las esferas de energía a gran velocidad deteniéndose sobre el tejado de una casa lanzando a gran velocidad las esferas unificadas en un solo rayo morado…

El blondo con una mirada desencajada y temible se elevó de un salto por encima del ataque múltiple que destruía todo a su paso por medio de una pirueta, apretó los dientes siendo rodeado por su aura dorada destacando en la oscuridad reinante superando la de su antiguo mentór mientras unía sus manos dándole la forma de un cántaro manteniéndose en el aire..

**– ****¡Yaga!…** - sentenció al momento de descender sus brazos en la misma posición en dirección al caballero de Orión lanzando una técnica veloz…

**– ****¡Diamond dust ray!** – exclamó el rubio en un grito desgarrador el cual retumbo en todo el árido ambiente separando sus manos unidas, un cumulo de energía azul concentrada rodeo su brazo derecho lanzandolo hacia adelante en forma de un poderoso rayo azul extremadamente frío el cual se separó en millones de rayos azules disparados en todas direcciones generando un resplandor azul el cual destaco en la oscuridad reinante.


	5. Capítulo 4: Mas allá de las sombras

En la frontera limítrofe entre China e India una mujer de armadura con diseño atrevido con matices dorados y negros de cabello castaño largo y ojos chocolate los cuales mostraban seriedad como determinación se dirigía a paso firme adentrándose en las montañas del lugar conocido por los lugareños como Jamir…

**Santuario de Athena, observatorio en Star Hill...**

Mientras tanto en el lugar conocido como el eje del mundo tratando de encontrar respuestas el patriarca Shion se encontraba observando el camino de las estrellas en la montaña sagrada conocida como Star Hill por cinco días y cinco noches, su cuerpo exigía descanso pero el trataba de ignorar la fatiga, había subido al recóndito lugar por muchas interrogantes sin explicación y no descansaría hasta obtenerlas… Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por las pequeñas ventanas del recinto, haciendo que la oscuridad desapareciera, un día nuevo estaba siendo anunciado pero al parecer las estrellas no daban aun aquella revelación…

Levanto su cansada mirada, tratando de buscar explicación ante los nacientes rayos del sol…

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que levanto la vista y encontró que un manto dorado cubría ya el cielo, las estrellas siendo opacadas por el resplandor cálido del eterno sol…

**– ****Maestro Shion, debéis descansar...** - musitó una joven voz en la habitación con tranquilidad y preocupación el joven que le acompañaba..

**– ****Arles, aun no...** - habló Shion con voz calmada pero firme girando su cabeza hacia el origen de la joven voz...

Su acompañante quien vestía una túnica y yelmo semejantes al patriarca un gran collarín rojo con un rosario sobre el collarín que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo pero a diferencia del primero quien llevaba un yelmo dorado, un yelmo rojo le diferenciaba con una máscara azul oscuro cubriendo su joven rostro, el asintió de manera preocupada a modo de respuesta...

**– ****El mundo, la humanidad está sufriendo debido a su propio egoísmo** - expresó con desconfianza el ex caballero de plata de altar.

**– ****Sucesos en Berlín, Sicilia, América y en Francia, Los caballeros dorados de Cáncer y Acuario junto la amazona de Lira están en Alemania oriental averiguando el paradero de Orión y Escudo** – continuó el asistente de Shion.

**– ****El caballero dorado de Capricornio y la amazona de colombo están en Japón investigando, como lo ordenaste, Atla de Aries está en camino para asistirles** – murmuró lacónicamente el de yelmo rojo observando el horizonte

Guardó silencio por un momento para mirar la expresión apesadumbrada de Shion tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando…

**– ****¿Arles, enviaste al escorpion dorado a Rusia?** – preguntó el antiguo guardián de Aries después de interrumpir su silencio...

**– ****Partió hace una hora...** – respondió formalmente su ayudante de manera inmediata...

Shion suspiró pesadamente para mencionar sus propias cavilaciones en tono sombrío.

–**Algo o alguien están aprovechando el conflicto militar desatando el caos en medio de todo esa agitación** – musitó mientras continua observando con seriedad a su asistente…

**– ****¿Algo?..**.– murmuró preocupadamente

**– ****Quizas, están utilizando las batallas y movimientos armamentistas como cortina de humo para actuar desde las sombras** – secundó Arles con el ceño fruncido...

Shion dirigió su mirada a la bóveda celeste. Mientras observaba el firmamento, cambió su mirada a una extrañada atrayendo la mirada interesada de Arles...

**– ****El movimiento de las estrellas es irregular…** - aclaró sorprendido el más joven deteniendo sus palabras al ver el movimiento de las estrellas las cuales a pesar de la luminosidad se movían de manera errática, giro su cabeza sorprendido hacia Shion el cual observaba la bóveda celeste de manera seria e inmutable…

**– ****Tantas eras...** – Shion musitó con nostalgia recordando a una hermosa joven de largo cabello lila, ojos verdes y expresión angelical.

**– ****Cada doscientos años nuestra Diosa renace para guiarnos y enfrentar el mal, lo cual no solo se refiere a Poseidón y Hades, en este tiempo el dios primordial sin nombre, cuyo nacimiento fue frustrado por Zeus secundado por otros han dado señales de actividad en medio de la agitación política mundial, según los informes de infiltrados en las naciones elementales se presentaron sucesos inexplicables**. – giró para observar a Arles..

Arles al escuchar esas palabras se tensó, todos sus sentido se pusieron en alerta entrecerrando la mirada ante la potencia de aquella revelación…

**– ****¿Gran maestro disculpe la pregunta pero cómo va la reparación de la armadura de Pegaso?** – musitó el caballero de Altar con extrañeza observando al gran patriarca quien a su vez observaba el horizonte con deje melancólico…

**– ****La armadura había sufrido demasiados daños en la guerra sagrada contra Hades ocasionado por Partita de Owl en su última batalla con el Pegaso hace más de cien años. Pero pronto será restaurada…** - respondió si apartar su vista del firmamento - Owl está en Jamir para traer la caja de pandora al santuario...

**– ****Hermano..** - interrumpió el de casco carmesí

**– ****Si lo que dices es cierto...** - musitó Arles deteniendo sus palabras…

**– ****Athena pronto estará entre nosotros...** – completó Shion mientras se detuvo un momento…

**– ****¿Tu crees que la desaparición de Yaga y Jan esté relacionada con esos incidentes fuera de foco?** – expresó de manera inquieta el más joven...

Shion quien se acercó a la ladera del templo observando las doce casas del zodiaco siendo bañadas por los rayos del sol.

**– ****Esperemos que no...** - Respondió el antiguo caballero de Aries mientras observo la estatua de Athena a la distancia al abandonar junto a Arles Star hill...

**Mientras tanto en Berlín…**

Ambas ráfagas de energía chocaron entre sí violentamente provocando que el impacto creará una larga serie de descargas eléctricas que partieron el suelo en pedazos a la vez cristalizándolo mientras sus ejecutores se miraban de manera penetrante como retadora.

El guardián de la onceava casa del zodiaco sabía ahora con certeza que su rival no era un caballero de plata ordinario, había alcanzado el último cosmos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz y manteniendo una batalla en igualdad de condiciones. Pero, había algo que le preocupaba con demasía, una energía densa parecía ser proyectada desde el norte a pesar de los miles de kilómetros de distancia, aquello le producía una gran sensación de fatalidad.

**– ****¡Rayos!** – Increpó Naruto nuevamente centrándose en Yaga mientras proyectaba de su puño millones de rayos azules los cuales se dirigieron a una velocidad aterradora sobre Orión quien observaba el gigantesco ataque con los dientes apretados retrocediendo a una velocidad pasmosa para lanzarse al lado izquierdo esquivándolos..

Dando un salto en el aire esquivó el ataque restante del caballero de plata, Yaga se impulsó en los tejados de algunas casas aun en pie y comenzó a lanzar esferas de electricidad las cuales fueron esquivadas en un flash dorado a la velocidad de la luz por Naruto el cual no perdía de vista a su oponente.

**– ****¡Maldición esa energia nauseabunda!** – musitó entrecerrando sus orbes amatista al sentir aquella energía extraña expandirse a la distancia y oscilar en una dirección desconocida.

Desde un tejado Yaga observo al caballero de los hielos con una sonrisa sardónica.

**– ****¡Veo te has dado cuenta!, ¿eh?** – Murmuró tétricamente el de armadura morada reuniendo en su mano una esfera de energía morada.

**– ****Sus planes ya están en marcha, ¡Pronto el dominio de los Dioses terminará y tomaremos las riendas de nuestros destinos como siempre debió ser desde la era del mito!** – Exclamó mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por su aura morada potenciado por el séptimo sentido...

**– ****¡Muere por un nuevo comienzo!** - Sentenció para dar un gran mortal en el aire lanzando múltiples esferas de electricidad por medio de una pirueta potenciadas por su cosmos destruyendo todo a su paso para usarlas de distracción levantando una densa nube de polvo…

**– ****¡No te lo dejaré tan facil!** – exclamó Naruto deteniendo una con su mano derecha y devolvérsela a Yaga en la cara quien la esquivo agachándose aproximándose con rapidez sin detener su avance...

**– ****¡Por qué vas a caer!** - Siseó Naruto sombríamente esquivando un uppercutt de Yaga que contraatacó reteniendo el brazo del de armadura morada girando su cuerpo para propinar una violenta patada lateral en el estómago del caballero de plata quien escupió algo de sangre debido al daño retrocediendo a gran velocidad.

Clavó sus talones en el suelo para no ser arrastrado por la inercia y después recuperar balance se avalanzó contra Naruto sonriendo de manera burlesca intentando impactar una doble patada voladora en su rostro que fue frenada por el rubio quien sujetó ambas piernas del peli negro para después lanzarlo contra unos edificios y seguir su trayecto siendo eludido...

Yaga utilizó la fuerza de la velocidad en la cual iba a su favor impulsándose en forma vertical para brincar reuniendo a nueva cuenta el campo de energía violeta a su alrededor...

**– ****¡Megaton meteor crash!** – El gigantesco meteoro violeta provocado por el caballero de plata se dirigió hacia el de cabello rubio quien aún sorprendido le esquivo contraatacando con el polvo de diamantes en su forma básica lanzando una ráfaga de aire congelante a su alrededor. Lanzando los relámpagos de hielo a los huecos que dejaba a notar el ataque de Yaga.

**– ****¡No caeré dos veces!** – Exclamó Naruto para aparecer a la espalda de un sorprendido Orión en un tejado semi destruido aprovechando ese momento impulsándose de su superficie rápidamente para detener un potente puñetazo de Orión quien había contraatacado reteniendo su antebrazo y congelándolo en un intercambio aérea…

**– ****¡Cállate maldito y pelea!** – Escupió con repudio Orión intentando liberarse del agarre cuando el caballero dorado impacto un violento puñetazo al de cabello negro en la cara para ambos dirigirse por inercia a una velocidad vertiginosa contra el suelo sin ceder un solo momento propinándose puñetazos, Naruto con un hilo de sangre bajando de la comisura de su labio soltó su agarre a último momento provocando un ligero resplandor, ocasionando que el peli negro cayese de cabeza estrellándose violentamente contra la tierra haciendo mil pedazos su casco en el proceso, pero tras unos momentos volvió a levantarse escupiendo sangre con una mirada furiosa y desafiante a través de sus ojos nuevamente carmesí incorporándose con dificultad encendiendo su cosmos a nueva cuenta..

**– ****¡Naruto, Yaga!** – Exclamó Saras con impotencia al ver como un borrón dorado y uno violeta se lanzaban chocando nuevamente a una velocidad imperceptible impactándose para después chocar con algunos edificios destruyéndolos para después chocar entre si nuevamente.

**– ****El gruñón está acabado...** – Determinó el caballero de cáncer sombríamente al observar el panorama de la batalla.

**– ****En efecto, ha despertado el séptimo sentido haciéndole capaz de esquivar cualquier golpe o técnica y contraatacar, pero...** – hizo una pausa para proseguir con una sonrisa irónica...

**– ****Los caballeros de oro lo dominamos a la perfección, es la diferencia...** – susurró recargándose en unos escombros observando a ambos contendientes y apreciando como Naruto lanzo el Koliso a gran velocidad haciendo caer a Yaga estrellándole en un muro pero se llevó la sorpresa al ver como Orión se reincorporaba nuevamente y extendía los brazos, abriendo las manos...

**– ****¡Yaga no se detendrá hasta que uno de los dos muera, ese es el efecto del arte legendaria la cual controla el cerebro de sus víctimas!** - completó el caballero de cáncer.

**– ****¡Orion devastation!** – Exclamó el caballero de plata lanzando un rayo purpura al unir sus manos para separarlo en cientos de rayos destruyendo todo su paso alcanzando a Naruto y envolviéndolo en un domo violeta la cual cimbro en miles de pedazos las ruinas a su alrededor levantando una gran humareda de polvo, oscuridad y truenos, el caballero de oro de cáncer observaba indiferente la explosión de reojo y la amazona con un gran brillo de preocupación…

**– ****¿¡Qué demonios!?** – exclamó Yaga al observar un resplandor dorado disolver la oscuridad y a Naruto cuyo yelmo proyectaba una sombra que cubría sus ojos en pie, con las piernas separadas y sus brazos elevados juntando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza dando la forma de un cántaro para después elevar su cosmos siendo envuelto por una ráfaga de aire frio el cual congelo las moléculas y átomos del ataque eléctrico para neutralizarlo...

**– ****¡No te saldrás con la tuya bastardo!** – Exclamó Yaga lanzando su ataque nuevamente utilizando todo su poder el cual concentro en un solo punto dando al rayo electico su máxima capacidad destructiva...

**– ****Yaga…** – Murmuró Naruto dirigiendo su cosmos y poder congelante hacia sus manos bajándolas lentamente en esa posición sin separarlas…

**– ****¡Aurora execution!** – Exclamó el caballero de acuario proyectando de sus manos juntas un poderoso rayo de energía congelante el cual coaliciono con el ataque del caballero de Orión conteniéndolo unos segundos, Yaga comenzó a ceder el potencial de su ataque recibiendo la ejecución aurora a su máximo poder lanzándolo a una velocidad aterradora contra una estatua en el centro de la ciudad destruyéndola en mil pedazos destruyendo el peto, hombreras y brazos de su armadura en el proceso para impactar duramente en el suelo creando un cráter por la brutalidad del choque.

**– ****Si hubiese otra manera…** - susurró apesadumbrado mientras aparecieron varias pequeñas esferas de hielo cristalizado cubriendo la zona en la que luchaban de un tenue blanco escarchado como consecuencia de la ráfaga de energía congelante. Cuando el polvo se disipó, pudo ver al caballero de plata detallando que algunas partes de su armadura se habían quebrado por el brutal impacto. De su labio y muchas partes de su cuerpo maltrecho caían hilos de sangre. Todo había terminado de una manera que el rubio nunca deseo.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba su mentor…

**– ****¿¡Naruto, que paso, No podía, controlar mis movimientos!? ¡¿Que… me paso, donde esta Jan?!** – murmuró un moribundo Yaga siendo asistido por su camarada

**– ****¡Nunca imaginé que alguien así estuviera detrás de todo, usando esa técnica, me enviaron para buscar a Jan pero fui atacado por la espalda ¡Desgraciado!** - Dijo el caballero del mitológico cazador con pesadumbre y humillación tras escupir una bocanada de sangre.

**– ****Una técnica prohibida** – murmuró el caballero de cáncer con seriedad atrayendo la atención de Naruto al acercarse a ellos junto a la amazona de Lira quien se arrodillo a lado del rubio observándolos con preocupación

**– ****Se le conoce como el puño diabólico, el satán imperial. Tiende a sacar lo peor de las personas o ser controlados en el peor de los casos… convirtiéndolas en marionetas maliciosas sin perder su conciencia.** – Musitó cerrando sus ojos…

**– ****¡Maldita sea, que mierda!** – Exclamó apretando sus dientes al sentir una increíble punzada de dolor en su pecho para dirigir una mirada culposa a Naruto

**– ****Lo único que deseaba, es ser recordado por las nuevas generaciones, ser libres, y protegerlos a todos, ese… ese era mi sueño** – murmuró Yaga de manera rasposa siendo sujetado por Naruto quien se sorprendió por aquella respuesta…

**– ****Por favor, ya no hagas esfuerzos Yaga...** - Musitó Saras tristemente derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas al ver el inevitable fin de su camarada.

**– ****Aun no maduras a pesar de todos estos años ¿Verdad mocosa?, pero todos mejoramos con la experiencia** – susurró débilmente a la amazona para dirigir su mirada a Naruto con una media sonrisa...

**– ****Posees demasiada amabilidad, aquella debilidad algún día te cobrara… factura** – susurró entrecortado observando el amanecer con un brillo de nostalgia...

**– ****Tengan cuidado, ese tipo, no comprendo que pretende con esto, pero planea algo grande en las doce casas, ¡no bajes la guardia! Él quiere propiciar algo...** - susurró de manera cansada para apretar los dientes a causa de un espasmo.

**– ****Nuestro poder no solo sirve para el santuario… también para proteger a los seres vivientes… Naruto, no olvides, quien eres y por qué estás aquí** – murmuró con dificultad sorprendiendo al rubio de sobremanera...

**– ****Je, siempre dije que un caballero no debe sentir piedad por sus oponentes, tener juicio frio, amar las batallas y destruir a los enemigos del santuario sin misericordia, sentir la gloria de una buena batalla, pero… quizás tu hagas la diferencia, deseo… creer… una vez más** – dijo con tono de voz imperceptible al inclinar su cabeza a un lado y cerrar sus ojos para nunca más volver a abrirlos...

El rubio escuchar aquellas palabras, en la profundidad de su mirada amatista dirigida ningún punto en específico se evocaron involuntariamente las lejanas memorias de sus primeros años en el santuario…

**Flashback**

**Bosques aledaños al santuario en Grecia...**

Ya habían transcurrido cinco meses desde que Naruto fuera llevado al santuario de Athena. Pero para su alivio y sorpresa kaur de Owl, la misteriosa mujer que le había traído se había mostrado muy amable guiándole en su camino tras darle una idea del porqué de sus visiones, sin embargo al momento del entrenamiento inicial del cual ella se hiso cargo resultó increíblemente brutal.

A pesar de ello el pequeño rubio se encontraba muy preocupado por lo que le pasaría a Kisara en Konoha.

Owl dedicaba esfuerzos para convertirle en un ser hábil, pero inevitablemente todos los días se preguntaba con preocupación por su hermana llenándose de incertidumbre….

Se escuchaba el trinar de algunos pájaros mientras el despertaba, le costaba abrir los parpados sentía que pesaban una tonelada temblaban a cada intento, cuando por fin abrió los ojos y se paro pudo divisar a lo lejos una figura femenina con ropas de entrenamiento de cabellos castaños los cuales bailaban a la par con el viento, se encontraba situada junto de un árbol, observando el cielo enigmáticamente para después voltear con elegancia y le miro a los ojos para después sonreírle, la sonrisa fue pequeña casi imperceptible, pero aun así la notó e hizo que sintiese un leve escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, como si cada poro en su cuerpo se abriese con una corriente eléctrica, eso significaba que su tortura como él le llamaba continuaría.

**– ****Veo que has despertado** - la castaña murmuró observando a su pequeño aprendiz con detalle.

**– ****Eh sí, eso creo** – fue lo único que salió de su boca del aspirante a caballero aun atontado por el cansancio…

**– ****Bien, entonces continuemos** – dijo la mujer tomando una pose de batalla para dar un brinco hacia atrás, levantando el polvo alrededor y estirando la mano hacia arriba liberó una ligera ráfaga de energía, cosa que desconcertó a Naruto quien rodó por el suelo tras esquivar el ataque perdiendo el estado de tranquilidad que tenía hace unos instantes.

**– ****¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué dices Owl, acaso es una broma?! ¡No veis la paliza que me habéis dado!, ¡quiero descansar ttebayo!** – Dijo en un berrinche

**– ****¡Eres una maniática!** – le contestó con un deje de desesperación mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás con una mueca nerviosa.

**– ****Dejaos de palabras y concéntrate** - contestó la castaña de modo cortante mientras lanzaba otra ráfaga de energía índigo.

**– ****Hey…** - no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué su tutora había empezado a atacar una y otra vez, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, era como si en verdad quisiera matarlo y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por qué, no recordaba algo que había hecho para molestarle de tal manera.

**– ****¡Qué te pasa!** – le gritaba el rubio con una mueca de espanto, pero parecía que ella no escuchaba y lo único que quería era seguir atacándole, Naruto estaba agitado y con algunas heridas tras esquivar los ataques claro con bastante dificultad y recibiendo algunos.

**– ****Debes aprender a usar tu cosmos, olvida lo que habéis aprendido en las naciones elementales, el cosmos se enciende desde la raíz de tu alma, enfócate...** – Escuchó decirle mientras le proporcionaba un golpe en el abdomen que le hizo rebotar contra el piso mientras levantaba polvo impactando contra un árbol el cual al recibir el impacto dejo caer una lluvia de hojas.

No sabía qué hacer, el cuerpo le dolía horrores, lleno de tierra y ramas, unos cuantos rasguños por toda la cara, su labio inferior estaba roto y una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo y abdomen, estaba acorralado y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir esquivando los ataques, intentó levantarse para terminar cayendo sobre las raíces del árbol nuevamente inconsciente.

Estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, observaba un enorme lienzo cubrir el cielo mientras le embargaba un sentir entre preocupación y determinación, cuando sus sentidos empezaron a despertar poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en un lugar suave y acolchonado, escuchaba leves murmullos a lo lejos y como una puerta se cerró, entonces fue cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo izquierdo y abdomen, esto hizo que abriera los ojos y soltara un pequeño gemido, así fue como se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

**– ****Tratad de descansar, esas heridas ya no son de cuidado, te he curado con unas plantas muy efectivas...** - dijo la mujer de cabello largo, no vestía su armadura si no su ropa de entrenamiento la cual consistía en una polera verde sin mangas y pantalón color terroso ajustada por un protector para ambos hombros, por encima de ello un tipo de gabardina del mismo color marrón, traía unas botas de combate color negro.

**– ****¿Dónde estoy? –** musitó Naruto de manera rasposa tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía, pregunto mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se inclinaba un poco cubriendo su abdomen.

**– ****Te he traído después que te desmayases** - Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras le observaba

**– ****Aun no habéis podido utilizar tu cosmos** – dijo la castaña de modo severo.

**– ****Yo…. No comprendo por qué no puedo, aquellos momentos frente a los que querían lastimar a kisara, y frente a Mizuki, si pude, ¿Por qué ahora no, no lo entiendo kaur que me pasa?... pero me preocupa ¿Ella estará bien?... -** dijo algo exaltado para bajar su mirada.

**– ****A veces pienso que no sirvo para esto, soy un inútil..**. – Susurró frustrado, estaba desconcertado, no lo comprendía, no entendía nada, se sentía cada vez más frustrado por no poder usar su poder… su mente divagaba sin encontrar respuesta dándose cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tensado.

– Recibí información del caballero del cuervo, ella está bien, pero… - se detuvo para observarle duramente.

**– ****Tu… no eres un inútil...** – espetó de manera cortante.

**– ****No quiero volver a escucharte decir algo así...**– Sentenció la mujer para guardar silencio observándole de manera firme…

**– ****Lo lamento...** - dijo un cabizbajo Naruto mientras el silencio invadió la habitación...

**– ****Dime ¿tienes algo por lo cual luchar?** – Preguntó la castaña mirándolo con seriedad tras romper el silencio.

**– ****Yo quiero ser fuerte para cuidar de mi hermana.** - susurró para decir con determinación.

**– ****¡Quiero ser el más fuerte para que no le vuelvan a hacer daño, no quiero que le vuelvan a hacer daño!** – dijo mirando a a la mujer de cabello castaño con intensidad a su vez quien le observo complacida por la respuesta suavizando su mirada….

**– ****Ya veo… Naruto, el cosmos se enciende con el corazón, con el deseo de hacer imposibles sin importar como, al creer firmemente en la victoria y proteger a tus seres queridos sobrepasado los límites de tus fuerzas, son los principios de la destrucción, los caballeros de oro lo saben y comprenden el principio de destrucción, por ello han cultivado la esencia del cosmos, son los más fuertes de nuestra historia, el corazón que piensa en alguien...** – dijo la castaña mientras el rubio sentía que su curiosidad aumentaba y fruncía aún más el ceño.

**– ****¿¡Los caballeros de oro, quienes son, cómo sabes de ello!?** – musitó el pequeño Naruto preguntando ahora.

Owl se dirigió hacia la ventana observando en dirección a las doce casas en esos momentos casi vacías por más de cien años…

**– ****Todos conocemos su leyenda y algunos han presenciado su capacidad de hacer lo imposible real, las casas del zodiaco esperan por una nueva generación** – Le contestó con suavidad girando para observarle.

**– ****Los caballeros dorados son los más fuertes por su capacidad de no rendirse y creer.** – remarcó la mujer enigmáticamente…

**– ****Entiendo, ¡Entonces yo seré un caballero dorado, seré el más fuerte para protegerla, no me retractare de mi palabra jamás!** – Dijo con determinación para mirar a kaur intensamente.

**– ****Bueno creo que debo dejarte descansar mientras iré por mas hiervas, pronto iréis a Siberia para aprender el polvo de diamantes, base del caballero de hielo - dijo Kaur para detenerse en el marco de la puerta – Yo creo que si lo lograras, creo en ti, por ello pase lo que pase sois mi aprendiz...** – dijo en un susurro suave sin girar a verle para después cerrar la puerta con suavidad…

**– ****Gracias…** - dijo con gratitud para cerrar los ojos después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente resulto ser un poco fría ya que se encontraban a mediados de Septiembre. Naruto odiaba ese momento en el día por lo cual lo que menos quería era levantarse de su cama pero lo tenía que hacer, armándose de fuerza de voluntad se levantó con pesadez observando por la ventana que el sol se vislumbraba por las antiguas columnas en ruinas, se bañó, almorzó el plato de alimento que su benefactora había preparado ya que había salido a una importante misión a tempranas horas y después se dirigió al coliseo para ir a entrenar con los demás con una mirada seria. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que había menos personas de lo habitual a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde y también le extrañó que el resto de aprendices aun no hubieran llegado ya que él siempre era muy puntual.

Decidió recostarse reclinándose en unas columnas con los brazos atrás de su nuca observando las nubes pasar, ahora comprendía con algo de vergüenza propia el peculiar pasatiempo de su amigo Shikamaru, en verdad era relajante, irónicamente las nubes le recordaban a su hermana, giro para observar a su alrededor y veía lo solo que se encontraba el coliseo dando una sonrisa melancólica, no se percató que una sombra se acercaba sigilosamente hacía su dirección situándose a su espalda y sin previo aviso gritar desaforadamente.

**– ****¡!Buenos días rubio cabeza de elote!** – Exclamó la voz de un niño de cabello largo y negro con ropas de entrenamiento convencionales iguales a las de Naruto las cuales consistían en un pantalón con rodilleras ceñido con una faja protectora de color marrón y un protector con una hombrera, en sus brazos llevaba guantes de cuero sin dedos, el niño se situó a su espalda con una sonrisa pícara sobresaltándole y haciéndole girar del espanto…

**– ****¡Jan!** – Exclamó Naruto enfadado con los ojos como plato por el susto – !Imbécil no lo vuelvas a hacer! – dijo intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón...

**– ****Hey tranquilo viejo, sólo fue una pequeña broma...** - dijo el de cabello largo en tono inocente para después observar su alrededor con extrañeza

**– ****¿Vaya, aun no aparecen los demás?** – dijo un poco sorprendido...

**– ****Si claro una broma, idiota...** – remedó a Jan quien le observo de reojo

**– ****Oye** – dijo Naruto aproximándose su compañero quien le observó calmadamente

**– ****¿Tú sabes porque está tan solo el coliseo, no deberían estar todos?** – completó su pregunta...

**– ****Viejo eso era justo lo que te iba a preguntar...** - dijo Jan extrañado

**– ****Cuando llegué no había nadie por lo que decidí dar una caminada por ahí y quien sabe observar a las aspirantes a amazonas pelear** – dijo con un ligero sonrojo haciendo que el rubio levante una ceja mirándole sorprendido...

**– ****Eh… bueno eso no viene al caso...** – se corrigió el de cabello largo mirando al horizonte para centrar su mirada nuevamente en su amigo rubio

**– ****Cuando regresé te vi ahí parado mirando las nubes como enamorado, si con una cara de estúpido peor que la que usas siempre...** – dijo sacando un sonrojo en Naruto quien le vió con una mirada asesina la cual el de cabello largo ignoró olímpicamente...

**– ****Y bueno decidí darte un susto para ayudarte a salir del trance lo cual funcionó muy bien..** – dijo de modo alegre haciendo que Naruto se fuera de espaldas contra el suelo..

**– ****Ja, que graciosito eres** – murmuró Naruto levantándose mientras ambos se adelantaron al interior del coliseo...

Ambos entraron al coliseo y empezaron a hacer el calentamiento, que consistía en correr, brincar, trotar, hacer sentadillas, lagartijas y estiramientos. Cuando terminaron empezaron a entrenar aunque no duraron mucho porque empezaron a sentir que las miradas de todos estaban dirigidas hacia ellos dos.

Uno de ellos era una amazona de cabello largo y negro, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara, se puso frente a ellos en pose desafiante. Esa joven era casi de la misma edad que ellos dos...

**– ****Por lo que veo ustedes dos saben pelear muy bien** - dijo la joven con tono burlón y retador ante lo cual ambos niños fruncieron el ceño...

**– ****¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?** – dijo Jan en tono de hartazgo mirándola con expresión cansada mientras que Naruto la observaba un poco serio…

**– ****¿Qué no es obvio tonto? Lo que quiero es pelear con ustedes** – remarcó en tono soberbio

**– ****Ya que dicen que son buenos oponentes y quiero comprobarlo haciéndoles morder el polvo** – dijo la pequeña Saras en tono altanero...

**– ****¿Qué no te cansas?...** – increpó Naruto con fastidio

**– ****La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de pelear el día de hoy, mi agenda esta recargada, Owl me dio una paliza ayer entrenando y como verás ahora estoy ocupado conversando con Jan** – dijo en tono divertido haciendo que la peli negra apretara sus puños cada vez más tensa.

**– ****¡Por el momento no estoy disponible ttebayo!** - dijo impulsivo con mirada retadora el niño rubio...

**– ****¿No será que me tienes miedo, enano?** – susurró la chica aproximándose lentamente a Naruto quien frunció el ceño...

**– ****¡¿Miedo dices y a quien le dices enano, enana?!** – Dijo observándola fulminante.

**– ****¡Pelear contigo sería como perder mi tiempo...!** – Agregó para observarle detenidamente.

**– ****!No quiero darte una paliza!** - dijo Naruto con un tono de soberbia nada común en el…

**– ****¿Naruto?... -** murmuró Jan muy sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo quien giro observándole y guiñándole un ojo para hacerle comprender un plan entrelineas calmando al de cabello largo quien mostro una sonrisa confiada...

**– ****¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!** - siseó Saras con furia tensándose a cada segundo por la arrogancia del niño...

**– ****Naruto, pensé lo sabias ya que nos vienes a molestar con lo mismo todas las mañanas** - remarcó con gracia alzando una ceja burlón.

**– ****Esta mal, estamos de mal a peor ttebayo...**– dijo fingiendo un tono triste sujetándose la frente…

**– ****!Estúpido!** - siseó con desprecio.

**– ****!Eres demasiado presuntuoso para ser el último en entrar al santuario y por ende debes de ser el más débil! Un bueno para nada que es incapaz de hacer algo por sí mismo sin ayuda de Kaur. Ni se por qué pierde su tiempo con un fracasado como tú, quizás ella también lo sea al ser la sucesora de una traidora amante del titán Kairos como la perversa Partita de Owl**...– dijo la peli negra en tono venenoso haciendo que Naruto adquiera un semblante serio…

**– ****¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada..!** -reclamó enfadado.

**– ****¡Yo tengo a quien proteger!...**- respondió Naruto con coraje.

**– ****Tal vez haya sido el último pero he entrenado muy duro pero te demostraré que puedo vencerte... **– Dijo seriamente para alzar la voz

**– ****¡Si quieres pelear, pelea ya cobarde!** – exclamó el rubio adquiriendo una posición defensiva…

**– ****¡Gusano asqueroso!** - gritó la aprendiz de amazona mientras lanzaba un golpe directo a la cara de Naruto pero éste lo esquivó con algo de dificultad, sin ver que la peli negra le había asestado un duro golpe en el estómago ante lo cual Naruto lo resistió, un destello azul se mostró en sus ojos dando un golpe de viento involuntario a la máscara de la chica para después caer de rodillas en el suelo con las manos alrededor de su abdomen y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro reprimiendo un quejido al apretar los dientes.

**– ****¿Tienes con que sustentar vuestras palabrería sin sentido fracazado inmundo?** - preguntó de manera retorica para exclamar.

**– ****¡Ustedes los extranjeros siempre serán inferiores!** - exclamó con burla para detenerse al darse cuenta que su máscara se había cuarteado cayendo al suelo para resquebrajarse en dos partes debido al puñetazo de Naruto…

**– ****¿Que?**- dijo otra joven con mascara mientras miraba al joven arrodillado en el suelo estática sin saber que decir..

El joven rubio se puso de pie con dificultad, los miró por un rato y después les observo retadoramente...

**– ****¡Te vas a enterar!** – dijo agitado ante lo cual la joven se sonrojo de furia observándole asesinamente con sus ojos rubí.

**– ****Ahora se algo nuevo...** – La joven de cabello negro se vio sorprendida mientras guardaba silencio cambiando a una expresión llena de rabia.

**– ****No debo confiarme demasiado... entrenaré más para convertirme en un gran caballero dorado y te patearé el trasero..** – dijo seriamente el niño para exclamar

**– ****¡Te lo demostraré!** – Dijo incorporándose completamente señalándole con el índice a modo de desafío…

**– ****La próxima vez que te vea, te mataré maloliente pedazo de basura..**.– sentenció a modo de respuesta con una expresión seca la pelinegra observándole de reojo fríamente para después retirarse ante lo cual el rubio se extrañó...

**– ****¿Qué demonios le pasa?** - preguntó el joven rubio extrañado por la reacción de la chica a su compañero…

**– ****En la que te has metido viejo, ¿Acaso no sabes la ley de las amazonas?** - dijo Jan negando sin salir del asombro ante la cara interrogante de su amigo quien le vio en ese momento intrigado…

**– ****La ley de las amazonas dice que si observa un hombre el rostro de un caballero femenino ella tomara dos caminos, matarlo o am...** - siendo interrumpido su comentario por una tercera voz…

**– ****¿Por cuál armadura eres aspirante?** - preguntó un chico pelinegro con ojos lavanda acercándose a ellos con mucha curiosidad…

**– ****Soy Naruto** – dijo el rubio algo indeciso y extrañado por la interrupción.

**– ****Entreno por la armadura dorada del caballero de hielo, Acuario... – remarcó Naruto para mirarles con sorpresa.- ¡¿y ustedes?!** – increpó entretenido olvidando el tema de las amazonas observando intercaladamente al pelinegro y al de cabello largo.

**– ****Bueno yo soy… Lelouch** – murmuró con desagrado su nombre

**– ****Y aspiro a la armadura de Cáncer...** - dijo con calma el pelinegro

**– ****¿Y tu cabeza de palmera?** – preguntó el peli negro a Jan a quien le creció una vena en su cien al escucharle…

**– ****La armadura de escudo… –** susurró mirando tétricamente con una sonrisa maniática al de cabello negro corto quien le correspondió burlón…

**– ****Y ¡¿quiénes son los otros aspirantes?!** – exclamó animado Naruto a sus compañeros sorprendiéndoles para mostrar dos gotas de sudor en sus nucas tras ver el carácter hiperactivo del rubio…

**– ****Escorpio, Capricornio, Leo y Géminis según se, sin embargo nunca los he visto, espero sean fuertes** - contestó murmurando Lelouch sin importancia..

**– ****Hablando de fuertes, oye cabeza de langosta...** – dijo con sorna el de hebras largas ganando una mirada macabra por parte del de cabello negro ignorándola descaradamente

**– ****¿No sabes si hay más aparte de nosotros?** - preguntó el de cabello más largo con mucho interés.

**– ****Creo que hay otros tres en otra división, en verdad yo que se** – dijo con fastidio en aprendiz de caballero de cáncer rascándose la nariz con sorna…

**– ****No, lo único que sé, es que los aspirantes serán enviados a sus lugares de entrenamiento por ocho años… después de pasar la prueba del reloj de fuego del zodiaco** - susurró observándoles seriamente…

**– ****¡Esa aspirante a amazona aún no madura!** – increpó de manera retorica una voz adulta refiriéndose a Saras.

**– ****Tendré que hablar con su instructor más tarde, pero ese no es el caso aspirantes a caballeros, estamos aquí para luchar no solo por las armaduras si no por muchas cosas más importantes y jamás rendirnos en aquella empresa, ese es el corazón que piensa en alguien...** - dijo un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabello corto de color negro, ojos del mismo color y con una mirada seria pero calmada que se encontraba a unos pocos metros detrás de ellos vistiendo una armadura morada con una capa observándoles para después de unos momentos acercárseles a paso sereno...

**– ****¿Conocéis a un caballero de oro, Qué es lo que sabes sobre él?** - preguntó el pequeño Lelouch muy interesado acercándose de manera entusiasmada...

**– ****¿Lo conocéis?** - preguntó Naruto con el mismo interés que el pelinegro…

**– ****Lo conozco...** - dijo con tranquilidad el adulto que se situó frente a ellos…

**– ****Maestro Yaga de Orión, los preparativos para la misión están en marcha, necesitamos su supervisión.** - dijo un soldado quien se acercó rápidamente hacia el solo para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del de ojos color ónix y después retirarse a paso veloz…

**– ****¡¿Eres tú un caballero?!... ¡Genial!... ¡¿No lo creen?! **- Dijo el de cabello rubio siendo secundado por los aprendices de cabello largo y el de ojos lavanda quienes le observaban con sonrisas nerviosas.

**– ****¡Ya conozco a un aspirante de caballero de oro y a uno a caballero de plata** - dijo un Naruto muy emocionado y acelerado en sus palabras sacando una mueca de sorpresa en el adulto...

**– ****Novato, tómalo con calma..**. – dijo algo sorprendido Orión al muchacho para preguntarle extrañado

**– ****Oye.** – dijo atrayendo la atención del blondo

**– ****¿Owl te da toneladas de café en la mañana verdad?** – dijo ocasionando que sus dos compañeros le miren con risa contenida negando con sus cabezas…

**– ****¿Por qué?... ¡Oye!** - dijo Naruto de manera inocente para luego comprender la indirecta observándole y exclamando indignado siendo observado por sus compañeros de entrenamiento quienes guardaron silencio con una expresión como si jugaran póker y un Yaga quien rodo los ojos...

Después de un rato de estar conversando y enterarse por información de Yaga que el día de mañana seria la prueba de iniciados la cual sería la más difícil, los tres decidieron entrenar juntos para aprovechar mejor el tiempo y así obtener mejores resultados. Cuando se llegó la hora del receso, los tres se fueron a las gradas del coliseo para comer y seguir platicando de diferentes cosas. Fue así como Naruto se enteró que Lelouch pertenecía a un reino caído llamado Britania al cual le encantaba el ajedrez y que Jan era hijo de padre Japonés y madre Griega y a él le gustaba explorar, caminando sin rumbo fijo, los tres eran de la misma edad.

Cuando terminaron de comer no fueron a entrenar enseguida sino que siguieron en su conversación y así se la pasaron durante horas.

Cuando se llegó el atardecer Jan fue el primero en retirarse y después de una hora lo hizo Lelouch dejando a Naruto solo de nuevo.

Él se quedó un rato más ahí esperando al anochecer observando su pulsera naranja y preguntándose así mismo por Kirara con un sentimiento de preocupación para reafirmarse, él sabía si se convertía en un caballero de oro, sería lo suficientemente fuerte y podría protegerla por siempre.

Cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente estrellado partió a la cabaña donde vivía sorprendiéndose que Kaur aún no llegaba.

El rubio a preparar la cena que consistía en un pequeño plato de frutas y una cazuela de cereal.

Se sorprendió y giro al observar que Kaur había regresado y tenía una sonrisa de hartazgo murmurando cosas inentendibles de toros dorados sin sutileza en las misiones cambiándola a una sonrisa agradable tras observar y acercarse a Naruto saludándole acariciando su cabello dorado en silencio, en los momentos de descanso no era necesario tratarle con dureza...

**– ****Hoy fue un día interesante** – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en los labios...

**– ****¿Ah sí?** - preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa jovial y divertida imaginándose una de las tantas ocurrencias de su hiperactivo alumno acercándose a la ventana y recargándose en el marco con los brazos cruzados sin apartar su vista de Naruto...

**– ****Hoy conocí a dos aspirantes a caballeros, los aspirantes a la armadura de escudo y cáncer, ah y a Yaga de Orión pero tuve de nuevo problemas con… Saras.** - contestó Naruto con entusiasmo para cambiar su expresión a una extrañada

**– ****Rayos que complicado** – remarcó cansinamente atrayendo la atención de la adulta.

**– ****¿Por qué me quiere asesinar después que le rompí la máscara y vi accidentalmente su rostro?** – se preguntó ante una Owl quien negaba con la cabeza tras observar la ingenuidad de su protegido…

**– ****Naruto**..–susurró Owl una vez que volvió en sí acercándose a un recipiente de manzanas sobre la mesa.

**– ****Cuando, un hombre observa el rostro de una amazona, esta se verá en la necesidad de matarlo o amarlo, es una ley muy antigua como ves..** - dijo la castaña explicándole una de las leyes del santuario…

**– ****!¿Matarlo o amarlo, que extraña ley, eso significa que seremos amigos y para eso debemos luchar?!** - dijo Naruto de modo hiperactivo mientras se acercaba a una mesa de madera…

Owl le observaba con un tic nervioso demasiado sorprendida, se preguntó de manera acelerada que tipo de educación le habían dado en las naciones elementales…

**– ****¿Acaso no sabe leer en absoluto las emociones de las personas?** – Se preguntó mentalmente Kaur muy extrañada.

**– ****Lo mismo pasó cuando le dije sobre acción y reacción en el entrenamiento de ayer ¿Cómo no recordarlo? **– pensó eso mientras se llevó una manzana a la boca.

**– ****¿Pero eso no tiene nada de malo o sí?, ¡Si esa cabeza dura quiere pelea, la tendrá!** - Exclamó el de marcas en las mejillas con determinación lanzando su puño hacia el frente golpeando la mesa para momentos después mutar su cara desafiante por una de dolor y saltar dando un alarido con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos sacando una enorme gota de sudor en la sien de Kaur…

**Flashback Fin**

Minutos después se encontraban frente a una tumba improvisada al pie de unos árboles majestuosos cuyas ramas eran atravesadas por los rayos del sol, Naruto sentía la brisa cálida rodear el lugar mientras la luz disipaba todo rastro de sombras, se encontraba observando con expresión apagada y triste el sepulcro con Lelouch a su izquierda y Saras a su derecha quienes guardaban silencio solemne...

El caballero dorado cerró sus ojos centrándose en sus pensamientos

**– ****¡Si existiera otra manera!** – pensó Naruto cambiando su mirada dejando una tira oscura entre sus ojos, repentinamente sintiendo una brisa cálida, llena de vida rodear el lugar la cual meció suavemente su pulsera naranja atrayendo su atención.

Nunca se la había quitado, seguía con aquella prenda tras todos esos años, él lo sabía, de alguna manera al observar aquel objeto de color tan notorio y extravagante nunca se sentía solo, los recuerdos alegres y repentinos de Kirara y Konohamaru asaltaron su mente desde aquella distante epoca, las memorias de sus queridos amigos hicieron que se sintiera más feliz que nunca, no podía titubear y rendirse para así decepcionar a su hermana quien esperaba por el en esas tierras lejanas, ella le hizo caballero, tenía que volver pasase lo que pasase.

**– ****¡Continuar eh!** – Murmuró Lelouch al aire sumido en sus pensamientos

**– ****¡Esto es una madeja de sucesos!** - susurró con hartazgo, el guardián de cáncer cerró los ojos un momento después de observar la tumba de Yaga.

**– ****Naruto, ¿estáis bien?** - susurró la amazona de Lira preocupada tocando el antebrazo de Naruto quien le devolvió en respuesta una mirada determinada pero con sonrisa calmada provocándole un sonrojo ante lo cual giro a otro lado su cabeza...

**– ****Bruja insensible, recuerda, nada de retrasos, contrólate, por aquí no hay moteles, espérense hasta llegar al santuario, menudas hormonas en ebullición tch** – Dijo el de cabello negro de manera casual observándoles de reojo con sorna sonrojando al rubio y a la de ojos rubí para adelantarse unos pasos a dirección del centro de la ciudad siendo seguida por ella quien le propinó un golpe en la nuca…

**– ****¡Auch!** – Exclamó en voz alta

**– ****¡Oye que te pasa tarada!** – Reclamó el pelinegro frotándose compulsivamente la nuca para recuperar la compostura.

**– ****No hay tiempo para tonterías, debemos volver por las cajas de pandora en esa posada y movilizarnos** – dijo Saras con un semblante serio ignorado al pelinegro

**– ****Esto parece, es el principio de una guerra. Si es lo que sospecho muchos morirán en ella. Es algo irremediable…** - sentenció en tono seco.

**– ****Y los caballeros que protegemos las doce casas seremos los primeros.** - completó el caballero de cancer de manera calmada, al escucharle la amazona de plata sintió una sensación de malestar por el comentario dicho, observando al rubio embargada de un sentimiento entre frustración e incertidumbre giro y observo de reojo a su compañero con preocupación...

**– ****¡Feh ni modo, así es la guerra, pero ya deja de lucirte!** – Exclamó el pelinegro de manera desaforada sorprendiendo a ambos haciendo que el rubio salga de sus pensamientos y le observe divertido

**– ****¡Recuérdalo, deje que te hicieras cargo para que te luzcas un poco con tu autoproclamada novia pero no abuses, la próxima veréis los dos a un hombre de acción! ¡No más espera, frigorífico con patas!** - espeto señalándole con el dedo medio.

**– ****A mi no me metan en sus discursiones gusanos...** - siseó la chica fastidiada.

**– ****¡Oye yo que rayos hice!...** - exclamó el blondo ante el insulto.

**– ****Diras por que rayos no le haces algo para que se calme...** - musitó en un mohin el peli negro.

**– ****¡Par de idiotas ya callense!** - musitó la mujer del grupo sonrojada por el comentario sarcástico fulminándo con la mirada al rubio…

**– ****Debemos averiguar que puñetas sucede en ese castillo pero ahora que lo dices desearía me pongan de compañera a una mujer con delicadeza, ¡No a un soldado jubilado!** - contraatacó sarcástico su compañero de cabello negro quien le mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos y en ceño fruncido ante una pelinegra quien le observo roja de furia comenzando a discutir una vez más…

**– ****Kisara, Yaga, konohamaru, No me rendire, lo lograré** – pensó mientras observaba los rayos de sol filtrarse a través de los arboles por un camino, ajeno a los comentarios de sus compañeros de orden intuyendo la dirección del antiguo castillo mostrando un semblante serio, debía cumplir con su misión y regresar al santuario y en prontitud volver a konoha, no fallaría…

**– ****Es demasiado extraño que aquella energía haya desaparecido** – Pensó Naruto con preocupación adelantándose unos pasos para girar y observarles con una media sonrisa.

**– ****¡Quizás en el castillo de los Heinstein encontramos respuestas y al que le hizo esto a Yaga!...** – Exclamó con una mueca seria al mirar para el frente…

**– ****Tengo un extraño presentimiento...** – pensó para sí el rubio crípticamente mientras los tres se dirigían en dirección del centro de la ciudad…


	6. Capitulo 5:Entre lo profano y lo sagrado

**Centro en la ciudad de Berlin, Alemania oriental...**

El amanecer se encontraba a su máximo auge, las sombras proyectadas por la luz solar semejaban enigmáticas estalactitas en el luminoso suelo, en un aparentemente desolado hospedaje la puerta de una habitación se abría bruscamente para atravesarla una figura de cabello negro y armadura dorada, otra figura femenina con armadura azul cobalto y la tercera de largo cabello rubio, ojos violetas y una armadura dorada diferente a la de su compañero más alto…

**– Extraño, la encargada no se encuentra, no hay rastro de otras personas, quizás hayan sido reubicados por los constantes ataques... Sin embargo…** – musitó el de cabello negro seriamente..

El rubio del grupo guardó silencio mientras se dirigía a la ventana más cercana, observando el horizonte y las devastadas calles de piedra…

**– Quizás, pero no se daría el caso en un momento así, no creo se tomen la molestia...** – murmuró la mujer del grupo en tono serio…

**– Si, puede tenga relación con esa sensación errante por el castillo...** – Murmuró el azabache para observar de reojo unas ruinas donde antaño se erigía el teatro principal de la cuidad – **No hay nadie, es demasiado extraño, hay algo agobiante en el ambiente… Antinatural, parece un macabro juego de ajedrez...** – Musitó tras bajar la voz - **Carece de lógica pero, desde cuando existe la lógica entre eventos extraños...** – musitó el caballero de oro en tono serio.

**– Este lugar a simple vista esta jodido, puede que aún mas de lo que imaginé...** – resopló la joven sintiendose confundida - **Daría toda la fortuna que no tengo en averiguarlo...** – murmuró la amazona de lira con desdén observándole escrutadoramente...

**– ¡No debemos detenernos!** – giró el rubio para observarles directamente con semblante decidido - **Todas esas desapariciones, algo grande está pasando y debemos hacer lo que sea para detenerlo** – Murmuró con determinación Naruto mientras observaba por la ventana dando la espalda a sus compañeros…

**– Debemos terminar con esto y volver al santuario...** - resopló el de la armadura de cáncer con fastidio...

**– En fin….** – susurró el de cabello negro con aburrimiento mientras caminaba en dirección noreste en dirección a las cajas de pandora...

Repentinamente una extraña brisa se manifestó del horizonte, era sutil pero había algo extraño, mientras el ambiente se tornaba pesado una sensación a muerte aumentaba por cada fracción de segundo, aromas y sensaciónes se encontraban saturadas de salvajismo, brutalidad y todo embargado por un poder aterrador para desaparecer sin dejar rastro..

Chasqueo la lengua el de cabello negro ante la mirada divertida del rubio y la amazona.

**– ¿Eh?** – pensó con sorpresa para observar seriamente la dirección donde provenía aquella energía oscura…

**– ¿¡Que fue eso!?** – musitó la amazona de lira sorprendida y ligeramente shockeada…

**– Es igual a la prueba del reloj de fuego...** - pensó para si Naruto preocupado mientras su mente rememoraba aquellos vestigios vividos hace ya tantos años…

**Flashback**

**Coliseo, Santuario de Athena, seis años atras...**

Había transcurrido el tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grupo de aspirantes habíansido llamado por separado, ahora situados frente a el patriarca quien les miró con atención. El antiguo caballero de Aries sintió nostalgia, el encuentro en el lugar, la iniciación de los guardianes de las doce casas, la prueba del reloj de fuego.

Una generación de caballeros de oro, entrenados bajo la tutela de los conocedores del cosmos de cada signo, muy pocos quedaban de la legendaria guerra hace dos centurias, en ese momento, la anterior encarnación de la Diosa se encontraba entre ellos, doscientos años después la historia se repetía...

Entre los presentes se encontraban los caballeros correspondientes al signo de Aries y Tauro, Alta, guardián de la primera casa quien portaba su armadura dorada...

Teneo, antiguo guardián de la segunda casa, Arles, el joven ayudante del patriarca, la ausencia de Dohko, el antiguo caballero dorado de libra era notoria, este se encontraba en los cinco viejos picos antiguos vigilando el sello de los espectros, debía de permanecer en la distante región China.

El Patriarca tomó aire, nadie pudo observar ese detalle. El viejo lemuriano por primera vez deseo no tener la mascara para que todos puedan ver su expresión de enfado, tristeza o alegría, pero su autoridad como "patriarca" le obligaba a usarla. De todas maneras no negaba que le salvó en muchas ocasiones su uso. Ahora podría decir que comprendía a las guerreras Amazonas.

**– Futuros guardianes.** — Exclamó en tono solemne — **Saben que el motivo del llamado no es ningún entrenamiento convencional. Es el momento esperado durante más de cien años lo que en parte es bueno. Pero es solo el inicio de un fin… Se iniciara la gran prueba del reloj de fuego en unos cinco minutos.** — Terminó mirando fijamente las expresiones de cada aprendiz.

Todos miraban con intriga algunos hablando entre sí. Todos estaban expectantes. Naruto observó hacia la derecha con mirada curiosa, pudo deslumbrar a Lelouch quien mantenía un semblante serio como decidido y a un chico de cabello azul mucho mayor que ellos a su lado, tenía una expresión indescifrable, aparentemente era el aspirante a Géminis…

Giro su mirada hacia el resto, la centró en sus acompañantes, un joven de cabello rubio laceo de aspecto demasiado delicado, tenía ojos verde claro los cuales transmitían mucha melancolía, se encontraba a su lado con semblante enrarecido y silencioso junto a otro con más estatura, aspecto delgado, cabello negro con patillas largas terminando en mechones, facciones cinceladas y ojos gris cobalto que irradiaban frialdad e indiferencia, mantenía una mueca reservada mientras observaba la nada.

**– Esta prueba será muy especial. Enfrentaran a su propia voluntad y corazón en oposición, las dimensiónes son infinitas, que su cosmos brille y sea su guía entre este y otros reinos.** - exclamó Shion y la reacción de los presentes fue muy variada.

Algunos sonrieron confiados y felices, preferían morir con valor a renunciar a sus sueños, otros como el aspirante a caballero de Escorpio, un joven de cabello violeta, gafas y ojos aguamarina mostró seriedad, al resto que escucho esas palabras le dio igual.

**– Su santidad, disculpe la interrupción pero ¿Cuándo comenzaremos con la prueba y que quiere decir con otros reinos?** – Interrumpió educadamente el aspirante a la armadura dorada de Piscis- **Supongo todos estamos presentes ¿verdad? se refiere acaso...** - Preguntó el niño rubio quien se encontraba a lado de Naruto.

**– A su tiempo Shrad, vuestras dudas serán aclaradas...** – Respondió el patriarca a su interlocutor - **En un comienzo van a ser agrupados mientras, tanto tomen cinco minutos de descanso y úsenlo para meditar** - Dijo el antiguo lemuriano en tono calmado al resto para retirarse con Arles quien le seguía en silencio.

**– ¿Todos son huérfanos?, tu que dices, Gekou...** — Preguntó Lelouch a un chico de cabello y ojos de igual color, el aspirante a la quinta casa, Leo.

Titubeó Gekou levantando una ceja observándole con sorpresa, sus ojos verdes mostraron sorpresa por la rapidez de la pregunta.

**– Bueno, no sé de eso. Aunque nos da la posibilidad de que ningún niño extrañe familias, quizás sea cierto que la mayoría sean huérfanos.** – respondió de manera reservada el joven de cabellera azul oscura aspirante a la quinta casa..

**– No es lo importante... **– respondió rápidamente el aspirante a la armadura de Virgo quien era un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules... – **Soy Arun Ajay, pueden decirme Arun...** – remarcó con amabilidad…

**– Lo importante es analizar la prueba, tenemos razones para lograrlo y debemos confiar en ello, no deben haber dudas o de seguro fallaremos indudablemente, tu qué dices, Naruto...** – preguntó dirigiendo sus orbes azules hacia el rubio de cabello corto - **estáis muy callado, veo algo te preocupa...** - indicó el candidato a la casa del iluminado en tono calmado.

**– No, estaba pensando.** – respondió Naruto en tono pensativo para ser interrumpido…

**– ¡Hablando de imposibles! ** — Murmuró Lelouch en tono socarrón levantando una ceja ganándose una mirada asesina del de ojos violeta.

**– ¡Ya cállate ¨Lelouch¨ idiota!** - el Namikaze remarcó el nombre del peli negro con sarcasmo…

**– Decidmelo en mi cara payaso...** - respondió el de cabello negro mordaz.

**– Arun…**- interrumpió Godou, aspirante a la armadura de sagitario haciendo caso omiso a la discursión, el muchacho poseía ojos negros y cabello azabache con notorios reflejos violeta - **a pesar de todo Naruto tiene razón ¿En qué consistirá esta prueba que el patriarca Shion menciono? confrontar nuestra propia voluntad...** – murmuró el de reflejos violeta con determinación y sonrisa confiada.

**– Sobretodo después de la prueba, seremos enviados a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento durante un tiempo desconocido...** – completó Godou con semblante serio…

**– ¿A dónde iremos?** – preguntó Naruto de sopetón acercándose al aspirante a Leo quien le observó fijamente...

**– Cada uno a un lugar diferente. Yo por lo pronto entrenaré acá en el santuario, creo serás enviado a Siberia con los caballeros de cristal.** - respondió el aspirante a la casa del león dorado.

**– Ya veo.** - Contestó el pequeño de ojos amatista alzando la cabeza.

**– Dime...** - Dijo Arun viendo fijamente a Naruto - **¿Cuál es la razón por la que queréis ser un caballero? ¿De dónde eres? no estáis obligado a responder pero desearía conocer esa historia.** — completo condescendiente el de largo cabello rubio mirando calmadamente al de ojos amatista...

Naruto le observó, el resto también prestaban atención a su conversación inclusive el silencioso Vlad, aspirante a Capricornio se reclinó en una columna atento, el Namikaze se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo pero respondió...

**– Soy de un lugar distante, hay alguien que deseo proteger, siempre fui el más débil del grupo, el que no podía hacer bien ni siquiera el ejercicio más sencillo, yo quiero ser fuerte, ser el más fuerte para así protegerla, por eso seré un caballero, lo haré.** - Dijo con decisión ante lo cual un joven de cabello morado con gafas puso más atención a sus palabras mientras una lenta sonrisa burlona se mostraba en sus labios.

**– Algo en esa historia me suena...** **¿Que tramáis Odín?** – murmuró Shrad quien se encontraba en silencio analizando las palabras del blondo girando rápidamente con el ceño fruncido...

**– ¡¿Solo eso!? ¿Peleas para que tu novia viva feliz? ¡Torpe! ¡Deberías pensar mas a fondo que en estupideces!** - contestó el aspirante a la casa de Escorpió en tono venenoso sacando un sonrojo a Naruto quien se le abalanzó sobre el siendo sujetado por sus compañeros.

**– ¡Repite eso y te patearé el trasero ttebayo!** - respondió un acalorado Naruto ante un Odín quien sonreía más burlón ante esas palabras...

**– ¡Ya veo! ¡Me huele a algo entre dos hermanos!** – murmuró inmutable hablando en tono casual ante un Naruto quien era sujetado por Arun y Gekou revolviéndose con mas ímpetu - **¡Algo polémico!, me pregunto muchos detalles ¡Pero es mejor no hacerlos porque hay niños presentes! y no deseo terminar traumatizado como ese de ahi...** - murmuró señalando a Lelouch quien dejó de sonreír ante el sarcasmo girando su cabeza lentamente con una mirada psicópata…

**– Deja de repetir mis frases, cucaracha amorfa, ya estáis traumatizado con ver tu reflejo en un espejo, agradeced que estoy de buen humor porque de lo contrario tendrían que recoger vuestros restos con espátula** – siseó el peli negro al aprendiz de escorpio quien correspondió la mirada desafiante.

**– Sí, cabeza de cangrejo, no me vaya a contagiar su estupidez pero por favor aléjese de mí que ya siento el hedor a muerte sobre mí, a perdón, era tu aliento**. - Contestó monocorde y desafiante con una sonrisa sádica.

**– Eres un hijo de…** - siseó el aspirante a cáncer siendo detenido por el rubio aspirante a piscis...

**– ¡Ya basta!** - Interrumpió aspirante a Géminis con reproche.

**– Somos futuros caballeros, actuen con sensatez...** – Murmuró con decepción el candidato a la última casa del zodiaco...

**– Y claramente no lo estan haciendo ¡Comportense!...** - siseó el chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes - **¡Ustedes cinco!** - llamó la atención el aspirante a la casa dual quien se encontraba silencioso hasta esos momentos – **Lo importante aquí es prepararnos para la prueba que ya esta demorando más de la cuenta.** – terminó de modo serio el de cabello azul mirándoles severamente haciéndose en el coliseo un silencio sepulcral.

**– Hasta que habló el hígado con patas...** – murmuro Lelouch ganándose una mirada oscura – **Está bien me callo, ¡Joder búscate una novia!** – murmuró fastidiado siendo ignorado por el serio peli azul.

**– Cierto.** — Terminó de decir Naruto una vez calmado, el peli azul lo observó inexpresivo con un leve destello rojo en los ojos que paso desapercibido.

**– Ya han pasado diez minutos, la espera es odiosa...** – dijo rompiendo el silencio el aspirante a Capricornio en tono seco.

**– Eso significa….** —Naruto se vio interrumpido por la visión del reloj de fuego a la distancia encenderse de manera inversa desde Piscis hasta Aries sintiendo como su visión se distorsionaba…

**– ¡Que rayos!….** - musitó mientras una gran luz le envolvía haciéndole perder la conciencia...

El ruido de un despertador le sobresalto haciendo que se levantara de su lugar de reposo como si se tratase de un resorte rodando por la cama y cayendo en el suelo…

**– ¡!Mierda! ¡Eso dolió!** – se quejó al sentir el dolor tras la caída – **¡Que rayos!** – murmuró al incorporarse del suelo y dirigirse a la ventana observando todo desde la mansión Namikaze con mirada perdida sintiendo el viento jugar con sus cabellos meciéndolos suavemente...

**– Estoy en casa... No... Hay algo distinto...** - susurró en tono indescifrable...

El santuario, los legendarios caballeros de oro, su hermana Kisara, la guia de Kaur junto al entrenamiento, las palabras de Yaga, Lelouch y sus sarcasmos, su extraña enemistad con Saras, las largas conversaciones con Jan, el viejo patriarca Shion y su amabilidad, sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar todo, todos los eventos vividos parecían difusos e indefinidos…

Naruto se separó del marco de la ventana con pesadumbre sintiendo vacío en su interior, observó todo caminando a lo largo de su habitación, se detuvo en seco repentinamente al detallar una fotografía en una mesa de noche…

Se acercó tomándola entre sus manos observándola detalladamente, el retrato mostraba a tres personas, estaba en ella junto a su madre sonriendo, había algo extraño, su sonrisa no era sincera, la alegria no se mostraba en sus orbes que daba un sentir extraño, no era la mirada amorosa, decidida y divertida que recordaba, parecia una persona distinta, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la persona que se encontraba sonriendo junto a él sinceramente.

Amplio los ojos al percatarse de un ruido..

**– ¿Naruto-kun?** - la voz de una niña se escuchó tras la puerta – **ya es hora de desayunar e ir a la academia...**- insistió la voz de aquella niña...

Naruto quedo de piedra al escucharle, era parecida y diferente, la Kisara que recordaba no usaba ese tipo de honoríficos con nadie, se observó accidentalmente en un espejo cerca a la puerta tocando sus facciones, todo estaba en orden, repentinamente sintió una leve presión en el estómago y levanto su suéter, trago duro ante su sospecha, observando su abdomen vio un sello aparecer y desaparecer, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente...

**– Yo, yo soy…** –murmuró en un casi estado de shock cayendo de rodillas con más pupilas contraídas sudando frio.

**– ¿¡Naruto-kun, estáis bien!?** - le dijo la niña entrando apresuradamente a su habitación al verle de rodillas, Naruto estaba impresionado por esos descubrimientos hasta que sintió como alguien le abrasaba cálidamente y acariciaba su cabello, le observó, un suave kimono azul con detalles dorados vestia resaltando su belleza, se fijó en sus ojos azul profundo, no poseian ese brillo especial mezclado con melancolia que recordaba de su Kisara, lo reemplazaba un brillo fraternal, era una persona distinta.

**– ¡Ki...Kisara!… ¡¿Tonta qué haces, esto es vergonzoso?!... **- dijo Naruto con nerviosismo tratando de apartarse a lo que la chica lo vió y sonrió de manera tierna.

**– No les hagáis caso ¡Todos son unos idiotas!** - dijo la joven pelirroja con algo de enfado a lo que Naruto asintió mirándola fijamente.

Naruto no sabía que decir por lo que guardo silencio mientras miles de memorias asaltaba su mente, la sensación de soledad, la indiferencia de su madre, la ausencia del abuelo Sarutobi, y las miradas de odio y desprecio de los aldeanos.

**– Yo no...** – Susurró nervioso atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja quien guardo silencio - **¿Kisara, por qué?** – Inquirió el rubio en tono neutro sobresaltando a la jovencita – **Perdón, no sé qué decir, no comprendo, todos, siento que no son...**- le dijo Naruto de manera confusa bajando la cabeza a lo que la chica le dio una mirada triste.

La sensación de soledad le embargó mientras intentaba controlarse, derramando un par de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba, no lo comprendía, pero sintió dos brazos cálidos que lo cubrían y lo abrazaban, él se sorprendió al ver que aquella niña le abrasara, él quería soltarla, se sentía extraño pero ella desprendía una aura de tranquilidad y cariño inusitados.

**– A ver Naruto-kun ¿Cuéntame que pasa?** - le dijo la niña, Naruto realmente no sabía por qué pero comenzó a contarle de cómo había sido su vida, ese ¨sueño¨ de sus padres, y de cómo ella había sido despreciada por todos en la aldea solo por ser la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, como sus padres aunque eran distantes siempre la protegían indirectamente pero ahora no comprendía porque su madre lo odiaba, esto lleno mucho de ira a la pequeña pelirroja lo cual se notó en su cara.

**– Tu corazón es puro, ¡Ella se equivoca! Deseáis siempre ayudar a las demás personas aunque no lo merezcan, eres un gran amigo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, ¡O dejo de llamarme Kisara Namikaze!** – dijo en tono suave para guiñarle un ojo en tono juguetón dirigiendo su mirada a una de las muñecas de Naruto quien le observo extrañado…

**– Namikaze...** - pensó confirmando sus sospechas, no era su Kisara.

**– Que extraña pulsera.** – dijo la pelirroja con curiosidad y algo de picardía

**– ¿¡Es naranja!? Alguien te la regalo, ¡Quizás una novia!** – susurró haciendo sorprenderse al rubio alzando su brazo mecánicamente sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, recordó por un momento a una chica cuyo rostro no podía detallar, un día soleado y ella entregársela con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo, ese cabello escarlata, no sabía que decir, sus memorias se mezclaban...

Naruto sonrió y se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo.

**– ¡Es un secreto ttebayo!** - dijo de manera extrañamente animada el rubio mientras bajo la cabeza algo melancólico

**– Es alguien que veo en sueños y de algún modo, de un modo al acordarme, me siento tranquilo...** - dijo Naruto levantando su mirada a Kisara quien sonrió extremadamente feliz al ver a su hermano sin rastro de tristeza…

**– ¡Habrá que agradecerle!** – Dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad dando por sanjada la conversación.

**– Vamos tortuga, que las clases comenzaran pronto...** – le dijo tranquilamente saliendo de la habitación y esperando a que el rubio se cambie de ropa...

Naruto asintió, después de vestirse con un pantalón negro hasta las rodillas un suéter negro con un espiral naranja en su pecho y una abrigadora naranja abierta por encima se dispuso a salir, algo le extraño, miro unos extraños cofres al fondo de la habitación, llevado por una sensación extraña fue corriendo a uno y lo abrió, en su interior vio un shuriken con brillo azul, parecía con un diseño bastante extraño y se encontraba algo desgastado, se percató de un olor salino provenir de él, como si lágrimas se hubieran deslizado por su superficie cuantiosas veces..

Naruto dejo en su lugar el objeto con una sensación extraña, como si estuviera olvidando algo importante que debía recordar, al tocarle, sintió algo peculiar una sensación de calidez y nostalgia.

**– ¡¿Vamos?!** - preguntó Kisara asomando su cabeza por la puerta con curiosidad siendo seguida por el rubio al abandonar la mansión Namikaze que se encontraba extrañamente vacía.

Era el momento de descanso en la academia al atardecer. había sido un día duro de pruebas y exámenes, Kisara era talentosa y estaba dando la última prueba, para no molestarla el blondo salió tomar algo de aire a un parque cercano observando la montaña Hokage preguntándose del porqué de esas sensaciones, sentía que no debía de estar ahí, el de ojos violeta se sobresaltó al escuchar unos extraños susurros a su alrededor, fue entonces que los escucho con nitidez, las palabras malintencionadas y oscuras de los tipos que caminaban sospechosamente hacia él, parecía que por momentos eran más que evidentes y cínicas como crueles y rastreras, bastantes personas se acercaban a él en un momento con sendas sonrisas maliciosas llenándole de un mal presentimiento decidiendo abandonar el lugar y volver a la academia..

Una sombra se interpuso en su camino obstruyendo su paso, se sorprendió desmesuradamente al observar a aquella persona...

Se trataba de su madre, su expresión era extraña, no mostraba esa cálida y a veces pícara sonrisa que le caracterizaba, era una sonrisa malévola, desquiciada, una sonrisa vil adorna el bello rostro de la Uzumaki mientras desenvainaba su espada frente a el señalándole con ella para atacarle siendo esquivado por el rubio a duras penas...

**– ¡¿Estás loca?!** - Exclamó mientras esquivó otro ataque el cual logro herirle en un hombro mientras un asustado Naruto corría a toda prisa de regreso la academia tratando de eludir a los aldeanos para ser rodeado por ellos y arrastrado entre gritos a un descampado desolado para ser atacado por ellos...

El rubio opuso resistencia férrea con mirada dura, su fuerza no era suficiente ante la shinobi provocando fuese golpeado con fuerza para estrellarse duramente en el suelo, intentaba incorporarse lentamente, pronto un hilo de sangre manó de su boca y nariz mientras uno de los ninjas empuñaba un kunai acercándosele...

Un borron rojo se interpuso entre su atacante y el joven rubio, apreció con sorpresa a una niña de cabello carmesí que se lanzó contra ellos logrando degollar a quien sostenía el kunai dando un salto hacia atrás con la respiración algo agitada..

**– ¿¡Estáis bien!?** -dijo Kisara con una voz preocupada girando su cabeza para que el rubio viera su rostro, Naruto intentaba vocalizar frases pero le era imposible ya que su cuerpo le dolía horrores, algo que la pelirroja menor se percató..

**– Cu...cuidado... con...** - Intentó decir Naruto para sentir el tacto de su hermana intentando medir los daños viéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida al observar a kushina entre ellos para endurecer sus facciones...

**– ¡Mamá, por que!** – increpó incrédula la pequeña Uzumaki a la mayor quien le devolvió la mirada con dureza…

**– ¿Se puede saber qué piensas al proteger a esta abominación, Kisara?** - dijo la molesta pelirroja a la menor que le miró con ira contenida…

**– ¡¿Abominación?¡** - cuestionó la menor cada vez más incredula y enfadada

**– ¡Estais loca! ¡Es mi hermano y tu hijo ttebane!** – Exclamó la pequeña situándose frente a Naruto protectoramente enfureciendo a la mayor...

**– Kisara, esa cosa no es mi hijo, tu hermano murió al nacer, explícate porque proteges a ese demonio sabiendo que es el asesino de tu padre** - habló Kushina seriamente ante un Kisara que negó asqueada...

**– ¡Ni hablar!. Es mi hermano, él no es un monstruo, los bijuu son enormes masas de chakra, no sobrevivirían en un cuerpo muerto, papá se sentiría avergonzado de ti por ser tan estupida, papá nos protegió y yo lo protegeré...** – siseó para exclamar.

**– ¡Es el contenedor maldita sea, no el demonio, acaso no te entra esa idea en tu dura cabeza!** - le respondió molesta y con ira arrastrando las palabras mientras adoptaba una posición de defensa...

**– ¡Esa cosa!** – Siseó señalando a Naruto negandose a hacer caso

**– ¡Mato a tu padre!** – Kushina escupió las palabras ante Kisara que crujía los dientes por la furia creciente

**– ¡Debe morir hoy y tú no podrás evitarlo!** – espetó haciendo sellos manuales

**– ¡Tendré que apartarte ya que ese demonio te tiene bajo su influencia! ¡Uzumaki hijutsu Chakra no Kusari!** - Una sonrisa amarga adornaba el rostro de Kushina lanzando sus cadenas de chakra a Naruto ante lo cual Kisara se interpuso para ser inmovilizada siendo envuelta por ellas dando contra el suelo mientras la pelirroja mayor se dirigía hacia el rubio quien le observaba con reproche, ira, tristeza y decepción.

**– ¡No, no lo toques, te mataré, juro los mataré!** – Dijo aterrorizada intentando levantarse a duras penas sin lograrlo por la presión de las cadenas, la mayor hizo caso omiso a aquellas palabras llenas de desesperación...

**– Tu...** – Siseó Naruto incorporándose lentamente olvidando el dolor mientras la única respuesta que tuvo fue una bofetada que lo arrojó al suelo mientras la furiosa pelirroja lo miraba de frente…

**– Pagaras, monstruo...** - murmuró para patearle con fuerza mientras todos los ninjas se unieron a Kushina con golpes, y ataques en contra de un maltrecho Naruto quien les observaba con furia contenida y dolor el cual fue provocado por un kunai enterrándose en su pierna derecha sintiendo su cuerpo desgarrarse por los ataques reprimiendo un grito, su sangre emanó con fuerza manchando la tierra y tiñéndola de rojo...

**– Malditos bastardos…** – susurró Kisara con su rostro lleno con lágrimas de furia y dolor, centrando su chakra con toda su fuerza cuarteando ligeramente las cadenas que le aprisionaban mientras observaba los golpes que le causaban a Naruto…

El rubio golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo mientras quedaba ahí mirando inexpresivo el cada vez más oscuro cielo infinito...

**– Eres una desgraciada…** – dijo el rubio con voz fría girando su vista con un extraño resplandor azul en sus orbes…

**– Ahora es mi turno abominación** – dijo tenebrosamente la ex jinchuriki mientras sus cadenas hicieron acto de aparición y se abalanzaron contra el rubio quien las esquivo con renovadas fuerzas.

**– ¡Intentalo maldita bastarda!** – dijo al ser envuelto por un aura dorada por un breve segundo rodeando su maltrecho cuerpo para esquivar las cadenas las cuales destruían todo a su paso, en un descuido lo sujeto y arrojo violentamente contra unas rocas apretándolo más y más arrancándole un grito de dolor…

**– ¡No!** – Dijo inconscientemente el rubio.

**– ¡Yo le prometí volver!** – Dijo mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos

**– ¡No sé por qué hacéis esto!, pero** - sus palabras vacías llegaban a oídos de la pequeña pelirroja

**– ¡Eres patética con tus venganzas absurdas, tu no eres mi madre asquerosa farsante!** - susurró con un sentimiento inundándole, todo ese amor y cariño poco a poco desaparecían reemplazados por el frio eterno, su pecho le dolía mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos…

**– No me importan tus gimoteos, es una lástima porque moriréis aquí...** – siseó lanzando la katana directo al corazón de Naruto quien dio una sonrisa oscura mirandole burlon.

**– Ahora verás...** - siseó mientras el brillo azulado en sus retinas se intensificó...

**– ¡Dejalo!** – escuchó un grito y el sonido de carne desgarrada abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente con horror ante lo que presenciaba, Kisara de algún modo había roto las cadenas e interpuesto entre la espada y el recibiendo un golpe fatal siendo atravesada para caer duramente al suelo en un charco de sangre..

El rubio quería gritar de horror, llorar de dolor pero parecía como si sus emociones no existieran, sujetó a la pequeña pelirroja observando cómo le sonreía cálidamente mientras el brillo de vida en sus orbes azules se extinguía reemplazándolo por un vacío mientras se aferraba al frágil cuerpo desesperadamente manchando sus ropas y rostro con la sangre de su hermana estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras en su interior una inmensa sensación de ira, desolación, rabia y vacío infinito le embargaban siendo envuelto por el aura dorada mucho más grande a nueva cuenta.

**– Voy... A destrozarte maldita... Te voy a matar...** – murmuró el rubio en tono frio mientras un tétrico viento gélido le envolvió junto al cadáver de la pequeña pelirroja como si se tratase de un fúnebre torbellino mientras en la ventisca un profundo lamento se denotaba. Mientras sus atacantes se congelaban para explotar por la presión, observando con sus orbes amatistas ahora vacías fijamente la pulsera naranja la cual se agitaba con el viento, al observarla se concentró apretando los ojos tratando de recordar logrado encontrar una frase, el reloj de fuego…

**– Menudo espectáculo ¡¿y esta es la prueba del reloj de fuego?!, Athena sí que está loca...** – musitó una imponente voz en tono burlón en la nada deteniendo la ventisca...

Una sombra se manifestó desde la distancia ante la cual Naruto no podía moverse… aquel individuo se mostró caminando lentamente hacia el con una sonrisa sarcástica observándole como si se tratase de un microbio…

**– Vaya mundo, así que está conectado con el espacio tiempo, cientos de mundos y posibilidades infinitas...** – dijo en tono casual observando a kushina con desdén y analíticamente como si planease algo entrelineas para hacerla desaparecer en una cortina de fuego misteriosamente…

**– Más vale prevenir** – dijo el individuo como si nada, portaba una armadura, en la que se puede apreciar un estilo de casco espartano una lanza y un gran escudo. Ahora lo recordaba, su promesa y entrenamiento, a todos, y cierto modo la Armadura le recordaba a la armadura de la efigie de Athena.

El imponente hombre poseía ojos de color cobre cuyo cristalino era semejante pero en un rojo a menor intensidad con el cabello rojo y tez pálida algo bronceada en rasgos perfilados.

**– Un Dios está por encima de los humanos y puede hacer lo que le plazca como ves. Pero esos actos no son muy distintos a los que los humanos hacen hoy día. Tan solo son el resultado de su imperfección. Violaciones, raptos, engaños, amantes ¿No lo crees? ¡Perro faldero de Athena!** – dijo con semblante indescifrable para después sonreír macabramente ante lo cual el rubio estrecho la mirada.

**– Aun así no es momento para ponernos sentimentales, yo fui quién creo el precioso teatro multidimensional. Fui yo quién les dio la vida en guerras, y quién les ha dado a sus mejores héroes en estas batallas sangrientas. Y aun así fíjate y observa a tu alrededor, se han olvidado de nosotros desde los cuatro rincones del planeta, nos tienen descuidados y en el más asqueroso de los olvidos, han dejado de reverenciarnos, no nos rinden tributo, lo peor de todo** - dijo burlón para poner un rostro lleno de furia..

**– ¡Nos sustituyen por el Dios que trajo un charlatán!** – El misterioso individuo completo escupiendo las palabras mirándole con desprecio…

**– ¡Y tu quien eres… Quien te crees, acaso tienes algo que ver con todo esto!** –Exclamó enfurecido el aprendiz de caballero de oro con kirara en brazos encendiendo su cosmos…

**– Estúpido insolente.** – susurró el hombre de cabello cobrizo en modo sombrío...

Se produjo el silencio. El viento comenzó a moverse y los cabellos rojos del Dios comenzaron a bailar al son del aire mientras una bruma roja giraba a su alrededor...

Aquella bruma roja reflejo la dimensión lo cual obligó al aprendiz de caballero a lanzarse hacia atrás para así alejarse de la trayectoria de la bruma chocando con unas rocas y soltando el cuerpo de kisara inconscientemente.

El de casco espartano paso de largo el cadáver de la pequeña y observo al de ojos amatista furioso mientras una energía rojo carmesí le envolvía sorprendiendo al rubio...

**– ¡Solo eres un vulgar humano estúpido!** – espetó mirándole fríamente desvaneciéndose en el aire…

**– Si ese desgraciado revive, todo el mundo, la era dorada de los dioses, incluso esa chica a la que tanto defiendes en tu realidad sufrirán las fatales consecuencias, ¿Lo sabes verdad?** – susurró desde ningún lugar como si su voz formara parte del ambiente para reaparecer frente a Naruto quien le lanzo un puñetazo siendo sujetado por el mayor para apretarlo y luego estrellarlo contra el suelo brutalmente abriendo un boquete por la velocidad y fuerza impresa en el movimiento para luego alejarse de el con paso calmado.

**– ¡Como puede tener tanto poder!… ¡Maldición!… ¡Es una locura!...** – pensó el aprendiz de Acuario de modo cauteloso sintiendo su cuerpo resquebrajarse...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía dudas. No sentía algo así desde que recordó a su hermana siendo masacrada por los aldeanos… apretó los dientes al recordar cuando aún ni siquiera tenía consciencia de la existencia del santuario.

**– ¿¡Quién… eres tu!?** - murmuró Naruto tambaleándose para recuperar el equilibrio con dificultad tras la mirada divertida de aquel sujeto...

**– ¡Si fueses tan fuerte como antaño!** – Dijo ignorando la pregunta dirigiendo su mirada hacia el oscuro horizonte - **¡No habrían dudas ni haríais preguntas!. Serías capaz de hacer frente todo por ti mismo. Pero ya no tienes lo que se necesita para revasar tus limites...** – susurró con desprecio - **Todo para** **rebajarte a servir a Athena, olvidando tu dignidad, das lastima… Viento sagrado del este...** – murmuró con molestia y melancolía el hombre de cabello cobrizo…

**– ¿Dignidad, orgullo, rebajarme, viento del este, acaso estáis loco?** - Dijo entrecerrando los ojos - **Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, eso es lo que soy, escuchasteis...** – siseó Naruto cada vez más confundido y furioso por aquellas palabras…

**– Nah, La pregunta seria, quien eres no quien crees ser, imbécil, los eventos mostrados años antes de tu nacimiento no te dicen algo, aquellas visiones extrañas, nunca te has preguntado el por qué las tienes ¿verdad? el mismo patrón desde Euros hasta el inutil de Degel ¿Cómo y por qué eras diferente a los que te rodeaban, incluso a esa pelirroja odiosa con la que habéis nacido?** - se detuvo para observarle…

**– Los humanos son patéticos al entregarse a sentimientos, supongo que son una molestia en cierto modo, quizás sea divertido ver su sangre derramada por esos sentimientos** – dijo en tono casual el de armadura espartana tras observar su lanza de modo distraído y reírse burlón…

**– ¡Cállate!** – dijo en tono desafiante al observar que ese sujeto le observaba seriamente, podía ver la brillante armadura resplandecer por el cosmos casi divino.

Se produjo un destello azulado el cual se apreció a la distancia, lo que indicaba un nuevo ataque del aprendiz de caballero. Pero pareció que la cosa no había ido bien, porque Naruto salió disparado hacia una de las ventanas de una casa para atravesarla hasta acabar rodando por el suelo.

El de armadura espartana camino lentamente hacia el mientras comentaba en tono despreocupado pero con una mirada amenazante…

**– La maldita debilidad** - susurró aproximandose al rubio lentamente, con gesto malicioso como enigmatico -** muchos amigos tuyos acabaran saliendo malparados o incluso morirán durante el transcurso de nuevas batallas.**- hiso una pausa mientras le observaba con frialdad…

**– Dime ¿Cuántos morirán a causa de tu debilidad a lo largo de los años futuros?** – Siseó con veneno y de manera cruel - **¡¿Cuántos morirán ante tu cobardia deshonrosa para poder permitirte seguir adelante en combates sangrientos, cuando te habéis vuelto un cobarde sin orgullo y codigo de honor olvidando todo por eones?!** - increpó enojado dirigiéndose hacia el rubio tomándolo del cuello bruscamente levantándolo de la altura del suelo…

**– En primer lugar… debes olvidarte de esas estupideces. si tus ¨camaradas¨ mueren o son destazados como reces, es culpa de su debilidad, será culpa suya por no haberse vuelto fuertes, si son heridos, son culpa de su mediocridad. En cambio, si decides ponerte a proteger a todo aquel que te rodea, si salen malheridos, es culpa tuya porque no eres fuerte como para hacer frente a tus oponentes** – espetó con furia aumentando la presion de su agarre - **pero ustedes dos, son lo peor, lo mas bajo en la escala universal, han deshonrado al gran maestro uniéndose al mundo humano ¡Son una profanación!, Athena y tú son más repugnantes que la raza humana misma ¡Jamas seran perdonados!** – siseó con repugnancia ejerciendo más presión en su agarre…

Una columna de luz envolvió al misterioso sujeto que salió volando por los aires con una expresión de sorpresa para revolverse en él y caer elegantemente en el suelo. Naruto logró ponerse de pie pero había algo distinto en su mirada, sus orbes violetas se encontraban vacíos y una expresión estoica en su faz se mantenía, como si se encontrara en un extraño estado de trance con el puño levantado despidiendo ráfagas luminosas de viento para caer inconsciente en el suelo.

**– ¡¿Qué?** – se dijo a sí mismo el espartano para sonreír sarcásticamente. -** Su aura comenzó a arder como nunca de manera inconsciente alcanzando una coloración impoluta y blanca estallando al máximo, interesante torpe, pero veamos qué te parece esto..**– dijo reuniendo su cosmos en su mano derecha para ser sorprendido por una sensación extraña - **maldita Libis...** – siseó al ser envuelto por una luz verdosa y desaparecer...

El rubio abrió sus ojos pesadamente y se vio en el coliseo en el santuario, incorporándose lentamente ante la mirada preocupada de kaur de Owl quien le observaba expectante..

**– ¿Que paso?** – murmuró Naruto observando el reloj de fuego cuyas flamas de Capricornio, Acuario, Cáncer, Géminis y Virgo estaban encendidas, Escorpio, Leo y Piscis estaban a punto de encenderse…

**– !Lo habéis logrado Naruto!** – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa - **¡Pasasteis la prueba del reloj de fuego! ¡estáis capacitado para entrenar con los caballeros de cristal! ¡Superasteis a vuestro propio corazón!** - musitó la castaña entusiasmada por ver los progresos de su protegido ayudándole a incorporarse pero borrando su sonrisa al observarle – **Naruto... ¿Sucede algo?** – inquirió la guerrera con seriedad..

**– ¿Seré capaz de proteger a mis seres queridos? ¿Será verdad lo que dice Saras? ¿Que soy un fracasado?** – murmuró de manera triste agachando la mirada - No sé qué pensar, todas esas imágenes dentro de la prueba...

**– Nunca vuelvas a decir eso...** - respondió la mujer con severidad para despues relajar sus facciones... - **Yo creo que nadie puede saber si eres inferior o no** - le interrumpió de manera suave - **la gente termina en este tipo de situaciones catalogando a los demás por qué no lo saben, todos tenemos un camino que recorrer o un motivo para luchar y es por esa razón que vivimos y peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas** - le dijo de manera calmada Owl agachándose a lado de un pequeño Naruto ayudándole a levantarse por completo…

**– No retrocederé, cumplire mi sueño.**– musitó con esperanzas renovadas el pequeño rubio observando el reloj de fuego cuyas flamas todas encendidas ardían con intensidad...

**Flashback fin**

**Africa oriental, restos del templo de la corona solar.**

En los limites de lo que fue la antigua Etiopia, situado en los límites del destruido templo una figura observaba tranquilamente el paso de las nubes…

**– Vaya, vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos... No creí volver a tener este horror, digo este honor... Pero si hasta habéis protegido a vuestro señor ¨deshonra¨, la sabandija hace 6 años... Sabes que odio a los niños son... Tan molestos... tan ruidosos…** – dijo en un monologo para girar - **¿Qué queréis ahora Libis? Diosa del viento del sureste...** – murmuró con desdén el pelirrojo a una hermosa mujer con cabello verde y ojos esmeralda la cual llevaba una antigua toga griega celeste finamente adornada con piedras preciosas de color rojo…

**– ¿Esperabas que dejara hicieras daño a mi señor?** – respondió de manera retorica la joven - **Ares, Dios de la guerra violenta** – dijo en tono frio la deidad femenina provocando una sonrisa de sarcasmo en el mas alto.

**– ¿A sí, tu señor, el estúpido que decidió ser humano olvidándose de todo desde la era del mito? ¿O el ahora el capitán de los tontos?** – Le observo con desdén - **El ya no existe... Si pudiera me divertiría matándolos lenta y dolorosamente a todos pero hay algo más grave, ya di el mensaje en Berlín, la muerte de un príncipe humano, esos mortales sí que saben divertirse con su guerra creando el triángulo de hierro, vaya** – murmuró con mofa…

**– Me encantaría dárselo yo mismo pero no quiero interrumpir su concentración en tan bello entretenimiento y no es algo que pueda esperar. Ese bastardo ya ha renacido en esa área protegida por mi estúpida medio hermana y gana poder. Así que tendré que conformarme con que alguno de vosotros le transmita mi mensaje, no sería justo molestar a mi ejercito de berserkers, todavía ¿No lo creéis?** – murmuró seriamente.

**– Ares, sabía lo ruin que podías llegar a ser pero nunca imaginé que llegarías a comportante como un simple gusano rastrero, es la razón por la cual el poderoso Zeus te expulso del monte sagrado tras el nacimiento de Hercules, tras intentar violar a tu propia hija Alcipa, tus jueguitos con Afrodita, o quizás… Por tu impertinencia** – espetó Libis con el ceño fruncido.

Ares le dirigió a Libis una mirada de desprecio. Después volvió a fijar su mirada en el horizonte...

**– Bueno a la vista de que no soy bien recibido, me voy** - se gira para disponerse a marcharse - **Oh una cosa más** - gira hacia la diosa del viento y mirándola a los ojos añade - **En tu lugar dejaria atras el pasado... La era del mito jamás volvera... Tu adre jamás lo hará...** – dijo burlón ante la joven quien apretaba sus puños con mirada estoica - **No hace falta que recolectes falsas historias querida...** - Y con esta palabras resonando en la brisa cálida Ares desapareció y la tranquilidad volvió al semblante de la deidad de cabello verde.

**– Padre, tened cuidado** - murmuró la joven tras desaparecer en un resplandor verde.

Mientras tanto el caballero dorado de acuario observo el horizonte mientras aumentaba su velocidad junto a sus camaradas, recordando a ese extraño ser de cabello rojo que se manifestó en medio de la prueba y la mención de un Dios.

**Bosque cercano al castillo Heinstein...**

Observó el castillo de la familia Heinstein siendo bañado por la luz del sol que comenzaba a fluir con premura sobre el castillo dándole curiosos motivos en blanco cálido impoluto...

**– Death omen, Saras, debemos separarnos para así cubrir terreno** – dijo el rubio deteniéndose y observándoles seriamente...

**– De acuerdo, esa energía ha desaparecido pero no debemos confiarnos** - Saras dijo al tiempo que retrocede para mirarle al rostro.

**– Además, ya idearemos algo y vamos a salir adelante en todo esto.** – Dijo para observar seriamente a su amigo - **Naruto, debemos de algún modo contactar al santuario y hacerle saber lo que está pasando. ¿Crees que él nos dará algunas ideas?** – pregunto con algo de ansiedad.

**– Esa es una buena idea. Tal vez podemos preguntar a Owl, nos puede ayudar también, pero es extraño que esta zona no haya sido víctima de los Zeppelín y bombardeos...** - Naruto solto la mano de la amazona de lira la percatarse de la mirada burlona de Lelouch y le dijo con tono más serio - **Vamos a ver que sucede, a cualquier señal no dudéis en llamarnos.** - Dijo Mientras observaba el castillo sin apartarse del costado de la joven.

**– Es verdad, es sospechoso que esté intacta, veamos que secretos nos revela este castillo pero ya déjense de redundancias como el par de idiotas que son joder** – dijo el peli negro con sorna haciendo que se separaran abruptamente para esquivar un golpe de la de cabello negro y adentrarse en el bosque cercano...

Naruto y Saras asintiendo de manera seria se separaron por caminos diferentes a gran velocidad esperando descubrir el origen de esa serie de eventos desafortunados...


	7. Capitulo 6: El umbral de un nuevo eón

**Laderas del castillo de los Heinstein…**

Parecía tratarse de un sueño, una vida ahora distante como si se tratase de algo pasajero, los ecos que inundaron las instalaciones décadas atrás ajenas a la guerra y que ahora ahogaban gemidos lastimeros de las gargantas de quienes coexistían con el horror eran notorios, despierto a un mundo de miseria...

Por distancias irregulares se mostraban los cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños, escuálidos por la desnutrición, supuso habían gritado hasta el momentos de sus inevitables muertes.

Muchas ideas macabras se formaban en la cabeza del joven guardián de la onceava casa al observar tales acciones tras un pasado frenetico, no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera hecho el en semejante situación.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo lentamente, las nubes blancas se movían perezosamente hacia la línea del horizonte de un azul pálido como enfermizo. Faltaban excasos meses para el invierno, la tierra por esas fechas había rendido sus frutos, ahora, se encontraba marchita en apariencia, algunas plantas secas eran apreciables en el adusto suelo y entre los matorrales que ya tenían un curioso color marrón encendido.

Un leve ruido sobresaltó al rubio.

**– ¡Quien anda ahí!** - siseó imperativo a la nada, al dirigir su mirada a un costado, observó silenciosamente los rayos del sol reramrcansso a la distancia el oscuro contraste del castillo.

La inmemorial estructura aguardaba, la mente del joven rubio distraída por los recuerdos fue envuelta por inusitada melancolía, sabía que debía de cumplir con su misión. La añoranza por tiempos mejores no serviría de nada.

Levantó su cabeza percibiendo la suave brisa contra su tez bronceada.

El aire era más fresco que en el profundo bosque, tal vez cinco o seis grados menor. El sendero empedrado seguía siendo ancho, el suelo se encontraba adornado tenuemente con algunas flores, algunas marchitas, otras frescas..

Algunos ensamientos aleatorios llegaron a su mente, la distante época de entrenamiento en Bluegard, los recuerdos de su familia, y la sede de los caballeros de cristal.

Cada herida y cicatriz mostraba su meta alcanzada tras las duras pruebas fisicas y mentales en las distantes tierras de los muros eternos de hielo.

Lo único que sostuvo su determinación tras su brutal entrenamiento era quizás su propia terquedad, supuso en parte herencia genética por parte de su madre, su prioridad era ser mas fuerte, pero la sombra de la preocupación asomaba ante su suficiencia innata, desconfiaba de los aldeanos, Danzo como del consejo civil, conscientemente confiaba en la fortaleza de su hermana y capacidad total de elección, confiaba en su fuerza y en que no se meteria en problemas, sin embargo un sentimiento de inquietud le indicaba lo contrario.

Observó distraídamente su pulsera naranja para mirar a su alrededor, el lugar se encontraba sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

**– No hay nadie, ¿dónde están todos?** – se preguntó extrañado tras no percibir ninguna presencia dentro de la estructura.

**–¿Qué pasa?.** – murmuró mientras daba unos pasos hacia el interior del castillo, observando las paredes hechas de piedra, en una de las paredes podía apreciar un símbolo, quizás el emblema familiar de los herederos del castillo, quienes lo abandonaron hace ya mucho. El edificio sufriría el mismo destino que la ciudad en cuanto la batalla se volviese más encarnizada.

Sentia frío, pero no se trataba de un frío acogedor y cotidiano, era un frío envolvente que parecía querer advertirle de algo que escapaba a su comprensión, ecos y sensaciones que se convertían cruelmente en pensamientos desagradables, tras el punzante dolor emocional como resultado de una negra gama de eventos aleatorios..

En la zona a su diestra, vio cuerpos de soldados cubriendo la fría loseta. Parecía un extraño desfile funesto y macabro, Le hizo recordar a las viejas historias narradas por el maestro Shion, sobre el desfile que llevan los muertos en su paso hacia Yomotsu Hirasaka. Un pequeño regimiento de soldados que quizás patrullaba la zona. El rubio murmuro tras agacharse y observar los cuerpos con más detalle.

**– Esta desierto...** – murmuró acuclillándose observando uno a uno con un rictus de desaprobación.

**– Algunos dicen a este castillo, la zona fantasma….** – pensó el caballero de oro incorporándose observando uno de los portones principales el cual se encontraba ligeramente entreabierto.

**– Los más viejos aún le llaman así, pero con esta guerra, el nombre estaba casi olvidado. Casi ni se acuerdan de este sitio. No me parece que la vista tenga algo de especial...** - extendió el brazo al pronunciar esas palabras en un mínimo ademán y quedar en silencio.

**– Genial...** – dijo para sí con sarcasmo observando uno de los vitrales del medioevo apreciables desde el exterior.

**– No hay presencias, son solo ruinas como el resto.** – murmuró apartando la vista con molestia.

**– Los Heinstein... ¿Aun habra alguien de esa familia con vida?** – pensó seriamente para dar una mirada a la fachada, le pareció un siniestro gigante observándole inexpresivo, alejando esos pensamientos cruzo el umbral que daba al interior del castillo.

**– Quizás encuentre algo…** – pensó el joven deteniéndose extrañado tras escuchar un misterioso ruido de cadenas arrastrándose al fondo de los pasillos provocando la emisión de un eco amortiguado.

**– ¿¡Pero que!?** – pensó el caballero de hielo tras no sentir algún vestigio de fuerza vital en la zona, observó con aprensión el portón entreabierto a su espalda. Ante él un largo pasillo de piedra se extendía, le parecía extraño que a pesar del día soleado la estructura emitiera una siniestra mezcla de luz y sombras agazapando el corredor con formas macabras proyectadas de las salientes de piedra ennegrecida.

Dio unos cinco pasos hacia adelante escuchando el eco de sus pisadas revotando desde el frio suelo hacia las viejas paredes del castillo, con el ceño fruncido miro el techo cruzando a la altura de lo que parecía ser un antiguo candelabro del siglo XVII, dirigiendo su vista hacia sus pies observó agua estancada..

Mirando dicho artefacto en el techo, Naruto atravesó la oscuridad del pasillo a pasos largos en dirección a una habitación que por fuera parecía pequeña, el rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ingresar ya que se trataba de una amplia habitación, parcialmente iluminada por la luz del día filtrada por las insípidas ventanas.

**– ¿Que? - **murmuró para si sombriamente.

El joven rubio observó pasearse inquieta en el aire una fantasmagórica sombra entre los rayos de luz, suspiró consinamente al centrarse en ella, pudo ver era solo la hoja seca de un arbol, roja con tonalidades dorada, traída por la fría brisa hacia el interior de la habitación..

Naruto negando con la cabeza decidió seguir su camino dispuesto a no prestarle mayor atención, solo eran caprichos del momento.

Caminando a paso lento observó los vitrales pintados de gris y diferentes colores, no parecía un trozo cualquiera de vidrio, pues mostraba un elaborado lienzo. Seguido por vitrales mucho menos transparentes y brillantes que los primeros mostrándole escenas cotidianas como de culto.

Se detuvo al llegar hasta una escalera de piedra deteniéndose frente a ella con aprensión, miró hacia arriba funciendo el ceño y avanzando decididamente. Algunas partes de la pared estaban ennegrecidas, una antorcha hecha de acero forjado resaltó a la altura del octavo escalón, tan apagada y fría como el resto, ingresó por la puerta más cercana a las escaleras por las que había ascendido.

**– De niño si que me hubiera dado un susto de muerte...** – se dijo Naruto cambiando a una mirada de sorpresa mientras observaba con detenimiento de derecha a izquierda, todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, tanto en el mobiliario como decorados, observó con curiosidad un baúl que se encontraba a lado de una cama con cobertores blancos, percudidos como sus persianas, se acercó hacia el cofre para abrirlo revelando su contenido. Una muñeca antigua y un libro con cubierta negra los cuales tomó entre sus manos.

**– ¿Un muñeco y un diario?… Dice… Pandora Heinstein, creo era la habitación de una niña.** - pensó Naruto observando la muñeca en su mano derecha, su vestido poseía un elaborado diseño de vestido negro como su largo cabello oscuro, un aspecto gotico, frunció el ceño al ver unas letras bordadas tanto en mangas como por los bordes del negro vestido, eran grabados griegos y le recordaban ligeramente al estilo de letra de kaur. – **Da igual…** - se dijo a si mismo mostrando una mueca debido al aspecto tétrico del muñeco - **Dicen que la elaboración de marionetas es arte…** - comentó para sí mientras se alejaba del lugar con los objetos en su mano derecha.

**– Creo que no hay muchas muñecas de porcelana en la actualidad… Está algo rota…** - pensó mientras veía la rosa roja que sostenía la muñeca. – **Muy extraña, en fin…**- se dijo sin importancia mientras veía la muñeca con una ceja levantada, acomodó un poco el vestido guardando ambos objetos en una riñonera oculta cubierta por su capa.

Observó con sorpresa como un gigantesco charco se extendía irregularmente hacia la estancia interna, amplió su mirada lentmente con horror, entrecerro sus ojos coriendo a toda velocidad como si una fuerza desconocida guiase sus pasos, el sendero estaba plagado de sangre derramada.

**– ¡Mierda, quien esta ahí…!** – dijo el caballero al escuchar un extraño crujir sin terminar la oración ya que una sombra a gran velocidad se había movido entre los rayos de sol confundiéndose entre las sombras. A gran velocidad se lanzó en la dirección por la que la sombra se movía, deteniéndose en seco al observar un funesto panorama.

Tres cadáveres frente a él estaban en una sala circular empedrada, las paredes mostraban grietas como recordatorio de una batalla reciente, en un crater a la altura del suelo estaba el cadaver maltrecho de un joven con cabello azul el cual al parecer de una violenta patada frontal le habrían desgarrado el brazo, una inmensa herida en su esternón parecía el detonante de su muerte, usaba una armadura en tonalidad marrón rojiza tanto en la tiara como el yelmo, adornado con dos piedras tanto en el lado izquierdo como en el derecho siendo separadas por una de tamaño mayor a la altura de la frente dándole una apariencia de tridente, dos gemas de gran tamaño a la altura de la división que protegía el oído, el petobraceras cinturón el cual en su centro una gema color verde esmeralda se mostraba y piernas del mismo color que el resto, la armadora estaba con serias cuarteaduras, le recordaba tras haber recibido su armadura tres semanas atrás, se trataba de Kain de la Osa Menor.

**– ¡¿Qué rayos?!** - murmuró con aprensión el blondo para girar su cabeza en dirección al segundo cuerpo quien se encontraba incrustado en la pared.

Era un caballero de bronce que vestía una armadura de diferente diseño a las anteriores, de color morado en el casco, hombreras bífidas y peto separados por un mínimo protector, cinturón en color uniforme y piernas en cuyas pantorrillas se diferenciaba por una tonalidad rojo carmesí, el joven se distinguía por su cabellera rojo carmesí, Ulric, un joven reservado que se convirtió en el caballero de Corona Boreal.

**– ¡Maldita sea. No!...** - Sintio la sangre abandonar su rostro y el aire sus pulmones, sus orbes violeta se desencajaron con horror tras reconocer al tercero, reclinado en una columna destruida con múltiples hilos de sangre descendiendo por sus heridas, esa larga cabellera azabache le era inconfundible, su armadura en tonalidades cobre yacía rota en piernas y hombreras, el escudo que protegía su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente destruido como su casco, su mirada carente de vida se encontraba entrecerrada, su cuello estaba en una posición antinatural por lo que dedujo que habia sido fracturado, de su abdomen lacerado manaba tetricamente un rio de sangre, al caballero dorado se le formó un nudo en la garganta, se trataba de su primer amigo en el santuario, Jan de la Constelación de Escudo..

**Inmediaciones del bosque…**

Los sonidos cesaron dando paso a la calma, en el aire se distinguía un sutil aroma de sangre derramada.

El guardián de la cuarta casa de zodiaco caminaba con parsimonia a través del bosque silencioso mientras observaba todo a su alrededor con expresión sombría, levantó su mirada frunciendo el ceño ligeramente tras percibir un sutil aroma a través de los vientos gélidos del sur, el hedor a muerte y desolación detectado por medio de sus sentidos le hiso pensar indirectamente en difusas escenas del pasado, negó con la cabeza rechazando la idea de dar importancia a tales recuerdos.

**– Una jodida forma de abrirse paso en la historia** – murmuró fríamente tras observan el horizonte.

Un brillo oscilante atrajo su atención con morbosa fascinación, al observar el viejo camino por el que transitaba, signos de tierra removida denotaban un macabro horizonte, entre la desolación absoluta.

**– Tan silenciosos, y muertos.** – Murmuró para sí con fascinación observando hacia el frente – menuda coincidencia encontrarlos mis alegres amigos – musito con gesto sarcastico mientras un viento frio el cual provenían del norte hizo que entrecerrara su mirada.

Mostró una sonrisa torcida tras observar provenir de los escombros una extraña esfera espectral pulular entre los restos de piedra ennegrecida rodeada de agua estancada, observo con expresión tranquila como una docena de aquella diminutas esferas azuladas volaban erráticamente trasmitiéndole una sensación con la cual se encontraba familiarizado desde mi niñez, el eco espiritual y resonancia de la muerte, de las almas torturadas.

Observó en silencio algunos árboles casi destruidos de forma irregular lo cual le pareció extraño para variar.

**– Al parecer esas tierras eran resguardadas antes que una batalla como tantas tuvieran a lugar, oh si, tremenda masacre, hasta ahora puedo apreciar los gritos de inocentes como de culpables, debiluchos como animales estúpidos.** - pensó analíticamente mientras reiniciaba si caminata con una mirada indiferente observando las partículas insustanciales moverse en los vientos etéreos desesperadamente.

**– Curioso, ¿no? Que nadie pueda aceptar por completo lo que es. Ustedes en la muerte y yo de alguna bizarra manera, en la mía. Somos meros peones en un tablero invisible, los débiles sirven como cimiento para crear un mundo para los fuertes.** – pensó para si con semblante serio mientras avanzaba por el agreste camino.

**– Fascinante** – musitó silencioso tras sentir extrañeza al observar en dirección norte.

Dirigió su vista hacia un viejo arbol el cual destacaba, sus caracteristicas no eran muy comunes en la zona en la cual se encontrában, entre sus torcidas raices envolvia una gigantesca roca.

**– ¿Esto es una broma cierto?, toparme con esto, lo antiguo no siempre significa sea apropiado de descifrar.** – se dijo en tono exasperado con mirada cargada de desdén mientras apoyaba una mano en la fría y derruida corteza de un viejo árbol.

**– Este silencio.** – pensó alejándose de la columna para patear la tierra en forma distraída murmurando entre dientes cosas inentendibles.

Al dar unos pasos pensó con burla que la frase era todo un compendio de la sobriedad de la cual el presente escenario carecía ya que era nada más que un cementerio.

Observando el castillo a la distancia dedujo que se encontraba dentro de los límites de la propiedad y hasta aquel momento no se había molestado en avanzar más allá.

**– Esos dos se habran adelantado un buen trecho... Implusivos...** – se dijo con expresión sarcástica observando distraídamente el horizonte.

Los árboles se agitaron suavemente tras unos momentos de calma sepulcral sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado, se trataba de energía psíquica pura, algo anormal la había provocado. Se alejó unos pasos tras percibir una desagradable sensación, como si algo resonara en su cabeza guardando silencio ante el ligero aturdimiento provocado.

**– ¿Telepatia ofensiva? es imposible que el...** – dijo para aminorar la tensión, solo logrando a duras penas una sardónica mueca en su joven rostro. Con una mirada molesta, fija al horizonte.

Se dio cuenta tras esos instantes, que eventos tan engañosos los llevarían a un callejón sin salida, parecían fantasmas errantes siguiendo meras sensaciones fugaces y guiándolos de un punto a otro, se sentía irritado como frustrado tras aquel pensamiento.

Algo entre los arboles atrajo su atención mientras refunfuñaba, un extraño bulto resaltaba ligeramente haciendo contraste entre los rayos de sol.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a ese punto.

Sin sorpresa observó a un muchacho de unos veinte años, no tardo ni tres segundos en hacer un ligero análisis visual al cuerpo acuclillándose a un lado. Estaba prácticamente muerto. Tenía la cabeza aplastada y el cuello roto.

Con calma tocó con la yema de los dedos los músculos desgarrados girando su vista a uno de los árboles distraídamente para volver a observar el hombro del cadáver tomando el brazo frio del cuerpo por la muñeca..

Tras escuchar el sonoro crujir de la articulación al situarla lentamente en un ángulo de 90 grados dedujo con rostro sombrío que el sujeto llevaba un buen tiempo muerto, tras la acción dio una mirada detenidamente a la clavícula fracturada la cual se tensaba con la piel del hombro derecho a cada movimiento, hinchada y deforme como si una fuerza gigantesca hubiese intentado arrancársela. De la cabeza, un fluido amarillo y purulento goteaba en el pasto verde mezclado con la sangre liberada por un boquete en el cráneo. Se acercó con macabro interés pues le parecía ver palpitar levemente la masa encefalica tras cada movimiento del brazo que sujetaba, la masa era de un blanco grisáceo.

Con una mueca torcida detallo la herida encontrándole similitud con una ventana rota a pesar que el orificio tenía unos cinco centímetros de diámetro.

**– Qué agujero, diablos, qué agujero...** – musitó ligeramente sorprendido como entretenido, nada ajeno a esa clase de espectáculos.

**– Menudo desastre estáis hecho, no creo que os importe mucho que digamos.** -pensó con semblante distraído para girar su cabeza en dirección noreste.

Por el este, observó un espeso bosque que tapaba su vista, pero hacia el oeste, el terreno descendía mansamente, agudizó sus sentidos tras escuchar un sonido, a la distancia el ruido embriagante de agua fluyendo atrajo su atención como una extraña sensación de sed, imaginó los árboles y matorrales hace ya mucho olvidados, pintado de tonos dorados tras los últimos días del verano.

A cada paso en dirección al eco provocado por el agua fluir miro a su alrededor, todo estaba quieto, algo brumoso como sospechosamente apacible. Ni siquiera se escuchaba un mismo revolotear de aves rapaces que turbara el silencio.

Lo que tenía ante sus ojos era la cuenca del río, introduciendo su mano al riachuelo y extraendo algo de agua entre sus manos ahuecadas dedujo al sentir resbalar el refrescante liquido por su garganta que antaño los leñadores hacían descender los troncos desde el noreste. Quizás un poco hacia el sur del castillo y al norte extremo de Berlín.

Parecía en círculo una maraña de densos matorrales, con su sed saciada observo unos árboles derribados que formaban un montón dándole un caprichoso aspecto siniestro y a la vez amenazador.

En medio de un cerco de arbustos y árboles desmedrados que luchaban por un espacio vital buscando la luz del sol, le pareció un mero hecho de cruel factura a las circunstancias que fuesen obra de eventos ajenos a la naturaleza que parecían darle una disimulada señal. Con el bosque como telón de fondo para un presagio maléfico, el lugar con aire fantasmagórico revelaba su verdad, un ambiente profano.

Una estridente risa infantil hizo que girase su cabeza rápidamente, estreche su mirada ante la macabra idea que nacía a través de su mente mientras sus retinas eran iluminadas por el fuego fatuo, manifestándose a través de sus labios una lenta sonrisa.

Al llegar al lugar solo caos y destrucción había rodeándole, ni rastro de lo que buscaba, solo unas extrañas emanaciones de energía desigual.

**– Ese granuja…** – murmuró crípticamente encendiendo su poderoso cosmos maximizando sus habilidades físicas para dar un gran salto a la rama de un árbol cercano e impulsarse a través de ellos perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque negro en dirección al castillo Heinstein.

**Ruta del bosque profundo...**

Saras miraba en silencio el horizonte entre los árboles, observando como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color conforme avanzaba la tensa mañana… Preguntándose muchas cosas, no enconrando respuesta a ninguna ara su desazón. Los caballeros habían sido enviados a averiguar lo que sucedían, no regresaban. Sabía que Shion ocultaba algunas cosas, no dudaba que habría una buena razón para aun no revelarles la completa verdad a los caballeros.

**– Quizas una batalla esté en puerta… Pero el punto más importante quién es la verdadera amenaza. Por lo pronto la prioridad es encontrarles y averiguar que fue lo que sucedió. Solo podemos esperar...** – pensó la joven poniendo su mano sobre el tronco de un árbol.

**– Estoy completamente segura que hay algo mas...** - dijo la joven para si en tono serio.

**– En cierto modo, debo de guardar silencio hasta estar segura.**– pensó tras caminar unos pasos hacia el frente.

**– A pesar de nuestro deber y compromiso... Todas las misiones, peleas y ese odio infinito ¿Nunca tendrá fin?…** - dijo para si la joven cuya voz resonó en el sombrío silencio.

Sus palabras cortaron el ambiente como filosas cuchillas, también sintiendo perfectamente el dolor y arrepentimiento de haber tratado a su mejor amigo tan mal en el pasado, fue el único que les acercó aún más, poniendo su mano en el hombro a pesar de las agresiones, mientras que los demás solo los miraban incapaces de pronunciar palabra.

Frente a ella vio el comienzo de un sendero, el único que había visto en todo ese paraje solitario. Miró los enormes arboles con sus ramas retorcidas que le daban cierto aspecto macabro, notó también que el viento soplaba con más fuerza así que totalmente decidida se adentró en él sujetando su lira, preparada para lo que fuera que encontrara.

Sorpresivamente al entrar la temperatura descendió drásticamente, le pareció bastante extraño, pues debido a la ausencia del viento debería ser lo contrario, continuó caminando en ese sendero observando cada detalle a su alrededor… Solo troncos y ramas, las más elevadas agitándose por la proximidad del viento mientras un estremecimiento recorría todo su ser. Su mente por un momento voló a aquellos años cuando Naruto y ella competían por ver quién era el mejor, como si el ambiente se cargara de pesadez y una extraña melancolía envolviera su corazón suprimió un suspiro agobiante.

La joven de largo cabello negro salió de sus reflexiones al darse cuenta de algo… Se detuvo y cerrando sus ojos se concentró un momento en el lugar… Sin embargo no había nada, ningún tipo de sonido, ni siquiera el ulular del viento. A manera de prueba dio otro paso aplastando las hojas secas, y nada. Ningún ruido más allá de los provocados por ella. Quitándose la máscara abrió la boca para exhalar ante una repentina sensación de bochorno.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir algo cerca de ella y en estado de alerta continuó caminando entre los arboles silenciosos… Se detuvó con mirada sorprendida. Al fondo en la densa oscuridad provocada por los rayos de sol distinguió un pequeña pero intensa luz azulada que al parecer se encontraba en el suelo… Noto que conforme se acercaba la luz se hacía cada vez era menos intensa, como si pudiera sentir su proximidad. Al llegar a ella se dio cuenta de que no había nada, pero por alguna extraña razón le pareció que no era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Retrocedió un paso con mirada consternada para observar un momento la luz que otorgaban los rayos de sol… Algo inusual había en ese bosque… En medio su estupor sitio el cosmos de Naruto estallar e incrementarse, giró la cabeza preocupada por su amigo corriendo a gran velocidad y en estado de alerta en dirección al castillo Heinstein, no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas le observaba en calma la silueta de un hombre con cabellera larga la cual se movía fantasmalmente por un viento inexistente…

**Grecia, quince horas después...**

Tras reunirse en el centro de Berlín y viajar largas horas en barco desde Alemania se encontraban dentro del silencioso pueblo de Rodorio, reinaba una completa tranquilidad, el frio contrastaba bastante con el clima cálido, sin embargo esto era ajeno para el pensativo guardián de los hielos quien se sentía frustrado como irritado.

Pasaban pocos caballeros por ahí y quien llegaba se iba rápidamente, salvo por el mismo quien frecuentaba hace un año el pueblo. Para muchos, Rodorio era un lugar aburrido, sin embargo a Naruto le agradaba, la idea de vivir ahí algún día no le era ajena, mientras recorría las calles vacías con sus compañeros se mostraba preocupado y molesto por las revelaciones otorgados por Saras y Lelouch, quizás esa sería la causa de la muerte de sus amigos Yaga y Jan.

El apacible silencio fue roto por el sonido de una puerta, estaban a entradas de los dominios del santuario.

Era media noche, los alrededores estaban en total sosiego, la mayoría de templos zodiacales se encontraban vacíos por alguna extraña razón. Alta de Aries y Teneo de Tauro quienes siempre custodiaban sus respectivas casas brillaban en su ausencia…

**– ¿Dónde están?** – murmuró la amazona en un frio susurro.

**– En esto debo darle la razón a la psicópata, no es muy normal que digamos, puedo sentirlo.** – dijo para sí el caballero de Cáncer ignorando la mirada asesina que le daba su compañera.

**– Miren... El reloj de fuego esta encendido..** – murmuró el caballero de la onceava casa en tono serio mirando la torre del reloj cuyas flamas ardían desde Aries hasta Piscis.

Ante ellos estaba la tercera casa del zodiaco, el templo estaba formado por tres alas, dos laterales que se unen con la primera en el interior, el exterior de las dos alas laterales estaban esculpidas las imágenes en alto relieve de dos ángeles, representando la dualidad espiritual del mítico guardián. Uno de ellos sostiene una lira y el otro, una serpiente, al ingresar por los oscuros pasillos notaron que la casa dual estaba vacía…

**– Chicos mirad…** – murmuró Saras adelantándose a sus compañeros quienes le observaron extrañados para posteriormente darle alcance.

El joven de cabello rubio observó un resplandor desde el interior de recamara central, se trataba de la armadura del guardián de géminis, de su dueño, no había rastro. El joven recordó algunas palabras de Owl y su maestro Unity el caballero azul, la armadura representaba a Géminis y su mito asociado, los Dioskuros Cástor y Pólux, hermanos de Helena de Troya, la armadura dorada no sufrió ningún cambio destacable en la ausencia prolongada de su dueño como si esta se encontrase atrapada en el tiempo.

Su apariencia era de una única pieza o en dos, superpuestas una sobre la otra, el cuello es más ancho y las protecciones de la espalda son más cortas e inclinadas hacia arriba.

Los protectores de los bíceps mucho más grandes y masivos que los de su armadura con el fin de adoptar la forma de los brazaletes, mientras que la placa del pecho hexagonal comienza justo detrás del cuello. El diseño del casco era diferente, inusual de entre las doce armaduras doradas, dos cabezas se formaban a partir del casco o en ese caso dos rostros, uno mantenía una expresión melancólica y su homólogo una expresión cargada de la peor malicia. Los cuatro brazos perpendiculares al resto de la armadura están formados por los brazaletes y protectores de los bíceps, más las rodilleras y espinilleras como si se tratase de dos personas fusionadas.

**– El viejo carnero espera, par de payasos, la casa está vacía, no se aprovechen...** – murmuró el guardián de la cuarta casa siendo seguido por la amazona de lira quien crujía sus nudillos intentando acallar a su molesto camarada...

**– Cangrejo imbécil..** – siseó la joven fastidiada y sonrojada por el comentario del pelinegro.

En cuanto el blondo daba media vuelta disponiéndose a salir de la recamara central un leve pulso espiritual de la armadura le hizo detenerse. Giro rápidamente para observar el ropaje sagrado, una extraña sensación de soledad le embargó, se trataba de algo que podía definir, un lamento silencioso, no podía estar seguro.

El rubio con rostro pensativo trajo a su mente la desconcertante ausencia del caballero dorado de la tercera casa, era un hombre leal, amable y sombrío, habían cruzado palabras tras prueba del reloj de fuego y su primera misión demostrando ser un hombre integro como un hermano mayor para la nueva generación, se habían levantado tras su desaparición muchos comentarios, algunos rumores estremecedores relacionados, Naruto con una mirada triste dio media vuelta y salió de la casa dual.

**– ¿Naruto, pasa algo?** – preguntó la joven con voz preocupada quien le esperaba a lado de unas columnas ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte del blondo...

**– No, sigamos.** – dijo en tono seco el joven usuario del cero absoluto adelantadose..

**– ¿Emm, si tú lo dices…?** – murmuró la joven para sí misma siguiéndole con una mirada de preocupación y molestia.

El caballero de cáncer tras notar su actitud dio una mirada silenciosa a la casa dual como si se tratase de un mensaje entrelineas grabado en sus orbes mas allá de las apariencias…

El hombre de cabello negro giró rápidamente para seguir a sus compañeros con gesto despreocupado.

A la distancia, la casa de Leo se erguia imponente, en estructura más pequeña que las anteriores, se encontraban vacía.

La casa siguiente era flanqueada celosamente por dos colosos de piedra alusivos a Buda el iluminado, al ingresar, la atmosfera se hallaba sumida en hermetismo, el rubio había escuchado una vieja leyenda sobre la sexta casa zodiacal, la legendaria sala gemela, una recamara a la cual solo el sexto guardián tenía acceso, entrecerró su mirada con atisbo de comprensión, una fuerza pletórica en sabiduría y paciencia les incitaba a seguir, magnánima y gigantesca en medio de la soledad, muestra que el guardian de Virgo estaba conciente de su presencia dandoles la bienvenida en formas misteriosas.

El mismo aspecto solitario mostró la casa de Libra, Escorpio como la de Sagitario.

Tras ingresar al décimo templo, se encontraron con un oscuro pasillo en cuyo final se hallaba una especie de vitrina mostrando una escena.

**– ¿¡Vaya, es la leyenda de Excalibur!?** – dijo emocionada la joven del grupo atrayendo la mirada de sus dos acompañantes - **Mi maestro Orpheus dice que Athena entrego la sagrada espada al primer caballero de Capricornio. Así lo dice la leyenda, ¿Pero dónde está el guardián?** – musitó con interés tras acercarse más a la vitrina.

Naruto observó en silencio el techo de la vitrina tras acercarse unos pasos, estaba adornada con imagenes de ángeles tanto en alto como bajo relieve, en su centro el caballero de Capricornio original montado a caballo valerosamente y portando la espada sagrada en una de sus manos extendidas.

**– Quién sabe…** – murmuró el pelinegro con desdén y prepotencia rompiendo con el silencio para salir de la cámara interior a paso calmado.

**– ¿Y a este que le pasa?** – murmuró inocentemente la joven de cabello negro.

**– El guardián de Capricornio tiene un oscuro secreto, tened cuidado con el…** – dijo el joven en un susurro mientras caminaba a lado de la joven quien le observo sorprendida tras lo dicho.

Al cruzar la onceava casa se dirigieron a la última, el silencioso guardián de Piscis les recibió sepulcralmente tras sentir intrusos en sus dominios, se trataba un joven alto de aspecto delicado, su rostro poseía una belleza excepcional, de piel pálida y grandes como penetrantes ojos de tonalidad celeste, la nariz perfilada y los labios de tono rosa pálido coronado con un lustroso cabello rubio que caía suavemente acomodado en una coleta a media espalda, su armadura era de un dorado más pálido que la suya propia, con detalles decorativos haciendo alusión a las aletas de un pez tanto en braceras como en piernas, el peto cubría por completo el esternón y la doble hombrera contrapuesta eran su distintivo, como en la protección de las piernas que cubrían en su totalidad las extremidades hasta medio muslo, el filo era de diseño más redondeado como compacto.

La presencia etérea del caballero de la doceava casa transmitía misticismo en las doce casas. Shrad era extremadamente callado desde que retornó de su entrenamiento en Groenlandia, poseedor de conocimientos terribles aun no revelados como el verdugo de los desertores ganándose como apodo entre los habitantes del santuario, la sombra del silencio.

Así estaba en la puerta de su templo mirandoles, sus sentidos agudizados al máximo y de brazos cruzados, manteniendo una expresión estoica, observándoles a los tres de uno a uno. Sin inmutarse se situó frente al caballero de Acuario quien le observó decididamente.

**– Toda la orden han sido convocada, el maestro aguarda…** - dijo con tono baritono denotando sus modales, con elegancia les dio la espalda para escoltarlos hacia la recamara del patriarca por una senda distinta al camino de rosas envenenadas que el mismo creó como método defensivo contra los posibles atacantes.

La cámara del patriarca se encontraba casi en la cima del Santuario, justo debajo del Coloso de Athena y por encima de las doce casas. Era también la residencia del Patriarca como de Athena cuando reencarnaba, y por lo tanto la parte más protegida del Santuario. Naruto observó por la pendiente un jardín cubierto de rosas rojas...

Los tres jóvenes fueron conducidos por grandes pasillos y puertas bellamente adornadas relatando antiguas guerras sagradas, llegarón a un portal grande a diferencia d los demas, se encontraba custodiado pos dos centinelas.

**– Lamento decirlo pero es una reunión para la orden dorada, la orden de plata y bronce en el coliseo mañana a primeras horas serán informados** – murmuró ante la joven quien resopló resignada – **Lo siento Saras, si gustas puedes esperar a que salgan tus amigos** – dijo condescendiente el guardián de la última casa

Saras se tensó ligeramente tras sentirse fuera de lugar, alzo la mirada desconforme para encontrarse como sus compañeros le observaban, Naruto le había puesto una mano en el hombro recibiendo de parte de la joven con mascara una asentimiento silencioso...

**– ¡Guardias!** – imperó el ultimo guardián provocando que los centinelas abrieran ambas puertas rápidamente uno por cada lado permitiéndoles el paso.

Apenas las puertas fueron abiertas Naruto vio a un hombre bastante viejo, con largo cabello gris y túnica, usaba un yelmo dorado esperándoles en el trono, por primera vez sin su máscara, tenia una clara expresión de preocupación y esperanza a través de sus orbes moradas, a lado de él, otro hombre de yelmo rojo similar pero con decorativos de un murciélago extendiendo sus alas en la parte superior del yelmo, su rostro aun cubierto por una máscara negra...

Tensión y mutismo reinaban en el amplio salón, absolutamente nadie se movía, solo se escuchaba el rumor de las respiraciones de los caballeros reunidos. Una esperanza de una nueva página en blanco para escribir una historia totalmente diferente con posibilidades impredecibles.

Shion había sido comunicado del regreso de caballeros de Cáncer y Acuario, permanecía esperando con paciencia hasta que su ayudante se decidió a hablar.

**– Bienvenidos, jóvenes caballeros** - Dijo Arles acercándose unos cuantos pasos de los dos, en la sala se encontraban Teneo de tauro quien le recibió con un asentimiento enérgico y Atla de Aries por su parte con una suave sonrisa.

**– Señor Arles... Maestro Shion, la misión encomendada en Berlín ha sido un fracaso. Fue una distracción... Yaga, Jan, kain y Ulric… Perecieron… Solo encontré esto en el castillo de los Heinstein** - Explicó Naruto con tono fúnebre entregando los objetos mientras giró su cabeza para mirarle, el viejo caballero de Aries dejo escapar un suspiro cansado observándole silenciosamente..

El joven rubio se tensó gradualmente al sentirse embargado por el pesar y la culpa, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza entre los cuales destacaban Yaga, un pequeño Jan y una niña de cabello rojo como el fuego.

**– ¡Prometí salvarles, lo prometí y no pude cumplirlo, cuantas promesas mas voy a romper!.** - masculló el joven caballero de acuario con tono de voz culposo apretando sus puños recordando eventos de su niñez – **¡Que sirve! ¡!De que sirve tener la fuerza cuando no puedes hacer nada! Esto es una mierda…** – escupió las palabras sintiéndose impotente a cada segundo.

**– ¡Ya de nada sirve lamentarse! No eres el único que se siente así, pronto el que hiso eso pagara por esa humillación con creces** – murmuró sombríamente el caballero dorado de cáncer para girar y observar al patriarca detenidamente.

Un silencio incomodo se formó tras aquellas palabras…

**– Es terrible que los caminos y sendas trazadas a lo largo de la vida lleven al mismo punto, la muerte, sobre todo la de jóvenes prometedores, las guerras traen muchas pérdidas y dolor, pero, ellos fueron excepcionales a su manera, otorgándonos fe y confianza, sus memorias nunca desapareceran, seremos fuertes por nuestros amigos caidos, nos guiaran de ahora en adelante en nuestro camino, serán la motivación eterna a no rendirnos ante las dificultades, es nuestro compromiso, de ahora en adelante.** - Dijo el gran maestro rompiendo el silencio tenso con voz acompasada y melancólica.

**– Gracias a ustedes tres, sé que realmente esta información proporcionada nos sera de mucha ayuda, el destino es caprochoso pero muchas veces benévolo, su compañero Odin de Escorpio ha cumplido con su propósito tras tan arduo viaje…** - Dijo con amabilidad y una sonrisa Shion causándoles extrañeza.

**– ¿Qué quieres decir?** – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Un hombre de cabello morado claro y ojos azules mostró una sonrisa irónica ante las palabras de Naruto, su armadura es ligeramente más oscura que las demás, tenía muchas similitudes con la de Cáncer, formas particularmente agresivas y puntiagudas en hombros braceras como hombreras. El yelmo diadema que descansaba en su brazo izquierdo imita claramente la forma natural del aguijón del escorpión. Entre los protectores del cuerpo lleva incrustado un enorme rubí en el metal de la pechera.

**– Gran maestro, Naruto tiene razón, ¿qué significa esas palabras y la reunión?…**- murmuró Godou un joven de cabello negro con destello morado el cual vestía su armadura dorada. Las hombreras conservaban un diseño más liso con una estructura parecida en diseños con bajo relieve, la pechera, los antebrazos, los brazos, el cuello, los protección de la cintura y de los pies eran visualmente diferentes con un diseño casi parecido a la armadura de Acuario, en la pechera poseía una placa hexagonal con un diseño tribal, lo más resaltante a diferencia de sus homonimas eran el par de las alas doradas y rectas a su espalda, una característica única con las ochenta y ocho armaduras.

**– Es inusual convocar a asamblea a estas horas de la noche, su santidad ¿Es algo grave?** – exclamó con clara preocupación Gekou, un joven de cabello azul claro y ojos del mismo color, vestía una armadura dorada diferente a las anteriores, su yelmo diadema descansaba debajo de su brazo derecho cuya característica asemejaba a las crines de un león dorado, la armadura llevaba incrustada como ornamentación extra dos enormes rubís romboides en el metal, uno en la frente y otro en la cintura. Las formas y relieves decorativos del ropaje abundantes adquirian semejanza a con las antiguas armaduras romanas. Las ornamentaciones se extendían un poco hacia abajo en favor de la subida, hasta el ombligo hacia una especie de diadema. Las rodillas con las mismas características sin su doble ornamentación, así como los tobillos y los pies.

–** Este cosmos... - **musitó el guardian de Aries con sospecha...

–** Viejo, hablando de perder el tiempo ¿Porque estamos reunidos? No te hagas el sordo** – preguntó recuperando su actitud sarcástica el de cabello negro ganándose un gesto de desaprobación de Arles causando los murmullos aumenten provocando su exasperación.

**– ¡A ver! ¡A ver todos! ¡Tiempo!** - exigió el guardián de la cuarta casa fastidiado por el bullicio – **nos estás confundiendo a todos maestro… para empezar ¿De quién es ese cosmos tremendo?** - masculló alterado el de cabello negro.

**– ¡Esperad!** - Interrumpió el caballero guardián de la segunda casa a ambos jovenes atrayendo su atención – Y**a he sentido esta sensación antes, Shion, acaso…** - dijo mostrando una monumental sorpresa el más alto de los caballeros dorados atrayendo la atención de todos y una mirada divertida por parte de Alta de Aries al observar su consternación...

**– Hace unos días recibí la llamada del maestro. Las estrellas habían mostrado el camino de advenimiento. Me dirigí a Moscú...** – murmuró con una mueca el caballero de Escorpio tomando la palabra – **la ciudad estaba sumida en el caos. Durante los disturbios el pueblo de Rusia retuvo a la familia imperial bajo arresto en su palacio... Entre ellos a muchos humildes sirvientes, fueron tomados como prisioneros por su dirigente acusándolos de ser nobles, con ellos a una muchacha nacida en cuna humilde junto con sus padres.** – murmuró en tono pasivo el caballero de Escorpio tras retomar la palabra.

**– Lo típico de una revuelta, muerte y más muerte sin nada de gloria** – murmuró fríamente para si un joven de cabello negro y ojos gris cobalto, vestia una armadura cuyo yelmo protegia ampliamente la cara, cubriendo pómulos y mejillas, solo dejando libre los ojos nariz y boca, en la frente sobresalen los alargados y seccionados cuernos de una cabra. La parte trasera desprotege completamente el cráneo dejando salir el exuberante cabello negro de Vlad, el peto brinda una protección completa desde el cuello hasta la cintura, adornado de espirales ornamentados muy similares a las armaduras griegas y espartanas con hombreras cóncavas y de gran volumen, simulando la coraza de un armadillo, se conforma de varias láminas embonadas y cuentan con ornamentos en espiral similares al peto. En sus orillas sobresalía un cuerno curvado que mira a cada lado exterior. Con un grueso cinturón en el que tiene ensamblado dos piezas en su parte inferior. Braceras de diseño complejo y elegante, Musleras espinilleras y rodilleras brillaban con peligroso filo.

–** Si, fusilaron a la familia Imperial sin ápice de remordimientos motivados por ese viejo, mi misión en esas tierras era salvar a esa niña sin importar los métodos y destruir a quienes se interpongan en mi camino. No pude hacer nada por sus padres...** – dijo en el mismo tono calmado pero con un reflejo de malicia brillar en sus orbes.

Unos pasos suaves provenían del templo de Athena lo cual sobresalto a los caballeros de oro quienes en su mayoría se encontraban interrogantes.

**– Ha llegado…** - murmuró un joven de cabello largo y rubio en tono calmado quien se mantenía en silencio hasta ese momento, vestía una armadura redondeada en los protectores de los brazos y piernas, así como las rodilleras. Sus ornamentos eran los más simples como resaltantes, las proyecciones del casco que usaba el caballero eran más larga. Una pieza central en un dorado de tonalidad más clara con forma de placa triangular semi circular inversa unía las hombreras y peto, las protecciones de cadera eran alargadas, sólo algo más simples que la de sus congéneres.

**– Es verdad, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!** – pensó Naruto levantándose para ser observado con sorpresa, los murmullos entre los caballeros dorado se hicieron más audibles cada segundo que transcurría..

Por entre las cortinas que separaban el templo de Athena y la sala del patriarca hicieron su aparición Owl escoltando a una persona la cual nunca habían visto, una jovencita cuyo rostro estaba agachado, caminaba a paso tímido e inseguro, confusa y sorprendida se detuvo frente a ellos, la mujer de largo cabello castaño a su espalda deposito sus manos en cada hombro de la joven infundiéndole confianza y apoyo silencioso..

La adolescente levanto su rostro lentamente hacia los caballeros dorados y dejo ver sus angelicales y cinceladas facciones ante lo cual algunos quedaron sorprendidos como maravillados, aquel cabello lila con el cual Naruto soñaba fugazmente cuando era más pequeño le trajo sensaciones encontradas, alterándole gradualmente por las cuales una gota de sudor frio se deslizo desde su frente como muestra de la sorpresa, ella poseia ojos azul cielo, brillaban con intensidad e inocencia, sus finos labios mostraban una expresión nerviosa.

Naruto sentía como si esa escena la hubiese vivido antes, como si despertase de un largo sueño, la misma sensación como si se levantara muy temprano para madrugar. Observó distraídamente al resto de sus compañeros quienes se encontraban estupefactos, inclusive el burlón e irreverente caballero de cáncer mostraba una mirada de admiración y respeto hacia la joven quien bajo la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada al ser el centro de atención.

Poseía bella figura, una nívea y tersa piel impoluta, como adorno en su delicado cuello, una gargantilla dorada que mostraba un zafiro a la altura de su mentón con acabados en bajo relieve del mismo color, sus pechos no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, con una cintura esbelta y caderas las cuales resaltaban mucho más su belleza terminando en hermosas piernas apreciables a pesar de las vestiduras blancas.

El Namikaze bajo la vista avergonzado ante sus pensamientos sonriendo nerviosamente para levantar su rostro con determinación viendo a la encarnación de la diosa a la cual debía en adelante servir.

**– Buenos noches, Kira...** - Dijo Shion en tono paternal dándole una pequeña reverencia a la jovencita de cabello lavanda quien se encontraba paralizada al sentir las miradas de los caballeros dorados.

**– Bu... Buenas noches señor Shion** - Dijo la joven de orbes azul intenso con un hilo de voz suave mostrando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Tras esto, Shion se situó a lado de la joven dando una silenciosa mirada a los caballeros dorados quienes se miraron uno a otro extrañados, Alta de Aries comprendió la situación mostrando una sonrisa discreta decidiendo guardar silencio, y que se trataba de la presentación y juramento de la nueva orden dorada ante su diosa.

Todos los jóvenes voltearon temerosos, mirándose los unos a los otros pero al unísono giraron rápidamente a Naruto quien les miró con un ápice de nerviosismo girando rápidamente hacia la joven de cabellos lavanda y encontrarse a espaldas de esta con la tétrica mirada de Kaur quien le daba una silenciosa advertencia de que hablase y no la dejase en ridiculo.

**– ¿Eh. Amigos, Owl... Por... Por qué me miran así?** - Murmuró Naruto nervioso y presionado ante lo cual Lelouch revoleo los ojos fastidiado dándole un empujón descaradamente sacándolo de una de las dos filas formadas.

El rubio observó a todos lados rápidamente con los ojos tan abiertos como platos para darle una mirada fulminante al pelinegro quien le dio como respuesta una sonrisa cargada de sorna.

**– Esta me las pagaras, cangrejo súper desarrollado...** – susurró para sí el guardián de la onceava casa con una vena palpitando en su cien sintiéndose ridículo, dando un respiro hondo y ordenando sus palabras caminó directamente en dirección del patriarca, cerro sus ojos al llegar al centro de la sala deteniéndose en la base de las escaleras que conducían al trono.

**– Maestro Shion, señor Arles… Yo Naruto Guardián de Acuario, acepto la responsabilidad de dirigirme a nuestra Diosa así como la actual generación y protegerla junto con mis camaradas, así lo haremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, nunca nos retractaremos de esta promesa.** - Dijo con voz firme y abriendo sus ojos con una gran determinación grabada en ellos.

**– Este…** - murmuró la joven observándole sorprendida a los ojos del caballero de hielo para darle una tímida mirada, observando al resto quienes le observaban expectantes - **¿Naruto?… ¿Verdad?** - dijo la joven recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del blondo y sintiéndose con más confianza – **Deseo, que todos nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos.** - Dijo finalmente la chica con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo sentirse en confianza al joven guardián de Acuario.

**– Tan parecida y tan diferente…** - Pensó el patriarca con una mirada nostálgica tas escuchar aquella suave voz y ver esa sonrisa...

– **Kira... Hace unos momentos pensé, ¿Cómo podía proteger a las personas si no podía salvar a mis propios amigos? Pero en el fondo comprendo la idea de luchar por aquellos que enfrentan sus vidas día a día, sera nuestra motivación, yo como mis amigos prometemos desde ahora nunca retroceder en nuestro empeño aunque tengamos que pelear una y otra vez. Nunca estarás sola. Los vientos gélidos de Bluegard como su fuerza están a tu servicio. Mis hermanos de armas ahí atrás sé que sienten lo mismo que yo...** - dijo con una amplia sonrisa a la joven que les observa sorprendida como enternecida.

**– Lo único que sé, es elegir por qué te arriesgas. Ahora puedo ayudarle como siempre he deseado. Viviremos por usted y creeremos en usted. Esa es razón suficiente para arriesgar nuestras vidas. Los secretos del continente perdido de Mu están a sus servicios, Diosa Athena** – secundó Alta de Aries quien tomó la palabra.

**– El mundo madura cargando con el peso del pasado. Seremos su guía tras el sendero oscuro sin dudarlo por mas tortuosa sea la senda a seguir nunca la abandonaremos. Las acciones definen a todo ser vivo. La iluminación perpetua y los secretos de la conciencia están a su servicio, Athena** – sentenció Arun de Virgo con tono de voz calmado.

**– No nos detendremos en payasadas cursis o llorar como nenas ya que conocemos lo que es importante. Así nos lo dice el corazón. Así podrás librarte de tus penas. Las místicas capas del espíritu y vientos etéreos, !A tu servicio Kira!** – Exclamó Lelouch de cáncer en tono audaz guiñándole el ojo y rascándose la nariz distraídamente.

**– A quien ose enfrentarnos, enfrentara a la hermandad dorada, todos somos uno a pesar de nuestras abismales diferencias, conocerán el dolor y temor a morir sin arrepentimientos. El veneno del escorpión dorado está a tu servicio, Athena** – sentenció Odín de escorpio en tono neutro.

**– El corazón es como el reflejo sobre la superficie del agua... La boca dice cosas contrarias a lo que siente... Pero en verdad, las eras pasan pero nuestra voluntad vive como a la de las nuevas generaciones, después de todo, valió la pena haber vivido por tanto tiempo y volver a verla. Princesa Athena. La gran estrella dorada de Tauro, Aldebarán está a sus servicios** – secundó Teneo de tauro en tono animado.

**– Viviremos sin dudarlo y moriremos sin dudarlo teniendo esperanzas en el futuro. Avanzaremos sin temor, todos juntos desafiantes abriéndonos paso hacia el futuro, sin detenernos. El colmillo del león dorado está a su servicio, princesa** – exclamó Gekou de Leo con tono decidido.

**– Es nuestra decisión entrar en batallas por la gloria, pelearemos por nuestras creencias, avanzaremos y no nos detendremos, sin mediar palabra aunque el mundo nos aborrezca y olvide, arrasaremos con nuestros enemigos y su estandarte, la espada sagrada que corta todo estará a tu servicio, Athena** – murmuró en tono ronco Vlad de Capricornio con un brillo mortal grabado en sus orbes cobalto.

**– No mentiré... El futuro es muy incierto... Y ahora que estás con nosotros... sé que siempre te quedas con esas tareas insuperables como nos cuenta el gran maestro... Pero no importa lo que digas esta vez... Vamos a estar todos juntos... No sólo yo... ¡Todos mis hermanos presentes vamos a luchar juntos esta vez a tu lado! ¡La indomable flecha sagrada como su fuerza imbatible está a tu servicio Kira!** – exclamó enérgico Godou de sagitario levantando su puño con determinación.

–** Cada uno actúa de acuerdo a su sentido del honor, justicia, nosotros somos guerreros, nacidos de hombres y mujeres mortales, seres humanos con decisión inquebrantable, pero, si hay justicia para los débiles y aquellos que aman la vida, entonces, serviremos a esa justicia sin dudarlo, las rosas carmesí y su enigma sangriento estarán a sus servicios, princesa Athena...** – murmuró en tono educado Shrad de Piscis haciendo una reverencia.

Shion cerró sus ojos tras escuchar aquellas palabras recordando eventos de hace más de 100 años

**Flashback…**

**Santuario de Athena. Año 1734…**

En medio de la destrucción un joven Shion abría los ojos dolorosamente para presenciar con horror y un nudo en la garganta el desalentador panorama, intentando incorporarse a duras penas visualizo a un joven de cabello castaño cuyo cabello cubría sus orbes, un hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura de su labio manteniendo una expresión vacía..

**– ¿Este… es el santuario?.** - Murmuró en un tono de voz casi audible horrorizado – **¿Por.. qué?** - se dijo a si mismo con atisbo de desesperación sintiendo un nudo en la garganta girando para conservar al caballero dorado de libra.

**– Dohko, ¡¿Dónde está Hades?!** – Murmuró con panico observando la destrucción a su alrededor - **¡Y Athena, Dohko, Athena!** – exclamó con pánico a su compañero y amigo quien le observo con una expresión indescifrable.

**– ¡Se han ido!** – gruño forzadamente el castaño sintiendose frustrado como adolorido, con una punzada de impotencia y tristeza embargar su interior -** S…Shion, ellos ya no están con nosotros** – murmuró levantándose y sujetando la horrenda herida que manaba liquido carmesí de su pecho - **Vivan y regresen a la tierra, Dohko vigila las estrellas malignas y Shion cuida de todos, se fue creyendo en nosotros... Dijo.. **- murmuró para sí observando el horizonte con una expresión triste nunca vista en el impulsivo joven.

**– Me hizo muy feliz haberlos conocido, algún día nos encontraremos...** – murmuró el castaño mientras el viendo jugaba con sus cabellos, dejando fluir su dolor por medio de silenciosas lágrimas las cuales manaban libremente, girando y extendiendo su mano ensangrentada mostrando una sonrisa intentado ayudar a su mejor amigo recibiendo por parte del joven de cabello verde una sonrisa triste y condescendiente para sujetarla cambiando su expresión melancólica por una esperanzada...

– **¡No, aun no es el fin! ¡Nosotros debemos mostrar fortaleza! ¡Así será... Para que esta era llegue hacia el futuro!** – exclamó el castaño apretando los dientes sobreponiéndose al dolor punzante en su pecho, apoyando el brazo de Shion por encima de sus hombros incorporándolo por completo mientras el otro joven con expresión triste sujetaba débilmente en su mano izquierda una espada dorada con su brazo extendido.

**Flashback fin.**

**– Este es un nuevo comienzo, un futuro incierto, para oponernos a la los designios de las estrellas…** – murmuró con una sonrisa tras mirar el horizonte con renovadas fuerzas escuchando a su espalda los cuchicheos exagerados de los caballeros de oro quienes intentaban hacer sonreír a su diosa.

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo 8: Más allá del tiempo

**Santuario de Athena, año 1918, cercanías al coliseo de batallas…**

El sol brillaba transmitiendo armonía y tranquilidad, a pesar de la algarabía reinante el guardián de Acuario se sentía extrañamente sereno, rodeado de un sentimiento nostálgico lo cual le hacía sentirse ligeramente indiferente a todo.

El joven caballero dorado miró el cielo de forma distraída y logra ver un cumulo de nubes tan blancas e inmaculadas como los pensamientos puros de un niño inocente siendo libres sin ataduras. Deseaba ver el mismo cielo que al día brillaba de un modo simple, sentía que con el viento podía compartir sus dudas, la melancolía, su alegría, y hasta lo más gratos sueños que inspiran las estrellas en la noche.

Las gradas del viejo coliseo estaban totalmente llenas, toda la gente del santuario estaba a la espera del mensaje del maestro Shion, muchos de los presentes tenían recuerdos de la vez en que este lugar había estado ten lleno de gente y era cuando los más jóvenes habían ganado sus armaduras, algunos repudiados por su condición de extranjeros pero sorprendiéndoles y convirtiéndose en caballeros respetado por todos.

Todos conversaban, el gran maestro apareció ante toda la multitud, fue vitoreado por todos los presentes, el venia rodeado por dos caballeros de plata los cuales tenían la reputación de tener un poder cercano a un caballero de oro, ellos también fueron aplaudidos, por fin llego al centro de la plataforma dispuesto a revelar su mensaje…

**– ¡A todas las personas reunidas, caballeros y amazonas de todas las ordenes, soldados, todo el personal que hace que este santuario sea lo que es hasta ahora, un lugar para proteger a la humanidad, gracias por esperar todo este tiempo!…** - Exclamó Shion de forma afable, tras escucharle la mayoría del público estaba emocionado por esas palabras, el maestro se vio interrumpido por los vítores de las personas.

Luego de la breve interrupción el gran maestro prosiguió su discurso…

**– ¡El mensaje que tengo que darles es acerca del futuro de todos, se presentará un nuevo cambio, las guerras sagradas que vivimos anteriormente, quizás se repitan, ya que fuerzas hostiles aún siguen con su férrea obstinación, no seremos atacados por ellos porque no lo permitiremos, aquellos que representamos a la sagrada orden somos libres de vivir como deseamos y sobre todo vivir en paz!…** – Exclamó el viejo lemuriano para volver a ser interrumpido por la algarabía de los integrantes del santuario.

**– ¡Habrá necesidad de luchar, hemos decidido vivir al servicio de nuestra diosa así como nuestros predecesores!…** - tomó un respiro y prosiguió - **¡La hora del advenimiento ha llegado al fin!…**

Ahora la respuesta fue de incredulidad y duda por parte de las órdenes de guerreros reunidas ante las palabras de uno de los supervivientes de la antigua guerra contra el Dios del inframundo…

**– ¡Muchos se preguntaran que significa, han escuchado sobre los rumores nacientes en Europa que han marcado nuevos acontecimientos, debemos recordar antes que hombres o mujeres, todos somos caballeros de Athena, nuestra voluntad nos guiara aunque nuestros cuerpos sucumban, quizás detonando la ira de los dioses por nuestras decisiones, a pesar de ello siempre nos mantendremos firmes!.** – tras ello cambio su tono a uno lleno de determinación – ¡**!En dedicar nuestro ser a Athena¡**

Todos guardaron silencio tras observar como una joven de cabellos lila apareció ante toda la multitud, ella venia flanqueada por cuatro caballeros dorados, Alta de Aries y Gekou de Leo iban al frente, los más cercanos a ella eran el caballero de Acuario y el caballero de Sagitario, en su mano la joven llevaba su báculo que representaba a Nike, la diosa de la victoria, estaba demasiado tranquila en apariencia, observaba a la multitud y se dispuso a dar el tan esperado mensaje pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, el rubio tras ver eso decidió intervenir de forma disimulada…

**– Kira, aquí estamos, tómalo con calma, animo...** – murmuró Naruto en tono confiado observándole con determinación, la joven de intensos ojos azules le dio una mirada de sincero agradecimiento.

**– Tiene razón, nunca dudaremos así que no dudes de ti misma eh...** – Secundó de manera animada Godou de Sagitario...

Luego de ese momento Athena prosiguió a terminar su discurso respirando hondo.

**– Fui salvada tras una noche terrible, las memorias pasadas muchas veces no pueden superarse, si asimilarse pero para nada olvidarse, el compromiso con nuestros seres queridos siempre sigue latente, yo quería decirles a todos, aquí gane muchos amigos ¡Si alguien tienen que agradecer es yo a ustedes ya que sin ustedes!…** - la joven de cabello lila dirige su mirada levemente hacia donde están Naruto y Godou… - **No estaría aquí y me sentiría llena de incertidumbre…** - dijo con tono de voz suave…

**– ¡Agradezco el haberlos conocido y prometo dar lo mejor de mí, serán mi fuerza!** – la joven tras decir eso realizo una reverencia, levanto su báculo y provocando una poderosa energía la rodease meciendo sus largos cabellos de manera sublime, los que la acompañaron le observaron sorprendidos…

Naruto la observó con una media sonrisa que fue borrada lentamente para apartarse y salir del lugar silenciosamente en dirección específica, por alguna extraña razón se sentía ligero ya que había sido de utilidad, por lo que se alejó a paso calmado entre los pasadizos ahora solitarios sin que nadie aparentemente lo note, solo la joven de cabello lila le observó disimuladamente sin decir palabra alguna bajando la mirada levemente sintiéndose triste.

Ajeno a ello el rubio caminó lentamente por las recamaras dispuesto a salir de la estructuras internas, algunos rayos del sol se filtraban por agujeros en el techo, se detuvo con sorpresa al observar un antiguo mural entre las sombras de una derruida pared, en el lienzo yacía plasmado un grupo de caballeros dorados como de plata y bronce, en el había un antecesor suyo pero traía una mirada llena de pesadumbre a pesar de estar cruzado de brazos, supuso que quizás se tratase de una generación antigua, con mirada consternada imaginó que quizás el mural debía de tener casi un milenio por el estado de deterioro, parecía estaban en el santuario pero todo lucia diferente…

**– ¿Pero qué?…** – murmuró con sorpresa al ver retratadas amazonas doradas, jamás había escuchado de amazonas doradas, la joven que vestía la armadura de Virgo se encontraba apartada del resto y observando en la misma dirección que sus camaradas, le trajo una sensación de nostalgia extraña…

**– ¿Porque nadie ha visto esto antes?…** - musitó al observar ese rostro delicado de la amazona de la casa del iluminado, ese largo cabello azul le resultaba familiar, un sentimiento más profundo que la oscuridad misma que le costaba reconocer emergía lentamente de su pecho, le provocaba estremecimiento, negando con la cabeza dio la vuelta para retirarse con muchas dudas.

**Cementerio de caballeros, dos horas después…**

Al caminar lejos del santuario el solitario rubio se detuvo frente a una amplia colina, desde la pendiente hacia el horizonte un prado oscuro se extendía, las hojas secas de los arboles eran llevadas por el viento, en la superficie del suelo había muchas piedras a forma de lapidas con palabras en griego en su superficie, el rubio suspiro pesadamente caminando hacia la pendiente y dando un gran salto para caer suavemente entre las piedras grabadas. Las tumbas estaban ubicadas de forma aleatoria y poco ordenada, sin ningún sentido de disposición mas que otorgar a los guerreros caídos el descanso eterno.

Las tumbas de los caballeros de plata y bronce por un lado, y las de los caballeros de oro por otro. El rubio observó una en específico para sonreírle tristemente, se arrodillo en el suelo con expresión indescifrable mientras un sentimiento frío y opresivo se instaló en su pecho.

**– Lamento no estar aquí antes... Todo parece tan loco y lejos de mi alcance. Tengo que idear algún otro medio para descubrir que ocurre, pero no sé por dónde empezar, no soy bueno para los rompecabezas como tu lo eras Jan...** – Pensó soltando una carcajada vacía para guardar silencio por unos dos minutos mientras el cálido viento mecía sus cabellos y una sombra fúnebre cubría sus ojos…

**– Recuerdo… -** Dijo Naruto casi en un suspiro mientras hacia una leve pausa y proseguir en su mutismo.

**– El interior de ese castillo, a pesar del lujo, todos esos candelabros y vitrales. Rayos, y esos malditos cadáveres. -** Pensó con el ceño fruncido.

**– Me siento como una rata dando vueltas en un laberinto con el objeto a un palmo de mí, joder, hermano ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?** – resopló con desdén para observar las tumbas con tristeza…

Al decir lo último guardó unos instantes de silencio levantando su rostro observando como las nubes surcaban lentamente la basta bóveda celeste.

**– Jan, siento algo raro tras todos esos recuerdos, no puedo dejar de estar preocupado por…** - hizo una pausa leve para continuar - **Han pasado seis largos años, todo ha cambiado, siento que regresar a las Naciones Elementales no es buena idea… Pero debo volver, se lo prometí…** - musitó en tono melancólico mientras se quitaba el yelmo diadema y lo sostenía firmemente con su mano derecha y observa su brazalete naranja.

El joven rubio repentinamente tenso su semblante acallando sus palabras y pensamientos para guardar silencio y entrecerrando los ojos se mantuvo a la expectativa.

**– Naruto…** – El Namikaze escuchó la suave voz de una mujer a su espalda…

Tras girar rápidamente observó a un hombre de largo cabello azul y ojos del mismo color junto a una mujer de tez blanca que vestía un traje de entrenamiento, un chaleco de cuero marrón sin mangas denotando sus pechos copa ¨C¨, el atuendo se abría a la altura del abdomen mostrando su tersa piel, calentadores marrones de cuero tanto en los antebrazos junto a guantes del mismo material en sus manos, en su mano diestra una muñequera de metal se mostraba, los pantalones oscuros con botas de combate resaltaban su figura, coloco una mano en su cintura dando a denotar inconscientemente sus caderas redondas y largas piernas bellamente tonificadas por el arduo entrenamiento al que fue sometida años atrás. Su cabello castaño danzaba con la brisa fría enmarcando su rostro, la mujer le observaba pensativa.

El hombre que le acompañaba era de estatura similar a la de Naruto solo que unos centímetros más alto, vestía una toga blanca la cual danzaba con el viento, era de largos cabellos azules, dos mechones de cabello caían por la altura de ambos hombros enmarcando su rostro con gracia, a pesar de su apariencia casi femenina mostraba una mirada azul llena de determinación con convicciones firmes, llevaba un arpa de metal la cual reflejaba los rayos de sol, el instrumento de cuerda era sujetado en su mano derecha.

**– Entiendo que vayan a un día de campo y no me invitaran… ¡Pero en un cementerio!** – Les respondió Naruto entre sorprendido y a modo de broma entrecerrando los ojos con una amplia sonrisa zorruna.

**– Naruto… No uses esa falsa sonrisa... Sabemos lo de Berlín…** – susurró la mujer en tono sincero como triste…

**– Chico es agradable veros de nuevo, lastimosamente las circunstancias… no son las más alentadoras, sobretodo tras lo de Yaga…** – dijo en tono cansado el hombre de cabello azul observando la mirada amatista del rubio.

**– Orpheus... Esto es odioso…** – murmuró el joven en tono frió borrando su sonrisa y mostrándoles una mirada vacía.

**– Lo es, chico, lo es... -** musitó en respuesta el peli azul.

**– Hicis****teis lo que tenías que hacer, no es tu culpa, Yaga lo sabe y se que esta orgulloso de ti ¿Verdad?…**– completó la mujer de ojos chocolate mientras aleja su mano suavemente de sus labios y se cruza de brazos observando el horizonte.

**– ¿Dónde abre escuchado eso antes?…** – contesta Naruto de manera retorica con una sonrisa juguetona hacia el peli azul mitigando por un momento su melancolía.

**– Chaval, si lo dices por Saras, cielos, mi pupila es obstinada como terca, a veces muy insubordinada, pero es capaz y confiable…** – murmuró en tono sincero el de cabello azul para guardar silencio por unos segundos.

**– Si.** – murmuró el rubio girando hacia las tumbas con una sonrisa triste.

Se hiso un nuevo silencio por un espacio de medio minuto siendo roto a nueva cuenta por el joven de cabellos rubios atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes.

**– En Alemania, había algo… Era como si estuviésemos siendo asechados, durante… La muerte de Yaga, Death Omen dijo algo sobre… El satán imperial ¿Qué es?…** – Murmuró el rubio con una mirada cargada de resentimiento apretando los puños haciéndolo crujir.

La mujer se mostró sorprendida tras escuchar el nombre de esa técnica guardando silencio ya que de alguna extraña manera se le hacía conocida...

**– El que hizo eso busca algo, no dejan de preocuparme los rumores cercanos de desapariciones en las aldeas del sur, hace dos días unos cadáveres fueron encontrados, se les había dado por desaparecidos hace ya un tiempo, algo se nos está escapando de la vista, el estado de putrefacción en que fueron encontrados, no deja de causarme una mala sensación….** – sopesó la mujer de cabello castaño en tono susurrante.

**– Esto es un lió. Hay que hacer algo o todo se ira al demonio, parece un jodido rompecabezas.** – respondió con un bufido el joven de cabello rubio, Orpheus le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

**– No podemos sacar conclusiones aun, hasta que tengamos idea de quien o que causa esto, ¿Lo comprendéis verdad Naruto?**– murmuró seriamente la castaña provocando el rubio le observase fijamente tras esas palabras...

**– Si… Lo sé desde mi regreso de Berlín, no deja de darme vueltas por la cabeza esa técnica del Satán imperial, ¿alguien sabe hacerla?, ¡¿Quiénes demonios son?!…** - resopló con molestia el rubio para maldecir por lo bajo.

**– Todo lo relacionado a esa arte ha desaparecido… Hace ciento cincuenta años la información fue eliminada de los registros debido a un suceso aislado del que solo se su existencia.** - Comentó la mujer con rostro pensativo cruzándose de brazos y llevando su dedo índice a la altura de sus delicados labios…

**– ¿Suceso aislado? - **musitó el rubio mirándole con curiosidad.

**– Si... - **respondió la castaña liberando un suspiro para guardar silencio.

Los tres guardaron silencio por unos momentos..

**– Me recuerda a las Naciones Elementales…** – murmuró el rubio observándole y atrayendo su atención…

– **¿Como?** – preguntó Orpheus mirándole con curiosidad.

**– Ese uso del hermetismo y encubrimiento, hace unos años los ninjas se basan en el sigilo para lograr éxito en sus misiones y las kunoichis en la seducción, a mi madre no se le daba bien lo último y dudo que a mi hermana le vaya mejor…**– respondió a modo de broma el blondo para suspirar y recuperar seriedad – **sin embargo...**

**– Quizás los ninjas tengan sus métodos, no lo discutiré, pero ¿Qué propósitos encierran esas acciones?... Sé que lo sospechas ya que él está desaparecido hace más de un año…** - completó la mujer en tono serio y cauteloso.

**– ¿Te refieres a?... –** cuestionó el rubio con tono serio...

**– Lo diré sin rodeos. Desconfío del modo en que se han desarrollado las cosas, esporádico y detallado. ¿Qué es lo que ese sujeto se propone?** – respondió en tono serio la mujer observándole fijamente.

**– No puedes estar hablando en serio Owl... - **rebatió el rubio con incredulidad.

**– ¿Y qué decir sobre los cadáveres encontrados en Berlín por los caballeros de bronce enviados para recoger los cuerpos? La actividad en los templos abandonados de la Diosas Eris y Libis… Está claro que el que hiso eso sabía lo que hacía. Esa manera de actuar debe tener un patrón en común. Las firmas de energía, no es coincidencia que su llegada a Alemania anunciase su inicio. Te pregunto ¿Recuerdas lo que os dije sobre causa y reacción cuando te entrené? ¡No dudes de ti mismo!** - Increpó la de cabello castaño observándole.

**– ¿¡Caray, no es muy temprano para el juego de la oca o las charadas!?…** - murmuró con ironía el joven blondo.

La mujer al escucharle le observó con un brillo gélido grabado en sus orbes, el rubio le observaba con cara como si jugase póker, prefirió guardarse un comentario sarcástico negando con la cabeza y suspirar cansadamente para responder…

**– Bien... Calma... Todo sucede por una razón, sea ésta causa conocida o desconocida. Toda causa tiene su efecto, en cualquier situación, tiene que ser igual a la causa. Lo que se siembra es lo que se cosecha ¡Por qué no pensé en eso!..** – respondió el rubio en tono autómata las primeras palabras para abrir los ojos tras entender cada una de sus propias palabras recuperando la calma al comprender el mensaje. Se formó en sus labios una sonrisa confiada provocando la mujer le observe complacida.

**– ¿Qué opinas de todo?** - interrogó la mujer con tono de voz más suave sin apartar la mirada de su protegido…

**– El castillo y sus estructuras estaban intactas, a pesar que el resto de la ciudad está casi destruida tras su guerra lo cual me pareció raro. Nuestra presencia puede que tenga relación con otros eventos como en Japón y Francia semejantes. En apenas unos días todo ha iniciado los rumores de los templos de Eris y Libis, casi como si se tratase de una cadena, se han avistado demasiadas cosas anormales con algo en común, los asesinatos y las muestras de energía errante terminando recientemente con la aparición de Athena, he escuchado rumores y no hay que ser un jodido genio para saber... **– Remarcó en joven rubio en tono seguro sacando un asentimiento cómplice de parte de Owl.

**– La llegada de Athena significa que algo terrible pronto ocurrirá en la tierra…** - Completó Orpheus en tono frió recibiendo una mirada de entendimiento por parte de los otros dos…

**– Excelente -** dijo la mensajera de Athena complacida -** sería la causa y efecto de los acontecimientos, pero recuerda, mantén la calma en tus deducciones, es difícil pero no imposible, esta conversación deberá quedar entre nosotros tres, nos reuniremos en unos dos meses.** – murmuró la mujer en tono más suave sintiéndose contenta de la reacción de su protegido pero manteniendo seriedad al decir lo último.

**– Lo se. Pero sabes... Me atribuyes demasiados méritos Owl.** – musitó el rubio girando su cabeza con un sonrojo de fastidio en sus mejillas.

**– Estoy de acuerdo con el cabezota, no es para tanto...** - completó el peli azul con una sonrisa burlona ante lo cual la castaña y el rubio le fulminaron con la mirada.

En esos momentos un soldado del ejército de vigilancia del santuario se acercaba a la distancia corriendo, se detuvo frente a ellos haciendo una reverencia y jadeando de manera agitada para así poder pronunciar adecuadamente sus palabras.

**– ¡!Maestro Naruto, el gran patriarca solicita inmediato su presencia en la onceava casa. Dice se reporte en su puesto hasta mañana!…** - exclamó el soldado entrecortadamente provocando una mueca en el rubio...

**– Genial, bueno gracias, Vuelve a tu puesto, en estos momentos me dirijo a la onceava casa…** - Dijo el rubio mirándole seriamente para encaminarse a la salida del cementerio de caballeros deteniéndose por unos instantes tras las palabras de su tutora.

**– Recuerda que los ojos pueden ser ventanas a conocer verdades, En la verdad siempre hay un propósito oculto, el cual quizás sea el peor dolor del mundo. Te lo digo una vez más...** – hizo una pausa para observar el cielo detenidamente - **nuestros propósitos deben de ser calculados con el conocimiento previo. Para buscar la verdad usa tu instinto natural, muchas veces ayuda... La diferencia entre la verdad personal y la auténtica verdad puede ser aterradora incluidas sus consecuencias, el destino no muchas veces es benévolo con ello…** - dijo Owl en tono calmado cruzándose de brazos y observándole con seriedad absoluta.

**– Pero aunque sea quien parece ser, ya no tiene importancia. Quizás pronto se tengamos las respuestas que buscamos...** - Murmuró Naruto observando el horizonte dando un respiro hondo...

**– Si es que se trata de esa persona, ten cuidado con las verdades a medias. Eres aún muy impulsivo y joven. Esos delirios hacen que nos aferremos a una esperanza vana, aunque el tiempo no se detenga siempre queda la obligación y una inquebrantable fe en ti mismo. Ya que eso forma parte del destino que debemos seguir… A pesar de ser un caballero de hielo eres demasiado cálido, humano, eso te hace muy especial…** – Respondió la mujer de cabellera castaña observándole con calidez logrando que el confundido rubio le observe sorprendido.

**– ¡Kaur, a veces ese fatalismo tuyo!** – exclamó a modo de broma el rubio alejándose unos pasos observándole de manera juguetona…

**– Tengo motivos para tenerlo. Debes comprender que nuestra presencia aquí quizás esta predestinada. Tú y yo nos hemos conocido porque estamos obligados a ello, así lo han determinado las estrellas, mi llegada a tu aldea y tu decisión irrefutable tras ello. El destino muchas veces es inalterable, Naruto, cada acción siempre inicia una cadena de reacciones haciendo que nos precipitamos hacia una senda. Sé que sientes los eventos apresurándose a encontrarnos tras las acciones efectuadas ¿Verdad?...** – murmuró la mensajera de Athena con rostro sereno.

**– Oigan ¿De que rayos están hablando? estoy mas perdido que Adán en convención de madres... - **inquirió con una broma Orpheus.

**– ¡Aunque sea una locura, sé que puedo hacer algo, Algo me lo dice en mi interior y sé que así así será!…** -respondió el rubio a Orpheus con tono de voz determinado sin atisbo de agresividad o dudas observando a Owl de reojo con un brillo de comprensión.

**– Te queda mucho por aprender y descubrir, si es que puedes afrontar la verdad por más cruel que sea y estás dispuesto a verla.** - musitó la mujer de cabello castaño enigmáticamente mirándole en forma penetrante girando rápidamente para salir en dirección al santuario.

**– Soy difícil de atrapar. Me gusta sorprender a la gente. Es divertido. Ya que de un modo el compromiso con las voluntades de los que no están sobrepasa la muerte dándome una guía, una idea de que hacer, así quiero creerlo...** – dice el joven rubio con una voz animada cambiándola lentamente a una cargada de tristeza al pronunciar lo último. Ante esto la castaña le ve de manera melancólica tras ser detenida por sus palabras.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los guerreros mientras el atardecer avanzaba.

**– Los resultados diferentes, la determinación se convertirá en tu hilo rojo del destino, encuentra una meta... Un sueño... Y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Te aferrará a la vida. A partir de ese día, lo comprenderás…** – comentó el de cabello azul atrayendo la atención del rubio quien le observo con sorpresa ya que esa frase se le hacía conocida, solo que no recordaba de dónde.

**– ¿Hilo rojo del destino?, Eso me sonó familiar, ¿Dónde lo escuchasteis? ¿Y por qué tienes esa cicatriz en la mejilla?…** – respondió el rubio en tono curioso siendo observado por una castaña más calmada…

**– Es una larga historia… Que dejaré para otra ocasión…** – concluye en tono enigmático el ex caballero de lira tocando una profunda cicatriz horizontal en su mejilla izquierda con atisbo de molestia sorprendiendo al rubio y provocando que la castaña le observase con una sonrisa socarrona.

El rubio se dirigió silenciosamente a la salida del cementerio para observar el horizonte.

Luego de esto permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo en esa posición hasta que la mujer castaña rompió el silencio al ver el rostro de Naruto quien le observaba algo apesadumbrado...

**– Nuestra única opción por el momento es actuar por pura fe, el mundo no es blanco y negro ya que cada acción tiene un punto de vista. No podemos saber qué es lo que nos repara el mañana. Sólo un momento de vacilación puede ser fatal, solo podemos dejar nuestras voluntades en las manos del destino, no debes perder la idea de quién y que eres...** – comentó la mensajera Owl en tono enigmático sacando una mirada de curiosidad por parte del rubio.

Naruto estrechó los ojos ante las palabras, luego de unos segundos comprendió a la mujer. Sus ojos estaban serenos, el joven rubio sabia que todos tenían profundos secretos, se sentía de alguna manera identificado con Kaur desde que le conoció, ella cargaba con el estigma de Partita de Owl más por lo que acababa de escuchar, el más joven de los caballeros de oro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de dar unos pasos colocándose el yelmo diadema y perderse en el horizonte rumbo hacia el camino que conducía hacia el pueblo pastoral de Rodorio.

El conjunto de templos ascendentes representativo de los signos del zodiaco encontraba en silencio casi inquebrantable a la distancia, el refugio y base central de todos sus caballeros estaba sumida en una inquietante calma tras la algarabía mostrada hace ya algunas horas, a pesar de su aspecto sobrio y misterioso el rubio sabia servía como base de operaciones para proteger al mundo contra las fuerzas hostiles que lo amenacen, un pensamiento jactancioso pero inequívoco.

El guardián de Acuario recorría un camino de piedra el cual unía al conjunto de numerosas columnas. Podía percibir en el ambiente una energía divina y cálida provenir del templo del sumo sacerdote bañando las doce casas con una sensación de confort, a pesar del sentimiento embriagante que le producía el cosmos de Athena no podía apartar de su mente las extrañas sensaciones que percibió desde su entrada al castillo de los Heinstein, un vacío que no poda ser llenado...

Esa presencia inquietante acechándoles la cual parecía provenir del bosque negro, y los fantasmas de memorias extrañas algunas veces predominaban en su mente causándole una sensación de desconcierto, tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

El rubio en silencio llegó a las puertas de una gran construcción la cual era bañada por los débiles rayos del atardecer, observó unas nubes oscuras en el cielo provocando que frunciese el ceño.

Levantó su mirada inexpresivo ante una gran sombra en el poniente, era el gran portón que daba al interior de la aldea de Rodorio, tras ingresar por los empedradas calles sus habitantes le recibieron con una reverencia ya que eran conscientes de la existencia del santuario y la orden de los caballeros de Athena.

Ellos estaban familiarizados y acostumbrados a recibir visitas ocasionales del gran patriarca, con una sonrisa recordó como el viejo maestro los consolaba y reconfortaba otorgandoles esperanza, sanando a algunos enfermos o heridos, a menudo Alta de Aries visitaba la apacible aldea rural, siendo apreciado por los aldeanos por su fuerza y bondad. El estilo de vida era modesto pero de alguna extraña manera le parecía atrayente, ameno y diferente a su burdo lugar de origen.

Suspiró pesadamente con un sentimiento de agotamiento al recordar cómo la reunión con Athena había durado hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Olvidando esa idea siguió caminando entre la multitud, a cada paso rememoraba vagamente como seis largos años habían pasado desde que los seleccionados por Shion entrenaron bajo toda clase de pruebas brutales para ser enviados por ese nuevo mundo, tan familiar y ajeno a lo que ese entonces conocía para entrenarse y obtener el derecho de llevar las armaduras doradas, lucharon a través de pruebas inhumanas y atroces por cumplir sus objetivos y ser merecedores del cosmos de un caballero de oro, algunos fallaron.

El, quien fuera seleccionado a poseer la armadura del máximo caballero de hielo, entrenó arduamente bajo la tutela del esquivo Unity y los caballeros de cristal en Bluegard, convirtiéndose en el caballero dorado más joven de la actual generación con tan solo dieciséis años…

Con molestia observó las modestas casas pues deseaba conversar con algunas personas conocidas pero tenía la tarea de llegar al santuario cuanto antes, algunas personas decían que el refugio era donde aquellos soldados eran torturados y castigados tras ser acusados de débiles o de haber hablado mal del gran maestro o de Athena, bufó ante ese rumor..

El coliseo en esos momentos estaba totalmente vacío y en sepulcral silencio, el ulular del aire soplando en su rostro con su etéreo aliento embargó sus sentidos con el frió nocturno que se avecinaba, eso trajo a su mente una inexplicable sensación de calma.

El joven rubio giró su cabeza hacia su diestra vislumbrado a la distancia una sombra negra y simétrica proyectada del enorme pilar que asemejaba a un reloj, se erguía dando la bienvenida silenciosamente a los futuros aspirantes a caballeros quienes ignorantes a su destino ingresaban incautos.

Se trataba de la torre meridiano y el reloj zodiacal, con una mueca se percató que tres flamas azul verdoso se encontraban encendidas mientras el fuego bajo el símbolo de sagitario se apagaba lentamente. Detrás del reloj comenzaba el recorrido de piedra sólida desde el templo de Aries, un sendero de pilares en ruinas, corroídos por el paso del tiempo y las guerras del ayer...

Tras observar silenciosamente esas flamas azules el joven de cabello rubio siempre se preguntaba a sí mismo como encendían e iluminaban las doce estelas del zodiaco, suspiró de manera imperceptible ya que era un misterio al cual aún no encontraba respuesta, tras ello dando media vuelta prosiguió su camino.

Al reiniciar sus pasos hacia adelante escuchaba ese débil ulular silencioso y fantasmagórico de la brisa nocturna chocando con el terroso suelo levantando espirales y torbellinos de polvo, con el ceño fruncido rememoró el símbolo del espiral al centrarse en un torbellino trayéndole recuerdos de su pasado, el sonido de sus pisadas se detuvo dirigiendo su vista hacia sus pies.

Recordó que ante que se diera lugar a la congregación de personas, algunos novatos en el coliseo continuaban entrenando como en muchos campos de preparación, donde los soldados y aprendices se sometían a pruebas físicas horripilantes semejantes a castigos brutales.

Le vino a la mente las muchas arenas para los combates eliminatorios por la obtención de cualquier armadura, existían instalaciones para medir la fuerza de los candidatos incluido un pozo en llamas en el cual se probaba antaño la valía de los candidatos, los que no alcanzaban conseguir elevar su cosmos hasta el nivel de un caballero de bronce les esperaba la muerte, el lugar y su uso habían sido prohibidos por Shion.

Más era evidente que les faltaba para alcanzar ese nivel, resistencia física, a diferencia del chakra el manejo del cosmos era de un modo más profundo.

Observó hacia el frente como las calles se cubrían en tonalidades naranja y carmesí proyectando difusas sombra provocadas por los rayos de un sol durmiente desde las casas y establecimientos aun concurridos.

Levantó su mirada al cielo levemente oscuro pensando como años atrás no comprendía el por qué de tantos procesos de entrenamiento , pero tras las practicas con Owl y posteriormente las de Unity entendió que no existían caminos fáciles al sufrir el tormentoso entrenamiento, el cosmos era perpetuo pero debía ser controlado, era una fuerza inmortal que debía canalizarse por medio de resistencia física y mental lo cual era el propósito de los brutales entrenamientos, con el corazón y deseos de jamás retroceder, de lo contrario el cuerpo colapsaría ante el desequilibrio de fuerzas.

Día tras día observaba como en el Santuario los aspirantes griegos y de otras naciones sin tutoría de un caballero o amazona superior, se reunían en las arenas de batalla con el simple propósito de luchar uno contra el otro por el derecho a una de las ochenta y ocho armaduras. Normalmente las batallas corrían sin eventos interesantes de testificar, el joven rubio lo sabía de sobra ya que más cada vez que alguien luchaba, el mismo se escabullía y asistía a los combates como un espectador más.

Recordó con una sonrisa que hace ya una semana en el coliseo combatían ferozmente dos oponentes, un hombre alto de facciones grotescas que podría catalogarse como un coloso enorme y una mujer de largo cabello rubio con formas delicadas y provocativas portadora de una máscara quien esquivaba con gracia y velocidad los ataques, le sorprendió ver los movimientos fluidos y precisos de la chica quien se movía con gracia ante los ataques de su rival.

El rubio pensó intrigado ante ese despliegue de fuerza, esa chica extraña debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar los salvajes entrenamientos llegando hasta el final sin detenerse, daba con la apariencia de tener quince años de edad por las formas femeninas de su cuerpo, quizás más. El joven de marcas en las mejillas mostró una leve sonrisa desafiante al recordarlo negando con la cabeza suavemente, no le conocía pero comprendía la sensación de competitividad y terquedad ya que de alguna manera estaba en la naturaleza de su ser.

Con esos pensamientos en mente siguió su camino reviviendo recuerdos de Berlín cuando a su vez su rostro se ensombreció.

Naruto interiormente se debatía, pues por la conversación anterior con Orpheus y Owl había renacido la interrogante como si aflorara un reflejo difuso, se preguntaba si valía la pena proteger un mundo tan corrupto y lleno de maldad. Los Dioses parecían tenían un entretenimiento bizarro por jugar con la vida de las personas, no sabía que era lo que planeaban o que panorama del mundo poseían. Pero si los caballeros dudaban, lo perderían todo, en el mundo había todavía algo valioso que proteger, a las personas que merecían vivir, las que formaban su mundo, ya no podía dudar, por su familia y por personas como Kisara valdría la pena proteger ir mas alla de las posibilidades, sin detenerse…

Las sombras de la noche cubrían el suelo mientras aceleraba el paso entre las escamadas grutas cercanas a Rodorio, se detuvo al ver una silueta, se trataba de un hombre que vestía de harapos y su cabello negro largo danzaba con el viento, una venda manchada en sangre cubría sus ojos y caminaba a ciegas entre los caminos balbuceando cosas inextensibles en medio de la brisa tétrica del viento, el sujeto se detuvo frente al rubio provocando una sensación de escalofríos.

El rubio entrecerrando la mirada en dirección al andrajoso hombre adopto una postura defensiva.

**– Parece como si hubiese perdido la cabeza…**– pensó el rubio manteniéndose en su mismo lugar frunciendo el ceño tras entender los incoherentes balbuceos del lunático...

**– La calma vendrá antes de la tormenta, pasado, presente y futuro enfrentados en un panorama incierto, pero mucho más adelante sucederá dando paso a una extraña situación, secretos antiguos serán revelados tras la llegada del destructor en las tierras protegidas por el vástago de la diosa vuelta demonio.** – susurró proféticamente levantando la voz en un rictus de furia mientras un viento frío se levantaba…

**– ¿Aparecerá el heredero? ¿Calmaría su rabia al saber la decisión que tomara? ¿Y que la devastación habría sido mucho mayor si hubiera elegido el camino que tú consideras el correcto? marcando la llegada del que debe permanecer sin pronunciar…** – dijo el hombre con tono sepulcral caminando torpemente y jadeando, Naruto se acercó al hombre con cautela…

**– ¿¡Oye abuelo, estáis bien!?…** – cuestionó el rubio tras intentar acercarse y ser ignorado por el hombre extraño…

**– Sombra roja del tornado ¿Serás capaz de vencer el tiempo, el espacio y hasta la muerte misma solo por él?... Tras un mundo diferente o una montaña de escombros y sangre dos caminos guían a un mismo futuro...** – murmuró pasando de largo…

**– Actuad con rapidez, el mal innombrable habita en el interior del templo del gran rey bajo el cuidado de su casa ancestral. Resiste o entrégate a la oscuridad...** – Exclamó con voz potente como un trueno dirigiéndose hasta Rodorio cuando una tenebrosa ventisca se levantó cubriendo su enigmática figura quien a su vez repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez...

**Las doce casas del zodiaco, seis horas después…**

Eran las seis de la tarde y en los doce templos reinaba el silencio. Una leve llovizna se había mostrado apocando el rojo atardecer de las montañas griegas, imponentes e impenetrables.

La superficie lisa de las esculturas cubierta por las capas de agua provocadas por minúsculas gotas de lluvia deslizándose desde las superficies superiores, el lugar se veía sumamente sombrío, el santuario y sus eternos laberintos de tierra y roca solida asemejaba debido a la oscuridad más una gigantesca necrópolis.

El rubio guardián del onceavo templo se sintió extraño al observar como las gotas de lluvia causaban un eco amortiguado al chocar con la superficie dura de mármol y piedra, observó desde la pendiente en dirección del tercer templo quien oscuro y solitario aguardaba en la distancia, trajo a su mente la desconcertante ausencia del caballero dorado de Géminis, no era su forma de ser el desaparecer así como así.

Los sonidos de la lluvia eran soporíferos…

Estaba confundido por no poder encontrar una respuesta que lo satisficiera o confirmar la presencia de quien asechase en los lugares donde habían estado… Lentamente el cansancio fue envolviendo la mente del joven caballero de Acuario… Caminó lentamente al interior de su templo, había sido un día largo y sus ojos se fueron cerrando tras reclinarse en una posición cómoda en una columna…

Estaba solo, rodeado de una densa niebla… Sus manos… Cubiertas de hielo y muerte…

En sus brazos el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello gris y rostro hermoso e inmaculado yacía inerte… Sin vida…

Sentía que era culpa suya… Le había arrebatado la vida en cierto modo o al menos eso creía…

Naruto abrió los ojos sobresaltado levantándose rápidamente, miró dudoso a su alrededor comprobando que la lluvia aun seguía… Había tenido muchas veces esos sueños que se convertían en pesadillas, nunca se había sentido tal carga de emociones como en esos momentos… En el fondo sentía curiosidad por conocer la identidad de esa mujer cubierta de hielo. Suspiró profundo con desasosiego tras no encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas…Y se dio la vuelta…

Un ruido proveniente del exterior del templo puso sus sentidos en alerta y casi se inmediato se levantó poniéndose en guardia sintiendo a su alrededor una presencia temible como hostil…

**– ¡¿Quién está allí?** – gritó hacia el exterior reuniendo en su mano una esfera de aire cristalizado listo para atacar.

Naruto se sentía un poco aturdido por la pesadilla que había vivido y no conseguía distinguir claramente el aspecto del responsable del ruido… Abrió sus ojos al vislumbrar una silueta en medio de la lluvia… La silueta era pequeña… Solo se trataba de una niña…

**– ¿Hola?** – preguntó el caballero en tono dudoso a la vez que parpadeaba varias veces. La figura no respondió manteniéndose inmóvil y con expresión melancólica, en tanto que su visión poco a poco se hacía más clara…

Era una niña de cabello castaño largo, usaba una especie de vestidura modesta, calculaba debía de bordear los diez años de edad dado que mantenía sus formas infantiles sin llegar a el desarrollo dado en la adolescencia, de tez más clara que la de él, sus cabellos estaban amarrados en una improvisada cola de caballo, un halo extraño le envolvía provocando al rubio una sensación de desconfianza, no podía imaginarse como una niña tan pequeña había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos en las doce casas hasta el templo de Acuario y Piscis.

**– ¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta acá? Está lloviendo y tus padres estarán preocupados, vamos di algo…** – dijo el chico de cabello rubio con un tono suave y preocupado con una sonrisa acercándose en su dirección unos pasos…

La niña giraba lentamente hacia el conforme el rubio iba avanzando, el caballero se detuvo al percibir un aroma dulzón, el hedor a podredumbre, una sensación de escalofrío erizó los vellos de su nuca al ver sus ojos, eran unas esmeraldas muertas, vacías y carentes de toda señal de vida y humanidad destilando una sensación de tristeza más profunda que la misma oscuridad.

Un relámpago ensordecedor asoló el cielo, los exteriores de la onceava casa zodiacal resplandecieron provocando que el rubio entrecierre los ojos ante el brillo.

**– ¡Diablos! ¡Esta jodida tormenta esta de mal en peor!... No podemos distraernos o un rayo nos caerá encima… ¡Te llevaré a tu casa!** – dijo el joven de manera calmada intentando hablarle a la pequeña pero detuvo sus palabras con semblante sorprendido al darse cuenta que estaba hablando solo en medio de la lluvia.

**– ¿¡Qué mierda!?…** – dijo frustrado mientras intentaba mantener su comportara observando cada rincón a su alrededor sin moverse de su posición…

Intentó encender su cosmos pero este no reaccionaba, una gota de sudor frió se deslizó por su frente ampliando su mirada con sorpresa…

**– "No puedes escapar, igual que no puedes escapar de ti mismo"...** – murmuró una voz espectral y cavernosa en medio de ruido de las gotas provocadas por la lluvia.

Observó como una sombra era proyectada del techo de su casa, una silueta con cuerpo de hombre, parecía tener cabeza de león o perro, cuernos de cabra en la frente, garras de ave en vez de pies y dos pares de alas de águila, parecía tenía una cola de escorpión. Levantaba la mano derecha hacia arriba, y la izquierda hacia abajo…

**– ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta, quien rayos eres?! -** demandó el de ojos amatista de manera furiosa girando hacia el origen de esa sombra encontrando nada más que un espacio vacío…

**– ¿Naruto?…** - preguntó una voz a las espaldas del rubio. Ante él se encontró al último guardián de las doce casas quien le observaba entre preocupado y expectante.

**– ¡¿Shrad?! **- dijo el Namikaze con sorpresa mientras el ultimo caballero dorado le observaba sombrío pero con atisbo de comprensión...

Se hizo el silencio por unos breves segundos donde la torrencial lluvia era la única causante de toda muestra de sonido.

**– ¡Eh!… ¡Esa sombra!… ¡Esa niña de cabello castaño en medio de la lluvia!… ¡!Como una pequeña puede tener una mirada carente de alma!…-** pensó apresurado para si al observar la lluvia.

**– ¿No la viste?** – preguntó el rubio acercándose al último caballero dorado.

**– En las doce casas como en la orden dorada hay muchos secretos sepultados tras los siglos que han pasado, algunos sin explicación como los que se presentan en días como este… Tened cuidado mi amigo…** - Respondió el guardián de Piscis en modo amortiguado observándole seriamente. Naruto le miro sorprendido al escucharle…

**– ¿Secretos?** – Murmuró mientras el guardián de la última casa le observaba **– Todo esto escapa a la escala de rarezas…** - suspiró con cansancio el usuario del cero absoluto intentando relajarse tras su propio comentario…

**– Hay veces que los secretos deben permanecer como tal, ya que las verdades pueden ser demasiado toscas… Sea como sea, no debéis confiaros ya que nada en este mundo es mera coincidencia…** - sentenció escuetamente el joven de aspecto delicado como reservado tras subir las escaleras e ingresar a su templo…

**– Muchas veces me he hecho la misma pregunta, no logro encontrar la respuesta…** - pensó el joven rubio con marcas en las mejillas entre triste y frustrado retornado a su templo – **antes de que fuese a la academia**** y ahora, estos fantasmas de recuerdos… Solo espero no sean el augurio de algo más horripilante…**

**– En esos sueños soy yo y a la vez no, esa mujer de cabello gris, y esa amazona dorada… Siento las conozco, ese aroma a muerte antigua… De pronto, esta mezcla de emociones y pesares que no me corresponden son como una pelea interna sin motivo… Como si viese seres extraños, burlones que se escabullen a la vista… La situación comienza a volverse cada vez más tensa, parece… Como un reflejo cubierto de niebla…**- Pensó para si con rostro serio...

Al pensar en esa frase llegaron a su mente los acontecimientos en Berlín, de alguna manera le habían abierto los ojos en cuanto a las manifestaciones de sospecha de las cuales estaba seguro que sabrían casi todo el Santuario. Tal vez antes las habría ignorado... Pero ahora, sobre todo en sus momentos de soledad hacía una recapitulación profunda de todo lo que había ocurrido llegando a la conclusión de que pronto algo iba a acontecer...

El caballero se quedó un rato inmóvil sin saber que hacer hasta que casi por inercia observo todo a su alrededor. Pensaba en las palabras que había resonado en su cabeza cuando despertó su cosmos en presencia de Kisara hace ya tanto tiempo, palabras con significado inusual…

Frases que en el fondo eran suyas y a la vez no lo eran…

Continuará...


	9. Omake: Amanecer Escarlata

**Aldea oculta entre las hojas, 10 años después del ataque del kyuubi...**

**División de inteligencia...**

Una misteriosa desaparición ocurrió entre las sombras de la noche, una persona querida por unos, subestimada por muchos, temida y odiada debido su extraño poder por otros, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Habían transcurrido breves horas desde el misterioso secuestro del hijo de Minato Namikaze quien en su juventud fue temido por su rápido crecimiento en poder.

La desaparición del pequeño rubio al principio fue considerada beneficiosa por los aldeanos que comenzaron a temerle creyendo que el origen del poder que poseía el pequeño rubio era demoníaco, días atrás exigieron se sellara ese extraño don sobrenatural provocando muchas reacciones. Los rumores cruzaron las fronteras de la nación del fuego. Tras ello una crisis mediática había estallado con respecto a las principales cuatro aldeas shinobi restantes con la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

Un jounin alto cuya característica principal era su cabello de punta de color plata tocaba distraídamente con su mano libre su bandana que cubría su ojo izquierdo y cicatriz, se encontraba en las profundidades del centro de investigación junto a sus camaradas y equipo, mostró una mirada sosegada enmascarando muchas interrogantes ya que no encontraba explicación a lo sucedido, para el era como si al niño se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, como consecuencia su amiga se encontraba inconsciente tras intentar detener a una persona desconocida.

En lugar de comportarse con su típica despreocupación como sus compañeros de generación lo esperaban, el hombre de cabello gris mostró una mirada llena de seriedad.

Recordó pasivamente a Iruka Umino quien mencionó a una extraña persona que derrotó a Mizuki, jounin promedio para desaparecer entre las tinieblas, Kakashi entrecerró la mirada recordando la descripción, una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años de edad con largo cabello castaño haciendo gala de una fuerza y poder abominables, mencionó entrelineas sobre un extraño designio de las estrellas que el niño debía seguir, cargando con la esperanza y sueños de otras eras, se preguntaba a si mismo que clase de significado unían semejantes palabras.

Tenía entendido que Naruto Namikaze y Kisara Uzumaki fueron capaces de pasar los requisitos mínimos en el lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken, Naruto se clasifico a un nivel bajo a diferencia de la pelirroja la cual se encontraba en un nivel aceptable en taijutsu...

El peli plata recordó tras observar la oscuridad de las instalaciones la ironía del momento, los niños fueron clasificados como los mejores en sigilo, destacando de entre todos los estudiantes que tomaron el examen, siendo incapaces de escabullirse a un cruel desenlace.

Pensó seriamente al alzar su cabeza en dirección al techo oscuro que quizás la época de hacer travesuras no había sido en vano, ya que nunca fueron capturados al escapar de los ninjas enojados, con la desventaja de hacerlo todo con ese traje naranja que usaba el niño de cabello rubio, el inconfundible cabello carmesí de la niña y con un niño pequeño como Konohamaru Sarutobi en los hombros del blondo.

La ignorancia de muchos que odiaban a la pequeña pelirroja por creerla la reencarnación del bijuu de nueve colas dificultaba su futuro, como prueba el rubio recibió debido a su férrea defensa para con la última un estigma abominable siendo apodado el adorador del demonio o amante de la bestia...

Unos gemidos lastimeros atrajeron su atención sacándole de sus cavilaciones, giro lentamente al emisor quien se encontraba en un estado miserable, esposado contra la pared con gruesos grilletes tanto en brazos como piernas, a pesar de su precaria condición observaba en forma prepotente a sus interrogadores escondiendo todo rastro de cooperación con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El ninja copia entrecerró la mirada en su dirección, conocedor de la obsesión del prisionero quien cegado por su rabia actuó sigilosamente bajo la sombra de alguien más, un misterioso personaje que astutamente se valió de la depravación colectiva en la que la aldea se encontraba sumida hasta sus cimientos con propósitos desconocidos.

**– ¿Qué paso esa noche?… -** interrogó con voz fría el hombre de cabello plateado provocando que el eco de su voz resonase entre las paredes oscuras, se aproximó mirándole escrutadoramente con las manos en los bolsillos.

**– ¿Con el mocoso entrometido? ¿Quién sabe?, lo dijo ya Umino todo en su declaración ¿Verdad?** - Respondió el hombre manteniendo su sonrisa haciendo causando irritación en el peli plata quien le dió la espalda suprimiendo un resoplido sintiéndose atónito, decepcionado como asqueado de su ex compañero haciéndole cuestionarse de muchas cosas.

**– Basta... ¿Donde está?** - Cuestionó en tono afilado una joven con cabellera de color purpura y flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos.

La piel de la joven era pálida, vestía una versión femenina del uniforme reglamentario Anbu el cual consistía con pantalones oscuros los cuales resaltaban sus largas piernas bellamente esculpidas, un chaleco gris sin mangas como protector el cual resaltaba sus pechos copa ¨C¨ dejando sus brazos al descubierto, en su hombro derecho un tatuaje tribal característico del grupo para el que trabajaba, en su cintura estrecha y a la altura de sus caderas redondas llevaba discretamente y en forma horizontal una Ninjato enfundada, una máscara blanca con apariencia de gato ligeramente agrietada en la parte superior se encontraba deslizada al lado derecho de su cabeza revelando sus delicadas facciones, sus orbes con pupilas marrones brillaban peligrosamente, sus labios pintados de color rojo claro mostraban una expresión neutra, Kakashi la observó de reojo silenciosamente.

**– ¿Luces molesta por algo o me lo imagino? ¿Por fracasar en tu misión de proteger al hereje?, o por algo más que Gekko no sabe, eres una perversa...** – Tras escuchar aquellas palabras en doble sentido por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió ira ante esas actitudes plagadas de cinismo.

Yugao se sintió frustrada ante la provocación, a cada segundo le costaba más trabajo mantener su máscara de indiferencia, por primera vez en su vida sentía deseos de olvidar el entrenamiento Anbu el cual obligaba a tener un correcto control emocional.

La hermosa joven de cabello purpura tensó ligeramente la mandíbula sintiendo la rabia acumularse en su interior, cerró los ojos lentamente moderando su respiración sintiendo un gélido frio envolverle tras controlar sus emociones. Abrió los ojos ante el hombre mostrando en sus retinas un brillo inmisericorde.

**– Suficiente…** - interrumpió un hombre alto como imponente rompiendo el silencio, usaba una pañoleta con la placa de la aldea entre las hojas en ella ceñida a su cabeza robusta, mostrando un brillo malicioso en sus ojos se la quitó dejando a la vista una calva cabeza llena de viejas heridas y cicatrices, quemaduras y picaduras como muestra de la tortura física que había sufrido en un distante pasado...

**– ¿O prefieres juguemos a algo entretenido?...** – inquirió de manera retorica el cicatrizado mostrando entre líneas sus verdaderas intenciones.

**– No hay problema, tenemos tiempo…** – determinó en tono aparentemente despreocupado tras observar con sospecha la misteriosa herida que mostraba Mizuki a la altura de su estómago.

**– ¿!Que estáis haciendo?!... -** inquirió el ex instructor con una mueca sintiéndose nervioso, por primera vez sintiendo temor tras observar como la mano del interrogador se dirigía a su hombro izquierdo mientras le observaba con total indiferencia.

Observó con pavor como unos Anbu se aproximaban lenta y silenciosamente con unos objetos semejantes a trípodes y a una barra de hierro junto con una bandeja mostrando en ella muchos tornillos al rojo vivo y una pinza de hierro forjado.

**– Veras. Atentar contra el hijo de un kage no es un delito menor, ¡Hay caos y alboroto, la noticia ha corrido como pólvora incluso hasta límites del país de la nieve! todo gracias a ti.** – comentó con mirada oscura el cicatrizado.

**– Pronto, el feudal de la nación del fuego centrará su vista en la mierda que habéis hecho aquí…** - sentenció sombríamente el interrogador al momento de presionar a media pulgada de la yugular del encadenado con el dedo índice ocasionándole una dolorosa punzada en el ojo izquierdo y que su respiración se entrecorte ante la tensión.

De repente Ibiki sonrió fríamente tras irradiar una intención de rabia contenida, un instinto asesino que casi ocasiona que Mizuki se moje en sus pantalones al ser sujetado por el cuello.

**– Gracias a remedos de ninjas como tu somos el hazmerreír de las Naciones Elementales…** - murmuró tétricamente para hacer una pausa al darse cuenta que había hundido los dedos en el cuello de Mizuki enterrándolos ligeramente en su carne por la cual manaba un leve hilo de sangre, el hombre había adquirió una tonalidad más pálida ocasionada por la arritmia provocada en su corazón debido al daño en ese punto de presión.

**– El Cuarto Maestro Hokage dio la orden que seáis enviado a donde se merecen ir los traidores a su pueblo, pero antes de ir a la prisión de sangre responderás a todas mis preguntas...** – sentenció con tono áspero para girar lentamente en dirección a los Anbu.

**– Te guste o no…** - murmuró dándole la espalda tras limpiar con gesto de repugnancia las huellas de sangre en su dedos con las ropas del cautivo, cambiando su mirada seria por una cargada de malicia al girar rápidamente y propinarle un puñetazo en la articulación de la mandíbula ocasionando se fracture y que pierda el conocimiento, Ibiki con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigió su mano lentamente hacia las pinzas en el interior en la bandeja de hierro traída por los Anbu hace unos segundos.

**– Hatake, está herida...** – murmuró Yugao con atisbo de sorpresa al acercarse unos pasos y señalar el abdomen de Mizuki.

**– Si, como si el daño provocado hubiese sido del interior al exterior, ¿Quién o qué pudo haberlo provocado?** – secundó analíticamente el peli plata acercándose al inconsciente Mizuki observando la herida mostrando su sharingan para después ocultarlo bajo su bandana con expresión seria...

**– Esa energía ya la he sentido antes...** - musitó para si el ninja que copia.

**– Naruto...** - pensó Yugao.

**– Ibiki, ¿No sería recomendable que este despierto para el interrogatorio?** – comentó el enmascarado en tono despreocupado girando y observándole perezosamente.

**– Despertará con ánimo colaborador, lo garantizo, Uzuki, preparaos con tu ninjutsu medico… -** sentenció el corpulento hombre cicatrizado en tono monocorde al tomar entre sus manos un alicate sujetando con este uno de los tornillos al rojo vivo para dirigirlo directo al hombro del de cabello blanco.

Un alarido desgarrador resonó en las celdas profundas de la central de investigaciones, Morino Ibiki incrustó el objeto candente en la clavícula del cautivo con saña manteniéndolo por treinta segundos para arrancarlo del cuerpo violentamente mientras esta se retorcía en espasmos debido al dolor, gritando amordazadamente a pesar de su mandíbula rota.

La sangre no podía manar debido a la cauterización de la herida. El experto en interrogación repitió el procedimiento nuevamente en la tercera costilla derecha, todo a vista y paciencia del brillo gélido de la mirada de Yugao Uzuki e indiferencia imperturbable de Kakashi Hatake.

**Inmediaciones del bosque de la muerte…**

El bosque a la distancia parecía interminable. Bajo sus pies había una capa de hojas caídas de los árboles, sólo en algunas partes el suelo estaba despejado, y a diferencia de los demás lugares, parecían como si hubiesen sido incineradas, allí sólo se escuchaba el silbido del viento entre los matorrales.

En el costado de un sendero una mujer de cabello escarlata diviso los restos de un enorme árbol.

La división entre la puerta y el silencioso bosque que servía para los exámenes de ascenso a chunin se encontraba en una supuesta calma mientras se despejaba de la humedad a través de la brisa matutina.

Al cruzar por unos árboles destruidos la mujer hecho un vistazo detallado, uno se encontraba semi derrumbado rodeado de pasto y maleza, como si una extraña fuerza hubiese aplastado en sus bordes erosionándolo, no había señales de que algo normal nunca hubiera hecho eso. Había destellos de luces verdosas en el ambiente, vagamente recordaba los relatos de su abuela Mito quien le había narrado viejos cuentos sobre los fuegos etéreos, en su niñez ella los conocía como las luces malas.

La mujer quien observaba esas extrañas partículas de energía con un deje de temor vestía un traje jounin sin mangas dejando al descubierto su blanca piel, pantalones oscuros con sandalias ninja azules reglamentarias las cuales resaltaban su figura de 1.70 cm de estatura, de pechos grandes copa ¨D¨, cintura estrecha y caderas redondas, largas piernas bellamente tonificadas por el entrenamiento ninja, Su cabello carmesí suelto el cual llegaba a la altura de su cintura danzaba con la brisa, con la bandana de la aldea atada en su frente observaba todo con un atisbo de preocupación…

Interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos una voz atrajo su intención con un timbre de seriedad ante lo cual la mujer mostró una mueca de hastió.

**– El equipo rastreador aún no ha encontrado nada.** – escuchó una voz monotona a su espalda la cual pertenecía a un jounin del clan Hyuga.

**– ¡Siento, muerte! ¡¿Qué rayos ha pasado?!…** – Se dijo a sí misma con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos para negar con la cabeza frustrada **– ¡Idiota no debes pensar eso!, !debéis seguir hasta encontrarle aunque debáis buscar debajo de cada piedra!.** – pensó mostrando en su bello rostro seriedad absoluta.

**– No ha nadie señora…** - interrumpió de manera seria el joven del clan de visión pura - l**os alrededores dan la impresión que de una pequeña batalla, solo percibo desolación y esa firma extraña de energía pertenece a la mujer que describió Umino…** – mencionó a la pelirroja volviendo su mirada hacia los arboles tras activar su línea de sangre.

**– Firma extraña... ¿Esa maldita que quiere de mi Naruto?** - pensó furiosa la Uzumaki.

**– Hay marcas de sangre.. El olor coincide con... -** musitó una mujer Inuzuka a lado del Hyuga.

**– ¡!Silencio, hay que rodear la zona ya!** – Exclamó la mujer sintiéndose molesta y atemorizada por las palabras de sus subordinados provocando estos se tornen más pálidos de lo normal por el miedo a su superiora al observar cómo se tensaban sus hombros y apretaba los dientes...

**– Mamá te encontrará, no te preocupes, resiste…** - murmuró intentando recuperar la confianza la de ojos color amatista entre los frondosos árboles silenciosos… sin saber que las revelaciones que encerraban aquellos bosques encerraban un secreto mucho más profundo...

**– !Que rayos!…** – pensó mientras se acercaba a una extraña bifurcación entre árboles que al parecer habían sido arrancados.

Mientras la pelirroja se sumergía en sus pensamientos sintiéndose cansada tras sus reflexiones no se percató que inclinada sobre las ramas torcidas de un viejo y raro árbol se encontraba una oscura ave, parecía cabeceaba casi dormida, pero discretamente le observaba en intervalos levantando su cabeza con un extraño brillo plateado en sus ojos negros, como si se tratase de un heraldo de la muerte desplegó sus oscuras alas separándose de las ramas, aleteando con agilidad para levantar vuelo con rumbo desconocido seguida por una negra silueta toda velocidad.

**– Mi Kisara... ¡Debo ver como se encuentra!…** – susurró preocupada tras abrir sus ojos rápidamente con temor. Tras dar unos pasos para alejarse en dirección al hospital se detuvo en seco al observar una sombra proyectada moviéndose desde uno de los árboles cercanos que daban directamente al bosque profundo.

Se trataba de una silueta oscura que se detuvo unos instantes revelando a un hombre joven que lucía aspecto reservado, rostro casi femenino como elegante, mientras la brisa jugaba con sus largos cabellos azulados se mostraba imperturbable y estoico observando todo a su alrededor.

La mujer pelirroja se escondió rápidamente tras unos árboles de menor tamaño suprimiendo su presencia y observándole con aprensión, se centró en cómo se quitaba un extraño yelmo diadema diferente a todo lo que conocía, una sombra de misterio cubría los ojos del joven haciendo casi imposible ver su expresión, el chico de cabello azul por su musculatura tonificada dedujo debía ser una especie de guerrero, no lucia como un samurái o shinobi ya que usaba una extraña armadura violeta azulada ligeramente cubierta por una leve capa marrón y un objeto, lo que más atrajo su atención era ver una extraña arpa en su mano derecha.

**– !¿Que?!… -** La Uzumaki murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos extrañada en dirección de la figura para ampliarlos sintiéndose sorprendida ya que no podía sentir chakra alguno provenir del sujeto por más que se concentraba, como tampoco indicios hostiles para considerársele una persona violenta.

El joven observó al vacío para inclinarse lentamente hacia el frente sujetando su arpa firmemente en su mano derecha, la pelirroja sintió un estremecimiento al ver como una extraña y poderosa energía índigo le rodeaba causando que algunas ramas se balanceen para así desaparecer rápidamente en un haz de luz celeste semejante al Hiraishin dirigiéndose a una velocidad aterradora en dirección del profundo bosque interior.

Kushina mostró sorpresa ante su acción trayéndole recuerdos de algunos incidentes con su hijo en el pasado. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó con toda la rapidez que sus piernas podían en esa misma dirección con el ceño fruncido.

Se sentía inquieta, preguntándose si tendría alguna relación, la desaparición de su hijo le estaba afectado demasiado borrando gradualmente de su personalidad todo signo de sensatez, sentía haberle fallado a sus hijos miserablemente, negándose a darse por vencida le seguía, observó como la presencia se movía en un haz de luz con una velocidad superior a la suya, murmuró una maldición por lo bajo antes de saltar a uno de los troncos más cercanos acuclillándose en su superficie e impulsarse directamente hacia las ramas superiores de los árboles más cercanos en dirección del corazón del bosque.

**Calles interiores de la aldea oculta entre las hojas…**

El día había empezado y una tenue niebla se podía apreciar a través de las calles debido a la suave brisa gracias a la humedad y calor reinantes. La luz del sol fluía con premura sobre los edificios dándole curiosos motivos al ser rodeados con su eterna luz.

Por las calles, tres figuras se dirigían a las instalaciones del hospital, mientras una de ellas observaba los rostros de piedra grabados en la montaña Hokage con un semblante cansado.

El blondo demostró una mueca de molestia, contrariado ante sus propios pensamientos sintiéndose miserable, cerro los ojos intentando calmarse mutando su expresión a un semblante serio.

Mikoto Uchiha que había asumido como segunda consejera y asistente del Cuarto Hokage tras la casi total aniquilación de su clan no decía palabra alguna.

Su piel blanca contrastaba con sus cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, vestía un traje jounin con mangas largas, un chaleco verde como protector el cual resaltaba sus pechos copa ¨C¨ dejando sus brazos cubiertos por unas mangas negras, a pesar de ello daba a notar su belleza, en su hombro izquierdo el símbolo del abanico bicolor característico del clan Uchiha, el largo cabello negro lustroso llegaba a la altura de su cintura estrecha adornando sus caderas redondas con pantalones negros reglamentarios. Dio una mirada discreta al hombre rubio siguiéndole en silencio tras unos momentos de caminata preguntándose qué pensamientos se mostraban en la mente de su antiguo compañero de generación.

**– Problemático, no aceptará fácilmente con ese carácter, debemos actuar con inteligencia, no debe caer en las manos de esa organización...** - comentó un hombre de cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta superior asemejaba a una piña, utilizaba un chaleco abierto mirando todo a su alrededor con rostro de flojera, alzo una de sus cejas delgadas observándole con su rostro lleno de cicatrices esperando respuesta…

**– Si... La sola idea de manipular a mi hija me enferma…** - dijo él de cabello rubio con un rostro inexpresivo, sin embargo el hombre estaba temblando de rabia y miedo por dentro a causa de lo que le podía pasar a su hijo a manos de las personas que lo tuviesen en su poder.

**– Hace unos días llegaron rumores desde el norte... Los clanes más antiguos se están esparciendo por los cuatro rincones de las Naciones Elementales... Ese evento es muy semejante tras el exterminio Uzumaki... Algo está pasando y debemos prevenir cualquier eventualidad... La idea del entrenamiento a tu hija es buena ya que eso acabaría con los atentados en esta aldea y le brindaría la fuerza contra la organización Akatsuki mientras esta en movimiento, será capaz de defenderse en forma adecuada mientras la búsqueda de Naruto continua…** - Explicó Skikaku tras observarle con atención ante lo cual el rubio mostró una sonrisa falsa.

**– Lo se… pero aun así...** – respondió Minato sintiéndose frustrado – **Los feudales de las Naciones Elementales están atemorizados, la sacerdotisa del País del Demonio ha tenido una premonición de la cual se niega a hablar, esto ha perdido significado, muchas veces pienso que no debería estar vivo por tantos errores... Por lo menos no permitiré que lastimen a mis hijos, nunca más…** - Dijo con determinación y convicción atrayendo la atención de sus acompañantes.

**– ¿Pero?, los del consejo civil…** – preguntó con rostro serio la pelinegra siendo interrumpida bruscamente por el de cabello rubio.

**– ¡Peor para ellos!...** - Interrumpió Minato con una mirada fría hacia el frente - **¡No voy a volver a tomar ese maldito puesto, lo entiendes!**… - dijo observándole con furia mal disimulada ante lo cual la mujer rodó los ojos con hartazgo.

**– Minato, lo sé pero...** – Murmuró la azabache mirándole algo molesta por la reacción de su viejo amigo siendo interrumpida por este.

**– Siempre fue mi sueño desde la academia ser Hokage, entrené muy duro para ello, competí contra Kushina, Fugaku y muchos otros por alcanzarlo, pero tras todo esto, mas que un sueño parece una maldita pesadilla, esta farsa ya no puede seguir, esta aldea ha perdido su honor…** - Musitó Minato pasándose la mano por el cabello intentando calmarse, giro para mirarle a los ojos sintiéndose abatido como cansado.

**– Minato, ¿Te estáis escuchando?…** – resopló la mujer con una mirada algo enfadada para cambiarla por una seria observando al frente…

**– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** - correspondió escuetamente el rubio a la de cabello negro.

**– Estamos a punto de llegar.** – sentenció el líder del clan Nara interrumpiendo a ambos y mirando la gran estructura rectangular, en la parte superior de la puerta un enorme letrero circular de color rojo se mostraba con un kanji situado en su interior.

El Namikaze asintió silenciosamente mientras respiraba lentamente, ya que el momento que más temía y ansiaba se avecinaba.

**Interior de las instalaciones medicas…**

**– ¿Do…Dónde estoy?...** – murmuró con duda y un leve tartamudeo una pequeña niña de cabello escarlata y ojos zafiro sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Observó las ventanas apretando sus ojos para aclarar su visión, su cuerpo le dolía, no entendía por qué estaba en esa cama, incapaz de recordar lo que había pasado.

Su mente distraídamente vaga al recuerdo del niño de rubios cabellos que brillaba en su ausencia, preguntándose donde estaría, a pesar de ello por alguna extraña razón se sentía completamente sola.

Recordó involuntariamente eventos del pasado, nadie se detenía en sus maltratos y crueles palabras pesar de las amenazas del Cuarto y el Tercero, a pesar de la protección de Neko e Inu, nadie se acercaba a ella sin tener malas intenciones, nadie, ni siquiera en el orfanato, se burlaban y la ridiculizaban en cada momento inclusive burlándose del color de su cabello, derrumbando así la poca autoestima que había tan frágilmente construía a través de los años en los que había estado en soledad jurándose a sí misma nunca más ser débil...

Tiempo después ese extraño niño rubio con carácter semejante al de ella permanecía como su único pilar de apoyo, tras ello inconscientemente comenzó a alejarse a los demás cada vez que veía el amargo resentimiento escondido en los ojos que le observaban.

Tras su primer caótico encuentro había escuchado días después muchas habladurías sobre Naruto, rumores que poseía un poder extraño, compartían ese miedo a los fantasmas y el gusto al ramen, eran impulsivos, ella en un principio le consideraba un niño tonto y pervertido ganando una especie de rivalidad entre ambos, pero él no le tomaba importancia a nadie haciendo sus travesuras aunque sea por separado, se conocieron tras el entrenamiento a manos de Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui formando una amistad junto a la hermana menor de este ultimo. Pero muchos meses después exámenes todo cambio, en la época de genocidio Uchiha.

Naruto se comportaba diferente, no con su hiperactividad de siempre, a veces con un lento y melancólico andar, como si escondiese algo demasiado grande, algo que le hacía sentirse inquieto.

Él había intentado esconder sus problemas debajo de una máscara de sonrisas y determinación, a pesar de haberse comportado distante con el resto no podía engañarle a ella. De alguna manera le hería el corazón el verlo tan lleno de incertidumbre y miedo.

Sin embargo, sintió hubo algunos beneficios para ella tras el auto aislamiento de Naruto con respecto a sus compañeros. A veces se sentía muy perversa por pensar así, pero descartaba la idea rápidamente, le agradaba contar con alguien como él pero le disgustaba sentirse cada vez más dependiente...

Para su propia incomodidad disfrutaba cada vez mas de ver cómo los preocupados ojos del rubio sumidos en sus pensamientos más profundos se iluminaban cuando ella se acercaba con una nueva broma.

Lo veía así muchas veces, lucia perdido entre las sombras, como si no encajase en ningún lugar, como un cachorro esperando por su desconocido cuidador. Sin quererlo se anclaba sólidamente a él, temerosa de que la abandonase, sabia no podía dejarle ir, esos pensamientos le hacían sentirse confundida.

Durante el último año de academia se sentía mal por gustarle tanto la influencia que ella ejercía sobre su amigo.

Por sentir una punzada de rabia contra Ino Yamanaka y Tenten cuando conversaban con su amigo como contra Sakura Haruno ya que el intentaba atraer su atención recibiendo solo desplantes provocándole instintivamente ser agresiva con la de cabello rosa.

Furiosa consigo misma por sentir alivio al ver como se distanciaba de la amable Hinata Hyuga viéndole sumido en sus preocupaciones internas y que inconscientemente solo se dedicase a ella, esa sensación de posesión le sorprendía y aterraba por partes iguales ya que le eran ajenas debido a que se trataba de su amigo, no un objeto de su propiedad.

A veces olvidaba que ella era una chica como cualquier otra. Aun así, se sentía abochornada ante las extrañas ideas con respecto a su amigo que le causaba un curioso calor provenir de su interior haciéndole desear volver a ser una niña de siete años...

Sin siquiera proponérselo controló esas sensaciones que tan confundida la tenían debido a que ya tenía la confianza y amistad de una buena persona, pensó no necesitaba nada más, ya que sería fácil tener el reconocimiento y todo lo demás.

Muchas veces después de clases lo encontraba en un aula vacía, con sus ojos manteniendo una mirada distantes observando el horizonte, en silencio como si se encontrase en una profunda reflexión mientras su rostro daba al azul infinito del cielo.

Su expresión en esos momentos era estoica y antinatural, por alguna razón a ella no le agradaba verle con ese rostro inexpresivo a pesar que mostraba calma y determinación escondiendo muchos pensamientos que escapaban a su conocimiento, quizás dudas instaladas en su corazón.

A pesar de eso se acercaba, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella sin que el rubio se percate de su presencia aun sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos viajaban lentamente al rostro apacible de su amigo sintiéndose como una niña tonta y cursi dándose de golpes mentalmente para recobrar perspectiva, al ver en ese cabello rubio alborotado y en puntas, ya no sentía ganas de echarle pintura en la cabeza como hacían antaño el uno contra el otro, solo sentía unas ganas extrañas de acariciarlo y darle consuelo, a pesar de no saber que le estaba pasando ella se sentía así.

Al ver siempre su rostro cerca pudo apreciar como él salía de su ¨embrutecimiento profundo¨ como ella le llamaba y este se sonrojaba fastidiado tras esas palabras apartándose rápidamente con los ojos tan abiertos como platos por la sorpresa e indignación, alegando cosas disparatadas y divertidamente entreveradas las cuales de alguna bizarra manera le eran adorables, mientras el rubio respondía con altanería en un rictus dejando salir su naturaleza hiperactiva.

La pelirroja por darle la contraria se le acercaba y sentía su ego crecer al ver como la respiración del joven se agitaba entre más se aproximaba invadiendo su espacio personal, mientras que el blondo dirigía su mirada al techo como si se tratase de lo más interesante del mundo con un brillo de vergüenza e incomodidad grabado en sus retinas.

La joven inconscientemente encontraba agradable ver al Naruto boca floja y fanfarrón que siempre escapaba de su madre siendo perseguido cuando le tocaba limpiar su habitación que al niño serio y distante, el niño cabezota con las más bajas calificaciones como los profesores le llamaban y que a pesar de ello nunca se rendía que al niño melancólico y antinatural, al niño divertido que alardeaba frente a todos de sus futuras hazañas y con quitarle el puesto a su padre en un futuro cercano jugándole bromas pesadas al sombrío Sasuke Uchiha en compañía del igualmente ruidoso kiba Inuzuka que al niño estoico.

Se sintió en esos breves momentos como una cazadora observando a su presa antes de someterla. Ante ese pensamiento, la chica retrocedía en su intención sonrojada y atónita ante sus emociones, sintiéndose molesta consigo misma causando que el joven rubio aprovechase su distracción y saliera raudamente como un bólido por la ventana.

Las muestras de amistad entre ambos eran toscas desde que se conocían, sus caricias. carentes de delicadeza, ganándose una reputación ante todos de ser una chica poco femenina especialmente de Sakura Haruno con la cual siempre discutía acaloradamente, a pesar de ello comenzaba a atraer las miradas de sus compañeros de generación para su propio disgusto.

Se sentía un fenómeno de la naturaleza ante la idea de sentirse observada y sentir algo diferente a la amistad ya que le parecía ridícula la idea.

Cuando Konohamaru no podía acompañarles en sus travesuras, se quedaban los dos en la planicie cerca al rió hablando de todo y nada a la vez, haciéndose compañía en el solitario campo abierto, sus respiraciones eran la única interrupción cuando reinaba el silencio hasta que el sueño les vencía.

Mientras ambos dormían ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, por alguna razón desconocida sin que se dé cuenta ella se acurrucaba en su pecho buscando inconscientemente sentirse protegida.

Entre sueños podía escuchar así el suave y rítmico latir del corazón de su amigo mientras sus sentidos disfrutaban del silencio y soledad, aunque ella despertase no le gustaba apartarse.

La chica de cabello rojo se sentía extraña, una parte de ella se mostraba complacida tras esas nuevas sensaciones fugaces que cruzaban por su cabeza arremolinandose en la boca de su estomago y la otra le gritaba se dejase de cursilerias.

Bajó la mirada liberando un suspiro pesado.

No podía recordar los eventos de la noche pasada, eran difusos y borrosos, tan semejantes a un cristal roto.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada para soltar un grito de desesperación por no poder recordar todo lo que había pasado, se sentía frustrada, sintiendo como la rabia e impotencia brotaba por cada célula de su ser.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que en la habitacion una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color le observaba a lado de un hombre con barba junto a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el hombre de cabello negro le recordaba vagamente a Shikamaru, el de cabello rubio era parecido a Naruto, se sorprendió por ello a pesar de haberle visto ya muchas veces, la única diferencia entre ambos era el color de ojos y las marcas en las mejillas...

**– ¿Podemos pasar?** - le preguntó el Namikaze con tono de voz suave, algo ante lo cual ella reaccionó desconfiada observándole detenidamente, en frente de ella tenía al cuarto Hokage, la persona que menos quería ver.

La chica no dio respuesta alguna mientras les observaba desconfiada tensándose sus hombros levemente, algo que el adulto de cabello rubio noto.

**– Kisara. Hay algo que debemos decirte.** – musitó el Namikaze con tono de preocupación respirando hondo para intentar mantener la cabeza fría.

Mientras escuchaba esas palabras la pelirroja mantenía un hermético silencio mirándoles inexpresiva sintiendo sus hombros tensos debido a encontrarse a la defensiva y su propia incertidumbre emocional.

**– Naruto ha desaparecido…** – Dijo el Namikaze con tono de voz amortiguado, pronunciando esas palabras sombríamente ante lo cual la pelirroja sintió como si cada silaba taladrase su cabeza duramente, como si un balde de agua fría la despertase de un sueño tranquilo, les observó incrédula para ampliar los ojos lentamente ante los recuerdos que se mostraban en su mente demostrando en su semblante una expresión de horror puro, aterrorizada como impotente tras aclarar sus sospechas internas con respuestas que nunca hubiese deseado saber.

**– Minato…** - murmuró la mujer de cabello negro observando al Namikaze con desaprobación para ser acallada por una mirada de entendimiento por parte del líder del clan Nara, luego de eso un tenso silencio se hizo en el ambiente.

Minato la observó con preocupación, no tenía otra opción que decir la cruda realidad, sus ojos viajaron a las manos ligeramente temblorosas de la pequeña que revelaban sus sentimientos caóticos, tras albergar tantas emociones contradictorias, al verla en ese estado quería abrazarle y protegerle de todo ese dolor, su hijo mayor ya no estaba, sentía demasiada impotencia al sentir sus manos atadas por el momento, por no haber sido capaz haber hecho algo desde un principio, sentía a través de esos orbes azul cielo un alma triste y confundida que se estaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos.

Shikaku vio con atisbo de sospecha las reacciones de la muchacha tras entender a medias tales gestos faciales y movimientos corporales, asintió silenciosamente para si tras llegar a un entendimiento nada ajeno a esa idea...

Mikoto al observarle se sentía impotente y ese sentimiento compartía con la pequeña Uzumaki, preocupación por el pequeño desaparecido, pero sabía que no tener control de sus emociones hacía que un ninja se volviese más vulnerable y menos eficaz, lo sabía desde sus años de academia, algo que a pesar de su comportamiento cálido no iba con su persona y en esos momentos no podía permitirse ya que la vida de Naruto estaba en juego.

Observaron en silencio como la pequeña levantaba su mirada lentamente, una mirada distinta a la de hace unos momentos, vacía y muerta, reflejo de una voluntad apunto de resquebrajarse intentando a duras penas ser fuerte.

El corazón del Namikaze se encogió por la culpa mientras su orgullo de padre brotaba por sus poros al observarla comenzando por ese largo cabello carmesí legado del antiguo país del remolino, esos rasgos tan idénticos a los de su esposa y congéneres considerados parte de una estirpe tenebrosa debido a su resistencia y longevidad, esa mirada solo la había visto en Kushina cuando él se encontraba en problemas, inconscientemente se podía distinguir en esos ojos decisión y miedo al apogeo de una niñez que se estaba perdiendo tras la rueda de la vida a pesar de ser una niña aún, se podían distinguir como sus facciones y formas iban estilizándose lentamente cobrando rasgos cada vez más delicados y perfilados para entrar en la adolescencia, una mirada empañada, perdida en viejas memorias y confundida. Su corazón de padre le indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los zafiros de la pequeña tan semejantes a los suyos tornándose ante todos lentamente fríos como glaciares… Como sus lágrimas amenazaban por caer de esos delicados orbes siendo retenidas por esta emanando como resultado un brillo de soledad, anhelo y pérdida por algo que se encontraba más allá de su alcance.

**– Te hemos observado, hemos visto tienes mucho potencial, más de lo que puedas imaginar… -** habló el líder del clan Nara con mirada penetrante interrumpiendo el silencio ante lo cual la pelirroja le observo sin interés alguno con rostro vacío de emociones a la ventana cambiando esa mirada estoica a una furiosa y desesperada como si despertase de su letargo.

**– ¡No! ¡Naruto me necesita!…** - la pelirroja exclamó desesperadamente intentando levantarse siendo detenida por Mikoto tras sujetarle los hombros reteniendola. – **¡Suéltame!** - Exclamó molesta zafándose del agarre con una sacudida observándoles contrariada por la actitud de todos ellos especialmente por la del hombre con peinado de piña, cortando sus pensamientos abruptamente y cerrando los ojos fuertemente para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban fluir libremente al sentir un nudo de angustia en la garganta tras comprender la realidad.

**– ¡Por favor escúchame! te propongo hacerte más fuerte, así seríais lo suficientemente capaz para traerle de vuelta…** - finalizó el blondo con tono desesperado observándole tristemente atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja.

**– Si te haces fuerte... Usaras ese potencial que tienes oculto y controlaras al demonio que en ti reside, podrás lograrlo y todo cambiarlo para tu beneficio…** - secundó el Nara con una mirada seria y penetrante ante lo cual la joven le observó silenciosa.

La chica les observó con ojos fríos mostrando una mueca vacía tras agachar la cabeza y tocar su vientre. Recordando a Mizuki y esa extraña mujer con mirada indiferente de armadura envuelta por una capa de viaje, recordó esa sensación de impotencia y rabia disparando toda su ira contenida. Deseando que el tiempo retrocediera cuando la angustia y odio comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

**– Te gusta lamentarte... ¿Cierto?, ¿Quieres seguir en esta aldea por la cual has hecho mucho?... ¿Deteniendo al bijuu para seguir siendo tratada por los aldeanos como un engendro o un monstruo?, no te equivocas... No sé cómo te sientes, ni siquiera me imagino la carga que posees, pero... Hasta ahora lo habéis hecho bien, por eso lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar, te ayudara a cumplir tu meta más importante…** - completó el de cabello negro en tono serio manteniendo esa mirada escrutadora por lo cual la chica de cabello rojo sintió una furia creciente arremolinarse en su interior.

**– ¡Cállate!–** Exclamó exasperada provocando le observasen a la expectativa.

**– ¿Saben cómo se siente cuando te echan de un orfanato a los seis años y temblar de frió y hambre?** – murmuró con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos para alzar su rostro y observarles con una mirada carente de vida.

**– ¿O lo que es sufrir un infierno cuando el día de tu cumpleaños unos bastardos te persigan como a una bestia y tras atraparte te rompan los huesos lentamente solo para escucharte gritar sin siquiera saber por qué te odian?** - musitó la pelirroja con tono de voz plano y lúgubre.

**– Qué la única persona que me dio cariño aparte del abuelo Sarutobi, que me dio alegría en mis cumpleaños haciéndome sonreír sin pedirme nada a cambio... De..desaparezca sin dejar rastro ¡No sé qué sentir! ¡Me duele! ¡No se que hacer!… Tan solo pensar que… Quizás este… Y yo…** - remarcó con voz temblorosa sintiendo una mezcla de desolación, angustia y miedo apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos debido a la fuerza mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente por su pálidas mejillas sintiéndose ya incapaz de retenerlas liberando así años de dolor y soledad.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como dagas en el corazón de Minato quien apretó los puños con rabia sintiendo desprecio contra la aldea y contra sí mismo como nunca antes lo había sentido, recordó como su esposa lloraba y gritaba para que encontraran a sus hijos cuando los Anbu les informaron la desaparición de estos en el bosque de la muerte, la tristeza y dolor infinitos que ambos sintieron tras no encontrar a Naruto y ver a su pequeña lastimada, mientras por primera vez después de muchos años el solo lloraba en silencio lleno de impotencia y culpa, maldiciéndose por haberlo sido tan crédulo, haberlo dado todo por una aldea llena de ingratos, sentía dolor por su familia, se sentía al borde de la desesperación y la muerte, pero ya no podía darse el lujo de llorar y dejarse llevar por sus emociones otra vez, debía mantenerse firme para lo que pudiese pasar..

**– Tuve una familia que fue masacrada por mi propio hijo ¡Mi hijo más pequeño es atormentado por horribles pesadillas y deseos de cobrar venganza, no quiero que caiga en esa oscuridad y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo! ¡Se la soledad de la que hablas! no te engaño si es lo que crees, solo queremos ayudarte a terminar con eso, tienes que creerme…** - la Uchiha murmuró secamente atrayendo la atención de todos, observándole y sintiéndose triste por unos momentos para recuperar su expresión determinada extendiéndole la mano.

La pelirroja aun con lágrimas fluyendo a través de sus zafiros le observo sorprendida tras escucharle, entre desconfiada e indecisa, ya que parecía que lo que aquella mujer de semblante calmado le decía era verdad.

**– No necesito de tu lastima…** – sentenció la pelirroja con repudio mientras se debatía mentalmente sobre si debía creerles o no, limpiándose el rostro con una sábana veía dudosa con el rostro sonrojado a causa del llanto la mano de esa mujer que yacía parada frente a ella, se tensó levemente cuando observó como la de cabello negro dio unos pasos para acercársele.

**– No es lastima... Cuando no nos queda nada lo que nos impide caer es ser fuertes... Ese es el único modo en el que podrás encontrar las respuestas que buscas…-** insistió tras acercarse dándole un ligero abrazo susurrándole al oído en tono casi silencioso para alejarse y extenderle su mano una vez más pero esa vez con rostro serio y determinado.

La pelirroja de modo autómata fue levantando lentamente su mano la cual se encontraba temblorosa, estaría a punto de aceptar, su vida daría un giro de 360 grados en un solo momento, todo cambiara, para bien o para mal, ahora pasara lo que pasara podría hacer algo al respecto.

Sin pensarlo más, con atisbo de dudas le dio la mano mientras su visitante sonreía suavemente estrechando su mano entre las suyas.

**– Yo…** - atinó a decir con tono dudoso en su voz captado enseguida por su acompañante.

**– Kisara, sé que tienes dudas, pero se disiparan cuando veas que esto es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.** - habló finalmente la mujer de cabello azabache en tono suave desasiendo ese agarre de manos entre ambas.

**– ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?** - Murmuró la menor con tono frió clavando la vista en el piso tras tragarse su orgullo.

Minato observó por un momento con sonrisa triste la voluntad y orgullo de la pequeña...

**– Tranquila, en pocos minutos alguien vendrá a visitarte, sabrás quien será ya que el símbolo de aceite está grabado en su bandana…** - aclaró en tono paternal el rubio ante lo cual la chica bufa sintiéndose fastidiada y después asentir desganada mostrándose de acuerdo.

Para la niña de cabello carmesí todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, sabia querían manipularle con un propósito, pero tener la fuerza para lograr lo que quería personalmente era el suyo.

**– Una vez mi esposa me dijo... Que para cargar con el rencor se debe llenar el recipiente con amor y amistad, sé que lo descubrirás, tranquila, no te arrepentirás porque todo ha de cambiar y te aseguro para bien…** - se despidió el Namikaze para así los tres desaparecer en un haz dorado.

**– Amor y amistad... Bah... - **Susurró la chica para si misma.

Una vez sola, la joven se incorporó para quedar sentada en su cama y asimilar lo que acababa de pasarle, todo sería diferente, la persona que la condeno seria su aliada, era un cambio que le desagradaba, pero había aceptado por razones que conseguiría a toda costa, su única prioridad era traer a Naruto de vuelta y construirse así una nueva vida, esperaba nunca arrepentirse de su decisión al fin tomada.

Giró su cabeza en dirección de un reloj situado en la pared para ver la hora que era el cual marcaba un cuarto para las dos de la tarde, se levantó de donde se encontraba para buscar sus ropas y del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo un shuriken azul.

**– …Bastardo…** – dijo con un hilo de voz cuando una lagrima silenciosa descendió por su mejilla tras observar por un momento el brillo azul grabado en el metal trayéndole muchos recuerdos, dio una última mirada a ese objeto representativo de memorias tristes y a la vez felices mostrando una suave sonrisa para después colocarlo en una mesa cercana a su cama, recostándose para mirar el impoluto techo de color blanco con expresión neutra cerrando sus ojos.

Al abrirlos observó con sorpresa la oscuridad que la rodeaba, solo había un vasto espacio tenebroso a su alrededor con un techo plagado de cañerías, en silencio giro hacia la dirección de unos extraños barrotes que provenían de una jaula, observo el suelo cubierto por una gruesa capa de agua la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el kanji de sello se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la cerradura de la jaula.

**– ¡Pensé que mi carcelera nunca se dignaría a visitarme! estoy alagado.** – escuchó una voz tenebrosa provenir del interior con marcado sarcasmo.

**– ¿Quién eres, donde estoy?… -** murmuró las palabras con un deje de ansiedad mirando dubitativa a la jaula para observar entre la oscuridad como unos ojos carmesí rasgados le observaban con odio visceral.

**– ¡Estás en tu subconsciente!…** – señaló el zorro demoníaco venenosamente soltando una carcajada demencial sorprendiéndole y haciendo que retroceda temerosa.

**– ¿Qué eres tu?…-** murmuró aterrorizada la niña ante lo cual el gigantesco zorro se mostró complacido debido a su reacción.

**– ¡Soy tu prisionero... Deberías darme las gracias por mantenerte con vida... Mocosa idiota!** - exclamó con ironía la gigantesca entidad provocando que la pelirroja le interrumpa molesta.

**– ¡Cállate!** – rugió con furia la pelirroja olvidando el miedo ante lo cual la creatura le observo de modo silencioso.

**– Da igual...** - dijo el Kyuubi, sorprendiendo a la chica con ese tono de voz indiferente.

**– Dime ¿¡Cómo se siente, que te dejen tirada sin siquiera despedirse!?**- preguntó con desdén siendo interrumpido bruscamente por la pelirroja.

**– ¡Ya cállate!** - Exclamó la muchacha dolida y furiosa por esas palabras frente a las puertas de la jaula del zorro.

**– Si desaparecen… El pasado no podrá ir a atormentarte… Será solo tu verdad, ya que conozco lo que tu corazón más anhela.** – respondió malicioso el antiguo zorro haciendo caso omiso tras observar a su ahora silenciosa Jinchuriki.

**– ¡Véngate de los que se han encargado de acabar con la poca felicidad que has logrado alcanzar en tu monótona vida!** – Demandó el legendario bijuu desde su prisión con intensa malicia.

**– Cachorra, no tienes por qué soportar ese sufrimiento tu sola y cede ante esa parte de ti misma. Así haré pedazos a los que os lastimaron, libérame de mi prisión y lo traeré para ti…** - murmuró el zorro con tono de voz lento...

**– ¡Asquerosa bola de pelos ya me tienes harta, deja de decir estupideces!** – Exclamó en un alarido furioso la pelirroja como respuesta provocando la ira de su prisionero.

**– ¡Maldita, te arrancaré el corazón palpitante y beberé tu inmunda sangre para después esculpirla sobre tu putrefacto cadáver!** - Exclamó el Kyuubi tras escucharla liberando de sus fauces un rugido furioso para embestir los barrotes haciéndolos temblar, giro como un león enjaulado observándole con sus ojos encendidos y agitando sus nueve colas con rabia al ver como su arrendataria se resistía a sucumbir ante su odio.

Desde que fue liberado del cuerpo de la nieta de Mito y sellado por el cuarto Hokage en esa nueva prisión nada más y nada menos que en otra Uzumaki repugnante, esperaba pacientemente su revancha.

Esperaba día a día que con cada maltrato y humillación proporcionada por los irritantes aldeanos mermaran su voluntad para así controlarla, después de destruir al Cuarto junto a esa aldea iría a por el bastardo que le controló con su repugnante sharingan.

Nada fue lo que esperaba tras la intromisión del molesto niño ruidoso, pero las noticias de la desaparición de ese humano insufrible llamado Naruto le había dado una oportunidad entre mil, había encontrado el momento, era cuestión de tiempo, por eso enviaba todo el chakra que podía para que la muchacha lo maneje cada cierto tiempo preparando su liberación, pronto llegaría el momento de tomar control de su voluntad, pero con los últimos acontecimientos no sabía que pensar.

Recordaba esa energía azul sofocante de esa mujer en el bosque, como su chakra retrocedía ante el contacto de la energía antigua como si tuviese la capacidad de arrancar su esencia sin siquiera tener dificultad.

Porque sabía que a pesar del sello era capaz de lograrlo en cuestión de tiempo y para sobrevivir no había lugar a errores, a pesar del resentimiento que su jinchuriki llevaba dentro no podía manipular esas emociones negativas, la cachorra nunca iba a ser capaz de matar al mocoso. Pero a él le convenía la idea de un Naruto fuera del camino.

**– Algún día, tus ojos se abrirán y no habrá nada más que muerte. Tus lágrimas se habrán ido para ser reemplazadas por ira que se tornaba en un corazón negro.** - murmuró crípticamente el zorro milenario tras cerrar sus ojos carmesí encendidos con desinterés...

Siendo expulsada de su espacio subconsciente se vio de vuelta en esa blanca habitación del hospital, giro su vista perezosamente tras escuchar un ruido seco.

**– ¿Qué?** – musitó incorporándose rápidamente para observar a un hombre de larga cabellera blanca atravesar la puerta escapando de lo que parecía ser la dirección del baño de enfermeras a punto de cerrar la puerta a su espalda para mostrar una sonrisa audaz y después reírse como todo un pervertido mientras observaba en dirección de la ventana que daba al exterior.

**– ¡Kyaaaaa, un pervertido!…** - Exclamó la pelirroja de un grito sobresaltando a su visitante y atrayendo algunas mirada curiosas a la habitación mientras señalaba acusadoramente al ver la expresión del viejo albo, maldijo su suerte para cruzarse de brazos y fulminar con la mirada al recién llegado que tras escucharle cerró la puerta de golpe con una vena punzante en su cien debido a su indignación.

**– ¡Niñata maleducada, yo no soy ningún pervertido!** – Exclamó el peliblanco señalándole con el dedo índice acusadoramente

**– ¡Soy un super pervertido!** – Sentenció en una gran exclamación apretando el puño con una sonrisa orgullosa para observar con rostro molesto como la pelirroja le observaba fijamente como si le dijese entre líneas retrasado mental…

El viejo detuvo su perorata para observarle detenidamente…

**– ¡Un momento, esa cara... Con que eres tú!** – pensó discretamente observando el horizonte sonriente siendo interrumpido tras sentir la mirada punzante que le otorgaba la chica…

El hombre de cabello blanco giró con una mirada de desconfianza en la cara al ver el rostro de molestia que mostraba la pelirroja. El ninja albo tras eso dio una sonrisa discreta para hacer un sello de manos y manifestarse un símbolo complejo en la superficie del suelo, una bola de humo blanco se expandió revelando una rana...

**– Hasta que tengo tu atención niñata, bueno, debo irme… Debo seguir investigando ya que me dijeron vería a una chica y no me esperaba a una cría como tú** – dijo sin mostrar importancia tras hacer desaparecer su invocación y comenzar a alejarse.

**– ¡Oiga! ¡¿Usted es el que me va a entrenar?!** - Exclamó expectante y desconfiada la pelirroja.

**– Ni hablar… -** Dijo el albo sin voltear haciendo un ademan para restarle importancia al asunto provocando que la pelirroja frunza el ceño sintiéndose contrariada por la actitud del hombre.

En cuanto la Uzumaki iba a responder con una sarta de groserías debido a su creciente enojo fue interrumpida por el misterioso viejo albo.

**– Pensándolo bien enana… Si me consiguieras una chica linda… Ya sabes… Una chica bonita, de buen cuerpo la cosa sería diferente…**- dijo esto de forma descarada emitiendo una sutil risa pervertida que se escuchó tenuemente logrando que la chica entrecierre los ojos con una vena punzante en su cien sintiéndose molesta ante el insulto y su falta de seriedad…

**– ¿Acaso este viejo pervertido me está tomando el pelo? Esto no concuerda nada con lo que dice el Cuarto… No tengo alternativa más que seguirle la corriente ¿verdad?…** – pensó para sí suspirando totalmente desalentada.

**– ¿Me entrenarías verdad? -** preguntó la chica en un susurro que pretendía saliese suave pero demostró ser demandante y a la vez interrogante ante su falta de delicadeza.

Kisara se preguntaba internamente por el nombre de su pseudo maestro ya que su apariencia se le hacía conocida, el albo se dio cuenta y ante la extrañeza de la de cabello carmesí se posó frente a ella en una extraña actitud amenazadora. La joven le observo manteniéndose a la expectativa, pero se relajó cuando el extraño viejo sonrió de forma amplia y entusiasta.

– **Enana**, **me habéis convencido**… **Atenta que aquí voy**, **He aqui el nombre del mas grande de todos los shinobis****...¡Yo soy el ermitaño** **de los sapos de la gran montaña** **de árboles misteriosos**, **el gran guerrero invencible por el que todas las jovencitas fantasean**, **el que causa terror en el corazón de todos los criminales haciendoles huir despavoridos**. **Soy en inigualable... El unico e incomparable**. **Jiraiya el galante!** – respondió tras hacer su presentación mientras la pelirroja le observaba con rostro indescifrable.

Unos segundos de silencio tenso se hicieron tras la presentación ante lo cual el viejo aún mantenía su coreografía.

**– Con que es ese vejestorio... ¡¿Así que este es el viejo pervertido que conocía Naruto?! –** pensó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena punzante en su cien preguntándose mentalmente qué clase de costumbres pervertidas tendría su amigo, mientras observaba la rutina de presentación del viejo albo con un tic nervioso en su parpado, ya que le parecía una especie de baile antiguo sumamente pasado de moda, estaba atónita pero no por estar impresionada, sino por considerarlo realmente patético sintiendo por primera vez vergüenza ajena.

**– ¡Mi turno viejo! Soy Kisara Uzumaki, odio a los tipos arrogantes y a quien me juzga sin siquiera conocerme, a las chicas idiotas que se creen muy femeninas, a los pervertidos ¡Y sobre todo a los pervertidos que se comportan como payasos sintiéndose geniales con hacer bailecillos ridículos y sonriendo como imbéciles!, lo que me gusta… Me gusta… ¡Es algo que no te importa ttebane!…** – espetó la chica con un pequeño sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas cruzándose de brazos observando para el lado contrario, el albo debido a la reacción de su nueva alumna casi se va de bruces contra el suelo manifestándose una gota de sudor a la altura de su nuca como una muestra de su desconcierto…

Un ave oscura como las noches sin luna se había posado en un poste de alumbrado cercano al hospital para alzar vuelo rápidamente surcando los bastos cielos como si se tratase de un alma errante en dirección al tétrico bosque de la muerte...

Continuará...


	10. Capitulo 9: A través de la densa sombra

**Aldea de Aletheia, diez kilómetros al norte de Rodorio, 1:00 AM.**

Las calles sumidas en el silencio aguardaban en tranquilidad ajenas a eventos lejanos enturbiados por la fatalidad, desdicha y el olvido levantando sospechas...

Una lúgubre y derruida edificación de cuatro pisos en la intersección de dos calles empedradas que desembocaban en la plaza principal de la aldea resaltaba, las ventanas superiores emitían una mortecina luz.

Un joven de aspecto desaliñado, cabello castaño oscuro largo amarrado en una coleta y barba de tres días se encontraba en un cuarto modesto mostrando una expresión indiferente en apariencia, a través de la ventana una luna grande y hermosa dominaba toda la noche alumbrando los escondrijos entre los callejones tanto cercanos como lejanos.

El cielo se mostraba de un peculiar tono rojizo, el joven se sentía extrañado preguntándose desde que la lluvia terminase que era lo que estaba pasando en ese apartado lugar cubierto por un halo de misterio, por qué se sentía tan intranquilo.

Cada vez que contemplaba la luna, tan pálida como endeble asemejando la fría piel de un cadáver tenía una corazonada que aparecía y desaparecía, reapareciendo para su molestia con más ímpetu, no entendía el porqué de ello.

Se plantó en el rostro desaliñado del hombre una expresión muy preocupante.

En su escritorio había una pistola Glisenti Modelo 1910 semiautomática de 9 milímetros como método de protección, el arma descansaba a escasos centimetros de dónde él se encontraba, a lado del arma de fuego un telégrafo rudimentario con veintiocho teclas descansaba, el joven repasaba unos documentos, parte de ellos estaban en un portafolios con siglas.

Rápidamente observó los reportes y anotaciones con gesto cada vez más escueto...

El hombre suspiró pesadamente reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba, sintiendo el estrés acumulándose en su cuerpo extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarrillos encendiendo uno.

Exhalando una bocanada de humo recordó los rumores de desapariciones que habían cobrado fuerza y la atención de los remanentes de investigación de la Triple Alianza y Scotland Yard de Reino Unido siendo enviado de su natal Londres en plan de investigación, cómo consecuencia inefable había focos tras la caída del imperio Ruso desde que iniciaron esa ola de asesinatos esporádicos.

El moreno mostró una mirada preocupada al revisar un reporte escrito en código alfanumérico, los datos solo se basaban en especulaciones y rumores aleatorios.

Observó un plano cartográfico a lado de los archivos donde estaban detallados con marcador negro los puntos en los cuales se encontraron los cadáveres...

**– Veis por eso la vida es tan interesante, en fin.** – pensó con sarcasmo tras escuchar un ruido repetitivo a su lado derecho el cual atrajo su atención.

El ruido del telégrafo era metálico, consecutivo y errático, rápidamente enfocó su atención a los sonidos utilizando un papel y pluma, anotando lo que parecía ser un mensaje en clave Morse, cuando el dispositivo detuvo sus acciones el joven observó el papel interpretando el mensaje con el ceño fruncido, sacó su mechero y lo encendió hasta que quedaron nada más que cenizas, tras ello se levantó y se dirigió con premura hacia un maletín que se encontraba escondido bajo la mesa.

Al abrirlo, en su interior había una bombilla de luz con un reloj despertador, tres botellas de Kerosene apiladas al lado derecho, una especie de cilindro rojo sobre un paquete repleto de pólvora preparada, tijeras junto a una cuchilla con punta de diamante en medio de un círculo de alambre enrollado y una gran batería portátil.

El moreno se acercó con un papel garabateado que extrajo del montón, tomó el foco junto a la cuchilla procediendo a cortar su punta lentamente extrayendo la base sin dañar los filamentos, luego dirigió su mano en dirección al sobre de pólvora, con lentitud y delicadeza procede a llenarlo por completo, dirigió su vista al papel garabateado arrugándolo y compactándolo obstruyendo la abertura e impidiendo que caiga la pólvora al exterior.

Observó por la ventana rápidamente volviendo rápidamente a su labor llenando el cilindro rojo con otra porción de pólvora en la base donde se encontraba el filamento, tomó el reloj programando la alarma y quitando el motor mecánico desarmándolo y colocando los alambres en la campana del despertador con el contacto de la batería, una vez ensamblado colocó al foco dentro del portafolios accionando una vez más la hora de la alarma.

Se levantó rápidamente con una botella de kerosene quitándole el seguro y dirigiéndose a largos pasos a su improvisado escritorio del cual alejo barriendo todos los papeles con su brazo juntándolos en una pila y reuniéndolos en la superficie del suelo.

**– Quisiera quemarme en el fuego de tu pasión...** – murmuró en un canturreo desafinado mientras sostenía en su boca el cigarrillo rociándolo los papeles apilados con kerosene y encendiéndolos tras aventar el cigarro encendido al montículo abandonando rápidamente el lugar.

Recorriendo unas cuantas esquinas con aparente naturalidad el moreno se detuvo en seco dado que creía haber escuchado discutir a unas personas, aminorando la velocidad de sus pasos prestó atención a una calle adyacente.

**– Heh, las mujeres que se encuentran uno hoy en día.** – pensó entre serio y divertido prestando atención a la conversación desde las sombras de un muro cercano ya que ambas a su parecer eran de gran belleza.

Una de ellas, de hermosos ojos grises y cabello anaranjado, de una tonalidad visiblemente más oscura era de apariencia la menor, la más alta era es una joven de cabello azulado, tenía unos senos copa ¨D¨, las pupilas de color morado resaltaban su seria expresión, usaba un chaleco sin mangas amarillo que acentuaba mucho mas su figura sobre una camisa blanca y un moño color rojo a modo de corbata, una falda normal denotaba sus hermosas piernas...

**– Dejadme sola ¡!No puedes estar un rato callada, voy a ir!** - gruñó las palabras la más alta observándo con fastidio a su interlocutora.

**– ¡Esperad!… ¡No hagas eso!…** – respondió la de cabello naranja en tono quedo e impaciente.

**– ¡!No aguanto más! !Voy a buscar a mamá!** – replicó con furia la peli azul apartándose y dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia la calle contraria de la que se encontraba, ante ello el moreno levantó una ceja sintiendo extrañeza ante esa actitud.

**– ¿¡Acaso no habéis escuchado las noticias en el santuario?! ¡Ese maniático está asechando las aldeas, esta tan loco como una cabra!** – increpó alarmada la más pequeña acercándose unos dos pasos, el joven agudizó la mirada ante lo que escuchaba.

**– ¿Santuario?** – musitó el hombre de aspecto desgarbado con extrañeza.

**– ¡Maldición, lo sé, pero cualquier cosa es mejor a no hacer nada! –** increpó con molestia la de cabello azul observándola de reojo con frialdad para abandonar el lugar a paso veloz.

La joven de cabello naranja se quedó sola resoplando fastidiada mientras la que parecía ser la mayor de las dos se perdió en la distancia.

El hombre decidiendo seguirla desde las sombras aceleró el paso pensando que quizás descubriría de ese modo algo interesante.

La peli naranja iba por la calle pateando una piedra con gesto adusto, hasta que la piedra rebotó contra la pared de un edifico, el hombre de coleta se detuvo al ver a una sombra moverse rápidamente entre las casas, vio en una ventana luz y pudo distinguir la figura escurridiza, parecía un hombre de cabello largo, observó como la chica de largo cabello naranja aceleró sus pasos volviendo a lo que parecía ser el lugar donde vivía.

De repente una sensación fría corría por las venas del joven moreno, era otra vez esa corazonada de fatalidad pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Acelerando su trayecto por una calle estrecha, vio que la joven se hizo un corte en su antebrazo debido a un alambre en la pared provocándole una mueca de dolor cuando la sangre comenzó a emanar, aunque a simple vista no era un corte nada profundo a su parecer el de coleta maldijo por lo bajo por no poder ayudarle mientras se encontraba a unos pasos de la chica quien había ingresado por un pórtico...

**– ¿¡!Idalia, donde estáis!?** – escuchó la exclamación preocupada de la joven en el interior de la casa sin obtener respuesta alguna.

El joven con barba de tres días se escondió rápidamente en un callejón observando concentrado el cómo esa chica abre un armario y saca unas cuantas velas con pulso tembloroso colocando dos de ellas en el mostrador para encenderlas con un cerillo, tras esto fue a un armario abriéndolo para sacar un vaso de cristal cuando de pronto la luz de la vela se apaga dejándola en la más absoluta oscuridad.

**– ¿Porque habré elegido este empleo? Ah sí… Las cuentas... Yo y mi avaricia…** – pensó el hombre al ver como la chica permanecía un minuto callada e hiperventilada, reconoció esa sensación de pavor al ver como solo la luz de luna iluminaba la estancia, una cortina comienza a flamear distribuyendo sombras difusas e indefinidas en el ambiente.

El castaño observaba con deje de molestia los acontecimientos.

Hizo una mueca tras ver como esa chica se lleva consigo un cuchillo y sube por las escaleras rápidamente en dirección a lo que parecía ser una habitación pero no encuentra rastros de esa persona que busca, la llama constantemente pero no contesta.

El hombre sentía como su corazón comienza a acelerarse cuando se percata de unos ruidos raros provenir del interior.

Sintiéndose preocupado quiso observar lo que ocurría, así que se subió a las ramas superiores de un árbol cercano con algo de dificultad debido a la estructura irregular de esta pero haciéndole posible ver el interior de la segunda planta tras situarse entre las ramas superiores aferrándose fuertemente.

El ambiente era demasiado oscuro y lúgubre, la luz de luna no era favorable haciendo notorios nada más que el aspecto del mobiliario.

Desde esa distancia por más que el de orbes castaños enfocaba sus sentidos intentando afinar su oído no pudo captar más que inentendibles murmullos mezclados con los propios de la noche.

Oculto entre las sombras de las hojas secas observó cómo esa extraña chica tras cerrar la puerta y asegurarla con llave se alejaba sin apartar la vista de esta, el moreno giró la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar el agudo sonido de un cristal roto en el interior, dejó escapar un suspiro tenso, no entendía nada y lo que más frustración le causaba era no poder intervenir, pero tampoco podía permitir que les ocurriese algo.

El joven observa en silencio como la chica intenta tranquilizarse tragándose su miedo dando una exhalación honda, decidida y más centrada coge el cuchillo que trajo consigo y abre la puerta lentamente, retrocede abrumada al darse cuenta que no hay nada en el pasillo, la joven entra a nueva cuenta en la habitación y observa con horror el aspecto de los aposentos.

Marcas de sangre tanto en las paredes como en algunos muebles, como si alguien se hubiese cortado las manos con algo o estuviese desangrándose, entrecierra la mirada tragando duro y gira rápidamente en dirección a la ventana y se queda petrificada tras lo que observaba.

**– ¡¿Qué?!…** – dijo con aprensión el moreno al ver como una silueta era proyectada por la mortecina luz de luna desde el extremo de la habitación. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello largo cuyo color no podía distinguirse por la oscuridad y rayos de luna, su cabello se mecía de manera fúnebre con la fría brisa otorgándole un aspecto tenebroso.

Se sentía paralizado por alguna fuerza invisible al intentar liberar su arma de fuego, en su impotencia no se explicaba a que se debía esa sensación sofocante, como si una fría mano descarnada aferrase con saña su garganta aprisionando sus propios espasmos involuntarios, una sensación a muerte y bochorno era letanía ante el horror de sentirse atrapado en un imaginario espacio sellado.

Observó con las pupilas dilatadas a esa silueta que mantenía sus brazos relajados sin emitir palabras ajena en apariencia a todo, la sombra dio unos pasos lentos en dirección de la mujer quien abrió los ojos ampliamente temerosa intentando retroceder, tras llegar a la altura del umbral lanzó el cuchillo impulsivamente hacia su inesperado visitante tras ver como despedía un leve brillo fantasmagórico para desaparecer cual reflejo grotesco y defectuoso.

El Ingles confuso y amedrentado vio como el desconocido se detiene unos momentos para desaparecer en un flash amarillo y reaparecer detrás de la joven dándole la espalda girando sobre su eje y atravesandola de un lado a otro brutalmente con el brazo derecho mientras con la otra mano aferraba el hombro izquierdo de la joven, con un gesto imperturbable el asesino la empujó extrayendo de un tirón violento su brazo mientras la joven cae en el suelo en un charco carmesí con una expresión de incredulidad, mostrando frialdad extrema el hombre de cabello largo mira su antebrazo ensangrentado detenidamente.

El moreno abrió los ojos tras lo que aconteció.

**– ¡Mierda! Nadie me va a creer cuando se lo cuente ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo!** – murmuró el moreno en tono seco con una gota de sudor frió descendiendo por su cien deteniendo sus palabras.

Bajó rápidamente del árbol dejándose caer escondiéndose rápidamente tras el muro del callejón sintiendo una mezcla de frió y calor acumulándose en su pecho y espalda al ver como las pupilas de ese hombre comenzaron a despedir un brillo carmesí cuando arrastraba de los cabellos el cuerpo de la chica hacia las habitaciones interiores con propósitos desconocidos...

**Aldea pastoral de Rodorio, plaza central…**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, un joven rubio con armadura dorada recorría la aldea a paso calmado, observaba discretamente a su alrededor mientras una fresca brisa apacible recorría las calles, todo parecía normal, a pesar de los vaticinios decidió guardar la calma, los deslumbrantes rayos de la tarde daban la señal que faltaban escasas horas para el crepúsculo...

Las calles se encontraban repletas por visitantes y habitantes de la aldea, las personas hablaban entre sí de algo que las mantenía en estado de bullicio.

El rubio no podía entender de qué se trataba, algunos decían de una casa en una aldea vecina que había estallado en mil pedazos, quizás por obra de los bandidos y los bandoleros de los caminos distantes, otros atribuían las extrañas desapariciones a las hordas de gitanos quienes habían emigrado de tierras lejanas por la guerra.

Naruto se había topado con muchos de ellos, sabía que sus palabrerías eran tomadas con incredulidad por muchos puesto que con frecuencia jugaban con las cansadas mentes de los viajeros y personas incautas. Sin embargo él sabía por experiencia que había unos cuantos que en verdad si tenían algo interesante que decir.

Observó los rayos de sol y luego a su alrededor, Rodorio daba una impresión mucho más modesta al ser siempre visitada por caballeros de todas las órdenes, como un niño confiado a la sombra del santuario de Athena.

Abandonando unas calles a paso sosegado recordó vagamente las épocas en las que era un simple aprendiz, tras un día de arduo entrenamiento junto a Lelouch y Jan hubo mucho alboroto.

Recordó a los soldados que se dirigían en grandes batallones al pueblo de Lavrio, una revuelta había estallado entre los asentamientos circundantes a la aldea de Aletheia dando alusión a que la convocatoria de los caballeros traerían muchos desastres al verse arrastrados a una quizás posible guerra santa.

El rubio supo de la desconfianza en la mayoría con respecto a los caballeros quienes eran devotamente entrenados para ser leales al santuario como perfectos defensores de su Diosa, dada que su prioridad era Athena el temor paupérrimo de los ciudadanos al no tener el amparo de nadie.

La incertidumbre se había convertido en desorden y el desorden en odio y caos, el caos en muerte.

Vino a su memoria como los aldeanos fueron manipulados por unos ex-aspirantes a caballeros originando una revuelta. Fueron silenciados sin pena ni gloria a manos del caballero de la Cruz del Sur.

Esas acciones le dejaron impresionado como familiarizado, las escenas de manipulación venían a su mente como fantasmas del pasado, recordó con semblante serio como el odio obligaba a las personas a buscar chivos expiatorios a su dolor y deseos de venganza, muchas veces instigados por un manipulador, una persona muy importante para él había sido víctima de ello siendo atormentada por odiosos ignorantes hasta su personal intervención prometiéndose desde su llegada al santuario ser fuerte.

Sintió un vacío en la boca de su estómago tras siquiera recordarlo, unos preciosos zafiros apagados y lleno de dolor cobrando vida junto al aroma a canela que despedía su suave piel, cerró los ojos y escucho el sonido de los cuchicheos de los habitantes siguiendo con su rutina negando para si esa idea naciente. No podía sentir ese tipo de añoranza antinatural con respecto a ella, autoconvenciendose de que estaba confundido con esas sensaciones caóticas y extrañas, le causó incomodidad la idea, cerró los ojos aspirando con fuerza recuperando sus pensamientos más solemnes.

Cuando creyó que las cosas iban en orden sintió que alguien le seguía a corta distancia, viró la vista a su derecha y no observó nada anormal más que a las personas que compraban de los puestos modestos de abarrotes o dialogando entre ellos, entrecerró los ojos con sospecha decidiendo seguir su camino, por experiencia recordaba que nada era lo que aparentaba.

El joven miró el escenario recordando los eventos en Alemania y Francia, la sospecha no era ajena al resto.

Avanzó en su trayecto unos pasos sintiéndose observado por dos presencias que le seguían a un puesto de comida situado en el centro de la aldea, mostró una pequeña sonrisa dado que le recordó vagamente a Ayame Teuchi, la amable niña castaña quien siempre le ofrecía ramen de cerdo en secreto cuando su madre le castigaba privándole de este.

Mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos alzó la vista siguiendo el rastro de la tarde sobre la franja de las montañas distantes del norte. En sus cumbres lejanas apenas bañadas por luz incandescente se rompían los rayos del sol y se descomponían en decenas y decenas de brillantes centellas efímeras que acompañaban a un cielo adornado del aparente resplandor eterno.

Observó con los ojos entrecerrados las inmaculadas nubes, eternas peregrinas de cansados viajes y a veces inseparables compañeras que se engalanaban la bóveda celeste con colores dorados y plateados, siempre elegantes y sobrias.

Repentinamente un ruido seco y metálico resonó en los pasillos de piedra e hizo que entrecerrara su mirada con sospecha deteniendo sus pasos.

Las dos presencias se acercaban rápidamente, no eran de alguien conocido.. Entrecerró la mirada pensando en la posibilidad de un enemigo descartandola inmediatamente dado que las energías no eran agresivas.

Alzó la vista enfocando a algo que venía directo hacia el cayendo del cielo silencioso envuelto por una energía lila.

Se trataba de un joven con cabellos violeta y ojos del mismo color, portaba la armadura de ave del paraíso que consistía en un yelmo diadema plateado que adornaba su cabeza, protección de piernas largas hasta la altura de las rodillas como un peto y hombreras que cubrían el área de la articulación del brazo sólidamente, de su espalda dos extensiones de su armadura asemejaban dos largas cadenas de plumas violetas, un cinturón con centro plateado brillaba con la tenue luz de los rayos del sol y una pequeña gema roja con símbolos tribales se hacían más notorios..

**– ¿Eres un caballero de bronce verdad?** – preguntó Naruto girando y observando al caballero de armadura lila.

El joven se presentó respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia.

**– En efecto, soy Kei de Ave del Paraíso, le informo que el gran maestro requiere de su presencia en la sala patriarcal…** – murmuro el joven en tono calmado.

**– Bien, entonces…** - el rubio dijo con una sonrisa interrumpiendo sus propias palabras observando atónito su brazo derecho que había sido enredado por lo que parecía tratarse de un látigo de combate que asemejaba a la lengua retráctil de un camaleón.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista con sorpresa y vieron en lo alto de un edificio un peculiar resplandor verde.

**– ¡Zola no, deja eso..!** - Exclamó el de cabello violeta en tono molesto atrayendo la atención del blondo quien alzo una ceja con desconcierto.

La amazona se mostraba imperturbable a pesar de la advertencia, era de complexión delgada y bien proporcionada. Pertenecía a la orden de bronce, su largo cabello de color índigo claro y una máscara cual cubría su rostro haciendo imposible ver su expresión, el peto cubría el área de sus pechos copa ¨C¨ hasta la altura de la boca del diafragma, las hombreras azul celeste recubiertas con una capa de salientes haciendo alusión a púas con una segunda sección cubriendo la zona del estómago y la pelvis, la protección de piernas daban a denotar sus caderas redondas y largas piernas bellamente tonificadas por el entrenamiento que llegaba hasta medio muslo con una tela gris oscuro que cubría la zona, una mano sujetaba la empuñadura del látigo.

La mujer dio un gran salto cayendo a lado de su compañero haciéndole caso omiso para recibir una mirada desafiante como fulminante del primero.

**– ¡Ustedes dos tienen misión, no para estar perdiendo el tiempo jugando a los mensajeros o paracaidistas!…** - respondió una voz seria sin lugar a replicas, pertenecía a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules con mirada penetrante, caminaba con expresión neutra en dirección a los dos jóvenes.

El rubio giró rápidamente en dirección al hombre quien caminaba en su dirección a paso calmado.

El hombre era una cabeza más alto que el, lucía una armadura azul opaco, la armadura de cancerbero, conformada por dos hombreras redondeadas las cuales eran cubiertas por una más alargada protegiendo las extensiones de sus brazos, el peto que se encontraba unido al cinturón y protecciones de la cadera mostraban coloraciones más oscuras en los costados, sus piernas cubiertas por una protección completa la cual llegaba hasta la altura del muslo medio, el casco constaba por una diadema que protegía el área de las sienes, frente y mejillas como la zona del oído con cierta alusión en su diseño al lince, la protección de las braceras se encontraban unidas a dos cadenas terminando en masas con puntas afiladas lo cual le daba la apariencia de un arma mortal como poderosa.

**– ¡Maestro Baraba, como puede decir eso!** – decía la chica voz forzada mientras el de cabello negro la observaba seriamente.

**– Tiene razón...** - respondió kei en tono serio.

**– ¡Ni hablar, no he cumplido mi encomienda en el último momento como quería!** – Exclamó en un inútil intento para cubrir el desconcierto que había causado sorprendiendo al rubio ya que ese comportamiento que mostraba la amazona se le hacía familiar.

**– ¿¡Y tenías que seguirme y arruinarlo verdad cabeza hueca!?** – reclamó el joven de cabellos violetas perdiendo la paciencia.

**– ¿¡Cómo me habéis dicho!? ¡Di tus plegarias canario afeminado!…** – exclamó la joven en tono ácido liberando el látigo del brazo del rubio y abalanzándose sobre el joven de cabellera morada quien hizo lo mismo ganándose ambos miradas de reproche por parte de su instructor y una mirada indescifrable de parte del de ojos amatista.

**– A quien dices afeminado, maniática sexual... - **respondió mordaz su compañero.

Naruto al escucharles solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

**– ¡Suficiente, muestren compostura ante sus superiores!** – Ordenó Baraba en tono imperativo cambiando su atención al rubio.

**– Niño hiperactivo… Es bueno verte de nuevo, veo que Owl hizo un milagro con tu bocaza eh…** – saludó el hombre al chico de cabellera rubia a modo de broma observando discretamente el como sus alumnos aun discutían.

**– Sigues con los mismos comentarios eh viejo ¡Vaya que te están causando problemas!… Eso de tener pupilos parece pesado…** – remarcó el rubio con simpatía al observar a su compañero desenvolverse con sus alumnos recordándole a sí mismo en un pasado distante con sus amigos.

**– ¡Por Zeus, deje de creer en milagros, seguís igual de bocafloja! Ya veréis cuando estés en mi posición ¡Ahí me reiré de ti!…** – Contestó el de cabello negro en tono de desafío sujetando fuertemente a la chica quien quería aplicar un puñetazo en la cabeza del de cabello morado.

**– Lo dudo, no me gusta la idea de tener protegidos, no se me da bien lo de niñera y tener dolores de cabeza…** – dijo de modo confiado el de orbes amatista al cruzándose de brazos orgulloso sacando un bufido de fastidio por parte del peli negro.

**– Como digas, por cierto ¿Has escuchado los rumores? ¿Es raro no? Están proliferando a pasos agigantados...** – comentó el hombre cambiando de tema y observándole expectante.

**– ¿Rumores?** – cuestionó el chico con marcas en las mejillas mirándole sorprendido.

**– Si... Dos chicas fueron encontradas muertas en el pueblo de Aletheia en una casa anoche… Luego hubo una explosión cercana a esa residencia, aun no estamos enterados de que la provocó pero al parecer es algo serio…** – dijo con una expresión adusta el de mayor edad.

**– ¿Cómo pasó?** – preguntó el rubio rápidamente observándole detenidamente…

**– Estamos analizando los cadáveres, bueno lo que queda de ellos...** – murmuró el de cabello negro de manera escueta observándole significativamente…

**– Rayos... - **musitó el rubio con frustración.

**– Me hace recordar los cadáveres encontrados a las afueras del santuario, poseen grabadas en la zona del entrecejo símbolos tribales que pudimos identificar como el carnero, toro, gemelos y cangrejo igual que los cuerpos hace unas horas…** – completó en tono ausente el caballero de cancerbero.

**– ¿Incluidos los cuerpos encontrados hace unas horas?** – determinó el rubio observándole seriamente.

**– Si, ellas presentaban el símbolo tribal del pez, la cabra, centauro y el escorpión, no sé qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de ese sujeto pero no deja rastro que seguir, lo más preocupante son los rumores corriendo en algunas partes del mundo, no me gustaría creer que alguien externo este metiendo sus narices en esto...** – dijo el caballero de plata en tono sombrío observándole detenidamente e ignorando a sus alumnos quienes dejaron de discutir observando la conversación expectantes...

**– ¿Estáis seguro que es semejante a las veces anteriores y no obra de bandidos como dicen la mayoría de aldeanos?** – cuestionó el rubio con mirada interrogante.

**– Los símbolos les relacionan… Sobretodo la mutilación presente, no entiendo el por qué hacerles tal cosa, prácticamente es una muestra clara de ensañamiento…** – respondió secamente el peli negro.

El rubio guardó silencio con expresión indescifrable.

**– Ha de haber alguna razón para todo esto… ¿Pero cuál? Rayos…**– murmuró el joven de cabellera dorada suspirando frustrado.

**– Aun no la sabemos, pero debemos actuar con cautela. Esta época es más… Insegura y convulsionada como para andar a ciegas. Posees experiencia para abrirte paso ante lo que se te presente, quizás eso nos haga falta, pero actuad con inteligencia y usad métodos que os den ventaja y respuestas fiables...** – sentenció el hombre de cabello negro.

**– Seguro. Respuestas fiables sin preguntas concretas…** - murmuró irónicamente el rubio mientras se dirigía en dirección a las doce casas.

**– No nos queda de otra chaval... - **correspondió el caballero de plata en tono serio al abandonar las calles arrastrando a sus alumnos quienes se maldecían el uno al otro con frases anti sonantes.

**– Por desgracia viejo, por desgracia... - **completó el rubio con cansancio.

**Las doce casas del zodiaco, templo del gran patriarca, 5:30 PM…**

El muchacho ingresó al templo patriarcal caminando en dirección al trono donde Shion le observaba detenidamente, miró sin emitir palabras al viejo caballero de oro que se encontraba con expresión calmada...

Naruto se arrodilló frente al Patriarca quitándose el yelmo diadema y dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo en señal de reverencia como el protocolo de las ordenes le obligaba.

**– Os he elegido para una encomienda especial a tierras lejanas, Athena está en medio de su aprendizaje para asumir su puesto como guía máxima del sagrado refugio por lo tanto no puede ser perturbada, confiamos en que cumplirás tu misión con honor y eficacia mientras tanto…** – Dijo Shion entre serio y sosegado otorgándole una mirada de confianza.

Inmediato el rubio levanta lentamente la mirada observándole expectante.

**– Debéis hacer un viaje hacia la distante isla de Barbados para dirigiros a Alemania tras la zona en la que se encuentran selladas las almas de Thanatos el que gobierna la muerte e Hypnos el que gobierna el sueño…** – Comentó en tono serio el hombre observando al menor detenidamente.

**– Los dioses gemelos, creo haber escuchado de ellos…** – pensó para sí el chico de cabello rubio con expresión seria para levantar levemente la ceja.

**– La locación exacta os sera revelada por el contacto como método de seguridad.** – dijo el viejo caballero laconicamente intrigando al rubio.

**– Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar, ¿Quién se encuentra ahí... Y por qué yo?** – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

**– Barbados es una isla mediterránea donde os contactareis con alguien de mi entera confianza, no podéis hacer la travesía directa para no despertar sospechas entre los países circundantes a la guerra, sin embargo esa isla soporta severas tormentas y huracanes tropicales durante esta estación de lluvias por lo que no debéis confiaros, ese lugar parecerá solitario pero no debéis bajar la guardia…** – sentenció seriamente recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza dudoso de parte del más joven.

**– ¡Lo haré!** – respondió en tono determinado el más joven.

**– Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, he escuchado de la tierra de la cual provienes, los habitantes pueden usar sellados a base de energía espiritual ¿No es así?** – preguntó con una sonrisa el viejo lemuriano ante lo cual el rubio le observó con dudas tras unos momentos de silencio.

**– Solo algunos, mi padre es experto en eso, pero solo se un estilo de disfraz que solía usar para molestar a mis instructores cuando era niño...** – Naruto murmuró con un sonrojo de vergüenza para agregar con seriedad.

**– ¿Tiene que ver eso con el sellado de esos dos?** – cuestionó con curiosidad levantando su mirada en dirección al gran maestro quien mantenía expresión estoica.

**– Es la idea... Ya que el arte de sellado es muy poco conocida en el Santuario, mi antecesor era poseedor del conocimiento en manejo de esos pergaminos de confinamiento los cuales se perdieron tras su muerte, esta misión es importante dado que ha pasado un periodo relativo de más de ciento cincuenta años, el sello debe de ser revisado y en caso de deterioro restaurado.** – culminó en tono decidido…

El antiguo guardián de Aries hizo un ademan lento con su mano derecha mientras un guardia se aproximaba rápidamente a Naruto con una bolsa de viaje entregándola en manos del joven rubio.

**– ¿Y este pergamino?** – Preguntó el Namikaze tras sostener la bolsa de viaje y abrirla extrayendo de ella algo que parecía semejante a los sellos explosivos, la diferencia era el nombre de Athena grabado en su superficie en letras griegas en color oxido, observó el objeto entre fascinado y curioso delineando las letras rojas con la yema de sus dedos entrecerrando la mirada.

**– A ese artefacto se le conoce como Talismán Sagrado, es una herramienta imbuida con la sangre de la anterior reencarnación de nuestra señora…** – Musitó con expresión melancólica el viejo hombre la cual no pasó inadvertida por Naruto.

El joven rubio dirigió la mirada en su dirección sorprendido sacando un asentimiento silencioso y cómplice de parte del de largo cabello gris como respuesta quien había observado la expresión consternada del menor.

**– Su corazón y alma os ayudara ante eventualidades una vez lleguéis al punto clave en Alemania, dirígete al Puerto de Rafina, una embarcación os espera, en cuanto lleguéis al puerto de desembarque en Barbados dirigíos a Saint Thomas a media noche, es una división situada en el centro de la isla para esperad las respectivas directivas.** – recomendó el viejo patriarca en tono serio recibiendo un asentimiento afirmativo por parte del rubio.

**– ¡Bien! ¿Hay algo más con respecto a ese lugar?** – completó para preguntar con curiosidad el rubio al colocar la bolsa de viaje por encima de su hombro.

**– Se habla de algo que está rondando esas tierras, algunos dicen de un mendigo perdido, algunos de un enfermo mental que habría escapado de un sanatorio, y quizá la más sorprendente de todas, que era un sujeto perdido sí, pero no de algún lugar cercano, es tu primera misión en solitario, tu prioridad es revisar el sello, evitar posibles enfrentamientos, dejad el trabajo de captura a los caballeros de plata y bronce…** – Sentenció el antiguo guerrero con una mirada seria...

**– ¡Entendido! ¡Partiré enseguida!…** – dijo con convicción el más joven de los caballeros dorados al momento de levantarse y abandonar la sala del trono...

**Locación desconocida…**

Un templo antiguo se levanta en lo que se conoce como territorio prohibido, las ruinas preservadas indican una historia compleja.

El Dios de la guerra sangrienta se hallaba sentado en el trono situado en la parte central del templo. Lucía un semblante tenso como cansado, con la mirada fija en su lanza y en su mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino…

**– Así que la niña mimada ha vuelto…** – murmuró secamente entrecerrando la mirada y apretando los dientes en un rictus de rabia.

**– ¡Y el malnacido aún no ha dado la cara!…** – murmuró ácidamente, tal era la fuerza de su energía contenida que hizo estallar el recipiente en mil pedazos los cuales se esparcieron en fragmentos por la sala del trono...

Los vidrios rotos y el líquido saltaron por todas partes desintegrándose. A la deidad pareció no molestarle esa acción manteniendo un rostro imperturbable quien observo sombríamente los restos del antiguo cáliz con desdén e indiferencia, una figura femenina se acercó por detrás del sillón.

Ares sintió una presencia familiar por lo cual permaneció inmutable.

**– ¡Como osas entrar en mis dominios!** – Exclamó en tono seco el Dios Espartano sin dirigir la mirada a su inesperado visitante.

**– Ares ¿A qué se debe vuestro ¨inusual¨ disgusto?** – se escuchó una voz femenina cargada de desdén detrás del sillón de Ares ante lo cual el más alto le dirigió una mirada de soslayo cargada de desprecio.

**– A nada que os importe ¿No deberías estas en, no sé, quizás en el infierno haciendo tratos con Hades o asesinando mortales por las infidelidades de Zeus? Dejémonos de falsas modestias madre ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Dudo que sea una visita social…** – dijo Ares con el más puro sarcasmo.

Una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y profundos ojos verdes se colocó a la izquierda de la deidad frunciendo el ceño por el comentario, cerró los ojos ignorando las palabras de su interlocutor apoyándose en el apoya brazos del enorme sillón.

**– No es una visita social…** – remarcó la mujer abriendo los ojos lentamente con frialdad atrayendo la atención del Dios de la guerra.

**– Los tapices en el templo del destino dan un relato de caos en llamas, una orgía de fuego y dolor. Seres muertos, con pieles podridas endurecidas con azufre y ceniza, llamaban mi atención a través de un ardiente abismo. Sus torturadas y fijas miradas eran testimonio del precio de un futuro que debe evitarse.–** completó escuetamente la reina de los dioses...

**– ¿Una remodelación de los Hados? No compartiré su destino sangriento. Aunque la sangre llama a la sangre, ¿No crees?…** – dijo Ares indiferente moviéndose un poco para ver mejor a su madre.

**– ¿Sabéis que Zeus ya no se encuentra en el monte sagrado? Los demás pronto convocaran una patética asamblea la cual me niego a agraciar con mi noble presencia…** – Murmuró el de cabello rojo con fastidio remarcando las palabras con atisbo de ironía.

**– No tienes otra alternativa…** – dijo lacónicamente la deidad de ojos verdes.

**– Exceptuando a Hades, ¿Sabes?, reflexióno sobre esto mientras el regente de los muertos parloteaba sobre vencer a Athena. De cómo la guerra santa ha tenido el mismo desenlace desde la era mitológica, su repetitiva caída…** – Mencionó esto de manera distraída al emitir una carcajada burlona y adoptar después una actitud seria.

**– La pequeña Athena ha jugado con fuerzas más allá de su poder y comprensión, por ese apego a los humanos, artífices de masacres, son una abominación para el mundo, los cristianos y sus purgas dando como resultado la inquisición, las nueve cruzadas, innumerables movimientos revolucionarios con el transcurso de milenios, inclusive esas insignificantes y patéticas guerras ninjas tras la bruma, no son más que simples mortales ignorantes...** – dijo en un tono cargado de veneno la deidad femenina.

**– ¿Desde eones no nos ha molestado el ganado humano excepto para reverenciarnos y dar su sangre como ofrenda? Te sugiero que lo pienses dos veces antes de meter tus narices en asuntos alternos que no pueden reportarnos algo bueno. Ahora que el pastor está presente, los perros serán demasiado fastidiosos… Sin embargo te lo dejaré claro, son mi presa ¿Me he explicado?** – Remarcó el de cabello rojo con severidad mientras la de orbe esmeralda le observaba de reojo expectante.

**– La profecía de las hermanas del destino es lo preocupante…**– murmuró con desagrado mientras Ares le observo de manera indescifrable.

**– Estáis obsesionada con esa palabrería sin sentido haciéndote perder perspectiva…** – murmuró en un monologo observando hacia el frente para remarcar.

**– El renegado y olvidado, al cual se le negó su derecho a nacer clamara en furia fantasmal venganza. El que nunca fue nombrado alcanzara su voluntad en un mar de sangre y lágrimas, ¿Se agota tu paciencia con esa profecía o con los involucrados?** - cuestionó seriamente el más alto para añadir.

**– Los perros sólo acuden cuando sus dueños los llaman. Creo que algunos ya lo sabemos ¿No?** – Completó con mueca mordaz pero su mirada irradiaba un brillo astuto el cual su acompañante no apreció...

**– De subestimar una profecía no se puede sacar nada bueno, Hades es un claro testimonio al deambular sin rumbo a lo largo de la nefasta historia del mundo.** – prosiguió la mujer ignorando el comentario de Ares.

**– ¿Subestimarla? ¿Lo dices por el pobre desgraciado que mato al león de Nemea, Y pensar que fue el hijo de tu marido y una mortal?, ¿Cómo se llamaba la mujer? Refréscame la memoria, vamos…** – musitó Ares lacónicamente mirándole de soslayo remarcando con ironía cada silaba.

**– Dejaros de sarcasmos... ¡Bien sabéis que ese ser no debe volver bajo ningún concepto! Debéis encontrar esos objetos cuanto antes…**– dijo la deidad en tono áspero para guardar silencio tras observar como Ares se levantaba lentamente de su trono caminando en dirección a una ventana materializando una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

**– Una vez terminé con una ciudad cubierta de sangre y carne. Las legiones de ese bastardo fueron aplastadas. Sí esos objetos y encontrarlos frenase eso. Dime ¿Por qué estáis tan alarmada con esa línea de sangre antigua y su localización, a qué juegas?...** – cuestionó con desdén sin voltear a mirarle causando la exasperación absoluta de la reina de los Dioses olímpicos.

**– ¡Esa estirpe debe de ser hallada, comparten la herencia profana del rey apostata, puedo sentir su profano poder madurar… ¡pero tu ignoras este oscuro presagio con tus arrebato infantiles! ¡Debes ir y encontrarlos. Has lo que te ordeno ahora!…** – Exclamó Hera levantándose del apoya brazos observándole con decepción, reproche e ira. Ares se llevó la copa a los labios, dando un sorbo en su bebida observando a la nada.

El pelirrojo giró y se dirigió lentamente hacia su madre a paso calmado y con rostro inexpresivo, sus pisadas resonaban en la fría piedra rompiendo el silencio reinante en el templo deteniéndose frente a ella manteniendo una distancia de medio metro mientras la sombra del hombre de gran estatura cubría la frágil figura de la deidad femenina quien le observaba desafiante y de manera asesina, Ares la observo con expresión indiferente a través de sus orbes los cuales brillaban como si se tratasen de carbones encendidos...

Se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos para dar una sonrisa macabra.

**– Hay algo que escapa a tus artimañas…** – murmuró secamente para exclamar furioso.

**– ¡No soy siervo de nadie!, ¡Tú precipitada aversión y miedo te trajo aquí! ¡Contaba con ello!** – Pronunció fríamente sus palabras con notorio desprecio para ser rodeado por un aura sangrienta.

**– ¡¿Acaso crees que has calculado todo con ojo experto?! ¡Esas oscuras fuerzas degenerarán en una locura mayor a la que puedas llegar a comprender! El destino se está reescribiendo en una senda bizarra haciéndonos incapaces de oponernos al papel que los Hados nos han preparado de manera arbitraria, ¡Pero tú! ¡Tú arrogancia e idiotez ya no conoce límites, Ares!** – Siseó la Diosa con furia contenida arrastrando cada frase con veneno tras el claro reto ante lo cual Ares entrecerró sus ojos con odio.

**– ¡Ahórrame tus estúpidos delirios! ¡¿Todo por nuestra salvación o perdición?! ¡El punto de apoyo sobre el que gira toda nuestra ridícula y asquerosa historia es un ciclo desquiciante que quieres controlar!? No me hagas reír¡! No pretendas manipularme con palabras rebuscadas y cobardes, vieja bruja!... –** Exclamó tétricamente al acercarse milímetros al rostro de la Diosa quien libero su cosmos de manera violenta.

**– Es hora de hacerte entrar en razón…** – escupió las palabras la deidad femenina rodeada de una poderosa aura magenta.

Las esencias carmesí y magenta giraban una en torno a la otra en medio del silencio creando oleadas de energía hostil las cuales arremetían rápidamente en la oscura habitación retorciendo y modificando el espacio de forma aterradora agrietando el mármol del suelo y las columnas como si de un espiral de vértigo se tratase.

El Dios de la guerra clavó la mirada duramente en Hera quien le observaba con frialdad y furia contenida, mientras el cosmos sangriento y brutal de su hijo se incrementaba infinitamente a cada segundo para desaparecer súbitamente.

**– Olvidémonos de los lazos antiguos. Plantéate esta alianza basada en puntos y metas en común. Esa profecía jamás deberá de cumplirse, nunca debe ver la luz ese ser despreciable... A cualquier precio… –** musitó Hera en tono seco intentando contener su rabia y haciendo un nuevo intento por retomar el control de la situación.

**– ¡Oh vamos!** – Exclamó con una carcajada irónica el de cabello rojo.

**– Hablas como si se tratase de una búsqueda sagrada y gloriosa cuando no es más que una cacería patética. Pero somos simples pasajeros de este ciclo de muerte y depravación cuyo orden perfecto llega hasta este punto de manera odiosa... Debemos cambiar todo eso y recrearlo a nuestra visión, un espiral fatalista y enfermizo tras eventos cíclicos no nos es conveniente...** – Completó Ares calmadamente mirando el hermoso rostro de la deidad con desinterés y brillo astuto.

**– No tienes que preocuparte sobre las reliquias ni sus allegados… Uno de mis emisarios se dirige hacia esas tierras, ningún negado por el gran maestro nos quitara los que por derecho nos pertenece desde la titano maquia, hay que intervenir...** – Enfatizó la palabras con seriedad mostrándose aparentemente resignado

La mujer sonrió sardónicamente para desaparecer en un haz de luz magenta.

**– Hay que intervenir...** – murmuró Ares en la soledad de su templo, lentamente mostró una mueca oscura entre las sombras provocadas por las columnas de roca maciza mientras observaba con detenimiento el poniente rojo carmesí tras desaparecer de la antigua estructura sin dejar rastro.

**Corredores del templo del patriarca, 6:00 PM..**

El guardián de la onceava casa de zodiaco caminaba en silencio a través del espacioso pasaje mientras observaba todo en calma con una expresión reservada nada común en él, levanto su mirada ligeramente pensando a que se deberían los constantes cuchicheos a su alrededor, le parecían molestos.

Negó con simpleza al observar la salida hacia la cual se dirigía, giró su vista a su derecha hacia una columna, a veces le parecía sorprendente como una construcción tan antigua e inocua parecía inmutable ante el paso del tiempo, entre la algarabía y la desolación absoluta aparentemente ajena a su real significado.

Ladeó la cabeza para así poder observar con expresión ausente los azulejos decorativos que mostraban muchas historias del pasado, el santuario se encontraba rebosante de los rayos crepusculares dándole solemnidad a las arcanas estructuras, un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus pulmones para mostrar un rostro determinado.

Dió un paso para dirigirse hacia las puertas principales mientras sus pisadas emitían un eco amortiguado, al abrirlas y sentir en su piel los rayos de sol del atardecer rodeándole entrecerró la mirada ante el brillo y no pudo evitar recordar las últimas palabras que fue capaz de escuchar la noche pasada en medio de esa tormenta...

Negó en cuanto su vista se acostumbró a los matices exteriores recordandose que debía concentrarse en su misión ya que tenía un largo camino por recorrer en muchos aspectos.

Mientras cruzaba el umbral de salida del templo llegaron a su mente memorias de esa distante época, el Déjà vu de ya haber observado el mismo horizonte en el pasado, a veces lo hacía cuando se aburría de hacer bromas pesadas siendo tan ajeno e ignorante ante el futuro que le esperaba.

Recordó como siempre después de salir de la de la academia ninja hacia miles de travesuras en compañía de sus amigos, hacía mucho que no sabía de ellos, desde su retorno del castillo de los Heinstein muchas dudas se instalaron en su mente ante la idea de retornar, pero cada vez que intentaba evitar ese pensamiento con más fuerza irrumpía en su presente con un presentimiento extraño, era el peso de una promesa.

Al abandonar el templo, los rayos del sol ocultándose se levantaban en el horizonte, parecía como si su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada, aquellos rayos tardíos causaban confort en el corazón del rubio mientras el viento frió era su contraste, observando los rayos crepusculares color naranja intenso recordó una época tan distante que le causo una sensación de añoranza.

A través de la brisa templada que traía el ocaso recordó vagamente cómo se recostaba en un tejado distante a la academia que nadie más que él conocía, siempre lo hacía cada tarde, con pensamientos ligeros y sin ataduras como las nubes del cielo escondiéndose y buscando un momento a solas alejado de todo, movió su cabeza negativamente tratando de alejar ese sentimiento, no necesitaba ponerse melancólico en esos momentos ya que debía tener la mente fría.

Miró hacia ambos lados notando como la luz iba menguando conforme el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, el ambiente cobraba más frescura tras los vientos mediterráneos. Suspiró para volver a centrar su vista hacia el frente.

Mientras reanudaba su andar, las memorias se tornaron cada vez más fugaces al recordar toda su aldea natal desde la vista panorámica en la montaña de los rostros tallados en piedra, el lugar en el cual había compartido muchos momentos.

El viento frió saturo sus fosas nasales, supo no debía dejarse abrumar por el pasado. Lentamente sus sentidos volvían a la cruda realidad. Al igual cómo cuando se sale de un sueño placentero solo para entender que aún se sigue en medio de la cruda existencia.

Con pesadez entrecerró los ojos. Frente a él, miles de sensaciones fugaces como gotas de roció desapareciendo en sus dedos se presentaron, el peso de la voluntad y promesas del ayer, debía de mantener su perspectiva a pesar del vacío y dolor que sentía...

Frunció el ceño para correr velozmente hacia las afueras del santuario sintiendo como el frió viento se alzó como un oscuro manto cubriendo con un abrazo el infinito horizonte meciendo rápidamente sus cabellos dorados con cada paso que daba.

Mientras recorría el solitario terreno pensó detenidamente en los lugares que le había dicho Shion, en su estadía había escuchado del confinamiento de los dioses gemelos causándole intensa curiosidad como un negrísimo vacío ya que para el santuario y los escribas que dirigían la zona de registros históricos eran lugares malignos como prohibidos, una reputación dada tras ciento cincuenta años de acontecimientos en el tiempo sólo descritos de manera épica como travesías fantásticas

El olor a tierra mojada, residuo de la lluvia de la noche pasada exaltó sus sentidos de formas extrañas.

Impulsándose verticalmente por los escarpados acantilados de manera ágil como si se tratase de un felino el rubio observo sin querer el casi inexistente azul débil junto con rojos apagados para ser cubierto por un manto oscuro, esa escena natural le trajo una sensación de inexpugnable frialdad, como si escuchase una silenciosa suplica en su rumor, casi podía oír una voz de ensueño, no le era nada grato el panorama, una punzada de molestia se manifestó en su pecho, era indefinible.

Detuvo un momento su carrera tras llegar a un risco elevado irguiéndose y agachando la mirada lentamente mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos entre los rayos carmesí del ocaso, el soplido del viento cantaba con tenues silbidos misteriosos atravesando ese gran vacío.

**– No puedes escapar de ti mismo…** – murmuró de manera imperceptible esa frase que le causó incomodidad mientras su ser acompañaba a la brisa, la frialdad casi nocturna acariciaba su rostro con aparente malicia...

El joven rubio apretó la correa de esa bolsa de viaje en la que se encontraban los implementos que harían posible la efectividad de su misión, la llanura que asemejaba ser un mar de silencio extendido por kilómetros enteros, las sombras parecían fluctuar con la brisa en una danza eterna.

Era un espectáculo de extraña belleza que se escurría con una lentitud casi solemne, como si el propio tiempo esperase que aquel paisaje solo por aquella ocasión permitido se grabara con fulgor ardiente en su memoria mientras su mirada se endurecía lentamente, con renovada decisión dio unos pasos para correr rápidamente impulsándose hacia adelante, al acelerar provocó ante el cambio brusco de velocidad una ligera onda expansiva perdiéndose en forma de un borrón dorado entre las sombras misteriosas producto de la agreste montaña.

Continuará...


	11. Capitulo 10: Enigmas

**Diez kilómetros del Partenón, Bosque de las musas, 11 PM**

Una neblina tenebrosa cubría las vastas llanuras de la planicie como velo blanquecino balanceándose sutilmente entre los acantilados tapando los árboles haciendo casi imposible verlos más allá de cuatro metros.

El aire era muy frió, el olor a vegetación podrida emanaba suavemente de la agreste tierra.

Algunos animales salieron con nerviosismo de sus madrigueras en busca de sustento hacia los lugares más oscuros, alertados de un silbido provocado por algo que se movía con rapidez en el profundo bosque, algo increíblemente veloz y poderoso saltaba raudamente entre los arboles provocando un eco, esa figura tan ágil como un lobo se impulsaba de rama en rama sin tocar los charcos formados en medio de las raíces, adquiría en intervalos la forma de un haz de luz dorada que brillaba entre la densa oscuridad de manera rápida, ágil e incansable.

Un trío de colinas a la distancia se levantaban a dirección sur oeste del santuario imponiéndose ante la vacuidad, esa zona amplia era conocida por los habitantes por ser las colinas más famosas de la región, muchas veces un centro de reflexión rodeado de una zona boscosa de sur a norte, el viajero levantando su mirada tenía ante el la colina de las musas, junto a su hermana Pnix y la colina de las ninfas.

Finalmente dando un gran salto acrobático revolviéndose en el aire y alejándose de los árboles cayó de cuclillas sobre la superficie de un afloramiento rocoso que le otorgó una vista plena de su alrededor.

La melena de color dorado bailaba con el viento, reluciente y dorada se podía ver en medio de la casi total oscuridad.

Dando tres pasos normales se dirigió hasta el borde de la superficie de roca y mira detenidamente hacia el valle ateniense, levantando la cabeza observó el cielo pletórico del oscurantismo característico de la noche bajo la protección de las perpetuas estrellas, tras bajar la mirada miró el horizonte impío, desde ese punto de vista los limites lejanos de la llanura apenas se podía ver pero aún más cerca se encontraban las columnas de un viejo templo antiguo, restañando desde el no tan intrincado dosel de rocas perenne.

Con un suspiro satisfecho el rubio giró su cabeza y observó por última vez el bosque dejando escapar de sus labios un murmullo suave tras encontrarse al borde del risco elevado.

Las sensaciones mientras observaba tal belleza engañosa le eran inusitadas, sintiéndose un humilde y mero observador, la fascinación y respeto ante la vastedad se presentaron inconscientemente, pensamientos asemejando a un ave libre de ataduras, desplegando sus fatigadas alas dispuestas a tomar vuelo libre hacia la conmovedora libertad en los cielos.

Mirando hacia el frente inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante y corrió a toda velocidad tras saltar del risco, cruzando las silenciosas ruinas semejantes a las vistas en los dominios del santuario llegaron memorias de muchos escribas que a menudo leían panfletos relacionándolas con la ancestral era helénica de la cual sabía poco.

Se decían de los espíritus nacidos de la tierra eran conocidos como musas, ese tema le era tan ajeno e irreal por lo cual siempre se preguntó fugazmente a que se debía el nombre dado, jamás en su vida había visto uno de esos seres del que se describían mitos fantásticos como hermosos.

Negó súbitamente con la cabeza haciendo a un lados esos pensamientos mientras observó las cumbres umbrías de las montañas Pnix resguardadas a involuntariedad por un nebuloso manto silente intentando retener sus secretos más profundos apenas bañados por la degradada luz de luna cual velo de cadáver se tratase.

Ahí, solo en ese valle rodeado de la nada misma a unos pasos de distancia de numerosas columnas erguidas y construcciones arcana, vacías como las frases más falsas, tan derruida como la voluntad de los caídos, aislada del resto del mundo cual míticos ermitaños, lejos del bullicio característico de la cotidianidad, solo meros mausoleos con historias sepultadas, humildes vestigios de un pasado distante. Una necrópolis de una civilización fallida en las partes más oscuras del norte lejano arrebatada por el olvido.

Naruto frunció el ceño observando de manera inocua el enigmático panorama ante él, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al sentir la humedad ambiental que se alzaba envolviéndole en un abrazo carente de confort, provocando inusitadamente extrañase la cálida luz del amanecer, la vastedad neblinosa casi eterna era desconcertante, indefinidamente semejante a los engañosos pasajes del libre albedrío, inciertos como su misión presente dándole una sensación de estar sumido en la más absoluta ingenuidad.

Sintió la armadura dorada resonar casi percibiendo sus pensamientos, con una mueca recordó la voluntad de los ropajes sagrados, más que meras protecciones portaban una esencia implacable, especialmente la que portaba, se decía era un ropaje diferente a los demás, nada magnánima y orgullosamente altiva solo igualada en voluntad por el portador destinado, antagónica a la voluntad leal a Athena raíz de sus semejantes.

Se sentía ligeramente ávido y ansioso al ser rodeado por la llanura indómita percibiendo el ambiente tan austero como imperturbable, surrealista y etéreo como un enorme y aparentemente inocuo desierto sin comienzo precedente o final aparente.

El rubio sonrió secamente ante la idea dejando una vez mas de lado esos detalles antes de reiniciar su trayecto, saltando a una saliente de piedra de las ruinas se lanzó velozmente a las ramas más cercanas de unos árboles opuestos y continuó velozmente casi volando entre las ramas oscuras.

Su capa blanca sujetada por las hombreras doradas de la antigua armadura dorada flameaba trepidante, recorría acelerando y transgrediendo la oscuridad nocturna mientras sus peculiares orbes amatista brillaban tenues a pesar de su expresión estoica engañosa.

Motivado por su primera misión en solitario brillaban de manera extraña tratando de ocultar sus inquietudes y deseos más profundos negándose a caer a lo vulnerable.

Potenciado por el fulgor casi infinito de su fuerza interna la veloz figura se hacía tan brillante como el oro reluciente tras días de forja dejando atrás la incertidumbre y cientos de pensamientos aleatorios, como si formasen parte de una corazonada absurda y mal elaborada en el tiempo, un simple tugurio de esperanzas fallidas, un fantasma errante de dudas ante su jornada con resoluto inconmensurable...

Resopló con la nariz como muestra de liberación emocional ante sus ideas resueltas y siguió su trayecto esquivando un desnivel de piedra derruida.

Dio un salto ágil impulsándose directamente hacia una saliente desapareciendo en un borrón dorado tras llegar a su superficie para reaparecer de modo certero en la saliente contraria sin detener su velocidad.

Frunció el ceño al recordar involuntariamente esos momentos en la casa de acuario en medio de la tempestad inusitada y aparentemente trivial, escuchar esas palabras transmitiendo una notable sentencia abismal la cual causaba en su interior notable estupor.

Sus sensaciones eran en esos momentos inquietantes, como agitadas olas que se reencontraban y estallan causándole sensaciones contradictorias como adversas en su alma, susurros y presentimientos sin causa aparente, ecos de fatalidad en un laberinto de preguntas y desconcierto absoluto tras no tener respuestas desembocando en una bizarra luz de aseveración a algo más profundo...

Sonrió falsamente mientras aceleraba a nueva cuenta impulsándose por los aires para corriendo a inhumana velocidad sobre la superficie vertical de los acantilados esquivando de un salto unas escarpadas estalagmitas para así no perder más tiempo.

El nunca había creído en las sendas inflexibles como predeterminadas, como tecnicismos místicos de las películas televisivas que su madre quien observaba con gesto de desdén y aburrimiento grabado en su rostro casi a menudo, vaivenes cíclicos a los que no encontraban sentido, tan tontos de los cuales pensaba en perspectiva compartida con su progenitora, solo simples metáforas banas a un escueto pseudo romance televisivo protagonizado por la princesa koyuki kazahana de Yuki no Kuni al asumir el poder después de la eliminación del Feudal.

En el santuario ya no importaba, los sentimientos de confusión regresaban como crueles espejismos maliciosos, susurro indefinido de batallas pasadas, agradables reencuentros y desagradables tragedias por igual junto a evocaciones más allá del odio, o la tristeza, la culpa indefinida, cruda soledad, esperanzas vanas y sin sentido, tan semejantes y diferentes a las más cínicas demagogias de los aldeanos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, horrores encadenados firmemente a un presente de pesadilla, a un principio secreto hermético y distante, más allá de solo ecos fantasmales atrapados en lo etéreo, murmullo desasosegado de un tal vez.

Pero al parecer los seres humanos no eran los únicos que eran capaces de otorgar miradas indiscretas como cargadas de oscuridad.

Encaramados en altas cornisas y columnas de piedra reunidos en pequeños grupos, los cuervos se mostraban con mirada fija sumidos en letargo, en plena visión al inesperado viajero, algunos de ellos graznaron ante el silencio antinatural que había sido roto cuando Naruto escapó de la gruta de piedra que formaban los escarpados laberintos naturales.

Sintiendo a nueva cuenta la humedad en el ambiente chocar contra su rostro fue abstraído de sus pensamientos más profundos con molestia, el aire era menos frío y las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor comenzaban a marchitarse dando paso a una estación más solemne.

Todo parecía indicar que se aproximaba el nada anhelante otoño envolviendo en un inescrutable abrazo toda la acrópolis, eran detalles muy insignificantes para el joven de largo cabello rubio cuyos pensamientos no se detenían en dirección a su posible destino, a pesar de traer un ceño fruncido dejaba entrever cierto aire de contemplación pasiva sin caer en la patética resignación.

Se sorprendió tras notar los eventuales cambios de su propio comportamiento, la zona a la que debía llegar se encontraba a su alcance, los años de duro entrenamiento y enseñanzas le habían cambiado en cierta manera su forma de ser, las perdidas y fracasos habían abierto muchas puertas con perspectivas junto a los eventos encaminados, sendas y cauces que le permitieron aprender a controlar en cierta manera su actitud hiperactiva la cual siempre le había causado problemas.

Aceleró su velocidad rodeado de su aura dorada observando como todo a su alrededor junto a las gotas de agua que componían la niebla se ralentizaban casi deteniéndose en el tiempo, desapareciendo en un flash veloz tras utilizar la velocidad de la luz el distante pueblo de Rafina estaba a su alcance.

Ante él se erigía un poblado diferente al de Rodorio, Aletheia o Lavrio, por su decadente apariencia sus días de gloria parecían haberse desvanecido hace mucho, tan ausentes como memorias pasajeras, recordó una vez como esa apacible cuidad mostraba una apariencia tan impecable y sobria protegida desde la distancia por los míticos lagos del sur, tan impenetrables e insuperables.

Observó con mirada escrutadora algunos derruidos estandartes, su apariencia deteriorada e inmóvil se erigía desde las alturas de piedra no siendo reemplazados por los infames habitantes, un pueblo decadente merced de las circunstancias.

Escuchó el ruido de pisadas girando su cabeza observando a muchos metros como algunos mercenarios patrullaban la alameda desierta, apartando la vista dio unos pasos hacia el frente notando al alzar la mirada un número significativo de murciélagos sobrevolando tormentosos los cielos desde un palacete en apariencia abandonado tras las murallas protectoras resguardando a sus líderes para nada dadivosos.

Naruto se detuvo una vez más para analizar su entorno y mentalmente ponerse al día con el tiempo y la distancia que le tomaría llegar con su contacto en el puerto maldiciendo el ser malo en las matemáticas por lo cual debía guiarse por su instinto.

Satisfecho por esa solución observó por último las murallas, estas habían sufrido desde hace mucho tiempo el deterioro del tiempo como si de una reacción en cadena se tratase, el viento mediterráneo soplo una vez más trayendo en su ulular un sentimiento cálido para nada reconfortante, pero a pesar de ello su propósito permanecía inmutable, avanzaría en esa misión.

Murmuró algo con mirada cargada de indiferencia.

Detalló con seriedad un amplio mirador avejentado, un barandal destacando sobre un muro casi inclinado, de un ágil movimiento dio un salto sujetando la baranda e impulsando su cuerpo hacia el frente la cruzo para caminar lentamente hacia el interior.

El aspecto paupérrimo y sucio plagado de basura y ratas daban una escueta bienvenida con su desagradable fragancia, un sonido metálico atrajo su atención, múltiples cadenas oxidadas colgaban del techo emitiendo ese leve ruido metálico haciéndole cuestionándose mentalmente sobre su desconocido uso, formo una mueca al ver algunas fogatas a pocos pasos de distancia destacando en medio de la austeridad inmunda, el olor a carne quemada y muchas voces burlonas hablando de mil obscenidades asaltó sus sentidos por lo que entrecerró la mirada lentamente sin detener su andar.

Ante el habían diez individuos con aspecto repulsivo le observaron eran mercenarios quienes murmuraban entre ellos, algunos en estado de alerta y otros burlones como confiados, la perfecta hegemonía de las ratas.

**– ¡Quién eres tú pequeño idiota!…** – siseó uno de ellos dando un paso hacia el con clara actitud amenazante caminando en círculos ante lo cual el rubio no se inmuto observándoles sin interés.

**– ¿!Qué demonios te crees para venir aquí!?...** – murmuró otro de aspecto más corpulento apuntándole con una ametralladora a la cabeza emitiendo una risotada maliciosa.

**– Busco a alguien en esta ciudad, déjenme pasar..** - respondió en tono serio el Namikaze ante lo cual los mercenarios respondieron con risas estridentes y sarcásticas causándole una leve irritación.

**– ¡Acaso eres sordo o simplemente imbécil!…** – murmuró uno de ellos colocando su mano en cuello del joven rubio acercándose centímetros de su rostro despidiendo un tufo alcoholizado con su repulsivo aliento ante lo cual el de orbes amatista agacho su rostro con una mirada gélida para sujetar el brazo del sujeto firmemente ejerciendo presión, girando con rapidez sobre su pierna derecha soltó su agarre impactandole una demoledora patada centrada en el estómago con su izquierda haciéndole escupir una bocanada de sangre siendo propulsado y estrellandose brutalmente contra una pared a dos metros de donde se encontraban.

**– ¡No te le acerques!...** - Exclamó uno retrocediendo con miedo, el mas corpulento le observaba incrédulo haciendo un gesto de precaución con la mano alzada, Naruto al escuchar esas palabras le observó indiferente.

**– ¡Espera, he visto a este pendejo en otra parte!...** - exclamó uno haciendo caso omiso usando su ametralladora disparando una ráfaga de balas ante lo cual el rubio desapareció en un borrón dorado reapareciendo a su lado para jalar bruscamente del brazo derecho hacia atrás congelando la extremidad junto con el arma de fuego, le liberó de su agarre para impactarle sin premura un puñetazo directo en medio esternón para ser lanzado violentamente contra un tonel de basura.

**– ¡Hijo de puta!** – gritan otros dos y se disponen a atacar.

Uno de ellos se abalanzó propinándole un puñetazo directo al rostro del rubio mostrando una sonrisa triunfal que cambio lentamente a una de terror al ver el rostro inexpresivo que le otorgaba su oponente sin muestras de daño, el rubio jalándolo hacia el tras sujetarle del brazo se situó a su espalda retrocediendo un paso, aprisionando la parte superior de su cabeza con su mano derecha la estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndole la mandíbula en el proceso.

**– ¡Es uno de ellos!…** - exclamó entre balbuceos uno de ellos apuntando con su ametralladora siendo imitado por sus compañeros.

**– ¡¿Cómo?!** – pregunta otro mientras el rubio solo los observa silencioso.

**– ¡El onceavo!.. –** les informa con cierto temor en la voz – **Jamás tendríamos oportunidad contra él** – concluye preparándose para huir.

**– ¿Esperan escapar?...** - murmuró el rubio sin soltar su agarre levantando la cabeza lentamente observándoles de manera sombría.

**– ¡Si vamos a morir no te dejaremos el trabajo fácil pedazo de mierda!** – dicen finalmente los mercenarios lanzándose todos a la vez para atacar a Naruto.

El rubio desapareció de la vista de todos gracias a su velocidad como si de un fantasma se tratase reapareciendo en medio de los siete restantes quienes cayeron pesadamente inertes a sus pies con una expresión de incredulidad y marcas sangrantes de golpes grabadas en sus rostros.

**– Adiós a mi noche tranquila...** – murmuró liberando un suspiro de fastidio disponiéndose a emprender su camino.

**– ¿Hmm?** – musitó deteniéndose al escuchar el ruido de alguien gimiendo de dolor.

Observando con curiosidad como uno yacía casi inconsciente, Naruto agarra al mercenario alzándolo a un metro del suelo con su brazo derecho sujetándole del cuello y le interroga…

**– ¿Cómo puedo acceder al puerto?** - murmuró mordazmente escuchando balbuceos del hombre por lo que ejerció más fuerza en su agarre.

**– ¡Responded!** – dijo en tono inquisitivo dejando que el sujeto complete la frase.

**– El palacete… Al centro de la ciudad ¡Solo se eso!** – murmuró el asesino con voz entrecortada y palpable miedo causándole extrañeza.

**– Bien…** – respondió en tono seco el rubio dejándolo caer duramente para caminar en la dirección prometida.

Observando calladamente todo a su alrededor ingresó entre las calles silentes del sombrío pueblo, el ambiente se había despejado de todo rastro de bruma casi milagrosamente, bastante inusual según la mente del desconcertado joven, pues la particularidad en ese puerto era el clima caluroso y húmedo tan distintivo de todo el año.

Muchas veces había escuchado comentarios indiscretos de ese tipo de cambios climáticos el cual se debía a la cercanía con el mar que podía apreciarse a simple vista a la distancia con tan solo divisar el horizonte, cerca unas diminutas y destartaladas cabañas de madera resaltaban en el escueto panorama, girando se percató de que a su alrededor había mucha vegetación circundante.

Era un terreno de campiña, silente y despejado, sin fluido eléctrico, alumbrado por muchas antorchas, podía observar un puente de piedra, sintió con agrado la brisa fresca en su cuello y el leve aroma salino llegó a sus fosas nasales. Había comenzado como un fuerte aroma a la distancia disminuyendo gradualmente en intensidad haciéndose en el ahora casi imperceptible a sus sentidos. Estrechó la mirada ya que escuchó unos pasos cercanos, la ciudad estaba vigiladas fuertemente por guardias.

Observó discretamente el interior de un edificio, le pareció impresionante, tan semejante a una mansión gigantesca con paredes pintadas en rojo, escaleras que parecían de mármol blanco con hermosos cuadros y alfombras exóticas, lleno de rosas y demás flores que emanaban un dulce olor.

Naruto había escuchado de las cortesanas y no le quedo la menor duda, por todos lados hedonistas y mujeres jóvenes como descalzas con vestidos de colores algo llamativos, sus ligeras prendas no dejaban nada a la imaginación resaltando la natural belleza femenina entre gestos sensuales y provocadores, la poca ropa sedosa que portaban le hizo sentirse nervioso.

Escuchó unos pasos, entre las calles inferiores destacó la silueta de una mujer alumbrada por la luz de las antorchas. Era de edad joven y de piel pálida como la porcelana, mantenía un rostro serio, sus manos y cuello tenían protectores de cuero blanco con una ¨E¨ griega bordada en hilos azules, en su mano izquierda llevaba un libro con decoraciones en alto relieve. Un especie de chaleco blanco con un collarín de hierro que terminaba en una especie de mini short denotaban sus pechos copa ¨C¨, mientras que la parte trasera del chaleco llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas como un abrigo junto una blusa azul de mangas cortas, una pequeña pañoleta turquesa a la altura de sus redondeadas caderas mostraban un símbolo cardinal. Llevaba unas botas cafés y un pantalón de cuero negro. Su rostro ovalado adornado por una pequeña y corta nariz, ojos expresivos con pupilas verde turquesa en un extraño tono eléctrico permanecían serios, sus labios rosados y largo cabello castaño rojizo como las hojas secas, tan pardas y terrosas características de otoño danzaba lentamente con el viento, largo y suelto con dos largos mechones descendiendo por sus delicados hombros, traía en su mano derecha un segundo equipaje el cual consistía en una maleta.

Su expresión era estoica y objetiva a diferencia del resto de mujeres alrededor del rubio que irradiaban lujuria, pasión y sensualidad desbordante observándole descaradamente, acechándole insinuantes, convocándole un ligero escalofrió adrede, la mujer frente a él mostraba fortaleza, humildad y nobleza.

La mirada del joven se posó directamente en la chica suprimiendo su naturaleza locuaz, ya que era en cierta manera al Namikaze le pareció diferente, el color de piel, la forma del rostro, el color de cabello y ojos le recordaron vagamente a las antiguas leyendas de los clanes primigenios de las que había escuchado una vez de Jan, la dureza escondida mostrada en esos orbes, cuestionables ante la ironía de la existencia, intentó mantenerse centrado. La mujer llevaba un cinturón extraño con dos dagas curvas entrecruzadas en la cintura y una banda en una pierna atrajo disimuladamente la atención del rubio.

Ella se acercó lentamente a su interlocutor, tenía una voz firme como suave, un extraño acento se pudo denotar por lo cual el rubio ladeo su cabeza ligeramente.

**– Onceavo guardián. Lamento el escenario provisional a nuestra reunión pero todo debe de pasar por desapercibido.** – comentó de manera casual la joven observándole.

**– Parece tenéis muchas más dudas, los Hados siempre nos guían por sendas oscuras pero no queda más que depositar fe ciega en sus manos y cooperar…** - Remarcó la joven mujer mientras señalaba a su alrededor para dedicarle una suave sonrisa ante lo cual el de cabello rubio respondió con una mueca debido a la impresión.

**– No creo que los Hados tengan que ver... ¿Quién eres?** – interrogó en tono serio el caballero dorado olvidando las impresiones anteriores y sintiéndose extrañamente descolocado con la mujer de la cual recibió una mirada cómplice.

**– Hemos recibido la misiva…** - sentenció la mujer de mayor edad haciendo caso omiso al tono áspero de su interlocutor.

**– ¿¡Tu eres!?** - indagó el rubio quedándose unos breves momentos pensativo e intentando olvidar la experiencia reciente con la enigmática joven que mencionaba inconcebibles acertijos.

**– Si, os asistiré…** – comentó la mujer manteniendo la seriedad en sus palabras llamando su atención.

Después de unos segundos inmutables el joven de cabellera rubia rompió el silencio.

**– No me lo tomes a mal, trabajo por cuenta propia ¿Este…..? -** dijo el joven encogiéndose los hombros pronunciando lo último con curiosidad observando detenidamente la estructura luego a la mujer tras no saber su nombre quien le dio una sonrisa elegante.

**– Los acontecimientos son inverosímiles. La verdad muchas veces rehuye al conocedor, de la misma forma, el conocedor rehuye de la verdad.** – musitó la mujer en tono cansino.

**– Necesitaras ayuda si deseas llegar a concluir tu misión…** - completó respetuosamente la joven.

**– ¿Cómo me ayudaréis?** – indagó el rubio con desconfianza pero un poco mas relajado.

**– Pronto lo comprenderás…** – respondió la mujer en tono serio.

**– ¿Comprender? Lo único que quiero es llegar a Barbados y cumplir mi misión.** – murmuró el joven de ojos amatista secamente ante lo cual la mujer frunció el ceño observando hacia un punto indefinido.

**– Todo sucederá, a su tiempo…** - remarcó a de cabello cobrizo en tono afable en apariencia.

**– Hablas como si supieses lo que ocurre…** – completó el rubio con perspicacia.

**– A pesar de tus sentimientos y las circunstancias, quizás...** – remarcó la mujer observándole.

**– ¡¿Podéis ser mas clara que me estas mareando…?!** – susurró ásperamente tras observar la mirada de la mujer enfrentándola.

El Namikaze intentó emitir palabra sin lograr formular alguna debido a la sensación de desconcierto reinante en su mente tras ver su mirada verde eléctrico, la mujer repentinamente rompió el silencio.

**– La vida muchas veces revela cosas, supongo te ha enseñado bien hasta este momento.** – dijo Asirá observándole.

**– Soy su peor alumno, de veras. Solo busco saber que carajos ocurre, todas estas muertes… En fin... Soy Naruto Namikaze…** - dijo el rubio en tono más relajado ante lo cual la mujer entrecerró los ojos con reconocimiento, una gota de sudor descendió de su frente deslizándose por sus delicadas mejillas tras escuchar ese apellido quedando unos momentos en silencio absoluto.

**– ¿Sucede algo?** – preguntó un poco preocupado el blondo llamando su atención y recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de la mujer quien retomó su semblante serio.

**– Si, no te preocupes.** – respondió mientras sus labios se curvaron un poco más ante una sonrisa tranquila.

**– Si tu lo dices... - **correspondió el rubio sin creerle.

**– Pero es justo me presente, me llamo Asirá N.…** - dijo la mujer de cabello castaño cobrizo alzando su vista hacia Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

**– ¿N?... Bueno... -**pensó para si el Namikaze viéndole con disimulo.

**– ¿Qué sucede en todo el mundo? Parece que tienen miedo...** – preguntó en rubio con curiosidad.

**– Los eventos están pasando de manera inusual, por el momento te recomiendo os centréis en tu misión y no busques falsas historias… -** dijo Asirá en un susurro lento girando a mirarle cauta esta vez a los ojos. Naruto solo asintió como respuesta sintiéndose sorprendido ante las palabras, sin tanta elocuencia y con aguda avidez mental que de alguna manera le recordaba a su padre.

**– El emisario que te dirigirá al puerto se encuentra a inmediaciones del puente de piedra a unas dos calles a vista y paciencia de la población…** - remarcó la mujer de manera significativa.

**– ¡Je! La gente nunca se fija ni se imagina lo que sucede bajo sus narices. Ahora háblame un poco mas de ese lugar.** - rebatió el rubio sintiéndose extrañado por tanto enigma.

**– Hay silencio, usa adecuadamente tu adaptación a un posible gran cambio, actuad con cautela tras los acantilados de esa isla, muchas veces hay destinos peores que deben ser evitados.-** determinó Asirá en tono serio recibiendo un resoplido del rubio.

**– ¿Ocultarme?... Se ve que no me conoces preciosa...** – cuestionó con picarda el rubio mirándole burlón.

**– Tu crees... - **correspondió en tono cómplice la mujer.

**– Tu tarea por el momento es cumplir tu encomienda rápidamente. No dejes que nada te distraiga…** - respondió la de cabello cobrizo lacónicamente.

La mujer extendió su brazo entregándole el equipaje ante la mirada extrañada que le otorgaba el blondo.

**– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regalo de despedida? Y yo pensé que no te agradaba...** – preguntó el rubio mirando entre divertido y extrañado la maleta de viaje y a la mujer de manera intercalada quien suprimió una sonrisa.

**– Ahí tienes lo necesario para pasar desapercibido tras llegar a ese lugar, tened cuidado con ojos curiosos…** – recomendó la joven entregándole el equipaje y recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio.

**– ¿Tienes algo más que decirme antes de irme?…** – murmuró en tono serio observando el rostro pensativo de la joven.

**– Los sucesos pueden remodelarse para adaptarse a un brusco cambio. Naruto, el gran manipulador que maneja los hilos aún no han mostrado su rostro, las muertes en Alelheia y el santuario son un comienzo quizás, no debes bajar la guardia…**– completó secamente la mujer observándole directamente sacándole una sonrisa audaz.

**– ¿No se cual es el propósito de ese "manipulador"? ¿De qué sirve? La mano derecha no parece saber lo que hace la mano izquierda, me es odioso andar a ciegas... Pero mi única opción era actuar por pura fe ciega como tu dices…** – suspiró sintiéndose ligeramente confundido ante la joven que guardo estoico mutismo asintiendo y mostrándose de acuerdo.

**– Lo sé Naruto, por el momento ve con cuidado y no llames tanta la atención. Ese lugar no esta olvidado. -** murmuró entregándole unos pasaportes firmado que el Namikaze observó detenidamente.

El joven rubio asintió a modo de despedida mientras daba la vuelta para emprender su retirada.

**– En cuanto retornes búscame inmediatamente, hay algo que debéis saber, sabrás como encontrar el camino para ese entonces…** - murmuró la mujer de manera criptica observando hacia un punto indefinido ante lo cual el joven detuvo sus pasos sin voltear a verla.

**– Sin embargo siempre acabo apartándome de mi camino original cuando de líos se trata.** - remarcó Naruto guiñando un ojo antes de abandonar el lugar.

**– Nada es sencillo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?...** – musitó para sí misma la joven en tono suave mientras sus orbes resplandecían levemente en un tono verde eléctrico intenso destacando en la oscuridad, sus palabras no alcanzaron a ser escuchadas por el joven rubio.

Al cruzar dos calles cercanas al puente señalado entre sombras estaba un hombre de pie observándole escrutador. Naruto recordó las palabras de Shion sobre un contacto esperando por el en ese lugar. Parecía estar aguardando algún movimiento de parte suya, o quizás pensando que haría alguien como el en esa ciudad.

Sus ropas lo delataban de cierto modo. Llevaba una capa oscura con capucha la cual escondía ligeramente su rostro, un estilo de pañuelo con dibujos rojos de los cuales distinguió el estandarte de Athena representativo de Nike, la diosa de la victoria.

La forma de su cara le recordaron vagamente alguien de su pasado en las naciones elementales, no definitivamente para el rubio no se trataba de una persona del montón o algún mercenario. Sentía el cosmos superior al de un caballero de bronce provenir de él. Pero su físico era otra historia. Alto por lo menos para su altura, el hombre debía bordear como el metro ochenta. Su piel era blanca pero oscurecida por tantos años de asolearse en esta tierra. Su cabello castaño y desreglado con algunos mechones rubios cayendo por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos de un color miel le observaron mostrando un gesto sagaz.

Con un rápido movimiento apartó su túnica de viaje revelando una armadura azul grisácea, las hombreras redondeadas se encontraban unidas a un peto que cubría los pectorales hasta la altura del diafragma, un cinturón de acero azul claro en la cintura con un centro octagonal mostrando un grabado de una flor tridente, colgados en ese cinturón había dos cosas. Un par de discos con grabados en bajo relieve de una estrella de seis puntas convexa, brillaban con filo notable, el protector de piernas hasta media rodilla era color azul grisáceo, reflejaba la luz de las antorchas, su yelmo diadema protegía con su diseño redondeado la altura de los oídos con una saliente en forma de lanza a la altura superior media. En su espalda dejo la capa de viaje.

El hombre apreció la armadura dorada que portaba el menor con una mirada de vago entendimiento.

**– ¿Niñato no esperaba verte aquí?** - Murmuró el sujeto con sorna cuando amplio su vista sintiendo una mano en su espalda. Rápidamente sujetó uno de sus discos y se dio la vuelta preparándose para atacar pero paró en seco con la boca abierta del asombro al ver a Naruto tras el sosteniendo el disco cortante con una mano desnuda rodeada de cosmo energia dorada.

Observándole con incredulidad dando paso al entendimiento los únicos gestos del extraño hombre fueron relajar sus hombros.

**– Yo tampoco esperaba veros, Serge de Auriga, la vida da vueltas…** - comentó el joven de cabello rubio entregándole el disco azulado mientras se apartó ligeramente del más alto observándole. El mayor logró ver directamente a sus ojos extrañado del color ya que no era muy común ver a una persona con pupilas amatista.

**Estaba esperándote hace algún tiempo, no esperaba verte como un caballero dorado, quizás estuve demasiado tiempo ausente.** – dijo animadamente en un monólogo, su acento era desconocido para Naruto. El blondo estaba a punto de preguntarle del embarcadero pero antes de abrir la boca Serge volvió a hablar.

**– Veo estas desconcertado con mi presencia ¿Cierto? Seguramente te estás preguntando de dónde vengo. ¿No es así? –** dijo de manera retorica a lo que el rubio le miro silencioso sin saber que responder.

**– Eh, en realidad no...** – murmuró el rubio sin ser escuchado por su interlocutor.

**– Pues eso se debe a que vengo de Rusia, pero pase gran parte de mis días en el monte Lushan, aunque solo en parte, la mayoría de la tierra está en Asia, sin embargo es una lástima lo que sucedió con la familia real, todos muertos, tuvimos suerte de encontrar a Athena en el tumulto, ironías que se llame como la princesa fallecida, sin embargo la leyenda de los Taonias me intriga…** - Murmuró una perorata seria ante lo cual le rubio le miro sin decir palabra alguna..

Naruto recordó los territorios de Europa y Asia siendo instruido por su tutora Owl su primera temporada en el santuario, más de Europa pues su maestro directo venía de un lugar de la región extrema, Groenlandia, ese era el nombre según recordaba.

El Namikaze había oído cosas de ese lugar cubierto de hielo. Jactanciosos relatos de una guerra civil contra el santuario, batallas inmemoriales sin conclusión, sobre la belicosidad del Dios del mar y su tiránico actuar.

**– En los registros históricos están detallados como ves.** - remarcó el mayor entregándole un manuscrito antiguo el cual Naruto echó un vistazo detallado a una en específico.

**– Su mirada no parece la de una guerrera...** – murmuró observando el retrato a carbón de una bella joven con delicadas formas y mirada expresiva ante lo cual el caballero de Auriga asintió afirmativamente.

**– Esa preciosidad era Mudan de Gorrión, las apariencias engañan chaval, lástima que se hayan perdido los datos de una tercera entidad, Kyuubi el Kitsune…** - murmuró el caballero de plata en tono sabiondo sobresaltando al caballero dorado quien recuperó rápidamente seriedad sin ser notado por el más alto.

**– Una vez escuche hablar a mi maestro de un mito donde existieron alguna vez guerreros que venían desde el este, hace ya casi ciento ochenta años ¿Será verdad?** – dijo el rubio cambiando de tema discretamente y mirando hacia el frente con leve interés en esa leyenda.

**– El fin de un mito es brindar una explicación al sentido de la vida. Cambiando de tema veo cumpliste tu palabra de ser uno de los doce, sin embargo, todo lo que está aconteciendo escapa a lo inusual.** – comentó de manera cómplice el caballero de plata ante el rubio quien le observo con una media sonrisa.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos borrando su sonrisa rompiendo su mutismo con tono de voz moderado.

**– Ahorradme las clases de historia, me siento como en muchos callejones sin salida, todavía no sé por qué los eventos convergen una y otra vez como si fuese un extraño juego de cartas.-** murmuró cambiando su tono jocoso a un tono taciturno tras pronunciar lo ultimo observado al frente.

**– Los eventos se relacionan con la vida, muchas veces cambiante, el tiempo es irreversible si no sabes aprovecharlo, cayendo en el olvido, a que para las personas por las que luchas ya no existas** – comentó el hombre con interés.

**– Estamos a umbral de una posible guerra. No temo morir, todos tenemos un motivo para ser fuertes, me aferraré a mi propia motivo encarando con agallas mi suerte sea cual sea… Esa es mi respuesta…** - Dijo el rubio con tono de voz determinado y una sonrisa desafiante después de observar detenidamente hacia el frente.

**– No lo olvides, somos caballeros de Athena, vivimos por ella y morimos por ella, es la razón por la que hemos renacido en esta era. Se que tienes motivos más allá y no los rebatiré, solo no pierdas la perspectiva.** – murmuró el caballero de auriga observando al frente.

**– ¿Qué cosa es tan valiosa para llegar tan lejos?…** - preguntó el hombre ahondando el tema y observándole.

**– ¿Qué me quieres decir?…** - preguntó el rubio de manera seria.

**– Los caballeros de hielo tienen una singular forma de ver las cosas, el renunciar a sus sentimientos por el poder para proteger, es un precio demasiado alto a pagar ¿Es necesario?…** - rebatió audazmente el hombre en tono serio.

**– Solo se que di la espalda a lo que me importaba imaginando recuperarlo pronto, quizás jamás sea perdonado por aquellos que tanto dolor he causado, pero, a pesar que el mundo me rechacé o ella me odie por siempre yo cumpliré mi promesa más importante sin importar el costo, ese es el camino que he decidido seguir…** - sentenció el rubio lacónicamente.

El más alto observó esa gesto determinado con disimulo, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a las batallas, sabía que las heridas mentales siempre quedarían como recordatorio de precio para alcanzar algo. Inconscientemente evitas todo recuerdo de manera errática por el momento siendo objetivos rodeados de pesar, malos recuerdos y soledad.

**– Niño, muchos temen lo que no comprenden y lo rechazan, todo cambia como las estaciones del año, frió y calor como un juicio humano e inhumano que probablemente servirán algún día dependiendo de los eventos, sin importar el camino que tomes sigue firme, aun a sabiendas que la perspectiva del mundo cambie, en especial la de una mujer…** - murmuró para si el ruso en un monologo recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido del mas joven por el apelativo de niño pero sabiendo había sido escuchado.

**– Quizás...** - respondió el rubio.

Por experiencia supo que todo guerrero se acostumbra a cosas después de algún tiempo, las críticas, el desprecio y los castigos brutales, a la falta de calidez, el silencio, la sangre y las batallas, la soledad tras la pérdida, el fuego avasallador de la impotencia... y a la muerte de sus seres queridos, una máscara que por sus años de experiencia el hombre denotó en el adolescente rubio, pero de la cual no dio comentario alguno.

Ambos individuos fueron hacia el extremo oeste de la ciudad el cual estaba vigilado, unos veinte hombres con uniformes negros, sombreros semejantes a boinas del mismo color y armados con espadas, fusiles y alabardas patrullaban liderados por un terrateniente.

**– ¿Cómo se supone vamos pasar a pasar por ahí sin tener que luchar?** - dijo el rubio un poco más animado observando a los hombres directamente...

**– Al parecer estás esperando desde hace mucho tiempo una pelea ¿Verdad?** – respondió en tono socarrón el más alto.

**– No sabes cuánto…** - increpó con una mueca sarcástica el rubio frunciendo el ceño ante lo cual el mayor hizo una mueca de diversión.

**– Pues en este momento no será así, chico…** – remarcó el más alto logrando que el rubio le mire sospechosamente.

**– ¿Qué quieres decir? -** Ante eso Serge mostró una sonrisa audaz en su rostro anguloso y se rio suavemente por unos momentos para responder en modo implícito.

**– Ellos han estado esperando tú llegada hace unas horas, de manera indirecta son soldados del santuario de Athena, hemos enviado una misiva a tu contacto en ya sabes donde, en cuanto estés ahí entrevistaros con esa persona inmediatamente.** – Explicó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

**– Le reconoceréis, en ese distante lugar hay mucho hermetismo como misterios enterrados, te recomiendo visitar los alrededores minuciosamente, quizás rodeado de sol y arena encuentres algo interesante para variar, a veces hay muchos testimonios grabados con el paso del tiempo, si sabes a lo que me refiero, a menos que la razón sea mucho más profunda…** - Completó sutilmente ante la mirada de extrañeza y entendimiento que manifestó el rubio.

**– Y muchas veces, la vida te da una patada en el culo cuando menos te lo piensas...** – pensó para si el rubio sarcásticamente mostrando una mueca enigmática.

Naruto vio que Serge les daba unas instrucciones mostrando el pañuelo con el estandarte de Athena mientras daba una mirada disimulada en su dirección.

Recibiendo unas palabras del capital quien respondió afirmativamente a algo que le dijo el de cabello castaño los guardias abrieron las rejas sin mediar palabra alguna. Permitiendo su ingreso a esa parte de la ciudad.

El rubio pensó que seria más práctico que pelear contra un ejército de guardias y perder su tiempo. El puerto era inmenso rodeado de torres de vigilancia siendo secundadas por unas calles de piedra anchas. Y en el centro se erguía un barco mercantil.

El muchacho se encontraba en el muelle, Naruto abordaría el que tenía como destino casi directo a la isla de Barbados, y había tenido suerte, ya que este se había retrasado porque faltaba mercadería, según le comentó Serge antes de retirarse en tono de broma amonestando que tendría que haber esperado a la próxima semana, pero el asunto era bastante imperante, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

**– Muy bien, aquí vamos…** – se dijo para si el rubio ingresando al barco de mediano porte. En cuanto llego a la rampa, el capitán del mismo le saludó cortés después de mostrar sus papeles con la firma de Asirá, abordó sin más demora la nave.

Enseguida uno de los marineros lo guió hacia el pequeño camarote que se le había destinado. En realidad parecía demasiado pequeño, pero era porque tenía algunas mercancías en su interior, se sorprendió de ver la caja de Pandora correspondiente a su armadura pensando que quizás los encargados la hubiesen traído.

Le echó una mirada de costado antes de cerrar los ojos siendo rodeado por un aura dorada, la armadura dorada de acuario se desprendió rápidamente de su cuerpo...

La cabeza y la diadema se acoplaron en un ruido metálico formando una especie de máscara que luego se deslizo rápidamente en el interior del peto. Esta última y la cintura se acoplan formando el cuerpo, la segunda entra y se cierra creando una base oval perfecta para el resto. Las espinilleras, embonadas con las hombreras, se ensamblaron formaron los antebrazos junto a las musleras y los brazos. El ánfora en última instancia se situó en un haz de luz compuesta por dos brazaletes boca abajo, que se apoyan unos sobre otros adoptando tras completarse la forma en busto de una figura femenina que riega sosteniendo sobre la cabeza un cántaro con agua.

Una vez sin la armadura dorada, el joven rubio se recostó en la litera situada a un lado de la puerta de entrada reclinando sus brazos tras su cabeza mirando para alzar su brazo derecho en la que estaba su pulsera y luego a la armadura dorada perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

Recordó cuando una semana había transcurrido desde la prueba del reloj de fuego y su arribo a Siberia. La región de los glaciares eternos tan enajenados al mundo. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido en un entrenamiento nada ordinario y gentil. La adaptación resultaba rigurosa ante las ordenanzas de su instructor. En esa época su meta era convertirse en un caballero de oro y nada le hacía dudar.

Unity, un anciano con semblante severo siempre prestaba su atención a las constantes auroras boreales las cuales eran comunes tras aquellas épocas del año, las había visto cientos de veces pero aquel fenómeno natural no dejaba de intrigarle, le instruiría sobre la esencia del cosmos

Girando lentamente dio dos pasos hacia adelante para así detallar en el pequeño blondo quien le observaba a la expectativa.

Su entrenamiento comenzaba recibiendo ráfagas de aire cristalizado recibiéndolas de lleno, el hielo provocaba un ardor intenso en su cuerpo quien aún no se adecuaba a las bajas temperaturas del ártico musitando un gruñido de dolor.

Siempre un pequeño inadaptado como repetía su instructor musitando frases carentes de sentimiento tras dirigir sus ataques sin poder ser esquivados.

El hombre mayor siempre con actitud frívola caminaba lentamente hacia el quien intentaba ponerse en pie sintiendo la sangre manar de sus heridas tras los puñetazos recibidos del viejo con mirada inclemente.

El acondicionamiento para alcanzar la conciencia extrema más allá de los seis sentidos a compañía del sádico anciano quien cuestionaba en tono rasposo su actuar a su lado, observándole desdeñoso por encima del hombro con los puños apretados.

inmisericorde y absoluto lanzaba una nueva ráfaga concentrada en su dirección congelando en segundos su brazo derecho por lo cual emitió más de una vez un desgarrador alarido de dolor tras sentir los cortes provocados por las ráfagas de hielo, sus nervios bajo una constante hipotermia se negaban a responder...

Era obligado a abandonar sus sentimientos como espetaba el mayor, observando con calma macabra el cómo se levantaba con dificultad del lugar en el cual se había estrellado cientos de veces.

Juró cumplir su meta, su sueño, siseó esa vez sintiendo rabia ante esas palabras inadmisibles intentando ponerse de pie fallando estrepitosamente, quedamente apretó los ojos intentando aclarar su borrosa visión.

El rubio con punzante dolor y a punto de perder el conocimiento le observó sintiéndose sorprendido al ver como en la cara adusta del anciano Unity una pequeña sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría dedicada a sus palabras se mostró antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

El blondo lentamente amplio los ojos como respuesta automática ante sus recuerdos sacando una mueca con una peculiar sensación amarga emerger de su mente.

No supo cuento tiempo había tardado inconsciente tras su quinto entrenamiento de acondicionamiento, según el viejo su cuerpo debía de adaptarse a las bajas temperaturas para así manipular el cero absoluto, la base de los caballeros de hielo era deshacerse de los sentimientos, pero esa cálida sonrisa de Unity era su contraste, tiempo después comprendió que la prueba no era superar el corazón humano si no la voluntad de hielo siendo uno con ella, tardo en aclimatarse adecuadamente ganando cierta inmunidad, enfrentando el duro entrenamiento a punto de perder la cordura por seis años en absoluta soledad.

Sus primeras misiones las consideró un verdadero infierno, observando detalladamente entre los vestigios de la barbarie, todo tipo de masacres efectuando por primera vez su vida como caballero, observando inclemente como la luz de vida en sus oponentes se extinguía ante el fin de sus historias, tiempo después comenzó a parecerse algo cotidiano el arrebatar vidas pensando con horror tras momentos de lucidez que comenzaba a perder la cordura buscando justificaciones a su actuar como hacían el resto de caballeros justificándose en el amor y la justicia.

Muchas veces en sus pesadillas sentía que alguien le llamaba con insólito dolor pidiendo su retorno de las profundidades de su apatía. Mensajes misteriosos de algo que no podía llegar a entender, de algo que estaba sucediendo o quizás había acontecido, sensaciones distintas pero muchas veces resultando en lo mismo, preocupación hacia lo distante devolviéndolo a la realidad, era raro. Al menos eso pensó en aquel entonces.

Giró la cabeza a observar en dirección a su armadura dorada.

A veces podía jurar que el ropaje de acuario intentaba comunicarse con él, pensó en la gente que había dejado atrás, el entrenamiento inicial con Owl y su antigua enemistad con Saras dando paso a su limadura de asperezas, la estadía en Siberia, y la frenética misión en Inglaterra con los guardianes de Cáncer y Escorpio, la muerte de Yaga y Jan en Alemania, el arribo de Athena, su conversación sin conclusión con Orpheus y Owl.

**– Me olvidé de devolverle su manuscrito…** - musitó observando el viejo documento de Auriga antes de quedar minutos después profundamente dormido.

Todo a su alrededor no era más que una profunda oscuridad distinguiendo algunas construcciones con diseño familiar, una hilera de montañas destruidas se alzaban en el horizonte, el olor ferroso a sangre derramada en el ambiente era notorio, se sentía abrumado tras ver la luna sangrienta alzarse en el tétrico cielo, algo no andaba bien, comenzó a caminar tratando de orientarse, a la distancia el ruido de muchas columnas de piedra destruyéndose era ensordecedor, apreciando entre la niebla negra a alguien estrellarse brutalmente contra un muro sólido.

No sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía que retroceda, corrió en la dirección de ese muro hasta que sintió una atmósfera pesada, quiso retomar su desesperada marcha fallando, su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si cada músculo de su ser se hubiese paralizado, el tiempo y el espacio se retorcieron a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando sintió algo aproximarse.

No podía distinguir su apariencia pues la oscuridad era muy densa, sin embargo allí estaba vistiendo una armadura dorada cubierta por telas oscuras, frente a él, sus pupilas parecían hechas de fuego azul, sus ojos solo expresaban una rabia y tristeza más profundas que la oscuridad que ocultaba parcialmente su cuerpo y rostro ocasionándole un nudo en la garganta.

Estaba por primera vez aterrado, quería lanzar un ataque pero su cuerpo no le respondía, quería gritar pero su voz permanecía atrapada en su garganta, solo podía observar mientras esos ojos se le acercaban cada vez más y más.

**– ¡No!** – con un desesperado grito abrió sus ojos, despertando por fin de esa pesadilla bañado en sudor, todo su cuerpo temblaba y el pánico que lo acompañaba en aquel sueño aún estaba con él.

**Santuario de Athena, sala del trono, 3: AM**

Un joven caballero dorado penetró a paso lento entre los corredores desiertos del templo antiguo ingresando a la recamara principal con gesto serio, Shion le observó de manera condescendiente.

**– ¿Ya regresaste de tu misión, Shrad?…** – murmuró en tono sereno el viejo caballero de Aries.

**– En efecto su santidad, los rumores lamentablemente eran ciertos, algunos de los legendarios objetos del noble rey ha sido localizados.** – respondió en tono educado el joven guerrero quitando el yelmo dorado de su cabeza revelando un largo y sedoso cabello dorado observando solemne con sus penetrantes ojos azules al antiguo lemuriano.

Tras unos segundos de silencio el gran patriarca se dispuso a hablar.

**– ¿Qué situación determinada hay tras esas tierras distantes?** – preguntó el anciano observándole.

**– La espada flamígera hóki ha sido recuperada junto a la copa sagrada, pero dos artefactos han caído en manos equivocadas. La espada Kusanagi, la espada chakra de Konoha junto a los demás artilugios fueron apartados y sus custodios esparcidos entre ambas fronteras, el que sigan tras la barrera puede ser contraproducente para el equilibrio de fuerzas, si me permite la afirmación su señoría…** – respondió el más joven levantando la mirada expectante.

**– Athena en medio de su preparación también los ha sentido, todos estos siglos tras la caída del sol que no conoce el ocaso, la hora oscura se aproxima, debemos encargarnos nosotros de esto a cualquier costo, no podemos permitir que vidas inocentes sean sacrificadas.** – musitó en tono melancólico el mayor sorprendiendo al último guardián.

**– Según tengo entendido esos artefactos míticos están unidos a un inútil derramamiento de sangre tras el sol que nunca conoció el ocaso, es la leyenda de la era escarlata ¿Acaso?...** - preguntó levantándose y ampliando los ojos sorprendido sin completar la oración el de ojos azules.

**– Tenemos que evitar ese destino mi amigo, en cuanto los guardianes de Acuario y Capricornio regresen de sus respectivas misiones convocaremos una nueva reunión dorada, ha llegado la hora de actuar.** – remarcó en tono determinante el viejo hombre levantándose del trono siendo seguido por la mirada atenta del guardián de piscis quien entrecerró los ojos con un mal presentimiento.

**– Regresaré a mi templo, con su permiso.** – comentó respetuosamente el ultimo caballero dorado haciendo una reverencia saliendo a paso lento de la recamara central.

Tras salir de la Sala del Patriarca gira su cabeza observando silenciosamente su Camino de Rosas Diabólicas Reales.

**– Recurrir a una obra siniestra para prevenir otras aun mayores…** - musitó el de cabello rubio en tono lúgubre observando de reojo las escaleras inferiores sintiendo la brisa fría acariciar su rostro y cabellos en medio del silencio reinante de las doce casas del zodiaco.

Continuará...


	12. Capitulo 11: Senda del silencio

**Grecia, territorio prohibido, ruinas de la corona del sol, 3 AM**

La noche avanzaba imperceptible, la niebla espesa se extendía por los cañones. El viento helado soplaba espectral. Afuera agazapados por la oscuridad, un par de ojos brillaban con maligna fluorescencia.

El cielo oscuro y sin estrellas denotaba un preludio enrarecido. Lo perverso y retorcido se respiraba en el aire. El viento continuaba soplando inclemente, una ráfaga violenta golpeó los riscos desprendiendo trozos de sedimento, el innocuo vaticinio de una premonición fatal.

Las ruinas septentrionales eran antiguas ante el mundo Egeo. Una zona prohibida para los habitantes del santuario de Athena. Tras la era del diluvio de Deucalión la zona fue declarada por la misma Diosa de la tierra como muerta, sus motivos, un misterio.

El hedor a musgo y abandono inundaba el ambiente. Se decía que un lastimero resonar recorría la zona cada centuria, de vez en cuando, un escalofrío recorre la espalda de toda criatura cercana a las ruinas. El temblor aumentaba a cada paso que daban, no era el frío lo que lo provocan tales reacciones, eran muchas cosas, la soledad y el horror tras una historia olvidada.

Mientras el viento empujaba con fuerza implacable a través de los acantilados terrosos formaba cuantiosos espirales en el polvo, ajeno a ello unas tétricas siluetas envueltas en energías fantasmales se movían rápidamente al otrora majestuoso templo de la corona del sol, el eco de pisadas resonaba entre los cañones confundido por la brisa revelando la imagen en alto relieve de dos deidades encerrando algo.

Mediante una exhalación espiritual un joven de cabello negro, rostro afilado con dos mechones enmarcando sus facciones miraba las antiguas muestras de arquitectura helénica, un pendiente formado por incrustaciones en bajo relieve situado en su oreja derecha brilló levemente por una fracción de segundo, con rostro indiferente viro lentamente la cabeza hacia sus acompañantes quienes guardaron silencio absoluto como respuesta.

Otra sombra se adelantó hacia el filo de los acantilados revelando con el viento que descubrió su capucha un grácil rostro femenino, sus largos cabellos negros como las noches sin luna se agitaba con el viento remarcando su sobrenatural belleza, sus orbes puestos en el poniente despedían un brillo aterrador, un gesto indescifrable en dirección especifica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa fría en sus rosados labios.

La más alta de esas siluetas dio unos leves pasos que resonaron en la fría piedra metálicamente, sin detenerse observó a las imágenes esculpidas a su diestra demostrando un gesto cargado de desdén y falsa sorpresa, era el rostro de un joven con cabellera negra quien usaba una especie de gorra negra, su mirar era frío, duro y prepotente.

Un joven con cabello gris y orbes carmesí adornando su rostro mostró una sonrisa sardónica al avanzar unos pasos hacia la gran escultura que dividía el templo destruido. Con un ágil movimiento de su mano derecha cortó su muñeca izquierda la cual mano sangre lentamente, con pasos calmados hacia el frente derramó el débil torrente carmesí en una hendidura inferior de la escultura en alto relieve, demostró una sonrisa enigmática cuando repentinamente cinco sellos intermitentes se manifestaron en el extremo superior.

**- Está hecho…** - resumió el más alto en tono ronco ante la mirada vacía de sus compañeros.

**- Una distracción que no tendrá relevancia ante el fin, sus pieles serán arrancadas cuando las olas de sangre se abalancen sobre el mundo.** – completó con suave voz el de orbes color sangre, dicho esto levantó su cabeza y observó tranquilamente el cielo oscuro mientras sus acompañantes desaparecían entre los agitados vientos.

**Barbados, puerto de Saint Lucy, 8 AM**

Las tranquilas aguas del mar azotaban con perniciosa letanía los botes que permanecían atados en el puerto de Saint Lucy. El sol se erguía en el horizonte coloreando de un hermoso tono anaranjado la superficie de las distantes montañas centrales.

Las olas variaban los colores ante la descomposición de los rayos de luz, a veces más claros o intensos según la fuerza con la que viniesen. Una visión casi etérea digna de plasmarse en un lienzo para ser contemplado más allá de la posteridad. Pero ni pinturas, óleos y frescos podrían llegar a transmitir la paz y melancolía que infundía esa silente visión en el pecho del joven caballero dorado quien dirigía su mirada a la lejanía, estaba sentado sobre su urna dorada en las tablas del muelle mientras sus pies descansaban.

Naruto observaba los rayos de luz con una lacónica sonrisa encauzando su rostro, vestía una chaqueta de aviador hecha de cuero marrón oscuro abierta con pelaje blanco tanto en cuello como en cintura a menor escala adornada con bolsillos de cremalleras, un suéter negro con detalles simples, pantalón marrón oscuro de tela gruesa y unas botas de cuero negras hasta a la altura de las rodillas.

Tantos sentimientos y situaciones vividas en unas semanas eran demasiadas, incluso para él. Después de toda la experiencia obtenida en el transcurso de sus viajes y la obligada convivencia había sido imposible evitar un pensamiento colateral, los rostros conocidos y desconocidos acompañados de un hola y un adiós, las palabras dichas y perdidas en el viento del olvido desencadenando en una cruda realidad.

La vida era impredecible como irónica, la era en la que habría puesto su vida e ilusiones en ideales inculcados distanciándole cada vez más de sus orígenes sin siquiera desearlo apreciaba lejana, cual burda broma que le gastaban los hados ante los vientos de cambio inminente resultaba fútilmente irrisorio, los místicos designios hacia un simple peón de un tablero con resultado incierto.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos con una corazonada extraña, sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo otra vez le llamaba desde la distancia con anhelo, era un sentimiento indefinible como nostálgico, el eco del pasado distante tras largos años.

**- Bien... Debo continuar…** - se dijo a sí mismo negando con la cabeza, observando el despejado cielo musitó una expresión enigmática.

Recordó los años antes de conocer a su hermana, tan lejanos como las estrellas del firmamento profundo, en su ignorancia ser fuerte había sido una prioridad, no para obtener riquezas, buscaba renombre.

El reconocimiento vacío de ser el más fuerte, ser un shinobi para destacar más allá del apellido de sus padres, mostrarles a todas las personas que le subestimaban que su vida era importante, más allá de generalísimos y de clanes, era probar que su obligación no era estar recluido entre cuatro paredes firmando papeles a vista de un consejo autoritario aceptando una senda artificial tal como su padre.

Aquello era lo que había querido conseguir durante su estancia en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, ser uno de los más fuertes, pero había fallado estrepitosamente en su cometido alejándose, no sabía nada de ella desde hace más de cuatro años, su senda había cambiado dramáticamente, un nuevo camino había sido trazado, él lo sabía bien.

Se levantó sin premura masajeando su hombro derecho, observó el vasto mar antes de inclinarse y tomar una de las correas de la caja de Pandora que contenía su armadura dorada colocándola en su espalda.

Dando media vuelta y sujetando ambas correas con sus manos se dispuso a salir del puerto e ingresar a lo que parecía ser la ciudad, el silencio reinante en las calles atrajo su atención pero no causo su amedrentamiento.

Pensó fugazmente en los sucesos tras las naciones elementales, como su punto de vista cambió drásticamente, la nobleza, tan insustancial cual gotas de roció, tan efímera como la realidad que destruyó su inocente forma de pensar, el doliente peso de crudas verdades en una maraña de engaños, crueles cadenas de un sentido de justicia falso, la voluntad de fuego que arrasaba con verdes campos color esperanza por fin expuesta, sueños en llamas que se evaporaron hace mucho.

Sabía que en algún lugar yacía oculta una red de oscuridad, una gran maraña de secretos sepultados y olvidados. Los nobles y justos no permanecerían inmunes a semejante podredumbre por mucho más tiempo.

Debido a su experiencia recientemente adquirida sabía que en momentos de caos, los secretos ocultos son a menudo revelados súbitamente, o perdidos para siempre, repentinamente su semblante se tornó triste cerrando lentamente los ojos, el viento de la mañana trajo a su mente eventos del ayer.

**Flashback**

**Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas, siete años después del ataque del Kyuubi, orillas del rió Nakano**

Con el tiempo tras encontrarse con aquella pelirroja decidió ser su amigo debido a sus caracteres semejantes. Mostrando una sana rivalidad en todo lo que se proponían, pero había algo que avergonzaba al pequeño, ella era más fuerte.

Muchos escucharon de su extraño talento viéndole con recelo. Algunos decían que era una forma de energía diferente, otros el mero amante de la demonio alcanzando el poder por medio de un pacto maligno, cosa a la cual no encontraba sentido, a menudo sentía en su mente el nuevo soplo de una creencia desplazado a la antigua. Intentaba usar esos talentos pero solo conseguía frustrarse, Kisara no tenía idea de los pensamientos de su amigo.

Eran las doce del día, un pequeño de ojos violeta junto a una niña de cabello rojo y ojos azules observaban en silencio a los nuevos instructores que el Hokage les había dado.

**- ¡¿Quién puñetas son?!** - Se podría escuchar un ligero tinte de molestia en el tono de la pelirroja.

Un peli negro suspiró adelantándose a su compañero, tenía el pelo corto y en puntas. En su pálido rostro unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados. Usaba una camiseta de cuello alto color negro, muy común dentro de los miembros de su clan. Usaba el protector frontal de Konoha en una cinta negra atado en su frente y llevaba un tanto en la espalda.

**- Comprendo tu molestia ya que todo es muy repentino. El Hokage nos pidió los entrenásemos, mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui.** - Explicó el joven en un tono de voz respetuoso pero nada zalamero ante lo cual Naruto sonrió.

**- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? **- preguntó Naruto en tono divertido a uno de los jovenes de ojos oscuros, su largo cabello colgaba por sus mejillas enmarcando su rostro, a la altura de su nuca estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo, bajo sus ojos se vislumbraban unas grandes ojeras, a pesar de ello tenia una mirada gentíl y dulce.

**- Soy Uchiha Itachi como ya sabes Naruto.** - Intervino el segundo joven mostrándoles una sonrisa amable ante lo cual Shisui rodo los ojos. - **Espero nos llevemos todos bien durante su entrenamiento**…

**- ¡Igualmente Itachi ttebayo!** – remarcó el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa alegre ante lo cual la niña rodó los ojos fastidiada. Itachi ajeno a ello asintió cortés tomando asiento en el césped frente a los niños con mirada determinada.

**- Prepárense, esto será un duro entrenamiento. Les enseñaremos a sacar provecho de sus puntos débiles, y más adelante aprenderán otras cosas ya que por el momento no están preparados para oírlas.** – remarcó el primogénito de Mikoto sabiamente sacando un mohín de desaprobación del blondo quien asintió desganado a sabiendas que ya no contaría con tiempo libre.

**- ¡Y por qué estoy aquí, tengo que ir al Ichiraku ttebane!...** – exclamó la pelirroja molesta, Naruto le miro como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

**- ¿¡Por que no me sorprende!?** -inquirió el rubio con aburrimiento.

**- ¡Ya cállate idiota! - **respondió la niña en tono mordaz.

Naruto cambió su expresión aburrida lentamente mientras escuchaba el pasado de Itachi para molestia del de cabello corto. Comenzando con las misiones de alto nivel. Para fortuna del rubio, su segundo Instructor era el hermano de su mejor amigo, y según lo que Sasuke le había contado era un Anbu que tenía mucha experiencia.

Posterior a su relato fue el turno de Shisui, relatando sus vivencias y entrenamiento tras los años del ataque del Zorro de las nueve colas. Sobre su hermana menor y única familiar con vida después de la muerte de sus padres. Sus viajes alrededor de las naciones elementales en misiones secretas como en Kumo, Kiri e Iwa y en las ruinas de Uzushiokagure. Era impresionante la cantidad de relatos acumulado por el joven de cabellos cortos, así como sus conocimientos.

**- Ahora basta de cháchara. Comenzamos su entrenamiento en las siguientes categorías.** – remarcó Itachi con una sonrisa amable sacando un gruñido de molestia a su amigo por haber sido interrumpido.

**- Acondicionamiento físico y sensorial. Esos son los puntos iniciales para un Anbu estándar y lo que comenzaremos a trabajar. Luego de haberles creado una rutina deben aumentar sus reflejos. Un ninja no es alguien que ande matando al azar y usando toda su fuerza a lo bruto. Deben pensar, ser inteligentes, adaptarse y adelantarse a sus enemigos, notar ventajas en el terreno y muchas otras variables. Por lo tanto les enseñare percepción del terreno y algo de cálculos... ¿Qué les pasa?** – completó el de coleta con expresión seria.

Itachi hizo una leve pausa notando la mirada de terror en Kisara y Naruto al escuchar la palabra cálculos por lo que suspiró pesadamente.

**- Naruto. Recuerdo que tu padre dijo que el próximo año entras a la Academia Ninja, Shisui, creo que Nami también asistirá por lo que deberás adentrarte en aquellos temas también y no ser tan distraído ¿No crees amigo?.** – dijo en tono sereno sacando un bufido de parte de los niños y un nuevo gruñido de molestia en su amigo.

En la torre Hokage Minato estaba en su habitual trabajo de escribir, concentrado y parcialmente cansado, era lo que más detestaba de este trabajo deseando por enésima vez el haber sido vencido por su esposa y ella tuviese el puesto. Su peor y mayor enemigo era ese infinito papeleo, pero fue distraído por unos gritos semejantes a lamentos, podrían pasar desapercibidos en la brisa de la mañana, levantó su azul mirada hacia la ventana sintiéndose extrañado.

**- ¿Qué fue eso?** – Musitó distraído negando con la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en el papeleo.

El año pasó rápidamente. Ambos aprendieron rápidamente a esquivar movimientos. Al principio fue difícil debido a su actitud impulsiva. Shisui había dicho que la paciencia era el verdadero camino de un guerrero, acumular conocimientos con la experiencia, sea buena o mala. Todo era tanto intelectual como físico.

Itachi les mostró las habilidades necesarias y ejercicios que aún no dominaban. Pero ambos eran tercos y entrenaban hasta el agotamiento para lograrlo. A veces se trataba de saltar en lugares bastante estrechos y elevados. De alguna manera el prodigio Uchiha lograba darles diversos entrenamientos y campos de obstáculos con condiciones inusuales, pero todo esto fue visto ya hacia el final de año. Al principio solo era preparamiento físico. Y era tan solo el primer año.

Después de unos meses Shisui aumentó esto creando rutas de obstáculos para vencer.

Un día una nueva compañera se hizo presente con frecuencia. Naruto sintió curiosidad por la visitante para molestia de Kisara, se trataba de una hermosa niña de piel pálida como la porcelana y largo cabello negro azulado amarrado en una coleta alta el cual hacia contraste con sus ojos color ónix, dos mechones caían suavemente por ambos lados del rostro enmarcándolo, de alguna manera a Naruto le recordaba mucho a su tía Mikoto, la niña usaba ropa negra y una polera roja con el símbolo del abanico bicolor en su espalda, era Nami, les ayudo ya que poseía talento con los rompecabezas. A pesar de su rostro serio le gustaba el ingenio ayudando al rubio en sus bromas sorprendiendo tanto a Itachi quien desconocía ese detalle como a Naruto que imaginó tendría mas aliados para sus travesuras causando mucho más desagrado en la pelirroja quien se sentía desplazada, algo que ya no estaba dispuesta a permitir...

Por supuesto, aun con los entrenamientos el blondo tenía tiempo para jugar con sus amigas. A pesar de los tiempos cambiantes jugaban y disfrutaban, se divertían juntos.

Mientras que Naruto era aventurero, bromista e irreverente, Kisara era agresiva, impulsiva y sarcástica, Nami era reflexiva, seria y respetuosa, un punto de apoyo en el trió, caras opuestas que se complementaban una con la otra para sorpresa de los mayores. El pequeño rubio comenzó a ir a almuerzos y cenas con los Uchiha junto a sus padres. Naruto había formado una relación estrecha tanto con la familia de Sasuke como con la de Nami.

Una nueva época había comenzado en la vida del pequeño Naruto. La academia Ninja. El rubio se sentía emocionado con la idea de su primer día para así en el futuro quitarle el puesto de Hokage a su padre, sonriente se reunió con Nami y Kisara para ir juntos. En el camino demostraron lo entusiasmados que estaban con esto. Era el primer día que definiría su camino hacia sus futuros como Ninjas.

Aunque en el caso de Naruto también era un complemento intentaba desplazar los extraños sueños que asechaban su descanso. Sabía que podría llegar a su destino como Hokage, mientras caminaban el rubio distraídamente observó las miradas de odio que le otorgaban a la pequeña pelirroja provocandole tristeza.

**- ¿Por que me odian tanto? - **musitó la niña de cabello rojo con un hilo de voz.

**- Joder, esos tarados de nuevo..****.** – murmuró Naruto molesto por lo que presenciaba.

La peli negra le observó con su característica seriedad para murmurarle en tono pretencioso.

**- No se preocupen, creo que les conviene un cambio, de color ¿O no?.** – musitó en tono quedo guiñándoles un ojo y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

A menudo por idea de Nami intervenían con bromas, sumando la ignorancia con intención de su existencia de parte de ellos, coincidieron que su deber era hacerse notar y centrar su atención en otro objetivo. Era el razonamiento de la mente de Nami ganándose la simpatía de Kisara quien ya no la veía como una amenaza. Pero para llegar a aquel objetivo tendrían que hacerse los ninjas más fuerte de todos. Y lo lograrían.

**Mansión Namikaze, seis horas después**

**- ¡Tarde, ese mocoso llega tarde!** - espetó una pelirroja totalmente roja de rabia.

**- Tranquila Kushina.** – eran las palabras de un rubio con ojos azules que lucía nervioso por el carácter de su mujer.

**- ¡Son más de las seis! ¡Como ese mocoso haya estado en el Ichiraku lo meto en agua hirviente para que el ramen sepa más delicioso!** – masculló con unos ojos que prácticamente despedían chispas y una sonrisa de locura provocando una mueca de nerviosismo en Minato quien imaginó la bizarra escena.

**- Kushina ¿Cómo vas a hacerle eso a nuestro hijo?** – dijo en tono cauteloso, le pareció un comentario demasiado estúpido, pero se dio cuenta que si la dejaba cumpliría a cabalidad con su palabra. – **seguro que se ha retrasado por jugar, ya lo conoces, es un niño sano y alegre.** – dijo el blondo mayor en tono conciliador.

**- Tienes razón…** – habló la de ojos violeta cruzada de brazos por lo que Minato dio un suspiro de alivio agradeciendo a los dioses que por una vez fuese sensata – **No puedo echarle al agua hirviendo porque se estropearía el ramen.** – dijo con desdén provocando que el Namikaze mayor se fuese de bruces contra el suelo debido a su impresión.

Lo decía con tanto convencimiento provocando que a Minato le resbale una gota de sudor por su cien sintiéndose desconcertado ya que la de cabello rojo en el pasado demostró siempre ser una mujer amable y sensata, negó con la cabeza suspirando al no entender la razón del disparatado comportamiento de su mujer.

**- ¡Minato ve a buscarlo ahora!** – ordenó de pronto con los brazos en jarras sin importar que el hombre delante de ella era más fuerte y por ende el Hokage de la aldea.

Como si sus palabras tuviesen un efecto mágico la puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada luego.

**- ¡Hola papá!** – exclamó Naruto alegremente seguido por una peli negra y una pelirroja idéntica a Kushina rumbo a la sala donde se encontraban sus progenitores.

**- Hola hijo. Ah hola pequeñas que bueno verlas…** – preguntó y saludo el hombre en tono amable cuando les tuvo a la vista recibiendo un saludo por parte de la niñas denotando que el trio tenia algunas manchas de pintura amarilla en sus ropas.

**- La verdad no ¿Puedes contratar a un equipo de Anbu para que den una paliza a unas personas que molestan niñas pequeñas ttebayo?** – masculló el pequeño rubio sonrojando a la pelirroja, Minato sonrió nerviosamente tras escucharle sin saber que responderle.

Sin embargo su madre le dio una respuesta rápida, un manotazo en la nuca.

**- ¿¡Mamá que te pasa!?** – exclamó el niño de ojos violeta ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas.

La pequeña pelirroja saliendo de su sorpresa solo se limitó a caminar rapidamente y situarse entre Naruto y la mayor mirando a la última afiladamente.

**- ¡¿Qué estáis viendo tanto enana?!** – masculló Kushina colocándose en frente de Kisara quien le devolvió la mirada retadoramente, el pequeño rubio frotaba su nuca, el golpe le molestó pero más le molestaba la indignación.

**- ¡Enana tu abuela vieja loca!** – reclamó roja de vergüenza e ira por ser llamada enana provocando un dejavu nostálgico en la mayor quien sacudió su cabeza devolviendole una mirada retadora.

**- ¡Locuras es lo que tú debes aprender a no decir para con tus mayores niña!** - Intentó darle un jalón de orejas que fue esquivado por la menor quien se abalanzó sobre ella jalándola los cabellos, el niño rubio y la niña de cabello negro observaron la bizarra escena con caras como si jugasen póker mientras el rubio mayor intentaba separarlas sin evitar llevarse algunos golpes.

**- Con madres así prefiero vivir con Danzo** - murmuró en tono molesto a Nami sintiendo dolor en la nuca ante lo cual la mayor le fulminó con la mirada, la peli negra le correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames mamá, suena raro! ¡Llámame Kushina!**– exclamó la mujer arreglándose el cabello ante lo cual Minato le observaba como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza incrédulo ante los disparates que escuchaba.

**- ¡Es rara! ¿Podría pensar en lo que estáis diciendo? Perdón, ¡¿Podría aprender a pensar?!**– masculló mordaz la pequeña de ojos azules esquivando a nueva cuenta a la mayor.

**- ¡Inmadura!…** - gritó la niña de cabello rojo con una vena de enojo palpitando en su cien por lo cual intento abalanzarse nuevamente contra la mayor siendo retenida a duras penas por Naruto y Nami.

**- ¡Kisara estáis siendo inmadura, es la madre de Naruto, contrólate, piensa, no es difícil!** – Exclamó Nami apretando los dientes sujetándole fuertemente recibiendo una mirada penetrante de la menor.

**- ¡Del respeto y un demonio niña! Los hijos llaman así a sus madres porque son mujeres sosas y aburridas** – exclamó la Uzumaki mayor recibiendo una negativa por parte de Naruto y la visitante de cabello negro, Minato solo se limitó a mirarle con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrojado sin saber que pensar sintiendo vergüenza de ella.

**- ¡Le voy a dejar la cara hecha un mapa por bocazas ttebane!** – Exclamó la Uzumaki menor haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de su amiga, furiosa por escuchar tantas estupideces, iba a continuar siendo interrumpida por Minato quien había perdido la paciencia.

**- Kushina, deja de decir tonterías, Kisara contrólate, fue suficiente.** – dijo en tono apresurado un sonrojado rubio mayor mirándoles fijamente intentando detener los desvaríos de ambas.

**- ¡Tú no te metas!** – exclamaron ambas para volver a mirarse retadoramente, el Hokage recordaba con pesadumbre y nostalgia una época que la que la de cabellos carmesí se comportaba como una persona racional, decente y digna, cuando esperaba a Naruto y Kisara.

**Academia Shinobi, 07:15 AM**

**- ¡Tu madre está loca, ya verá!…** - mascullaba la pelirroja con rabia y malicia al ingresar al salón de clases.

**- Bienvenidas a mi mundo.** – respondió Naruto en tono místicamente cómico como si fuese un presentador de televisión liberando al final un cansado suspiro.

**- Naruto, tomalo con calma, ofuscándote empeorarías las cosas…** – dijo la Uchiha sintiéndose apenada observándole condescendiente.

**- Olvídenlo, Kisara, esta vez te doy la razón…** – dijo en tono fingidamente serio.

**- ¡Yo siempre tengo la razón ttebane!** - Dijo la pequeña pelirroja arrogantemente ante lo cual sus acompañantes rodaron los ojos.

El trío llego al salón de clases y tomo asiento en la hilera frontal del lado derecho junto a Sasuke Uchiha quien observaba calmadamente al exterior. Eran los primeros en llegar. Entonces comenzaron a llegar el resto. Una sonriente Ino Yamanaka junto a una tímida y sonrojada Hinata Hyuga, seguidos de un calmado Chouji Akimichi y un aparentemente cansado Shikamaru Nara, luego llegaron el ruidoso Kiba Inuzuka y el misterioso Shino Aburame.

Como si un viento helado llegara. Sintió que sus latidos frenaron de golpe al mirar a su amiga de cabello oscuro quien le vio preocupada, Sasuke le dio una mirada furtiva dado que no le agradaba mostrar sus emociones, mientras Kisara tocó su hombro con preocupación preguntándole en un susurro si estaba bien. Naruto intentó darles una sonrisa despreocupada sin lograrlo.

El rubio entrecerró la mirada en cuanto las clases iniciaron, tenía un terrible presentimiento y no sabía el por qué.

Naruto casi siempre solía visitar a Shisui y Nami solo separándose cuando debía de estar en casa, hay veces en que los hermanos le alojaban en su casa cuando era muy tarde. Con el pasar de los días Naruto comenzó a ver al mayor como a un hermano, todo iba bien hasta un tétrico día el destino cambió para mal.

Los altos cargos de Konoha comenzaron a sospechar sobre la lealtad de los Uchiha, y por esa misma razón redujeron su actividad en la aldea para poder vigilarlos mejor. Una facción numerosa del clan Uchiha empezaron a planear un golpe de estado para acabar con el gobierno de la aldea pidiendo igualdad, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Minato Namikaze se enteraron de los rumores intentando una mediación pacífica. Esto hizo que los consejeros de la aldea en secreto obligaran a Itachi a una misión que consistía en aniquilar a todo su clan. Aunque él Tercer Hokage intentó buscar una solución pacífica al conflicto recibió resultados infructuosos, el Cuarto Hokage sintiéndose presionado no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados movilizando en secreto un escuadrón de Anbu para que resguardasen el complejo.

Una noche Naruto salió de su casa en rumbo al complejo Uchiha, sin notarlo por caminar distraído chocó contra alguien cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, levantó su mirada sobándose la cabeza para encontrarse con una persona muy valiosa para él, Uchiha Itachi, el viento gélido de la noche mecía suavemente sus cabellos dándole un aspecto fúnebre y triste, el blondo abrió los ojos ampliamente al notar como había un bulto a sus pies, un charco carmesí se extendía desde ese bulto, se horrorizo tras ver que era alguien decapitado, se sintió angustiado por lo que retrocedió tropezando y cayendo en el suelo a nueva cuenta.

**- A...Aléjate de mí...** – dijo el rubio en tono entrecortado con sus pupilas dilatadas por el horror al ver en la mano izquierda de Itachi un ojo humano con el Sharingan activado.

El mayor se arrodilló en su frente empujado su entrecejo con su dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha, no supo que pensar al ver los ojos negros e inexpresivos del joven del cual manaron lentas lagrimas silenciosas para tornarse carmesí con tres tomoes lo cuales giraron expandiéndose al punto de formar un extraño shuriken yuxtapuesto, después todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y tornarse negro, antes de caer inconsciente escuchó un leve murmullo del joven.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, despertó resguardado en un callejón, le dolía la cabeza, no podía recordar nada a corto plazo, pero a pesar de ello se encamino a pasos lentos hacia el complejo Uchiha notando un gran número de ninjas entre los cuales estaban sus padres, luego escucho unas palabras que le marcarían de por vida.

**- ¿Hay algún superviviente?** – murmuró un jounin de cabello negro largo perteneciente al clan Hyuga a una chica de cabello castaño corto con facciones salvajes denotando su ascendencia Inuzuka quien asintió con semblante sombrío.

**- Los Anbu que resguardaban la zona están muertos. Unos diez niños y cinco niñas junto a algunas mujeres adultas y la señora Mikoto están bien gracias al Cuarto Maestro Hokage.** - musitó la joven en tono seco y frustrado.

**- Shisui, fue encontrado decapitado unas horas antes, su hermana está desaparecida, puede que sea una de las víctimas dado que Garamaru huele su sangre, Akira... Siento algo maligno es su dormitorio, no es normal... Es ilógico que el haya asesinado a todo su clan incluida a su prometida por si solo…**- dijo de forma apesadumbrada la Inuzuka acariciando a un can del doble de tamaño que uno convencional negando con la cabeza.

Naruto sintió que algo se rompió dentro de su alma recordándolo todo de un solo golpe.

Caminó lentamente repitiendo esa escena macabra una y otra en su mente llegando a las puertas del complejo hasta que no soportó más lanzando un grito desgarrador atrayendo la atención de todos incluso de sus padres, Minato y Kushina observaron con horror a su hijo, la última sintiendo una angustia que jamás había sentido desde el ataque del enmascarado intentó ir hacia él y consolarle con un abrazo, pero Naruto cegado por su consternación y horror le rehuyó echándose a correr sin rumbo fijo haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Quebrantado corrió a lo más profundo del bosque utilizando el sigilo aprendido, se escondió de las bestias que le asechaban, sumergido en un seno de oscuridad en medio de la nada del cual no quería ser encontrado, había transcurrido un día y medio de su desaparición solo siendo localizado tiempo después por su madre junto a Kisara para su sorpresa dado que ambas estaban preocupadas.

**- Naruto ...** - Musitó aproximandose su madre

**- Déjame en paz... - **dijo el pequeño rubio en tono carente de vida sobresaltando a ambas.

**- Hijo, por favor habla con nosotras... - **dijo la pelirroja mayor con tono angustioso.

**- ¡Déjame en paz! - **exclamó la frase por segunda vez con rabia.

**- Naruto, por favor, no tienes que cargar con eso tu solo, no hagas esto, por favor... Se que estas triste y molesto pero... - **musitó la pelirroja menor sintiéndose cada vez mas angustiada.

**- ¿Crees que esto es por que estoy molesto? ¿De verdad? - **le respondió el de ojos amatista con tono cargado de veneno.

**- Es que... Yo pensé... - **musitó la pequeña sin saber que decir ante el rechazo de su amigo.**  
**

**- Eso es lo que pensaste... - **dijo el niño mirándole con ira** - ¡El hecho que no pude hacer nada por mi amiga.. Acaso sabes que es lo que se siente! ¡Responde maldita sea!**

******- Si... Lo se... También eran mis amigos... No te atrevas a decir que no sé como se siente... Nunca... - **musitó la pequeña agachando la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

******- Naruto, Kisara, ya no peleen... Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso, hijo déjanos ayudarte... - **inquirió Kushina en tono angustioso.

Naruto se ríe de ellas.

**- ¿Ayudarme? ¡Ayudarme! ¡Shisui y Nami están muertos! - **rebatió con ira mirando a Kushina de manera penetrante.

**- Eso no quiere decir que no podamos ayudar, estas intentando mantener tus sentimientos en el interior, hijo, no esta bien, habla con nosotras, nos gusta hablar contigo... - **dijo la pelirroja mayor aproximándose a el.

**- ¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente, que sabes tu de perder a las personas que aprecias!.. - r**eclamó el rubio tocando un nervio sensible de kushina quien perdió la paciencia.

**- ¡Como te atreves a decir eso Naruto!** - dice la pelirroja levantando la voz - **Mi familia y mis padres murieron frente a mis ojos, esas son cosas que no se pueden olvidar, ¿Sabes que es ver como sus vidas se escapan de tus manos? ¿Qué es vivir un infierno cuando te tratan como a una paria? ¿Estas diciendo que no lo se? ¡Mis padres y mi clan, todo lo que perdí esta siempre en mi mente! ¡Es una cicatriz que jamas se borrará! ¡Es un mensaje permanente incrustado en mi alma como un recordatorio insistente de que yo no fui la que murió! ¡Que mis padres murieron por mi!...** - dijo la Uzumaki mientras las lagrimas de deslizaban por sus delicadas mejillas.

**- ¡¿Que hay de Nami?! He sido tratado como a un monstruo por esos desgraciados, al segundo que me doy cuenta de que alguien me acepta por lo que soy la apartan de mi, fue asesinada por la misma persona en la que confié... ¡Por que me esta pasando esto!... Te envidio por cada momento que has tenido con tu padre y tu madre, no tengo a nadie. Tu eres Kushina, la que odia ser mi madre, a pesar que me criasteis. A ella no le daba vergüenza quererme y ahora esta muerta. A quien vi como un hermano mayor esta muerto, ¿Sigues pensando que no sé lo que está pasando? ¡Tu tenias una madre que te amaba! ¡No sabes como me siento!. Tu por lo menos has tenido gente que te amó sin control. He terminado de intentar que me ames. Eres una de las personas más egoístas que conozco. Quise llamarte mamá, que me aceptases por lo que soy ¿Te doy vergüenza? ¡¿Así es como te sientes verdad?! ¿Avergonzada de que sea tu hijo? ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca te importé! ¡Nunca te importó entenderme!... - **el rubio le grita enceguecido por la rabia maldiciéndola con sus ojos ardiendo en ira y lagrimas para salir corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a su madre con una inmensa sensación de auto repudio, dolor y vació.

Kisara niega con la cabeza sintiéndose impotente, molesta y dolida.

**- Solo quería ayudar a Naruto... Parece que me equivoque. Sé lo que es estar sola, el perder a grandes amigos y recibir el odio de todos sin saber por que, el lo pasa mal, siempre se burlan de el, le llaman fenomeno, inutil, basura, las niñas de nuestro grupo, incluso tu, parece que solo el señor Minato lo quiere, los aldeanos son muy crueles, le hacen sufrir. No quiero que lo lastimen. Naruto no tiene la culpa de ser así, de nacer así... El es bueno... No le lastimarán mas... Nisiquiera tu... No lo permitiré... **- musitó la menor en tono frió y firme dejando a la mayor sollozando mientras observa la partida de sus hijos.

Días después las pesadillas en el pequeño había comenzado, siempre veía entre tinieblas el ojo cercenado de Shisui en medio de escenarios casi irreales, a Nami llamándole desde las tinieblas alterando su actitud volviéndolo melancólico.

Kushina sintiéndose impotente pasaba todo el tiempo con el cambiando su conocida actitud irascible y tornándose tierna y sobreprotectora hasta el punto de dormir con él, el miedo a perder a su hijo y no poder protegerle de sus pesadillas, el dolor de ver el tormento al que era sometida su hija y la experiencia junto a tantos errores del pasado le habían hecho madurar, a pesar de ello un gran abismo se formó entre ambos, una brecha que Kushina siempre intentó desesperadamente romper a como de lugar.

Con el tiempo Sasuke rompió su amistad con el debido a su nueva forma de ser retraída. Naruto inicialmente intentó volver a hablar con su amigo, pero solo le ignoraba. Ya no era el mismo Sasuke, Naruto le desconocía. Esto redujo sus conversaciones a nada. El blondo sabía que ya nada sería igual, ya no habría más cenas con Nami y su hermano y no más juegos y bromas.

Naruto por primera vez en su vida se rindió, abrumado y triste por los recuerdos. Ya no intentó iniciar conversaciones con nadie, sabía que era inútil lo que provocó se aferrase más a su amistad con kisara.

Era un día bastante especial en clases. Iban a practicar un verdadero enfrentamiento entre grupos siguiendo una antigua tradición ninja. Iruka les enseño sobre un protocolo especial a seguir iniciando con un saludo y una posición de los dedos delanteros que significaba el símbolo de combate. Para terminar con una especie de apretón de manos formando el símbolo de Armonía. La batalla entre Chouji y Shikamaru fue breve, ya que el primero no quería luchar contra su amigo y el segundo lo encontró demasiado problemático.

**- Ahora Naruto Namikaze y Kisara Uzumaki.** - Al escuchar el llamado de Iruka, la pelirroja salto de emoción dispuesta a probarle que era fuerte.

El blondo solo se limitó a mirarle atrayendo la atención de todos dado que esa actitud en el chispeante joven era inusual. Entrecerró la mirada en dirección a la chica. Naruto ignoro los gritos de las personas presentes y se enfocó en su oponente recordando las reglas de etiqueta dadas el maestro Iruka.

Ambos hicieron el signo de combate. La mirada de la Uzumaki era determinada pero triste, eso molestó al rubio en cierta manera.

**- Otra vez le patearan el trasero a Naruto.** - Fueron las palabras de Kiba provocando su irritación.

**- No. Hay algo distinto, creo que no deberíamos sacar conclusiones por adelantado.** - Respondió Shino tan estoico como siempre.

**- Bueno, en parte sería bueno le cierren la boca de una buena vez a la cabeza de tomate.** - Kiba se rió entre dientes tras lo dicho.

**- Vuelve a decir eso y te mandaré a la perrera chucho sarnoso…** – siseó la pelirroja tétricamente sin mirarle provocando que Kiba tragase duro.

Kisara inició con la clara intención de terminar esto rápido y simple dado que no quería lastimar a su amigo. La Uzumaki se aproximó para darle un golpe directo en el rostro, el rubio le evadió retrocediendo y dando un paso hacia la izquierda, sin perder tiempo ante el fallo de cálculo la pelirroja giró con impulso para una patada, Naruto respondió bloqueándola con el brazo derecho y sujetándola, ejerció fuerza cuando tomó su pierna jalándola y sacándola de balance. La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar su estabilidad.

Naruto se quedó quieto esperando que la joven atacase. Kisara volvió a lanzarse con la intención de un gancho directo. Con algo de habilidad el rubio usó su mano izquierda posicionándola a un costado del puño de Kisara, frenándola. Ambos se quedaron viendo y escudriñándose, azul cielo contra violeta azulado...

**- ¿Pero qué?...** – pensó la chica retrocediendo consternada tras percatarse de la mirada de su amigo haciéndose a un costado y evadiendo un puñetazo directo. La de cabello escarlata intentó darle con un gancho izquierdo pero el rubio había pasado su zona de ataque a defensa, levemente agachado dio tres golpes en consecución con su derecha justo en el tórax que kisara bloqueó colocando sus brazos en forma de cruz, la velocidad del rubio se había incrementado.

Por segunda vez la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás retomando su posición dubitativa, la mirada del blondo reflejaba un pozo oscuro y sin fondo haciéndole sentirse extraña, no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces notó el silencio. Quitando su vista de su amigo miró a sus compañeros de academia e instructor. Incluso Iruka mantenía su boca levemente abierta ante tal demostración dado que su fuerza y movimientos eran iguales. Los Inuzuka fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

**- ¡Eso fue genial!** - gritó una chica miembro del clan Inuzuka.

**- ¡Le cerrasteis la boca al tomate asesino, bien hecho viejo!** - exclamó Kiba para rápidamente ocultarse tras Chouji al ver como los cabellos de la joven se elevaban como si se tratasen de nueve colas flotantes y le miraba de forma homicida.

La mayoría de los hombres de la clase saltaron ante aquella declaración orgullosos. Unos no lo expresaron tanto como como Shino quien asintió levemente en señal de acuerdo. Shikamaru sonreía pero no hizo nada más por ser demasiado problemático, Chouji siguió comiendo en señal de alegría sirviendo de escudo a Kiba quien seguía fanfarroneando.

La mayoría de muchachas eran otro tema, estaban conmocionadas y enfadadas con el rubio al ver su actitud hosca, o la mayoría, ya que Hinata mostraba su aprobación a la victoria del rubio con un sonrojo y una leve sonrisa tímida y esa chica Inuzuka le miraba con orgullo junto a una sonrisa salvaje. Giró por reflejo esperando encontrar el rostro amable de Nami pero solo encontró un lugar vacío sintiendo un nudo de tristeza en la garganta. Ino y Tenten inmediatamente hicieron su reclamación al respecto sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

**- ¡¿Están locas?! ¡¿Querían que me quedara quieto y me usase como saco de boxeo?!** - gritó incrédulo y molesto por los reclamos que escuchaba.

**- Tuvisteis que haber hecho trampa, solo un idiota te enseñaría a pelear.** - gruñó una niña de cabellos rosados.

Todos observaron a la chica de ojos verdes sorprendidos por lo que escuchaban, Iruka se acercó dispuesto llamarle la atención.

**- No sé por qué Nami se molestaba en ayudarte, eres un desastre…** – respondió impetuosa la de ojos esmeralda sin darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras e incluso provocando un gruñido de enojo en el ahora estoico Sasuke.

Naruto sintió su sangre hervir, caminó despacio hasta Sakura quien retrocedió un par de pasos ante la gélida mirada del rubio. Kiba e Ino se acercaron dispuestos a impedir una pelea. Kisara brincó del lugar que ocupaba para colocarse frente a Naruto.

**- No Naruto... El maestro Iruka se encar...** - interrumpió sus palabras cuando el rubio la tomó con fuerza por un brazo y sin siquiera mirarla la apartó con brusquedad, con rapidez llego hasta Sakura que parecía temblar.

El blondo hizo tronar sus nudillos, no dispuesto a escuchar más los desplantes, humillaciones injustificadas y palabras venenosas de la chica de cabello rosa, sintiéndose estúpido por haberse sentido maravillado en el pasado por ella. Pero al dar un paso levantando su puño y lanzándose hacia ella fue detenido. Su cuerpo no se movía. Un jutsu de posesión de sombras lo tenía sujeto.

**- ¿¡!Qué mierda crees que haces Shikamaru!?** - gruñó el rubio intentando soltarse del agarre.

**- Evito que cometas más estupideces de las que puedas arrepentirte…** – sentenció el Nara en tono sereno liberándole y así aumentaron los reclamos.

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro asustada. Ino y Tenten seguían recriminándole por lo sucedido. Naruto observó a todos dividiéndose entre los que estaban a su favor y en contra. El rubio oscureció su mirada negando con la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado. Suprimiendo una maldición se dio la vuelta, acción que fue vista por una asombrada pelirroja quien giro la cabeza mirando por primera vez a Sakura con rencor. Vio como el rubio saltaba la cerca y huía rápidamente, la chica de hebras escarlata se escabulló decidida a seguirle.

En el parque de recreo Naruto estaba solo apretando los puños con rabia. Estaba irreconocible, sus facciones desencajadas mostraban una mirada tétrica, un odio que cualquiera hubiese podido sentir. Se percató que su amiga caminaba hacia él, al ver su expresión le miró asustada pero al percatarse de las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos le vio con sorpresa, el joven rubio había revivido sus peores recuerdos, había expuesto todas sus heridas... El niño abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió que le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto sintió lágrimas mojando su pecho sorprendiéndose. Kisara lloraba silenciosamente.

**- Me duele. No hace falta que lo diga, tengo miedo, no quiero, yo… No quiero perderte como a Nami, no quiero...** – dijo la chica entre sollozos sorprendiéndole más que una persona tan ruda e independiente hablase de esa forma tan triste y tierna.

La observó mientras unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos correspondiendo el abrazo aferrandose a ella como a un salvavidas. El dulce aroma a canela que despedía el suave cabello de su amiga le ayudaba a calmarse transmitiéndole mucha paz, no estaba solo, eso era lo que importaba. Ya no importaba si le despreciaban e insultaban, si la mitad del mundo le menospreciaba por no saber usar chakra, lo único que importaba era que iba a ser fuerte, volvería a ser el mismo de antes, por Shisui, por Nami, por kisara y por el mismo.

**Flashback Fin**

Abrió los ojos lentamente abandonando la ensenada de sus recuerdos, igual como la rueda de la vida gira, cada zona y pasaje parecía guardar sus propios secretos ocultos bajo llave. Más allá del honor y gloria estaban las motivaciones propias tras un corazón determinado.

Apretó los labios recordando a Shisui y Nami, a sus padres, luego a Kisara y por ultimo a Konohamaru rememorando uno a uno eventos de un pasado del cual ya no formaba parte, de alguna manera el cariño de Kisara le había salvado de sí mismo...

Reflexionó al observar las distantes montañas centrales sobre su papel en el mundo observando las nubes del vasto cielo. A veces todo se decidía en un solo instante. Antes era incapaz de comprender la magnitud dada su propio desinterés, los ninja se limitaban a cumplir órdenes sin cuestionarlas, todo era una catarsis de situaciones abominablemente coreografiadas, no pudo evitar imaginar si él hubiese sido el Jinchuriki de Kyubi en lugar de su hermana. Quizás estuviese sumido en los escombros de su propia condenación dando vueltas en un círculo.

Recordó lo ruines que podían ser las personas empujadas por la venganza, hasta ese momento comprendió que quizás hubiese sido aislado con múltiples sendas, mendigando afecto de quienes lo menospreciarían descaradamente, ignorante de la malicia a cada paso que daría, turbado por una necesidad enfermiza de sentirse aceptado o incluso segado por el odio en caso de tener el cerebro para tener una plena percepción de la realidad. Una división trascendental que ya no importaba, pues no era su camino. Desde hace seis años seguía su propia senda en solitario. Un solo evento unitario tan simple era incapaz de alterar la Historia.

No pudo evitar imaginar la madeja de una historia diferente. Con la horrenda posibilidad de sus padres muertos, o una hermana que jamás hubiese visto la luz, lo que es nunca fue tal. Sus padres como mártires. Y el, solo e ignorante, un supuesto demonio encarnado autor de la destrucción de muchas vidas sumido en la más patética de las ignorancias, sin una Kaur de Owl que le orientase y enseñase a reflexionar. Sin un maestro Shion o un Yaga de Orión que le enseñasen el significado del honor siendo dejado de lado. Sin padres amorosos que le enseñarían a reconocer los verdaderos lazos. Sin un Shrad o una Saras, intentando suplir esa carencia de afecto con amistades quizás vanas. Muchos se aprovecharían de la situación manteniéndose atado a un nindo desquiciado, siempre manipulado bajo una existencia circular, superficialmente vana y monótona, sin capacidad de elección o pensamiento reflexivo.

-** Pero, ¿cómo pudo ser así? ¿¡Si las sendas son supuestamente inalterables como dice Kaur!?** - pensó para sí mismo sopesando y observando indirectamente el sol en lo alto del cielo.

Al agachar la cabeza miró un espiral de agua en el mar provocado por las brisas, la respuesta llego a su mente cual revelación, se formó una palabra simple en su conciencia, Uzumaki. Un espiral cambiante e incontrolable, un tornado de eventos al azar junto a la intervención de Athena. Podía darse cuenta en medio del silencio de un sentido alterno. Dos caras opuestas en una moneda de la cual aún no comprendía su propósito. De algún modo su destino había sido reescrito quizás, la prueba del reloj de fuego puede fuese la clave. Mundos donde las situaciones iguales y a la vez diferentes marcaban un nuevo tiempo.

**- Espiral.** - Musitó en voz baja con gesto ausente sabiendo que su existencia había sido arrasada a una nueva senda.

Hizo una ligera mueca mirando de reojo el barco en el que había llegado hacía más de quince minutos, en la distancia aun destacaba su oscuro armazón, no creía que su contacto se hubiera parado a tener una amena charla con alguien a quien no conocía. Suspiró bajando la cabeza observando con curiosidad las olas.

Entrecerró los ojos recordando las palabras que Asirá le había dirigido antes de entrar al puerto de Rafina.

Negó con la cabeza sutilmente, ya habría tiempo para pensar en ese respecto.

**- ¿Donde están todos, porqué se esconden?…** - pensó para sí observando a su alrededor y recordando vagamente las palabras del caballero de Auriga.

Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo las brisas de viento, ante su situación actual, no sabía adonde debía de ir dado que era un lugar amplio.

Bien podría ignorar las palabras de Asirá y el caballero de plata, recorrer y explorar esa isla minuciosamente. No sabía nada de esa misteriosa mujer de cabello castaño con la cual conversó a inmediaciones del palacete, aunque muy en el fondo estaba empezando a sospechar que su relación iba a algo más allá que simples palabras entre buscadas.

**- Extraño…** - puntualizó en su mente en matiz amargo recordado el cercano pasado.

Pensar en eso le producía un pequeño escozor en su pecho que no le gustaba nada, a veces tornándose a una terrible quemazón de angustia e impotencia que le impedía pensar con normalidad.

No pudo evitar rememorar e imaginar una tal vez, si se hubiese sucedido bajo otras circunstancias podría haber sido algo diferente, serian experiencias llevaderas quizás. Pero sabía que como servidor de Athena nada era seguro.

**- ¿Y a mí me dicen impuntual?…** - pensó haciendo un ademan airado mientras re-emprendía su camino.

**- ¿Quizás deba guardar las distancias?…** - dijo eso tras chasquear la lengua sonoramente moviéndose intranquilo de un lado para otro.

La incipiente paz que el amanecer le había provocado se evaporó cuando el sol se mostró en las aguas dejando paso a las primeras aves de mar. Jamás había sido una persona paciente, mucho menos tranquila. No era obediente, eso sí, como cualquier caballero sabía aceptar las órdenes de un superior a regañadientes. Pero ni aunque el mundo se acabase consideraría hicieran el tonto de él preguntándose por qué no se iba de ahí sin más.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza rascándose la nuca. La falta de sueño había alterado su buen humor, esos ojos de fuego azul con los que había soñado y el aspecto le causaron desconcierto, observó distraídamente a su alrededor, la vida parecía a simple vista apacible. Incluso la brisa veraniega le había ayudado a escapar de un peligroso pozo de relativismo moral de momento.

Lanzó un largo suspiro al destensar sus brazos dejándolos caer a cada costado para así reorganizar sus pensamientos, todo a su alrededor era raro y apacible, demasiado para su gusto, internamente se hubiese alegrado por ello.

Pensó en la ironía de un tiempo cercano, todo eso le provocaría cierta diversión. Ese sentimiento había cambiado demasiado. Su corazón, su mundo interno y prioridad, sus sentimientos. Lo que creyó alguna vez se había evaporado, escapado de sus manos como granos de arena en una paradisíaca playa ante los vientos de cambio. En verdad ya nada era lo mismo.

**- No, he sido yo el que he cambiado…** - razonó lacónicamente quedándose quieto por unos momentos. - **El mundo sigue siendo el mismo lugar caótico de siempre. Lo único que ha variado… Es que ahora sé que es lo correcto.** – pensó para sí mismo con rostro serio.

Decidiendo avanzar dio sus primeros pasos, La frescura del viento le indicó que el verano parecía estar en su apogeo, por lo que el calor que ahí reinaba era tan intenso como en si el sol estuviera más cerca del mundo.

Observó en el suelo algunos charcos de agua estancada los cuales le hicieron recordar las acertadas palabras de Shion la tarde que partió a esa misión, en la zona era natural las tormentas tropicales y las lluvias frecuentes.

El blondo suspiró sosegadamente al mismo tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos lentamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo semi húmedo, había mucha arena.

Apretó los labios formando una perfecta línea, pudo sentir presencias humanas observándole desde puntos indefinidos, algo raro había en el ambiente para causar tremendas reacciones de miedo, tal hermetismo era demasiado sospechoso a su parecer, no debía de bajar la guardia.

Pero si quería seguir adelante, debía ignorarlo y a la vez centrarse en su objetivo, ir al centro de la isla, el caballero de Acuario entrecerró la mirada dando pasos firmes hacia el frente.

Avanzando lentamente por las calles vacías vislumbró entre los relucientes rayos de sol algo parecido a un establo abandonado, era lóbrego y estaba lejos de una plantación de arroz, ofrecía una apariencia sobrecogedora en medio de tanta belleza, el viento con su suave silbido mecía sus cabellos constantemente causándole un sentimiento de particularidad y desamparo.

**- ¿Menuda mansión eh?** - exclamó el rubio con marcada ironía sin temor a ser escuchado..

Observó detenidamente como las palmeras se mecían lentamente a su alrededor creando sombras difusas en el suelo, un espectáculo natural de luz y penumbra, tan grácil como bizarro en el espacio dorado pletórico de arena, obstruyendo etéreamente la deslumbrante luz solar.

**- Tanta soledad...** - dijo Naruto mirando hacia las palmeras que se alzaban como un muro en todas direcciones desde el poniente.

Se detuvo al sentir el llamado de su estómago mirando fijamente el viejo establo a la distancia, negó con la cabeza para a pasos rápidos dirigirse en su dirección ingresando a la estructura, tal como sospechaba estaba en absoluto estado de abandono, sendas telarañas recubrían las vigas superiores como algunas repisas, la estructura parecía no haber sido visitada en años.

Encogiéndose de hombros hizo a un lado esos detalles, dejó en el suelo la caja de Pandora y sentándose a un lado se dispuso a abrir su bolsa de viaje sacando de su interior una pequeña cocina portátil, un tazón hondo junto a unas botellas de agua y seis empaques de ramen instantáneo que compró antes de abandonar Rodorio.

Dio un suspiro después de seis minutos de hervir el agua, aplicando el hirviente líquido a los empaques de ramen recién abiertos los vació en el tazón esperando con mueca de aburrimiento seis minutos más, luego con una sonrisa amplia y alegre comenzó a desayunar degustando rápidamente el sabor de los fideos y el cerdo, estaba acostumbrado desde hace seis años a la comida enlatada sin hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Owl y Saras.

Después de saciar su hambre bebió una botella de agua para guardar los objetos anteriormente extraídos, sintiendo una suave brisa rosar su nuca dio una furtiva mirada hacia lo que parecía ser una ventana sin vidrios que le resguarden, se levantó lentamente colocando sus manos en el marco, la brisa marina chocó contra su rostro provocando entrecierre ligeramente la mirada, el azul del cielo deslumbrante fue dominando el horizonte transmitiéndole calma.

Musitó una mueca preguntándose nuevamente que acontecía en ese lugar, atrajo a su mente muchas sensaciones contradictorias junto a una nueva fría brisa acariciando su rostro, tranquilidad e inquietud.

Se separó de ese ventanal lentamente irguiéndose para apretar lo puños, agachó lentamente la cabeza observando de reojo para un costado.

Afiló la mirada ante el sonido de unos pasos golpeando en la madera seca, cosa que hizo que girase lentamente para ver ante él una figura. A través de la oscura capa de viaje podía apreciarse las hombreras alargadas de una armadura blanca denotando disimuladamente sus pechos copa ¨C¨, al observar su rostro quedo intrigado, se trataba de una hermosa joven de larguísimo cabello fino de color azul oscuro. Sus facciones eran rasgadas y finas provistas de elegancia, poseedora de expresivos y serenos ojos color borgoña. Dio un par de pasos mientras Naruto le observaba con extrañeza.

El joven rubio decidió comportarse de manera cauta

**- ¿Quién eres?** - acentuó con desconcierto la última palabra ante lo cual la joven entrecerró la mirada ligeramente.

Él blondo giró la vista lentamente en su dirección. Podía sentir el cosmos apacible de un caballero de bronce manar de la bella joven quien intentaba contener una sonrisa discreta.

El más joven de los caballeros dorados le observó con desconcierto.

Estuvo como un par de minutos escudriñándolo, le recordó a las épocas en las que él podía mostrar libertad infantil o felicidad convocándole inesperadamente incomodidad.

**- ¿Bien, podréis decirme quién sois? –** bufó el joven con marcas en las mejillas observándole sin saber por dónde empezar.

**- Lo siento… El señor Shion me ha enviado y lamenta profundamente el cambio de planes dado que esta misión se prolongara por más tiempo.** - dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

**- ¿Cambio de planes? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?** - preguntó el rubio en tono preocupado ante lo cual la joven negó con la cabeza suavemente.

**- Nada grave gracias a los dioses, os aviso que una nueva asamblea de la orden dorada se llevara a cabo pronto, mi nombre es Siroe, portadora de la armadura de bronce de Equuleus** – se presentó ante la mirada de reconocimiento y posterior molestia tras escuchar de la constelación guardiana de la joven.

**- ¿¡!Una asamblea, que está pasando!?...** - se cuestionó mentalmente dado que las reuniones de los caballeros de oro se llevaban a cabo bajo situaciones extremas, algo debía de alterar al patriarca para convocarla.

**- Eh, ¿Pero qué haces tú en este lugar? ¿No deberías estar con el resto de caballeros de bronce?…** - preguntó en tono extrañado intentando aminorar sus dudas, sin conseguirlo, la joven mutó su expresión afable a un rostro serio.

Aquello hizo que Naruto le observase con extrañeza, girando la cabeza hacia el mar masajeó su nuca suavemente. La situación le provocaba incertidumbre, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo iba trabajar con alguien más, imaginó iba a recibir solo indicaciones.

**- Bueno, es mejor ir al grano** - Dijo en tono relajado ante lo cual la chica ni se inmuto.

El rubio se fijó con curiosidad en los ojos color borgoña de la joven, destilaban mucho carácter y calma, sobre todo el brillo en esos orbes. Parecía el filo relajado de una espada a punto de ser desenvainada, arqueo una ceja interrogante.

Esos ojos extrañamente atrajeron mucho su atención. Fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella después de mencionar lo último, la determinación con la que le miraba, esos orbes color vino parecían transparentes y puros a diferencia del resto, le dio la sensación que en ningún momento ocultaban lo que pensaba realmente, su presencia le hacía sentirse de una manera que no comprendía incomodo...

**- Te agradezco el mensaje, vuelve al santuario, puedo hacerme cargo solo de esto…** - dijo el joven de manera rápida.

**- No puedo…** - comentó la mujer en tono serio que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio quien le miro con el ceño fruncido.

**- He sido enviada con tu mismo propósito... Creo comprendes la importancia de esta misión ya que trataremos de alguna manera con algo inusual. Aunque parezca extraño se de quienes hablo. De hecho, puedo seros de utilidad. -** Después de pronunciar esas palabras la chica guardo silencio provocando en el rubio desconcierto.

Eso le resultó bastante extraño. Esa respuesta le sorprendió e incomodó en demasía ya que no esperaba fuese una persona con actitud franca, iba a responder y rebatir pero rápidamente la idea fue olvidada cuando recordó de la misión en general, puntualizando la rareza que era encontrar a una persona con un aura tan fuerte y apacible como la de esa chica...

Miró hacia los lados rascandose la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras la chica siguió observándole formalmente ...

**- Lo único que me informaron es que Hypnos y Thanatos están sellados desde las épocas de la antigua guerra contra Hades, los detalles los desconozco. Pero eso no es importante. A veces es un lio que situaciones históricas se interpongan, puede ser un tedioso estribillo inentendible….** – Comentó el joven en un intento de broma mirándole directamente provocando que Siroe le observase detenidamente pensando en sus palabras.

**- Si ¿Pero no olvidas tu objetivo?...** - expuso la chica mientras una escueta sonrisa de diversión afloraba en sus labios.

**- No...** - remarcó el joven mientras su rostro se tornaba más relajado.

**- Desde ahora debemos de andar con cuidado y pasar desapercibidos, las personas suelen ser crueles con lo diferente a ellos, eso lo sé bien.** – Completó en tono melancólico la fémina observándole.

**- No me importa la opinión de los demás. Pero reconozco tu tono de voz, ¿Sientes rencor contra algo del pasado?** - rebatió el joven mientras le observó a ojos directamente.

**- No. Con el tiempo he entendido que las personas temen lo que no comprenden y desprecian lo que temen, es la lógica lineal del ser humano y las memorias siempre perduran.** - respondió mirándole pacientemente.

**- Eso no lo justifica…** - puntuó el joven recordando su pasado en las Naciones Elementales.

**- Ante su forma de ver las cosas sí. Y no pueden seguir, cada quien tiene una perspectiva egoísta de lo verdadero, así fue siempre el pensamiento humano y así lo será…** - Aquella declaración le había dejado momentáneamente sin palabras, buscando la forma más sencilla de explicarse.

**- Personas que descargan su odio en inocentes deberían de morder el polvo...** - Empezó el joven con tono seco - **Únicamente no lo entiendo, solo sé que es una estupidez y debe de ser detenida, esa es mi verdad…** - la calmada voz de la chica no le dejó continuar.

**- Naruto, no se las razones de tu ensañamiento, pero la consecuencia de andar en tinieblas es cazar falsas historias. Simplemente les falta comprensión y son fácilmente manipulados por terceros.** - gesticuló la chica mirándole escrutadoramente provocando una sensación de incomodidad al joven.

**- ¿Entonces es cierto lo que muchos han dicho?, tus palabras ya las escuche antes.** - respondió el rubio en una suave perorata, cada palabra que pronunciaba era gesticulada con interés.

**- Algunos comprenden el ciclo del destino tras estar encadenados a él, la intolerancia causa dolor y muerte como base de experiencias. Yo no pretendo hacer como que no pasa nada, a pesar que la tentación es fuerte...** – musitó de manera seria la chica al blondo sorprendiéndole.

Naruto se sentía intrigado al escuchar las palabras de esa chica la cual aparentaba su misma edad, divagaban entre la melancolía y conocimiento autodidacta. Miraba nuevamente a esa joven de la orden de bronce como si fuera un enigma a descubrir.

**- Mis experiencias me dicen que sea fuerte, yo tengo algo que proteger, por eso sigo adelante…** - comentó el de ojos amatista observándole.

**- He visto morir a mis mejores amigos incluso antes de llegar al santuario sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo y eso me causo una impotencia y un dolor tan grande que dudaba de mí mismo, pero sigo adelante, lo hago porque es la única forma en que puedo proteger lo que es importante para mí.** – susurró lacónico ante la mirada atónita de Siroe.

**- Hay un límite entre lo posible y lo imposible, espejismos en el desierto están presentes pero son imposible alcanzarlos…** – dijo la joven en tono calmado con tinte de amargura atrayendo la atención del joven.

**- No me creáis tan idiota, sé que no puedo tocar los espejismos.**- respondió el rubio mirando a la mujer de cabello largo quien frunció el ceño.

La chica intentó decir algo pero no supo que responder, no había planeado inicialmente decirle todas esas cosas en la cara.

Sopesó tras darse cuenta de un detalle, estaba siendo totalmente sincera con una persona que apenas conocía, quizás porque fuese una persona libre de pensamientos. Los últimos acontecimientos le hicieron sentirse curiosa.

**- ¿Ilusiones?, Yo solo recuerdo mi propósito, me dan igual los espejismos, solo sé que voy a seguir avanzando…** - comentó el rubio con determinación atrayendo la atención de la joven de ojos borgoña.

**- Las estrellas y su brillo siempre se extinguen, el tiempo es cruel y el mundo oscuro, ellas brillan por un periodo de tiempo para extinguirse y caer en el olvido, ese es su destino…** - musitó la de cabello azul en un susurro ante la atenta mirada del joven.

**- Sabes... Llegue al santuario sintiéndome solo y lleno de recuerdos, pero a pesar de mi terquedad entendí que es odioso vivir atado al pasado, el pasado forma parte de mí y no puede cambiarse, odio decir esto, pero sé que muchos más van a morir… Pero mientras pueda pelear, no lo permitiré… Ya que ahora puedo hacer la diferencia, ese es camino que quiero…**- murmuró el joven observando su pulsera naranja siendo sincero sin siquiera comprender el por qué.

-** Sea quien sea, sea lo que sea, me las arreglaré inventando una solución. Pero no dejaré que los sueños de mis amigos mueran, ese es el brillo de una estrella para mi, heredar sus voluntades, ellos son mis estrellas…** - respondió lentamente el caballero dorado con confianza al sentirse identificado con Siroe. Lo que buscaba esa joven era lo mismo que buscaba el, redención, entendimiento y conocimiento.

**- No tiene credibilidad lo que dices, la muerte y el tiempo son absolutos, todo ser humano tiene su límite dando paso a nuevos tiempos...** - dijo la joven mirándole extrañada.

**- Y como diablos podría saberlo, nunca he muerto…** - murmuró en tono áspero provocando la joven le mirase sorprendida.

**- No sé qué me espere después de morir y no me importa, pero mientras respire puedo hacer algo, no me resignaré por nada del mundo a morir así como así.** - esto hizo que ella le mirase con sorpresa y desconfianza.

**- No quiero congraciarme contigo, pero necesitaré tu ayuda, quiero mantener el recuerdo de mis amigos y camaradas caídos, si sirve de algo para mantener lo más importante para mí a salvo, podré lograrlo, los caballeros de Athena que permanecemos con vida haremos eso posible, te lo demostraré…** – musitó el joven manteniendo esa expresión seria.

Aquello hizo que Siroe se mordiese ligeramente el labio, como si quisiera decir algo pero, al parecer, prefería esperar a que Naruto terminase de hablar para hacerlo.

**- Eres ruda y paciente, es extraño, no titubeas en tus convicciones, lo pude ver por cada palabra que me dijisteis. Somos guerreros. No te conozco pero.** - Lanzó un largo suspiro el joven - ** Aprendí que parte de la auténtica maldad es dejar que las dudas nos dominen al hacer lo correcto.**

**- ¿Porqué me dices todo esto?…** - musitó la joven con desconfianza por lo cual el joven miro hacia el frente.

**- Je. creo... Que me recordasteis a alguien igual de terca y apacible, No se... Sentí que puedo confiar en ti…** **Yo****...** - puntuó el joven con una mirada distraída recordando su pasado en la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Siroe miró en los ojos violeta del joven, parecía ver en esa profundidad recuerdos floreciendo y muriendo tras una historia que desconocía. Ese joven era un espiral de paradojas... No sabía si estaba comprendiendo bien las palabras que él intentaba decirle. La soledad era algo con lo que siempre había convivido.

**- ¿Vas a soltarme una de esas frases extrañas cuando no es necesario?** - murmuró la chica en un suspiro con algo de sorna intentando aminorar el misticismo reinante tras sentirse algo incomoda.

**- No, si prometes no hacerlo tú tampoco, así será más calmado el largo viaje y no intentaras arrancarme la cabeza a mordiscos cada vez que me duerma con tanto realismo…** - afirmó con una sonrisa divertida cruzándose de brazos y comprobando que al parecer el ambiente lucia relajado.

La joven alzó la cabeza para fijarse en él. Era un chico muy extraño, comportándose de forma tan diferente a cuando un hombre trataba de hablar a una mujer. Demasiado irreverente y tosco, nada galante y muy directo, pero demasiado sincero, ella buscaba comprender más las cosas. Buscaba el conocimiento.

Lo que Naruto había dicho no tenía nada de lógica a su parecer, quizás por eso decidió confrontarle con su punto de vista, la incertidumbre se había detenido, creando una nada convencional sensación de complicidad, le había demostrado que al menos era terco y sabía lo que quería, por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de ella le decía que quizas podía confiar en él.

**- Eres muy extraño, muchas veces hace falta más que el corazón que piensa en alguien para ganar…** - musitó la chica con voz más serena y suave pero cambiando su expresión a un gesto serio le murmuró.

**- No sé de tus motivaciones, ya que eso no es asunto mio, te ayudaré por mi compromiso con el santuario y contigo dado que eres mi camarada de armas...** - dijo la chica en tono seco al menor de los doce caballeros dorados causándole extrañeza dado que sus actitudes eran muy particulares.

-** Por mí no hay problema…** - sentenció el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la joven mientras se acercaba hacia ella con paso seguro.

**- ¿Debemos comenzar esta misión no crees?** – recordó el joven intentando retomar perspectiva.

Ella le miró de reojo y meneó la cabeza ligeramente. Para ella los pensamientos del joven rubio divagaban entre lo maduro e infantil, era imposible proteger o alcanzar las estrellas solo con instinto y suerte, no entendía ese modo de pensar. Sabía su nombre y su rango, pero ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Sentía curiosidad, le seguiría y vería si sus palabras tenían el suficiente peso en un mundo de posibilidades.

**- ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?** - Preguntó el chico.

**- ¿Empezar de nuevo? - **ella no pareció entender la pregunta por lo que pestañeo con extrañeza por lo cual el joven carraspeo la garganta divertido.

**- Ahora somos un equipo, pero yo ni siquiera sé de ti excepto tu nombre y el de tu constelación. Sería bueno saberlo…** — cuestionó el blondo observándole con una mano puesta en su nuca.

**- ¿Si tú lo dices?** - musitó para sí misma dubitativa mientras lo miró completamente extrañada por aquella repentina petición. Si bien era cierto que lo que le atraía de las personas era su sinceridad. Todo el no mentía. Tal vez por eso sonrió sinceramente mientras asentía afirmativamente dispuesta a darle su respuesta.

**- Bien, soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, mi hermana es Kisara Uzumaki, Soy pupilo de Kaur de Owl, alumno del Caballero de Cristal Unity, el caballero guardián de Acuario..** - Inició animadamente.

**- Lo haremos a tu modo, soy Siroe Caristeas Taisei, Hija de Lef Caristeas y Mari Taisei, soy hermana de Theris, caballero plateado de Corona Austral, y caballero femenino de Equuleus, alumna de Maya el caballero plateado de Flecha, nuestra misión es en Baden Württemberg en Alemania, el bosque negro, el confinamiento de los dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, es un gusto conocerte Naruto…** - Extendió la mano derecha hacia Naruto que la miró con cierta extrañeza sin saber qué hacer.

**- Em, se supone que tenéis que sostenerla, es un saludo.** - recomendó la chica en un tono amable el cual sorprendió al rubio quien le sonrió ampliamente.

Aunque no entendía muy bien para qué servía aquello adelantó su mano siendo rápidamente asida por ella, dando un fuerte apretón mientras una tímida sonrisa se posaba en el rostro de la chica.

Después de ello ambos se dirigieron al centro de la isla dispuestos a llegar a su destino distante, mientras caminaban el joven la observó de reojo, que aquel fuera únicamente un acto de cortesía por parte de la joven guerrera no le extrañaba, pensando que quizás era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada en su tierra. Sin embargo para él era un paso más hasta comprender el significado de su misión y de muchas cosas más. Había prometido a sus seres queridos no volver a fallar y para ello necesitaba más experiencia, tenía que ser fuerte para proteger lo que para él era lo más importante. No sabía de los planes que le tenían los hados pero se opondría haciendo su propio destino, demostraría que tenía libre elección. Sin que la vida y manipulaciones de terceros ensombreciesen su senda. Allí, desde ese extraño y silencioso poblado continuaría su viaje y aprendería sus propias verdades ya que su nuevo reto había iniciado.

Continuará...


	13. Capitulo 12: Amanecer de pesadillas

**Santuario de Athena, Templo del partriarca, 5:30 AM**

Era de madrugada en el santuario. Shion estaba en silencio. Meditando en las razones por las que había resistido más de ciento cincuenta años, rememorando el compromiso con sus viejos camaradas, año tras año los recuerdos llegaban febrilmente, el respeto que profesaba al misterio de la vida, esa idea apenas intuida y nunca explicada con palabras de que a fin de cuentas a la hora de la verdad, al momento de la muerte nada era seguro.

Éste era el misterio. Y por más que el creyera conocer los secretos de las eras, había veces en que se encontraba frente a un muro ciego o un pozo sin fondo, se veía metido en una turbulencia de corrientes desconocidas, sendas y cauces colisionando más allá de la razón, entonces pisaba con cautela, valorando en algo la espera tras el dolor, la serenidad de espíritu inmersa en melancolía. Recordando que los misterios de la existencia eran infinitos.

Una joven de cabellos lilas se encontraba observando el firmamento y el movimiento de las estrellas con rostro sereno.

**– ¿Shion… Mis caballeros ya han partido a sus misiones?** - preguntó la joven con voz suave y calmada.

**– En efecto, Lelouch de Cancer, Shrad de Piscis y Yomi la amazona de bronce de Colombo se dirigen al templo de la corona del sol junto a Baraba de Cancerbero y sus alumnos Kei de Ave del Paraíso y Zola de Camaleón debido al debilitamiento del sello… -** respondió el mayor.

**– ¿Y Owl?** – preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

**– Decidió esperar en la casa de Acuario...** - contestó el superviviente de la antigua guerra contra Hades mostrando una sonrisa...

**– Se ha encariñado mucho con él ¿Cierto?…** - preguntó la joven con tono suave.

**– Ambos comparten un pasado, ella desde que nació ha vivido bajo la sombra de Partita mientras él fue subestimado por ser extranjero… Ambos marginados a la soledad… Quizás por eso más que maestra y alumno son como una madre y su hijo… -** rememoró el antiguo lemuriano mirando el horizonte.

**– Debemos de hacer los preparativos para la reunión dorada dentro de un mes y medio en la sala de Chrysos Synagein, en el interior del reloj meridiano...** - dijo la joven deteniendo sus palabras abruptamente cuando de repente sintió un tenue cosmos llamándola desde la distancia.

**– Shion...** - le dijo la de intensos ojos azules a su acompañante.

El antiguo lemuriano asintió benevolente con sonrisa afable.

Un joven de cabello morado oscuro y orbes del mismo color se presentó ante ella arrodillándose como indicaba el protocolo, portaba en su espalda una caja de pandora dorada con el diseño de un centauro portando un arco y flecha.

**– ¿Pasa algo?** - preguntó el joven en tono amigable...

**– Godou…** - habló la joven diosa en tono suave. - **En Star Hill las estrellas señalaron que alguien especial aparecerá y su llamado ha sido confirmado, eres el más indicado para lidiar con esta empresa…** - terminó de decir la encarnación de Athena en tono calmado.

**– ¿Un individuo especial? -** preguntó el joven guardián de la décima casa.

**– Si... ¿Shion, Owl trajo la encomienda de Jamir? **- preguntó mirando al antiguo caballero de Aries.

**– La caja de Pandora junto a la armadura han sido restauradas en su totalidad a pesar del daño…** - contestó el hombre mirándole detenidamente.

Athena mostrando una mirada conocida por el lemuriano asintió sorprendiéndole.

**– Maestro ¿Quién es esa persona del que hablan?…-** dijo sorprendido el joven, no entendiendo el porqué de tanto misticismo.

**– En la anterior guerra sagrada hubo un joven que destacó más que cualquier otro caballero. Recogido de un humilde orfanato en Italia al lograr despertar el cosmos por sí mismo obteniendo en solo cuatro años su armadura y el título de caballero de Athena, apareció el heredero de su legado…** - dijo Shion melancólico recordando el pasado.

**– Entonces debo partir…** - respondió el joven levantándose y observándoles.

**– Si amigo mío, le reconoceréis por que estará protegido bajo el tetrágono. Ve a Israel, traedle a casa… - l**e dijo la Diosa en una súplica** - No sabemos en qué situación se encontrará en medio de tanto caos…** - terminó de decir con preocupación.

**– Claro que iré Kira ¡Esto es genial, quería viajar como el resto de mis hermanos!…** - contestó el décimo guardián levantando su rostro y sonriendo pícaramente.

**– Gracias…** - sonrió la de cabellos lila observando el tetrágono con alegría el cual parecía brillar con intensidad en el firmamento formando la figura celestial del caballo alado Pegaso...

**Lugar desconocido, dos horas después…**

Una sombra encapuchada observaba el sol naciente con parsimonia manteniendo escueto silencio.

**– Dentro de un mes se cumplirá un eón, mi emisario encubierto pronto llegará a su destino…** - murmuró la voz de un hombre revelando bajo su manto los rojizos cabellos del Dios de la guerra violenta.

**– Círculos concéntricos mientras uno eclipsa al otro... … Ella y sus caballeros han desencadenado horrores a lo largo del tiempo, sin embargo el Olimpo está consciente de todo, Ares…** - susurró una voz femenina con seriedad.

**– Perséfone ¿Que son los humanos? ¿Qué pasaría si les quitásemos a Athena, seguro sus esperanzas se perderían como polvo en un desierto.** – murmuró Ares con desdén mirándole de reojo.

**– Athena no es de importancia. Te he estado observando. Es extraño que todo coincida con los eventos en el templo de la corona del Sol. ¿Estáis para prevenir esos acontecimientos? o eres su causa…** - siseó con prepotencia la mujer mostrando una larga cabellera negra y preciosos ojos azul cielo.

**– ¿Qué insinúas?** – murmuró con desprecio el pelirrojo.

**– ¿Qué te propones?** – contraatacó la mujer en tono oscuro.

**– Mi batalla es con Athena, no pueden existir dos dioses de la guerra y más uno que muestre piedad ¡Mi objetivo es aplastar a todos sus caballeros con el poder de mi ejército!…** - exclamó el Dios espartano apretando su puño y liberando parte de su esencia divina.

**– Te hemos seguido de cerca y hemos visto como observas con indiferencia sospechosa los secretos que han estado sellados y prohibidos durante miles de años por nuestro padre Zeus. Las sendas que pretendes manipular están abiertas para una criatura. Sabes quién es ¿Verdad? … Si más no recuerdo lo de Ática término en un fracaso por tu necedad, derrotados por las armas de un pequeño humano, el caballero dorado de Libra, ¿Comprendes su relación?…** - respondió la azabache con tono suave.

**– Delirios y balbuceos de los destinos quienes se aferran a la esperanza, quizás después de que el mundo la de por pérdida... Nadie me quitara mi presa, ni ese engendro, ni tu consorte Hades, una vez obtengamos los objetos y acabemos con esa plaga ella pagará esa humillación con creces…** - siseó en tono gélido con sarcasmo provocando que su congénere entrecierre los ojos...

**– ¡Estuvimos a punto de aplastarlos, armaduras de bronce, plata y oro eran inútiles ante el poder de mis guerreros dementes, de no ser por esa maldita, eliminaron a mi ejército en un parpadeo con esas armas por lo que tuve que escapar al reino de la muerte… Destruiré a sus caballeros frente a los ojos horrorizados de esa mocosa bañando el monte sagrado con la sangre de su amado pecador de los cielos y la de ese bastardo traidor al Olimpo, conocerán el terror a los Dioses!…** - Exclamó el Dios sangriento incendiando su cosmos con furia y deseos de venganza tras recordar vívidamente su derrota...

**– Es lamentable que el nos haya dado la espalda al renacer de una asquerosa humana, seducido por la verdad de Athena. Lo perfecto no se rige por sentimientos. Sigue las ideas perennes, vivimos por siempre, cuestionar lo eterno o el sólo hecho de pensarlo no está permitido pues somos Dioses, un Dios no puede ser puesto en tela de juicio, sin embargo los eventos están en marcha ya que los mortales no pueden rechazar a sus Dioses...** – sentenció Perséfone ampliando los ojos observando el horizonte.

**Altamar, minutos después.**

Había pasado una semana desde su partida de Barbados, el alba invadía el espacio vasto del océano dejando ver un hermoso escenario reflejante en base al vaivén de las olas, la embarcación se dirigía con velocidad regular hacia su destino, el Puerto del Rin de Karlsruhe en Alemania suroeste.

**– ¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación?** - pensaba el joven de dieciséis años sentado en su litera, los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante sus viajes y la pesadilla la cual le impedía recobrar la calma. – **Esos ojos, esos malditos ojos ¿Qué son?…** – musitó para sí.

De repente el joven nota a una chica ingresar a su camarote con una mochila repleta de libros y pergaminos. Sintió extrañeza al verle dado que aún no eran las siete de la mañana.

**– ¿Ehh?** - musitó incrédulo el joven. - **¿Qué haces con esas cosas?** – dijo lo último en tono temeroso provocando la chica niegue con la cabeza divertida.

**– Debemos hablar sobre la misión detalladamente, estas cosas como les dices son los tomos que dejó el maestro Hakurei, recuerda lo que me dijisteis, somos un equipo ¿Se te olvido?...** - Explicó Siroe a su compañero, pero en la última parte la dijo con sarcasmo.

**– ¡Soy alérgico al estudio! ¡Solo bromeaba!…** - se lamentó Naruto en voz alta retractándose ante la mirada irritada de la chica.

**– Naruto…** - bufó la joven con tono cansino.

Pero por el contrario de lo que pensaba al principio Naruto, las conversaciones con su compañera eran agradables. Debido a que el joven Namikaze poseía un carácter locuaz, a Siroe le hizo bastante bien quien fue dejando de lado gradualmente su actitud fría y cortante, se complementaron comprendiendo sus puntos de vista.

Pasaron las semanas lentamente y ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, había esporádicas discusiones y sarcasmos aún entre ellos, pero sabían que era en forma amistosa.

El viaje en alta mar era largo pero para ellos fue ameno y llevadero, claro que llegaban las ironías entre ambos jóvenes pero no eran de forma cruel como al principio. Esto lo noto la chica inmediatamente.

Tres semanas más pasaron. Generalmente los demás pasajeros y la tripulación los veían juntos leyendo unos antiguos libros, riendo, bromeando y muchas veces jugándose bromas. Naruto lentamente cambió su opinión y le pareció el mejor tiempo después de mucho tormento, pero sabía no era para siempre.

En la cubierta una joven de largo cabello azul oscuro observaba atentamente todo a su alrededor calmadamente, vestía una blusa de tela blanca con bordados junto a una falda de tela azul marino, era un tanto ajustada al cuerpo resaltando su belleza, el largo era hasta el tobillo, la tela suave flameaba ligeramente con el viento, usaba una especie de botas cortas con hebillas de color marrón. Un joven de cabello rubio se dirigía en su dirección cosa que pasó desapercibida por la chica.

**– ¿Tampoco podéis dormir o solo me lo imagino?** - preguntó el de ojos violeta con curiosidad.

Siroe quien había logrado dormir unas cuantas horas se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de su amigo aunque después de percatarse de su pregunta sonrió suavemente mirando el horizonte y se volteó para observarle con una mirada cansada.

**– Me siento un poco preocupada ante lo que nos reparará el futuro, así que no, no puedo dormir, y veo que tú tampoco...** – indicó la chica con rostro curioso.

**– Acertasteis…** - confesó el joven acercándose a ella – **Pero, por qué mejor no me cuentas que es lo que te está quitando el sueño. Soy todo oídos** – aseguró con una sonrisa situándose a su lado.

Naruto vio como Siroe le sonreía suavemente ante sus palabras mientras respiraba hondo y se volteaba para observar el sereno escenario sin saber por dónde empezar.

**– Curioso que un lugar tan calmado aparezca ante los ojos como si nada...** - preguntó el joven blondo en tono casual.

Siroe giró a observarle para darle una suave sonrisa poniéndole nervioso.

**– Tonta, no actúes así…** - respondió el rubio apartando su mirada al lado contrario.

**– ¿Te intimidé?** – musitó la joven risueña llamando su atención.

**– No digas tonterías…** - dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos con orgullo y cerrando los ojos provocando una risita en su amiga.

**– Si quiero ser el mejor de los caballeros, tal como Yaga, nada puede intimidarme…** - completó el joven con una sonrisa causando mucha curiosidad en la chica.

Al notar la voz de Naruto ella lentamente suavizó sus facciones atinando a pensar en sus palabras adecuadamente, luego de unos momentos optó por sonreír mirándole con confianza.

**– No te conozco con antigüedad, pero he escuchado mucho de ti. Ahora tengo la completa confianza de que lograrás tus metas, sin duda me he dado cuenta que eres un buen hombre…** - habló rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había confabulado para mantener la tensión entre ellos mientras observaba el paisaje…

**– Eh, este ¿Qué es lo que harás tú?…** – preguntó el rubio incomodo volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario fingiendo ver el mar.

**– Recorrer mi propio camino y hacer lo mismo que tú, no rendirme ante nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que el destino no de giros inesperados, es cosa de fe…** – dijo la chica en tono suave ignorando el sonrojo de su amigo.

**– Quizás…** - confesó el rubio tranquilizándose y cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.

**– Cada quien hace lo que entiende, pero no sirve de nada si no hay un motivo, más allá del corazón que piensa en alguien es creer en nuestra fuerza, ganar conocimiento para proteger lo que nos es importante...** - murmuró la joven en tono suave observando nuevamente las olas del mar.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada observando su pulsera naranja calladamente evocando pasajeras memorias, se mantuvo un cómodo silencio por media hora hasta que comenzó a parecerle aburrido y monótono soltando un gran bostezo, era un momento de ocio total ante la falta de sueño de ambos.

El joven rubio al no tener nada que hacer comenzó a observarle, un pensamiento aleatorio irrumpió su conciencia al detallar las bellas facciones de la fémina sintiendo un agradable calor en la boca de su estomago, algo que no había cruzado por su cabeza hasta ese momento.

**– Es... Hermosa... - **pensó por unos momentos en letargo para ampliar los ojos sorprendido de si mismo.

Aquello fue el principio de una pelea que se ha realizado durante toda la existencia humana, razón contra corazón.

Se separó del andamio abruptamente con el rostro pálido y expresión indescifrable.

**– ¿Qué paso? ¿Estáis bien? - **le preguntó la joven preocupada al ver la reacción de su amigo.

**– Eh... Na.. Nada... - **Exclamó en tono atropellado perdiendo el control de si mismo.

**– ¡Pero estáis pálido y sonrojado! ¡Parece tienes fiebre!... - **dijo la chica mas preocupada que hace unos momentos levantando una de sus manos y tocando la mejilla del joven convocándole un estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda al sentir esa suave piel.

**– ¡No pasa nada! - **tartamudeó el joven intentando suprimir las sensaciones recientes haciéndose para atrás** - De... ¡Debo ir a mi camarote ttebayo!... - **Sin más decir el de cabellera rubia se fue a los camarotes cerrando la puerta con seguro.

**– Siroe... ¿Hermosa? ¡¿Qué?!... - **Exclamó sacudiendo su cabeza frente a un espejo a lado de la puerta.

**– ¡No! ¡Tengo un propósito a cumplir!…** – musitó acerado alejandose y recostándose en su litera cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las más estresantes para el joven hijo de Kushina, intentaba centrarse en los misterios de los pergaminos y su relación con el antiguo bosque negro, ya no podía acercarse a la joven de cabello azul sin ponerse nervioso, sonrojarse o decir incoherencias, mas de lo habitual, trató de evitarla pero no podía, el suave olor a lavanda que tenia le atraía, las pesadillas no mermaron complicando su situación.

De esa manera el joven pasó todas las noches luchando contra sus recién descubiertas sensaciones que se convertían lentamente en algo distinto, cada vez que intentaba suprimirlas se hacían mas y mas fuertes, en sus memorias quedaron grabadas para siempre con fuego los calidos ojos color borgoña, el suave tacto de su piel y la calidez reconfortante que despedía. Finalmente a regañadientes se dio por vencido por segunda vez en su vida, dado que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Días después solo se limitaba a disfrutar de los contactos físicos accidentales con su amiga, cualquier gesto o escuchar su risa, a pesar de que los actos distantes y a la vez tontos no habían desaparecido.

Este cambio de actitud fue notorio para su compañera. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con el joven rubio sobre su extraño comportamiento este se escapaba de una manera u otra excusándose con los pretextos más inverosímiles. Estaba muy preocupada por el joven que ahora consideraba su primer amigo y no sabía cómo ayudarle.

**Puerto del Rin de Karlsruhe, Baden-Wurtemberg, Alemania suroeste, 7:00 AM.**

Cuando el barco arribó estaban impresionados ante el escenario verde que presenciaban, el olor a plantación llegó a ellos por medio de la brisa, entre sombras proyectadas por los rayos de sol las construcciones se mostraban simétricas, algunas tenían aspecto amenazante debido a la luz transfigurada que desmaterializaba los elementos del edificio, cerca se encontraba el bosque, consiguiendo en el claras sensaciones de elevación e ingravidez contraste con la perpetua luz del sol.

El Bosque Negro bloqueaba la mayor parte de la luz obteniendo tal característico nombre, un vasto oscuro llamando antaño a los amantes de la naturaleza y aventureros pero intransitado tras más de cien años. . . se decía que de sus entrañas el mito cobró vida. Perseguido por los caballeros de plata, soldados, amazonas que defendían a la anterior encarnación de su diosa, para la gente común, un demonio con el rostro de un ángel.

Al correr ambos entre los retorcidos árboles se detuvieron abruptamente, una oscura capilla ancestral entre el centenar de árboles resaltaba con calma desasosegadora.

Al fijarse que aun entre tanta desolación ofrecía algo de hermosura, la chica comenzó a pensar con estremecimiento en la clase de secretos que encerraría tras sus herméticas paredes.

Con algo de fuerza, la joven alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al sacudirla, y miró su armadura, le había costado trabajo obtenerla desde que fue entrenada por su maestro, uno de los cuatro grandes, el caballero de plata Maya de Flecha justo después de la desaparición de su hermano Theris en una misión.

La chica se detuvo un segundo durante la caminata al sentir una extraña presencia por lo que volteó a ver inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo causándole alivio ya que el rubio solo se encontraba mirando hacia el frente con una seria mirada.

**– ¿Estáis bien?** - Preguntó ella con preocupación.

Naruto no respondió a la pregunta de su amiga inmediatamente, mantuvo la vista fija en la capilla dando pasos lentos en dirección al portón, un enorme candado resguardaba el ingreso, percibía un extraño aroma dulzón provenir del oscuro interior, por lo cual la chica también puso su mirada en el lugar de manera aprensiva, cayendo en cuenta del porqué del silencio del guardián de Acuario.

**– Si... Es aquí...** - dijo la joven cuando volteó a mirarle penetrante provocando que él se pusiese nervioso y desviase la mirada al candado respirando hondo y recobrando perspectiva.

**– La gente cree muchas cosas acerca de lo que nos ocurre cuando nos extinguimos... Unos piensan que vamos al cielo o al infierno. Otros, que volvemos a nacer...** - pensó observando el metal ennegrecido con el paso del tiempo.

**– Destino, esa palabra me dijo mi maestra cuando niño…** – musitó tras ver detenidamente los rayos del sol rodeando la gris estructura, una sombra alargada se proyectó en el suelo cubierto de vegetación...

**– Hay otras muchas creencias. Pero en definitiva, nadie lo sabe. La gente dice saberlo, solo lo creen por su sentido de fé. Me hace preguntar ¿Qué es el destino?** – pensó tomando el candado y congelando para romperlo en mil pedazos.

**– Supongo es como estar en una senda oscura. Solo la sigues te guste o no, je, créo que eso es el destino. Sendas y cauces trazadas para todo ser. Pero ¿El destino sera tan inalterable como dice Owl, el libre albedrío una mera ilusión?** – pensó abriendo el portón de par en par mientras una ráfaga de aire sepulcral escapo de la cámara interior.

**– ¿Somos solo marionetas en el juego enfermizo de los dioses? Más allá de la fé y la certidumbre esperándonos la muerte la cual es un fin a todo, pero yo no lo creo así. Porque existen demasiadas opiniones al respecto. Lo que se es, una de dos, o nuestra alma y pensamiento sobreviven a la muerte, o no. Si sobreviven, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Si no, pues punto. Fin.** – pensó con una mueca seria dando unos pasos al interior seguido por la joven.

**– Según Vlad, los milagros cesaron casi por completo, bueno, dijo al principio eso, pero luego fue obligado a retroceder por lo menos un pasó de lo que afirmaba, con cierta autoridad dijo que aún ocurrían multitud de cosas inexplicables, reductos de perplejidad en un mundo cada vez más incrédulo.** – pensó observando una brisa de aire sepulcral surcar el espacio formando espirales para virar sospechosamente a su lado izquierdo, un retumbo seguido de otro se escuchó desde el horizonte provocando escalofríos. Miró con sorpresa un retrato en el extremo norte de la oscura sala.

Se trataba de un joven con cabello largo y rubio, dos largos mechones descendían con suavidad por sus hombros manteniendo sus brazos levantados, vestía una especie de túnica, le recordó vagamente a un sacerdote, en su rostro fino y perfilado se apreciaba un eco de añoranza y martirio, sus ojos azules, más puros que los de su hermana o cualquier ser vivo reflejaban melancolía y dolor mirando a su derecha en piedad, tres pares de alas emergían de su espalda, el caballero dorado evocó un pensamiento, sufrimiento...

**– ¿Naruto?** – musitó Siroe en tono serio...

**– ¿Eh?** - preguntó el entrecerrando un ojo...

**– Ha llegado el momento…** - susurró la joven con aprensión mirando hacia un altar con un cofre negro, sobre ese cofre yacía el pergamino de Athena.

**– Si…** - dijo él joven asintiendo a las palabras de la amazona de Equuleus centrándose totalmente en el ambiente.

Las tallas en piedra eran decoración de la arquitectura, silentes centinelas sombríos, oscuros y nada emotivos, expresión más plena en la que se refleja el relevante esfuerzo y la aportación de una familia sumida entre la inocencia, el oscurantismo y la más mórbida de las malicias.

Naruto soltó una media sonrisa imaginando que estaría más cerca de completar su misión, entrecerró la mirada dado que el sello no estaba con muestras de deterioro, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

**– ¿Qué piensas?** - le preguntó la de cabello azul.

**– El sello está bien, sin signos de corrupción por lo cual no es necesario el cero absoluto…** - le dijo serio - **No siento sus cosmos, podría decirse... Misión cumplida…** - susurró aliviado provocando su amiga bufé con diversión.

**– Habrá que regresar al santuario y reportarnos...** – dijo la joven serena sacando de su equipaje un candado semejante al que había roto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento.

Sellaron las puertas rápidamente y salieron hacia el bosque, al llegar nuevamente a la ciudad caminaron por las desoladas calles nuevamente, Siroe pensaba en lo hermoso que eran los detalles que la gente imprimió en las calles, eso sin contar los pintorescos y coloniales edificios pintados de blanco, marrón y colores sobrios que hacían resaltar el aire antiguo que sentía, entrecerró la mirada mirando los pinos negros en el horizonte.

**– ¿Qué sabéis del satán imperial?** – preguntó el blondo con un brillo de aprensión en sus orbes sorprendiéndole.

**– ¿El Satán imperial? Según recuerdo es el arte especial de los guardianes de Géminis…** – dijo la chica pensativa.

**– ¿Habéis escuchado del incidente en Aletheia?** - interrogó con complicidad el blondo.

**– La orden de bronce está al tanto. Pensé que era simplemente una coincidencia… ¿Sabes? ese modo de actuar y las muertes... Todo desde esa fatídica periodicidad, los únicos que usan el Satán imperial con nefastos resultados aparte del gran maestro son los caballeros guardianes de Géminis, quizás el rumor…** - completó sin demagogia cambiando a una mirada sorprendida.

**– ¿Rumor?** - rebatió el joven intrigado olvidando por completo su nerviosismo.

**– Todas las órdenes poseen secretos, pero hay uno mayor en las doce casas del zodiaco, una oscura leyenda...** – dijo la chica en tono serio.

Naruto volteó hacia su acompañante y afirmo con la cabeza.

**– Shrad me dijo algo así... Si lo que dices es verdad debemos volver al santuario...** - dijo viéndole asertivo...

Siroe asintió con determinación pero de pronto se mostró tensa al sentir la soledad del ambiente, ambos se miraron de manera cómplice para asentir y dirigirse a paso lento al centro de la ciudad.

En la plazuela el joven rubio suprimió una mueca de asombro, pues aunque en más de una ocasión estos había visto paramos desolados durante los tiempos de guerra, esta vez debía admitir que era realmente deprimente la manera en que las calles se hallaban a pesar de lo bien arregladas que estaban.

**– Listo…** - musitó Naruto extrayendo una cinta morada de su bolsa de viaje amarrándosela a su cabeza a modo de bandana cuando se detuvieron en la plaza del centro luego de caminar un rato.

**– ¿Y eso?…** - dijo Siroe con curiosidad mirándole para alzar su cabeza hacia el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**– Fue parte de la capa de Yaga, de algún modo... Siento que mi mentor no se ha ido del todo…** - dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa cuando la chica de cabello azul oscuro le vio con expresión triste y a la vez cálida.

Naruto vio como el viento hacia rodar algunos objetos abandonados en las calles trayéndole con su inocuo soplido recuerdos a su mente de la lejana Siberia y del castillo de los Heinstein, recordaba haber visto el mismo paisaje macabro cuando peleo a muerte contra Yaga.

**– Espero te encuentres bien a lado de Nami y Jan, pero el solo hecho de no escuchar tus consejos hace que este mundo sea más inhóspito…** - se dijo Naruto internamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con tristeza y soltaba un suspiro.

**– Creo debemos ir hacia el sur y salir de este lugar, este silencio no me gusta...** - explicó la chica depositando su caja de Pandora en el suelo la cual se abrió revelando una armadura que llevaba la forma de un caballo blanco, el ropaje sagrado se desensamblo en haces de luz acoplándose a su portadora.

La tiara poseía un emblema central que hacía alusión a la cabeza de un equino protegiendo la zona del oído, las hombreras alargadas y semi curvas se unieron a la zona de los pechos fusionándose con el protector del cuello, en la parte posterior de la pechera se visualizó una placa de protección, por debajo de la protección del cuello había dos divisiones sobresalientes y en el medio de los mismas brilló en energía azul una especie de gema color blanco, las braceras le brindaron una protección que sobrepasaba por poco los codos de la amazona, de la cintura sobresalieron rápidamente cuatro protectores dos de ellos ubicados a los costados y en el centro la tercera protección la cual presenta cuatro detalles separados por una gema blanca ubicada en la parte inferior, en la parte de los glúteos se ubicaron protecciones semejantes la parte delantera, la protección de las piernas cubrió la parte inferior de las rodilleras resaltando en los tobillos una especie de espuelas blancas.

**– Desde que te conozco he tenido una duda ¿Por qué no usas una máscara como lo hace Saras o Zola?…** - preguntó el blondo con curiosidad dejando la caja de su armadura dorada en el suelo la cual se abrió revelando el busto de Acuario desensamblándose en haces de luz y uniéndose a su portador.

**– Una guardiana de Athena no la necesita ¡¿Os molesta ver mi cara acaso?!** - respondió la joven secamente con el ceño fruncido sin mirarle.

**– ¡Hey!** - rebatió el joven con una sonrisa nerviosa extrañado e intimidado por su tono frió.

**– ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¡Primero serena y ahora! Joder, a veces da tanto miedo como mi hermana cuando me veía junto a Ino conversando ttebayo...** - pensó para sí mismo el joven rascándose una mejilla nerviosamente.

**– ¿Vienes o que?** - preguntó la chica a unos metros mirándole de reojo fríamente.

De repente el joven sintió una extraña presión de viento a su espalda, por lo que rápidamente olvidando su nerviosismo tomó a Siroe en brazos dando un gran salto revolviéndose en el aire hacia el otro lado de la calle, observó de reojo la tienda explotar en mil pedazos dejando solo escombros y una gran cantidad de humo.

**– ¿Pero qué? ¡Es un golpe a la velocidad de la luz!…** - se dijo el rubio al recuperarse del shock colocando a su amiga en el suelo.

**– ¡Cuidado!** - gritó la chica empujando al joven al ver como otro ataque se dirigía hacia el a su espalda.

Naruto y Siroe se separaron a gran velocidad terminando cada uno en lo alto de un edificio antes de que el ataque llegase, había solamente un cráter en el piso.

**– ¿¡Quién eres!?** - soltó el Namikaze molesto - **¡Muestra la cara malnacido!** -exclamó el rubio exaltado mirando a todos lados.

Un estruendo se escuchó de la nada justo después de que el rubio mascullara una maldición fue lanzado otro ataque hacia el caballero dorado que evitó a tiempo, aunque esa vez pudo observar como una figura alta salía de las cenizas del mismo cubierta por una capa azul que ondeaba con el viento.

Usaba una armadura de color rojo sangriento alusiva a las formas de un reptil, de su yelmo diadema emergían en forma de cuernos seis divisiones óseas, cuatro a la altura de la zona izquierda de la cien y dos a la altura de las mejillas tanto en la división derecha como en la izquierda cubriendo parte de su larga y desordenada cabellera azul, las hombreras equipadas con salientes óseas y el peto fusionados demostraban a la altura del pectoral dos detalles semejantes a ojos bestiales y amarillos aludiendo a la barbarie de las bestias infernales, en la zona del bajo vientre había una protección completa fusionada a menor escala con el peto de la cual resaltaba un zafiro de gran tamaño, las protecciones de brazos y piernas cubrían completamente las extremidades, las zonas sin armadura eran cubiertas por una tela morada tanto en brazos como piernas y abdomen..

**– ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!** - Preguntó Naruto mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

El guerrero alzó lentamente su rostro con frialdad, unas pupilas rojas como la sangre le vieron fijamente.

**– No te he estado esperando a ti…** - dijo el hombre con una mirada gélida.

**– ¡¿Qué?!** - rebatió el rubio ante el comentario.

Mientras todo esto pasaba lo que quedaba de la tienda se consumía por las llamas lentamente.

El caballero observaba con cuidado los movimientos del enemigo, para su gran frustración solo pudo notar que estaba mirándolo en silencio, casi como si no le interesase en lo más mínimo.

Naruto observó a Siroe de reojo un poco mejor, quien de un brinco se encontraba atrás de él con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, Naruto entrecerró la mirada dado que la chica fue capaz de ver un ataque a la velocidad de la luz.

**– ¡¿Por qué habéis hecho esto?!** - preguntó la portadora de la armadura de Equuleus dando un paso adelante con voz fuerte descolocando al Namikaze por unos momentos.

A pesar del tono demandante el sujeto solo la observó como si fuese una cosa sin importancia, aun así respondió con voz plana.

**– Se están disponiendo fuerzas malévolas para eliminarnos, esos cuatro hicieron su primer movimiento ¿Qué es? Eso deberás averiguarlo tú mismo… - c**ontestó él sin emoción alguna.** - Tiempos terribles se avecinan, Gilgamesh y su ancestral casta son la respuesta.** – sentenció en tono seco mirando al rubio directamente.

**– ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Estáis loco?!** - preguntó Naruto molesto ante el gesto desdeñoso que estaba usando con su amiga.

**– Él innombrable… El rey de los espíritus del aire que desciende huracanadamente de las montañas haciendo estragos, el pronto vendrá por nuestras almas…** - comentó el berserker con una tétrica mirada - **Esa mujer ya sabe demasiado, por lo cual este sitio sera su tumba…** - aclaró el guerrero señalándose con el índice para levantar lentamente su brazo contrario.

Naruto se colocó rápidamente frente a la amazona protectoramente sintiendo como su rabia iba incrementándose con cada palabra que el guerrero soltaba, a la vez que sentía la necesidad de enterrar su puño en él.

**– Quédate aquí y no intervengas por favor, este tipo no es normal…** - pidió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Al escuchar la demanda de Naruto la chica le miro incrédula.

**– Tu patética obstinación, será tu perdición…** - remarcó el de armadura roja fríamente.

**– ¡No te lo creas imbécil!..** - gritó el caballero dorado en respuesta lanzado de su puño una ráfaga de aire congelado.

El guerrero esquivó el ataque con facilidad al dar una pirueta en el aire y caer sobre una de las casas.

Naruto observó al guerrero esperando cualquier tipo de reacción ofensiva, pero lo que si no se esperaba que quedase estático.

El blondo se quedó pasmado por actitud de aquel sujeto, era inverosímil y macabro.

**– ¡Sométete rata dorada!** - Soltó el de armadura roja - **¡Hoy se escuchará el crujir de tus huesos que nacerá del terror desde el fondo de tu alma cuando te arranque las entrañas!** - Exclamó antes de soltar su ataque.

**– ¡Dark Ilusión!** – Exclamó al ser rodeado por un aura sangrienta lanzando su puño había adelante, millones de golpes dieron en el estómago de Naruto propulsándole hacia atrás haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia del mundo por unos segundos al impactar con violencia contra unos postes de alumbrado atravesándolos para terminar chocando contra un muro azotando brutalmente contra el suelo.

Siroe giró horrorizada al ver como el rubio en el suelo comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza gritando desgarradoramente con todas sus fuerzas para inmediatamente después revolcarse con una fuerte expresión de pavor apretando sus cienes con fuerza casi como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

**– ¡No!** - Gritó la amazona de bronce acudiendo rápidamente donde se encontraba el joven - **¡¿Por qué haces esto?!** - preguntó ella mirándole enfadada.

El guerrero miró a la joven como si fuese basura antes de responder fríamente.

**– Dark Ilusión existe con un solo fin, alimentarse de los peores recuerdos y amplificándolos cientos de veces, mientras más recuerdos dolorosos y malévolos posea la víctima, más poderosa se tornará la energía del ataque, una pesadilla bizarra, anómala e incomprensible, tornándole a un despojo en vida, pensé lo sabias…** - dijo ignorando la pregunta mientras señalaba a Naruto con una mueca oscura.

Siroe observó a Naruto con más detenimiento luego de que este se detuviera y quedara inerte logrando tocar algunos hematomas en sus brazos y en el área del cuello que parecían haber sido causados por fuertes golpes, quedó sin habla, no podía reaccionar ante esa imagen, sentía un nudo de impotencia tremendo en su garganta. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundos.

Mientras se disipaba poco a poco el polvo la joven comenzó a sentir demasiada ira y dolor en su interior, era algo inexplicable dado que nunca fue una persona agresiva, siempre racional y contemplativa y nunca vengativa con sus oponentes, se levantó decidiendo frenar a su atacante...

**– Un caballero no resultó un desafío. ¿Tan débiles son? Siempre fueron así de patéticos...** - Murmuró Fhobos mirando a la nada escuetamente cosa que enfureció a la joven.

La chica colocándose frente al rubio con rabia rodeó su cuerpo de un aura cerúlea la cual brilló a toda intensidad, el guerrero le observó detenidamente.

**– ¡¿Quieres cobrar venganza?!** – dijo el guerrero con una mueca ruin abalanzándose contra ella.

**– Solo eres un asqueroso berserker...** – susurró la joven con voz tétrica, sus orbes le miraban pletóricos de repudio e impotencia al no poder hacer nada por su amigo, mostró una expresión totalmente sombría llena de rabia, decepción y sed de venganza.

Sin mediar más palabras se lanzó a gran velocidad concentrando su cosmos en su puño derecho a punto de liberar su ataque.

**– ¡Equuleus Ryu Sei Ken!** - Exclamó al lanzar su puño hacia adelante, una gran ráfaga de meteoros cruzo el espacio hacia el guerrero que ni se movió.

Los meteoros parecían alcanzarle pero no le hacían ningún efecto.

La chica dio un gruñido de molestia al ver que su técnica no hizo efecto encendiendo su cosmos a nueva cuenta.

**– ¿Os atrevéis a mediros con guerreros superiores? Solo eres una simple guerrera de bronce ¿Y quieres enfrentarme?…** - Murmuró fríamente al hacer arder su cosmos.

**– Mujer caballero, os mostraré la diferencia que hay entre alguien como tú y yo, Fhobos, uno de los cuatro duques legionarios…** - susurró lanzándose contra la chica quien se preparó para defenderse apretando su puño lista para lanzar un nuevo ataque a quemarropa, amplió la mirada al ver una ráfaga de aire congelado impactar en el puño del berserker cristalizándolo y provocando que ambos salten hacia atrás.

**– No... Te lo permitiré... Maldito…** - soltó el caballero dorado con dificultad con la mano levantada, sus pupilas tenían un leve resplandor azulado.

El blondo apretó los dientes con el ceño fruncido al intentar levantarse con cuidado, pues sus músculos parecían desgarrarse con cada movimiento que hacía, abrió los ojos en un espasmo y escupió una bocanada de sangre al intentar hablar a su compañera quien quería ayudarle a levantarse.

Por otra parte, el de ojos rubí se mostraba entretenido y sorprendido por el repentino despertar del caballero mientras miraba su mano congelada, aunque rápidamente se sobrepuso para no parecer emocionado mientras cerró su puño rompiendo la capa de hielo sintiendo entumecimiento.

**– Al parecer seguiréis hasta que tu cabeza sea aplastada…** - comentó el guerrero con un deje macabro.

Naruto permaneció unos minutos en silencio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca con el dorso de su mano derecha recordando memorias dolorosas las cuales creía enterradas y superadas, después de hacerlo, con mucha precaución se colocó de pie sintiendo mucha dificultad al respirar. La chica se encontraba en silencio mirándolo con preocupación latente en sus ojos.

**– Siroe, creí haberos dicho… Que no intervengas…** - dijo con un tono frío sin girar su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraban casi por completo tapados por su cabello dándole un aire sombrío.

La de ojos borgoña le miró sorprendida y en algún punto de su mente llegó a sentirse contrariada, pero aun así no se atrevió a rebatir puesto que el rubio estaba concentrando su cosmos con una fuerza que ella podía captar en su interior, con preocupación se quedó dónde estaba mirándole expectante, retrocedió unos pasos mientras observaba como el aura dorada comenzaba a cubrirlo.

Por otro lado, Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos poniéndose en pie y tambaleándose ligeramente, soltó una suspiro de sus labios al colocar sus brazos sobre sus muslos como soporte ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo.

El Namikaze levanto la mirada para observarle con una mueca de frialdad en el rostro.

**– ¡Este tipo... Es más fuerte que yo!… -** La mirada de Naruto le mostró coraje y determinación, pero el hombre poseía una mucho más intensa y temible.

Siseó con ira separando sus piernas para tener un centro de gravedad más apropiado, encorvándose ligeramente levantó su brazo derecho lentamente hacia el frente mientras volvía a incrementar su cosmos nuevamente, sus cabellos se arremolinaron ascendentes logrando con esto que oleadas de energía dorada recorrieran el ambiente...

Fhobos por su parte entrecerró los ojos con furia al observar como el poder de aquel joven comenzaba a crecer.

**– ¡¿Deseáis morir como un mártir... Por esa mujer?!…**– exclamó con rabia contenida el berserker incendiando su cosmos violentamente...

Luego de que el brillo desapareciera, Naruto se puso en posición de ataque rodeando el campo por una tenue corriente de aire congelado, momento que aprovechó para mirar a su oponente seriamente.

**– No moriré…** - señaló el rubio entrecerrando la mirada maliciosamente dándole una media sonrisa.

**– La Rueda del destino aúlla por tu alma, aunque su hambre nunca será saciada.** - murmuró el de orbes rubí enigmáticamente abalanzándose contra el caballero con una sonrisa sádica.

**– ¡Solo dices estupideces! ¡Tú rueda es una mentira!** - fue lo que gritó el rubio esquivándole de un gran salto lanzando su puño rodeado de hielo hacia abajo logrando con esto el suelo temblara ante el poder que desató su ataque.

Cientos de rayos de hielo se separaron de un rayo principal chocando contra las partes congeladas de la plaza generando una red cósmica que fue eludida por el duque del pánico que se impulsó directamente propinando un potente derechazo en el rostro a su enemigo quien contraatacó dándole una patada en la cara.

Ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo agrietándolo y desapareciendo en un borrón para abalanzarse uno contra el otro chocando sus puños con fuerza demoledora sin ceder un milímetro generando una onda expansiva que los lanzó hacia atrás.

De entre el polvo apareció Naruto quien le atacó de frente con un puñetazo centrado.

El guerrero inflexible ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarle apretando al caballero del puño, mediante un grito de guerra sin soltarle sujetó su antebrazo y lo azotó contra el suelo partiéndolo debido al choque.

El rubio apretando sus dientes de dolor hizo explotar su cosmos dorado repeliendo a su atacante, ambos contendores se miraron furiosamente desde su posición lanzándose uno contra el otro enfrascándose en una pelea directa ya que a pesar que Naruto tenía desventajas por su peso, fuerza y tamaño era más rápido y ágil, Fhobos leía cada movimiento mientras intentaba atacar el punto ciego de Naruto.

Por su parte el caballero de oro intentaba buscar un punto débil de su defensa para contraatacar, el de armadura roja logró desajustar el centro de gravedad del de ojos violetas con una tacleada dejando un blanco vacío para darle un brutal golpe directo lanzándolo para atrás para a su vez desaparecer en un flash rojo alcanzándole y atrapando su cabeza estrellándosela contra el suelo...

Por su parte el rubio por instinto rodó hacia su derecha evitando un pisotón apoyándose en su rodilla y brazo izquierdos pateando lateralmente la parte posterior de la rótula del hombre desestabilizándolo y abalanzándose para sujetarle el brazo congelándoselo en una llave de judo contra el suelo.

Más sin embargo cuando intentó impactar un puñetazo directo a la nuca del guerrero este simplemente se soltó desapareciendo en un borrón y apareciendo detrás del rubio dándole una patada lateral que detuvo con su antebrazo acuclillándose y haciéndose para atrás evitando un derechazo a su cien.

Después de eso el joven de ojos violetas empezaba a mostrar su capacidad aprendida durante su niñez lanzando puñetazos rápidos y haciéndose a un lado para su derecha, izquierda o retrocediendo aprovechando el escenario, mientras que Fhobos simplemente bloqueaba patadas, golpes y demás técnicas del de armadura de oro brutalmente.

El blondo encontró un quiebre en su defensa cuando el berserker lanzó un puñetazo esquivándolo agachándose y contraatacando de un brinco con un uppercut en la mandíbula desorientándole momentáneamente.

El rubio girando rápidamente contra las agujas del reloj en el aire lanzó una ráfaga de aire congelado extendiendo el brazo izquierdo con la mano abierta aventándolo contra unos edificios causando un estruendo del cual salió rápidamente, el rubio usando su velocidad le eludió en un flash dorado lanzándole una esfera de aire cristalizado, el berserker rechazó el ataque con una esfera de fuego...

**– Estamos en el umbral de una nueva era y tú no formas parte de ella…** - completó el guerrero de Ares con una ceja sangrante, una blanca y temible hilera de dientes ensangrentados demostró en una sonrisa demente mientras fruncía su severa frente colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho reuniendo su cosmos el cual se había incrementado sobrepasando al del blondo lanzando una ráfaga de fuego negro.

**– ¡No!** – pensó el rubio al sentir que su cosmos era rebasado.

**– ¡Salid de aquí Siroe... Vuelve al santuario y alerta a Athena!** – espetó Naruto crípticamente con dos hilos de sangre corriendo por su rostro al dirigir todo su cosmos y poder congelante a sus manos las cuales habían adoptado la forma de un cántaro bajándolas rápidamente en esa posición sin separarlas proyectando un poderoso rayo de energía provocando una coalición con el ataque del berserker.

**– ¡No lo haré, no te dejaré solo!** - La joven exclamó observandole incrédula y sintiendo un vacío tras escucharle.

**– ¡Lárgate, es una orden!** - exclamó el rubio sintiendo la misma carga de angustia días antes de que muriese Nami mientras ambas fuerzas, fuego y hielo luchaban por la supremacía chocando y aumentando su poder destructivo para ser repelidas causando una herida en el brazo del blondo.

Colocando una mano sobre su herida para ver la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo Naruto frunció el ceño.

**– Debe de haber un modo… Maldición...** - pensó el onceavo guardián mientras le daba unos retoques mentales al terreno.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás el campo congelado podría servir como ventaja pero dado el poder destructivo de su oponente no era la mejor de las ideas.

Los ataques rápidos eran ineficaces contra la brutalidad de su adversario, las flamas negras eran capaces de contrarrestar los ataques del cero absoluto y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no servía de nada.

Naruto se estaba cansando rápidamente, a este paso no duraría mucho más, tal vez el exceso de adrenalina o sobrehumana fuerza de caballero ayudo a su resistencia.

Por desgracia, el berserker no estaba dispuesto a darle una pausa al caballero de la onceava casa para reflexionar y se abalanzó hacia él.

El de ojos violetas solo vio una gran mancha de color rojo antes de darse cuenta que había sido lanzado con brutalidad contra un muro estampándose en él, a duras penas se desprendió de la estructura.

Pero antes de dar tres pasos, su compañera lo detuvo abrazándole por la espalda. Volteándose para verla sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que ella miraba apesadumbrada al berserker...

**– ¿Por qué haces esto, Theris? ¿Porqué nos traicionáis?** - preguntó en vos baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchase.

Al instante Naruto se congeló de la impresión, no podía creer que ese asesino que había acabado con toda una ciudad sea el hermano de su amiga, el caballero de Corona Austral, pero cuando él respondió, supo que era verdad.

**– No soy Theris. Soy Fhobos, peleo por el señor Ares, voy a matarlos, y así no defraudare a mi lord…** - contestó fríamente.

**– ¡No es verdad!** - le gritó la mujer caballero – **Dices que estás dispuesto a matarnos pero hasta ahora ninguna de nuestras heridas es mortal y solo dejaste en un estado de dolor aparente a Naruto, deberíamos detenernos ahora, ya no quiero pelear, también eres un caballero como nosotros, te lo suplico, vuelve con nosotros…** - le pidió con compasión, ella ya no quería pelear, pero tampoco podía permitir que Naruto siga sufriendo.

Sin embargo Theris no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su misión.

**– No me dejan otra opción… He de mandarlos al infierno juntos.** - Sentenció el hombre fríamente.

Al reconocer la determinación en su voz, tanto Naruto y Siroe se pusieron en posición de defensa listos para cualquier cosa.

Gracias a sus instintos Naruto saltó hacia atrás impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas y el poder de su cosmos, lamentablemente perdió el equilibrio por la gravedad de sus heridas tambaleándose y cayendo de rodillas, lenguas de fuego negro estaba por alcanzarle y atravesarle, sin embargo, el dolor nunca llego, casi temeroso de ver, levantó lentamente la cabeza solo para abrir los ojos con shock e incredulidad.

Allí frente a él estaba Siroe con los brazos extendidos siendo atravesada tétricamente en el estómago por el ataque oscuro y luego cayendo hacia atrás sobre los brazos de Naruto.

Perdió noción del todo, por primera vez el destino era demasiado pesado como para llevarlo en sus hombros, la luz del día parecía reírse, lucirse en mostrarle el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amiga.

Sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo llevó la palma de su mano a su cien mientras sus pupilas se contrajeron a velocidad terrorífica, su corazón latía en espasmos negandose a aceptar la realidad, su garganta estaba desgarrándose junto a las lágrimas que querían emerger y retenía con todas sus fuerzas, sus músculos se quemaban al arrebatamiento de dolor y odio, sus entrañas se retorcían ante las olas de insoportable angustia.

**– ¿Por qué?** - fue lo único que pudo emerger de los labios del rubio…

Ella le sonrió y acarició suavemente su mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha, a pesar de las heridas y magulladuras, a Naruto le pareció en esos momentos la mujer más hermosa de la tierra.

**– No llores, un caballero de oro no puede llorar por algo así… Esto no es nada...** - le dijo suavemente mirándole con infinita ternura.

**– ¡Idiota. No digas esas cosas raras. No quiero este maldito título, no si mueres!** - le respondió exaltado y negando – **¡No puedes morir, lo prometisteis!** - le gritó apretando los ojos mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

**– Fuisteis la primera persona que confió en mí, me enseñasteis muchas cosas, trajisteis tanta alegría, color y luz a mi vida... Me hicisteis muy feliz... Fue por eso... Que lo hice, por favor... Perdóname... Por fallarte…** – dijo en un murmullo suave levantando su mano y secándole las lágrimas con increíble suavidad entrecerrando su mirada mientras sentía como su propio cosmos se extinguía...

El berserker vio como la chica decía un último susurro suave a su compañero mientras este dejaba el cuerpo suavemente en el suelo y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas sollozando.

En un rigor corporal sus pupilas hicieron total contracción dejando ver en un vacío de frialdad y desesperación. En su mente se libraba una batalla. El niño gentil, bromista y sonriente, el joven que no temía al peligro de la muerte o al de un juicio divino, el caballero que quería proteger a sus seres queridos estaba en desventaja contra el ente loco de dolor y odio que se liberába de la prisión a la que estába confinado en su subconsciente y que por poco suelta su barbarie contra la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas cuando estos atormentaban a su hermana por una carga que nunca deseó, evocó el horror al ver el cuerpo decapitado de Shisui y al enterarse de la muerte de Nami, el tormento del reloj de fuego, la infinita tristeza al perder a Yaga y Jan.

Su ser habitual se desmoronaba mutando a una persona capaz de todo, torturar, enloquecer de terror a quien se interponga su camino…

Las lágrimas dejaron de caer y el duque sangriento sintió una enorme presión de aire muy sofocante mientras la temperatura descendía drasticamente.

**– Tu…** - el hombre escuchó la voz ronca de Naruto mientras este se incorporaba lentamente.

El blondo levantó la cabeza abriendo sus ojos a la terrible realidad por medio de un brillo azul en sus retinas, un resplandor fantasmal desatando el infierno.

**– ¡Te voy a matar!** – Liberando un alarido que resonó en las vacías calles se lanzó contra el berserker siendo incapaz de contener su rabia y odio a una velocidad de pesadilla.

Las cosas que van a ocurrir y eventos del pasado convergían en cadenas oscuras, la historia y el futuro se cernían sobre ellas como una mortífera avalancha, con aquella fuerza imbatible del necio y obstinado el hilo rojo del destino brillaría con toda su intensidad.

Aunque los horrores del pasado no hubiesen ocurrido, el guardián de la casa de Ganimedes y la sombra carmesí recordarían por siempre el día que definió sus sendas.

Los días realmente buenos serian escasos, las piezas de ajedrez situadas estratégicamente en el tablero universal darían paso a sacrificios dolorosos y nuevas perspectivas otrora impensables, pronto innegables revelando una abrazadora y ardiente realidad. Los vetustos Dioses en su benevolencia moverían sus alfiles y caballos mostrándose mucho más generosos cuando se trate de repartir a los peones que portarán el sufrimiento.

Continuará...


	14. Capitulo 13: Corazón de obsidiana

**Naciones elementales, Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, 16 años después del ataque de Kyuubi…**

El invierno había iniciado, la Hokage tras la muerte de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju, junto con la familia Namikaze y la última hija de estos, una niña de seis años de edad con chaleco naranja y pantalón azul marino corto, cabello tan rojo como la sangre y brillantes orbes violetas azulados, Sakuya Namikaze Uzumaki observaban todo lo que una Anbu de cabello violeta les decía con tensión, Yugao Uzuki había sido dejada a cargo de la vigilancia del sector norte del bosque de la muerte cual vigia inamovible, sin embargo, durante ese periodo ambiguo un suceso puso en jaque a la villa hace tres años, la deserción de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsunade designó cauta y hermetica a los chunnin, Neji y Tenten para encontrarle, pero aún no se reportaban tras su llegada al país de los Ríos que esta entre Sunagakure y Konoha, un par de días después, tensos eventos renacieron todo relacionado a la organización criminal Akatsuki.

Tras ello, el equipo Kakashi conformado la chunnin Sakura Haruno, el último descendiente del clan de los bosques Makoto Senju y su más reciente integrante Sai aceptaron la misión de encontrarles...

En un intento por prevenir posibles fallas, Tsunade en asesoría de Shizune y Mikoto Uchiha, decidieron jugar su última carta, enviar al equipo especial Anbu como soporte.

Por ese mismo motivo, Kushina sin premura decidió ir en su busca junto con Sakuya.

Así estaba el asunto hasta hoy.

**– ¡Esperad!** - Exclamó la niña de orbes violetas al ver entre los rayos del atardecer a una joven.

Tenía su larga cabellera carmesí atada con una venda tubular a media altura en forma de coleta, a la altura izquierda de su hermoso rostro una máscara de zorro totalmente blanca, un chaleco gris sin mangas a modo de protección resaltaba sus pechos, un tatuaje tribal personalizado característico de los Anbu mostraba en su brazo derecho, en los antebrazos calentadores azul marino cubiertos por protectores grises de metal, las uñas de sus delicadas manos con esmalte morado, un pantalón gris oscuro denotando sus amplias caderas, a la altura de su pierna izquierda unas vendas en las cual estaba anclado un porta kunai, desde la rodilla hasta los tobillos una especie de vendajes negros terminando en unas sandalias ninja reglamentarias de color negro, en su delgado cuello usaba un colgante con su shuriken azul. La chica giró lentamente con parsimonia, sería su viva imagen en sus años de chunnin de no ser por esa expresión sombría.

**– Hermana…** - musitó la menor mientras le observaba...

La de ojos azules les miró estoica. Kushina sonrió amargamente al ver en lo que se había convertido su hiperactiva y siempre sonriente hija.

**– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruirte con tanta rabia?…** - dijo la mayor con una mirada triste en letania sacando un inesperado sonrojo en su hija mayor quien le miró seriamente.

**– Los años y nuestras negligencias nos han cobrado factura y aceptamos todas sus consecuencias. Tienes derecho a odiarnos y maldecirnos con toda tu fuerza por todo el dolor que tuvisteis que pasar, pero…** - refutó la mayor tornando su mirada seria.

**– ¿Sucede algo?** – interrumpió la chica escuetamente entrecerrando su mirada sombríamente impasible sorprendiendo y entristeciendo a su madre.

**Flashback**

**Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**, **seis años atrás**

**Calles secundarias de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**,

En la puerta de salida de las instalaciones médicas en donde en estos momentos una chica de aproximadamente once años de edad con piel blanca, largo cabello carmesí suelto con ojos color azul zafiro, miraba las calles pensativa. Llevaba una remera azul oscuro con una espiral roja en medio de la espalda, pantalones negros cortos y sandalias ninjas azules.

La chica sin interés giró a su derecha observando a un Anbu que había aparecido en un sunshin de hojas.

**– Uzumaki, El Tercer Maestro Hokage solicita vuestra presencia...** - dijo el ninja enmascarado recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso por parte de esta.

**– ¿Qué, ahora?…** - pensó la pelirroja en un suspiro a lo que a continuación se marchó en compañía del Anbu preguntándose qué es lo que querría el Hokage.

**Torre Hokage, quince minutos después...**

**– ¿Querías verme?** - preguntó Kisara al anciano que consideraba su abuelo sustituto.

**– Si, pasa…** - dijo el hermano menor de Hashirama Senju

Al ingresar cambió su mirada a una de desconfianza observando a Minato y Kushina, la última le observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos, detalle que incomodó a la menor.

**– Como sabrás este hombre fue el Cuarto maestro Hokage, y ella es Namikaze Kushina, una de las ultimas descendientes del antiguo País del Remolino…** – dijo el anciano, los ojos de la menor se entrecerraron intentando calmar su molestia creciente, emitió un suspiro resignado.

Asintiendo con incomodidad palpable miró furtivamente a Kushina recordando su carácter odioso, el viejo Hokage negó con la cabeza observando a la pelirroja mayor decidiendo hablar.

**– Hay algo que debéis saber…** - dijo Hiruzen, la preadolescente se extrañó bastante y les observaba intercaladamente sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa.

**– ¡¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir abuelito?!** – Interrumpió repentinamente mientras una idea lleno su semblante de miedo - **¿¡Es Naruto!?** - increpó la pelirroja con un tono de voz cada vez más alto y angustioso, Kushina entrecerró los ojos con sospecha al escuchar y observar esas muestras de preocupación...

**– Es sobre tu familia…** - dijo el líder del clan Nara que salía de una esquina acompañado de Mikoto, la Jinchuriki al escucharle le vio con extrañeza.

**– ¿¡Que!?** – increpó la joven pelirroja...

**– Te pido nos escuches por favor…** - susurró Mikoto atrayendo su atención.

La Uzumaki menor les observó en silencio sin saber a dónde querían llegar.

**– Hace doce años, el demonio de las nueve colas atacó la aldea, tuvimos que sellarle en mi hija menor quien había heredado todas mis cualidades…** - murmuró Kushina sintiendo un estremecimiento al ver la mirada fría que le otorgaba la menor.

**– Intenté le viesen como la carcelera, pero fueron incapaces de hacerlo, te otorgaron el apellido Uzumaki como seguridad debido a mis enemigos…**– susurró Minato omitiendo la información de Uchiha Madara deteniendo sus palabras tras escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la chica.

La de ojos azules entrecerró sus ojos para ampliarlos con incredulidad.

Retrocedió lentamente agachando la cabeza temblorosamente con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos, apretó los puños levantando su cabeza y observando al blondo y a la pelirroja mayor, su expresión reflejaba el horror que sentia...

**– Maldición…** - dijo la pequeña en un murmullo.

**– Hija...** - musitó Kushina acercándose tomando uno de sus hombros, los ojos de la menor relampaguearon peligrosamente.

**– ¡Nunca te atrevas a llamarme hija!…** - gritó la pequeña Uzumaki apartando la mano de la mayor de un manotazo mirándole con odio, Kushina le observó silenciosamente con angustia.

Una mueca de repudio mostró la chica al retroceder unos pasos más recordando todo el tormento al que fue sometida.

**– ¿Me usaron por haber nacido?** – murmuró mientras una sombra tétrica cubría sus ojos.

**– ¿Si hubiese sido Naruto el poseedor de tus asquerosos talentos? ¿¡Le habrías abandonado!?…** – siseó venenosamente mirando con asco a la Namikaze.

**– ¡¿Las palizas, humillaciones, acaso no importan?! ¿¡Por qué mierda me pusisteis esta maldita carga!? ¡Respondan ya maldita sea!** – exclamó atormentada ante la felonia mirandoles con decepción y dolor.

**– El…. Ya no está… Quizás él….** – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos antes de escapar por la ventana, Minato en esos momentos apretaba los puños en silencio al comprender el dolor de su pequeña hija y el daño que eran irreparables, tenía todo el derecho de odiarles.

**– ¡Espera!…** - exclamó Kushina dispuesta a seguirla pero un estruendo atrajo la atención de todos, Minato había impactado un puñetazo a la pared destrozando parte de esta mientras temblaba de rabia y dolor.

**– ¡Dejadla en paz!... Se lo que se siente perder lo que aprecias. Ver la soledad te lastima por dentro... Quede mal ante ellos. Nadie debería sufrir así, ¡Nadie debería estar así de solo!, pero pase lo que pase voy creer en ellos ¡Confió en ellos! ¡Son nuestros hijos después de todo y no les fallaré de nuevo!…** - murmuró con determinación irrebatible observando la parte intacta del muro apretando los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos, la pelirroja fue paso lento acercándosele...

**– ¡Neko!** – exclamó Minato en esos momentos con decisión.

Kisara corrió por las calles sin poder contener su rabia, sumida totalmente en su desesperación chocó con un civil. Al inicio dicha persona se iba a disculpar, pero al notar que la persona con quien chocó era ella ni si quiera se molestó en pensarlo dos veces.

La mirada llena de odio era todo lo que necesitó Kisara para intuir que iba a suceder.

**– ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para andar golpeando a la gente?** - gruño el civil amenazadoramente.

**– Lo… Lo siento, fue un accidente...** - rogó Kisara por primera vez intimidada desde la desaparición de su hermano.

**– Ahora no, por lo que más quieran, no.** – pensó al borde del colapso dado que era el peor momento para que algo así pasara.

**– ¿Accidente? ¿Acaso crees que?** – Detuvo su comentario mordaz cuando la pelirroja simplemente siguió corriendo.

**– ¡¿Intentas escapar ahora que tu amante no está para defenderte demonio?!** - gritó un tanto más fuerte para que los demás civiles notaran, muchos de los que normalmente ocasionaban esos disturbios hacia la pequeña Uzumaki aprovecharon la oportunidad. En cuestión de segundos la chica era víctima en una persecución de aldeanos.

**– ¡Dejadme sola bastardos!** - fue el grito desesperado llegando a oídos sordos. Por lo menos a casi todos los oídos porque había una Anbu de cabellos purpura que estaba observando dicho evento con repulsión.

Indignada iba a intervenir, pero no le dieron oportunidad al ver como la propia chica intentaba escapar ante la turba que se aproximaba.

Hábilmente subió sobre una caja frente a un almacén, de ahí brincó a un letrero que salía por sobre el almacén. Luego brincó por sobre un tendedero del segundo nivel para finalmente colgarse de una lámpara de calle y se balanceó directo al callejón, perdiéndose de la vista momentánea de cualquier civil.

Yugao y la turba se acercaron al callejón, la mujer Anbu se mantuvo desde atrás para observar y evaluar si debía intervenir. La pelirroja estaba sobre un balcón e iba saltar al marco de una ventana pero no le dieron oportunidad. Los civiles comenzaron a arrojar piedras, esto hizo perder el balance a la chica cayendo a tierra siendo acorralada por la multitud. Una vez más Yugao desenvainó su ninjato con la intención de intervenir, pero se detuvo al ver como un pequeño peli negro recién llegado asestó una pedrada en la cien de un aldeano.

**– ¡Capullos!** - les desafió mostrándose enfadado, burlón e irreverente

De entre tres a cuatro aldeanos intentaron atraparlo mientras que este simplemente se escabullía. No eran grandiosos movimientos, solo se dedicaba a evadir con un paso a la izquierda, derecha o atrás lanzando más piedras.

**– ¿Que no me querían atrapar? ¡Lentos! ¡Estoy esperando imbeciles, muevanse!** - dijo en un canturreo falaz y tunante señalándoles con el dedo medio en un gesto obsceno.

La mujer miraba con asombro los movimientos y gestos hilarantes, los había visto en Naruto cada vez que escapaba después de hacer sus travesuras o eludía a sus padres. Se tensó rápidamente al notar como uno de los aldeanos sacaba un cuchillo. Demostrando el hecho de que no debía ser subestimada, la chica desvió el corte del arma situándose tras un poste con torpeza...

Como último movimiento la joven evadió un puñetazo retrocediendo cinco pasos, decidida corrió y utilizó la espalda de un aldeano desprevenido por una pedrada usándola como apoyo para brincar un poco más alto hasta el marco de una ventana en un segundo nivel.

Utilizando la inercia aun latente llego a la parte superior del mismo tensando sus brazos y flexionándolos. Seguido esto saltó a una muralla paralela opuesta apoyando sus manos en lo que sería una baranda y con un esfuerzo final subió al techo que estaba a escasa distancia de su mano escapando mientras el peli negro la seguía por las calles

Yugao estaba impactada por las habilidades demostradas por ambos. Eso era sigilo innato. La capacidad de análisis en el entorno, una habilidad básica para ser Anbu y que solo unos pocos lograban perfeccionar para hacerse agentes de alto nivel, agentes como el desaparecido Shisui Uchiha, el ninja parpadeante, debía de hablar de eso con el Cuarto Hokage..

Iruka Umino es conocido por ser un dedicado profesor de la Academia Ninja, paciente y perseverante con sus alumnos, exigente cuando debía serlo y comprensivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Su misión es formar futuros shinobi y kunoichi que representen con dignidad y orgullo a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, dispuestos en seguir con la Voluntad de Fuego que había legado el Tercer Hokage a cada uno de los habitantes, y con la cual el mismo había impulsado y protegido sus convicciones para con la aldea.

Siempre había seguido una intachable ética profesional, donde el parcializarse con un estudiante no existía. No hasta que llegasen un trío de alumnos que tomaron su atención por completo, y lejos de lo que se podía suponer, no era gracias a su perfecto historial académico o excelente comportamiento, Iruka intentaba no ser tan evidente ante su favoritismo, pero verles era como retroceder doce años de su vida, cometiendo los mismos errores y compartiendo el mismo objetivo.

Naruto Namikaze era un boca floja, gritón e hiperactivo, el rey de los fanfarrones al parecer desde sus primeras horas de vida. Sus amigas inseparables eran una chica de cabello negro, amable, calmada y seria junto a una pelirroja sonriente, desafiante, hiperactiva y peleonera, la última era la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y por ende, se había ganado el repudio de la sociedad antes de siquiera pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

Eran unos niños problemáticos, un campo minado que podía explotar con cualquier cosa, pero contaban con una indiscutible firmeza y perseverancia. Uno incomprendido, la otra ensimismada y la última infinitamente solitaria. A Iruka le fue imposible tratar a esos tres como a los otros niños de su clase, pues se le hacían excesivamente parecidos a sí mismo.

Iruka conocía la incomprensión y soledad dado que sus padres murieron durante el ataque de Kyuubi, su dolor y soledad los ocultó bajo una escandalosa y problemática personalidad que más complicaciones le traían a su vida y que solo pudo aplacar la presencia del Tercer Hokage en su vida.

Refleccionó que solamente a aquellos que la soledad ha acobijado sus noches pueden comprender el grado de necesidad que se vuelve el atraer la atención de los demás, debido a la empatía y la melancolía que alimentaba sus almas.

Pero su deseo de superación se avivaba cada día, por cada mirada de molestia e insulto. Por cada humillación o cruel indiferencia la determinación de ellos aumentaba.

**– ¿Kisara, Konohamaru que les pasó?** – preguntó el joven acercándose a los niños, la niña le miró hacia arriba, se sacudió la ropa mientras el pequeño la miraba tristemente

**– ¿Están bien?** – dijo Iruka depositando una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja para recibir un asentimiento.

**– Hmp…** – masculló la niña de ojos azules en tono rudo sacudiéndose del agarre pero su maestro sabía demasiado bien por la mirada de molestia del pequeño Sarutobi era lo contrario.

**– Sanaré… Siempre lo hago…** - completó en tono carente de emoción, el peli negro mayor tomó el hombro del chica suavemente y juntos caminaron a la enfermería seguidos por el menor, Kisara se mantenía en silencio sepulcral a diferencia de su habitual actitud alegre y eso le preocupaba a ambos azabaches

Estando ya en la enfermería el instructor cerró la puerta y subió a la niña a una de las camas dándose la vuelta para coger la medicina y las vendas.

**– Puedes llorar jefa, te prometo que no me reiré por esta vez...** – Konohamaru dijo indirectamente comprendiendo las razones de su actitud ya que el también extrañaba a Naruto

**– Enano ¿Llorar? Es… De cobardes…** – dijo la niña con una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos pues estos no brillaban como siempre pareciendo cuencas vacías.

**– ¿Naruto nunca me mentiría, verdad?** – preguntó la niña reteniendo sus lágrimas rápidamente y girando para el lado contrario, como si le diera vergüenza mostrarse débil.

**– ¡Cabeza hueca! ¿De dónde sacas eso?, para el jefe siempre fuisteis lo más importante aunque no le guste reconocerlo…** - dijo exaltado el menor sin observar como la pequeña apretaba los puños sobre su regazo.

**– Siempre le preguntaba el porque les hacia la vida imposible a los aldeanos aparte de ser divertido ¿Sabes lo que me respondía?** - musitó retóricamente recibiendo una negativa tímida por parte de la Jinchuriki.

**– Decía querer convertirse en el dolor de cabeza de todos, nunca le creí. Jefa, soy un niño pero no soy idiota, lo hacía para atraer la atención de los aldeanos a que te dañaran… Hey… Acaso… No puede ser... Ahora entiendo el porqué de los golpes y moretones... No eran del entrenamiento...** – dijo el Sarutobi con una mueca de rabia mientras apretaba los puños recordando el dolor de su amigo.

La niña le observó sorprendida para agachar la cabeza lentamente abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo como lentas lágrimas incontrolables se deslizaban por sus mejillas, Iruka miró a Konohamaru dandole un mensaje silencioso de que guardase silencio..

**– Chicos vamos a comer ramen… Yo invito…** – interrumpió Iruka oportunamente acariciando paternalmente los largos cabellos de su ex alumna con una sonrisa, al abandonar la academia notó de reojo el cómo se tensó ligeramente cuando se encontraron a un grupo de ancianos que la miraban con odio.

**– Malditos…** – dijo la chica en un susurro apagado.

**– No va a pasarte nada, no mientras yo esté aquí.** – dijo el niño impulsivamente sacándole una suave sonrisa

**– Oye...** – comentó el niño en tono casual atrayendo su atención.

**– Seremos fuertes y le traeremos de vuelta…**– dijo el menor con determinación sorprendiéndole y ganándose una mirada de profundo agradecimiento de la Uzumaki

Mientras abandonaron el Ichiraku la chica recordó la ocasión en que murió Nami. Recordó cuando iban a comer ramen y conversaban de millones de cosas, la emoción que sintió al tener a sus primeros amigos reales.

Una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla, repentinamente una suave brisa fría la envolvió revolviendo sus cabellos en una caricia y haciendo mover un poco su polera azul sorprendiéndole.

**– Yo... No quiero... No quiero perderle como a Nami…** - musitó la niña negando con la cabeza luego de unos minutos de silencio limpiándose la lagrima de su mejilla.

**– ¿Cómo podemos traer al jefe maestro Iruka?** - murmuró seriamente por un instante el menor viendo el sufrimiento de su amiga imaginando el rostro de su primer amigo.

**– Sobrepasen sus límites sin rendirse, por más que el mundo se oponga…** - respondió cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura, el de la cicatriz observó como la pequeña se aferraba a él y al pequeño Sarutobi

**– El llevó solo, con pensamientos que le hacían cambiar, todo desde la caída del clan Uchiha… Algo terrible le marcó…** – susurró el Umino atrayendo por completo la atención del menor

**– Algo terrible…** – musitó el menor imperceptible sintiendo curiosidad

**– Si. Nunca quiso hablar de eso. Se encerró en sí mismo y ese sueño de ser Hokage, negándose a caer en su propio tormento mostrando al mundo una máscara de sonrisas.** – le dijo de forma serena mientras extraía de uno de sus bolsillos una bandana amarrándola suavemente en la cabeza de la pequeña.

La pelirroja tras percatarse de la bandana rememoró sorprendida cuando Naruto, Nami y Konohamaru siempre la defendían, asimilando lo que había mencionado su maestro recordó esa expresión llena de melancolía y enigma cuando nadie le veía en esas aulas vacías las tardes, su meta principal era encontrarle y cuidarle aunque tuviese que recurrir a las personas que en ese momento más odiaba.

Sacudió lentamente la cabeza ya que esa sensación de calidez que le habían transmitido Iruka y su pequeño amigo jamás se borraría de su mente ni de su corazón.

**Flashback fin.**

Kushina al recordar esas escenas tras la desaparición de su hijo apretó sus puños tragandose su angustia y llenando su mirada con determinación, se armó de paciencia viendo a su hija mayor.

**– Hija, Tsunade os busca a ti y a tu equipo. Tiene una misión para vos...** - dijo la mayor en tono preocupado y serio recibiendo un asentimiento silencioso de la de ojos azules quien dio la vuelta para retirarse.

**– ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar a lastimar a nuestros padres?! ¡Somos tu familia!** - gritó Sakuya mirándole furiosa y dolida.

**– ¿Qué quieres decir?…** - dijo Kisara secamente deteniéndose sin mirarla.

**– Sakuya basta... Deja tranquila a tu hermana...** - reclamó Kushina con mirada seria.

**– No hasta que deje de ser tan orgullosa…** – rebatió su hija menor haciendo caso omiso y mirando amenazante a su hermana...

**– ¡Ya es suficiente de esto!** - espetó la madre de ambas frustrada.

**– ¿Cómo son tus padres?** - preguntó Kisara en tono serio sorprendiéndole.

**– Son lindos, fuimos a todos los festivales juntos, siempre estuvieron conmigo, para mí son perfectos…** - dijo la pelirroja menor con una suave sonrisa sin dudar.

**– A mis padres no les conocí, ni siquiera puedo decir que murmullos escuchaba tras mi nacimiento más allá de los golpes e insultos, solo tengo recuerdos irrelevantes. El odiar o perdonarles no podría jamás alterar estos acontecimientos. Solo él estuvo para mí. A pesar que el Cuarto Hokage hizo todo lo posible para protegernos ¿En que cambian las cosas? Esa es la mayor crueldad de todo este asunto, no es justo.** - dijo la de ojos azules mirando el horizonte.

**– Dime ¿Puedes entender como me siento?** - completó mirándole de reojo.

Sakuya le miró dolida e incrédula por lo que escuchaba.

**– ¿Es por nuestro hermano que estas tan triste, verdad? Estáis muy preocupada por el...** – respondió tímidamente la pelirroja menor.

La de orbes cerúleos apretó los puños con rabia al momento de desaparecer en un remolino de viento dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

**– Mamá... Konohamaru tiene razón, esto no está bien…** - dijo la niña en un susurro.

**– Ya pensaré en algo... Id a casa y buscad los pergaminos de mi abuela Mito, avisad a tu padre y a Jiraiya, yo cuidaré de ella…**- musitó Kushina acariciando su cabeza suavemente mirándole con ternura, no pudo evitar sonreír taciturna al recordar esa larga historia al desaparecer en un sunshin de viento.

**Algunos minutos más tardé.**

**– ¿Sasori de Suna? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabemos?** - dijo Tsunade mientras miraba un papel que sostenía en sus manos, Konohamaru y Makoto Senju solo intercambiaron miradas extrañadas con Kakashi y Kushina.

**– El amo de las marionetas, según el informante de Kushina no es recomendable que vaya un grupo grande, de preferencia es mejor que vayan expertos en sigilo... Y que esa persona esté en paz consigo misma…** - dijo Mikoto mientras Kisara frunció el ceño ante el nombre de la aldea, una chica de cabello color castaño con un moño en la esquina izquierda de color amarillo arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas negras, sus orbes esmeraldas miraban a su superior con curiosidad para dar un vistazo a Konohamaru quien negó encogiéndose de hombros. Su ropa consistia en un una camiseta carmesí y una especie de saco color morado.

**Flashback**

**País del té, inmediaciones del Santuario Todoroki, tres años después.**

Era un día tranquilo y en un claro podía verse entrenar a una joven con ojos azul cielo de aparentes quince años de edad, sus facciones antes redondeadas e infantiles se hacían cada vez más delicadas y cinceladas contrastando con su cabello rojo suelto, vestía un chaleco azul oscuro mostrando un ligero aumento en el tamaño de sus pechos, usaba una falda corta de color plomo junto a una bandana personalizada a modo de cinturón a la altura de sus caderas las cuales se ancharon ligeramente mientras su cintura se acentuó abriendo paso a una nueva etapa de su vida, sus manos estaban protegidas por negros guantes sin dedos, por debajo su traje usaba mayas negras que cubrían la zona del estómago y piernas, su estatura había aumentado unos centímetros, estaba siendo observada por su maestro que se encontraba recostado a la sombra de un árbol cercano con actitud perezosa.

Habían pasado muchas lunas desde que Naruto había desaparecido de las naciones elementales, Jiraiya el ermitaño sapo había partido de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas y comenzado a entrenar a su joven pupila.

Un nuevo fracaso de la chica al intentar manipular el rasengan el cual explotó en su mano lanzándola contra un árbol desde donde estaba, su mano estaba sangrando con varios cortes, la pálida piel de sus brazos llena de magulladuras, su molestia alcanzaba cada vez más su cúspide.

Jiraiya le observó con semblante serio, eso tomaría tiempo y él lo sabía, sin embargo la esfera rotatoria de chakra requería pensamientos firmes.

**– ¡Mierda!** – Kisara volvió a exclamar furiosa golpeando su puño lastimado contra el suelo...

**– ¡Ay!** - exclamó con lágrimas cómicas soplando su mano - **¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que me dijisteis y no puedo hacer que se estabilice ttebane!** – exclamó en dirección a su albo maestro quien le miraba con una enorme gota de sudor deslizandose por su cien debido a su desconcierto.

**– Venid un momento…** – Jiraiya pidió con un suspiro cansado, la chica dejó salir un bufido de frustración y observó al mayor.

**– ¿Dime, porque no puedes estabilizar el rasengan?** – preguntó el sannin directamente, la adolescente se cruzó de brazos y soltó un nuevo bufido mirandole como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

**– ¿¡Acaso yo soy la maestra ero-sennin!? ¡Hago todo en orden y debería de salir como me lo demostrasteis!…** - respondió en tono molesto girando orgullosamente la vista para el lado contrario.

Se podía apreciar en la frente de Jiraiya varias venas sobresaliendo además de un aura asesina que lo rodeaba.

**– ¡Primero Kushina y sus apodos cuando era gennin! ¡Y sin el enano latoso de mi ahijado para tranquilizar a esta mocosa, maldita hora para entrenar sus talentos según lo que ese hombre raro le dijo a la pesada de su madre y para colmo por el bien del niño no puedo decir nada o esta cabeza hueca iría tras el arriesgándose! ¡No por los dioses! ¡Estoy perdido si dice ese mote frente a todos haciéndome quedar en el más grande ridículo, rayos estoy jodido!** – pensó el albo con pesadumbre.

**– Deberías de tratarme con más respeto mocosa…** - susurró indignado el albo intentando pensar en una alternativa.

**– Seguro ero-sennin, seguro…** – dijo la chica con sarcasmo seguido por un mohín de resignación por parte del albo.

Jiraiya resopló resignado ante la actitud rebelde de su alumna cambiando su atención al ver como intentaba enfocarse una vez más en crear el rasengan, al igual que veces anteriores no soportó su propia técnica y falló a la mitad del camino.

**– Dime ¿Qué te motiva?** – preguntó directamente sin rodeos ante lo cual Kisara le observó dubitativa.

**– ¿La venganza e impotencia es lo que te motiva acaso?…** – pregunto el viejo albo lacónicamente a la Uzumaki.

**– ¿Qué?…** – dijo la de cabello carmesí entre jadeos mirándole retadoramente.

Al ver el desconcierto en el joven rostro de la hija de Kushina pudo deducir la causa del problema.

**– ¿Cómo lograsteis hace un año controlar tu afinidad elemental? ¿Cuál es la clave para el uso del rayo?** – Jiraiya preguntó a nueva cuenta a la confundida chica.

**– Canalizando el chakra directamente con mis emociones y mi cuerpo, concentración y respiración centrándome en mis impulsos…** – respondió lacónicamente la pelirroja con expresión monótona.

**– Exacto…**– Jiraiya interrumpió abruptamente la interpretación de su impulsiva estudiante.

**– A diferencia del elemento rayo. El rasengan es un Ninjutsu de clase ¨S¨ requiere un control increíble sobre el chakra transformando su forma, veo no es problema para ti en ese aspecto, el inconveniente radica en otra parte. Tu mente ocupa una gran cantidad de pensamientos. Tu familia y sus fallas, esa mujer que apareció en el bosque… Naruto, su paradero, la culpa que cargas a cuestas... No puedes concentrarte y por lo tanto no eres capaz de estabilizar el rasengan en tu mano como deseáis…** – sentenció el viejo albo con una seriedad poco común en él.

**– Maestro Jiraiya, estoy intentándolo pero… no puedo… ¡Yo simplemente no puedo!… Todo eso es demasiado importante para mi…** - dijo en un murmullo agachando la cabeza.

Tras una hora más, la joven se sentía extenuada después de intentarlo cinco veces más fallando, sus piernas flaquearon por lo que se arrodilló, mientras jadeaba, lágrimas de agotamiento e impotencia resbalaron por sus delicadas mejillas. Sentía su fuerza mermar dramáticamente, con amargura vio de reojo su ensangrentada mano tragando duro, ya no la sentía, estaba llena de cortes y cicatrices, le faltaba el aliento y su garganta seca le impedía hablar.

**– Estás en tu limite, debes descansar…** - comentó Jiraiya preocupado intentando darle un refuerzo de pastillas de chakra junto con una botella.

**– ¡No!** – exclamó la pelirroja en tono ronco – **¡Tengo que terminar tan pronto como sea posible, debo concentrarme, debo de enfocarme, no puedo fallarle!…** - se repitió a si misma llena de desesperación.

Jiraiya suspiró frustrado al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja menor acercándosele unos cuantos pasos.

**– Minato pasó por algo semejante, Kushina fue su fuerza y motivación para dominar y soportar la técnica, confía en que el volverá tal como dijo Iruka, ten calma…** - susurró el sannin de los sapos al momento de tomar una de las manos de la chica y dibujar con un pincel un espiral en el centro de su palma.

**– ¡Cállate, siento que él esta mal, voy traerlo con mis propias manos! ¡Lo que crea el resto me importa un bledo!…** – gritó la chica con rabia, por unos breves momentos sus pupilas se tornaron rojo carmesí.

Se soltó del agarre de Jiraiya suavemente, luego con manos temblorosas tomo la píldora junto al agua y se la trago casi acabándose el contenido de la botella, con pasos torpes se dirigió a reiniciar la prueba con mirada determinada, Jiraiya se sorprendió al ver ese brillo, lleno de seriedad, furia, determinación y un sentimiento más que el reconoció. Algo había cambiado en la joven.

**– Algo que me de fuerzas…** - musitó la pelirroja al cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

**– A pesar de los maltratos, del odio…** – entrecerró la mirada con esos pensamientos mientras que su mano izquierda se cernía sobre la derecha comenzando a acumular chakra en grandes cantidades.

**– Quería que todos me reconozcan, ser la primera mujer Hokage…** – pensó aumentando su concentración, en su cabeza cientos de memorias se manifestaron como las páginas de un libro, todos los recuerdos que compartió con unos niños hiperactivos, ruidosos y siempre sonrientes junto a una niña con rostro calmado, desde aquel diez de octubre hasta esa trágica noche.

– **¿Sabes? Por primera vez a alguien le importé**. **Imaginaba que ya no valía la pena seguir**. **Me cambiasteis, dandome alegria,** **me hicisteis sentir querida por primera vez**, **sufristeis por mi culpa**… **Fui una estupida por no querer darme cuenta cuanto te importaba... No me importa si eres mi hermano o no**… **No puedo... No... No dejaré que te aparten de mi...** - pensó al momento de derramar una lagrima silenciosa aumentando la densidad de la esfera giratoria, Jiraiya abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver esa tonalidad inusual pero lentamente formó una amplia sonrisa al ver el cambio de su alumna.

**– ¿El chakra especial? A pesar de no ser una Uzumaki de pura cepa, curioso…** - pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

**– Ahora agrega la rotación y mantened su forma, recuerda no excederte…** - susurró el viejo albo en tono quedo mirando la proeza de su alumna expectante.

**– Voy a alcanzarte... Seré fuerte… Es mi meta... Mi sueño... No me rendiré hasta hacerla realidad aunque me tome toda una vida…** - manifestó en un pensamiento que comenzó a arder en su interior al lograr la estabilidad del rasengan.

**– Te traeré de vuelta… Tú perteneces aquí... A mi lado.** - sentenció con decisión final entrecerrando la mirada de manera fiera corriendo velozmente en dirección al árbol más cercano, en su mano la esfera de chakra verde se arremolinaba a una velocidad de vértigo y en su mente estaban plasmados sus recuerdos.

Se lanzó hacia el árbol impactando la esfera generando un resplandor destruyéndolo en cientos de trozos.

**– Estoy segura de que estaremos todos juntos…** – susurró la chica jadeando y cayendo de rodillas con una suave sonrisa cuando de repente guardo silencio agachando la cabeza lentamente y sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro.

Al darse cuenta de que su estudiante había caído en la inconsciencia Jiraiya actuó rápidamente llegando a tiempo justo para atraparla y así evitar una fea caída.

**– Vaya, que si eres terca mocosa, ¿Porque nunca me haces caso? Sin embargo nunca espere ver ese chakra de nuevo, Kushina tendrá mucha tarea contigo en el Chakra Kusari…** – pensó el albo con un poco de enojo por su terquedad pero a la vez con una sonrisa maliciosa y socarrona imaginando los dolores de cabeza que sufriría la terca madre de la adolescente al encontrarse con la orna de sus zapatos, asintió con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo, esa era la ley del karma.

Unas horas después Kisara comenzaba a despertar, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recargada contra un árbol, todo estaba oscuro y algunas estrellas se vislumbrabas a través del manto nocturno, observó detenidamente el árbol haciendo un mohín, curiosamente era el mismo con el que había estado entrenando, se enderezo lentamente intentando levantarse cuando vio a su maestro sentado en un tronco frente a una fogata que el mismo había hecho, se le notaba pensativo.

**– Auch…** – alcanzó a articular la adolescente atrayendo la atención del legendario sannín - **¿Qué pasó?** – preguntó la chica con curiosidad sin recibir respuesta inmediata.

**– Lo lograsteis, esa es la esencia de los ninjas, estas creado tu propio estilo de pelea basada en tus ideales, me demostraste cuanto haz cambiado en estos dos años y me alegra ver como la nueva generación está superando a la anterior…** – dijo el hombre de cabello blanco negando con la cabeza en tono tranquilo.

**– Por cierto, habéis pensado en la propuesta a ser Anbu de Yugao** - preguntó con interés el albo.

**– Maestro Jiraiya, no estoy al nivel para siquiera darle pelea a Kushina, me daría una paliza, además... Si me vuelvo Anbu... Me vería obligada a matar a sangre fria... Yugao me explicó de su prueba de iniciación... Yo quiero ser la mejor... Pero no me gustaría ser una asesina sin sentimientos… No quiero perderme... Quiero seguir mi estilo de ninja…** – dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo triste en el rostro.

El legendario sannin al escuchar esto se sorprendió, tan diferente a la gritona que le ponía apodos, la chica había dejado de lado su careta de hiperactividad mostrándose tal cual era, simplemente acaricio la cabeza de la que ya consideraba su nieta con un gesto paternal brindándole una gran sonrisa mientras ella simplemente cerraba los ojos y se relajaba con esto...

**– Maestro Jiraiya ¿Por qué encendiste esa fogata? ¿No saldremos en camino a la siguiente aldea como siempre lo hacemos?** – cuestionó la chica de orbes zafiro en tono suave tras observar la fogata y luego a su alrededor con extrañeza.

**– Me parecía una buena idea de momento hasta llegar al bosque de piedras, aun no te has recuperado del todo y la aldea aún está lejos, será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche y recuperes tus fuerzas.** - sopesó el sannin de los sapos calmadamente.

**– Ya veo…** – dijo la adolescente en un susurro recostándose en el suelo para mirar el cielo estrellado, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante su logro para cerrar sus ojos quedando completamente dormida por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron su camino, la joven pelirroja pensaba que era mala idea no quedarse en alguna de las aldeas cercanas en las cuales podría encontrar algo de información, tan pronto como salieron del lugar en el que habían estado acampando hicieron uso de la misma idea que Jiraiya le había mostrado anteriormente.

Se dedicaron a observar mejor el lugar y sus alrededores, la joven se sentó en una piedra con expresión seria en su bello rostro, la vegetación era cada vez más escasa, el sonido del trinar de aves casi escaso, miró a su alrededor distraídamente para cerrar sus ojos liberando un suspiro, su largo cabello escarlata ondeaba en la brisa cual hálo etéreo...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, frunció el ceño cuando una ráfaga de viento agitó la zona, el cielo azul se tornó ligeramente gris. Los excasos pájaros dejaron de cantar, elevó su maño situandola a la altura de su pecho, presentía que algo estaba mal y no sabía qué.

**– Muy bien, es hora de irnos…** – comenzó a decir Jiraiya en tono calmado.

**– ¿Tan pronto maestro Jiraiya?** - musitó la pelirroja abandonando esos pensamientos y resoplando mientras se cruzó de brazos mirando a Jiraiya con sus ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían dos rendijas, un puchero infantil no tardó en demostrar en señal de berrinche.

**– Es necesario ya que tenemos mucho camino por delante y debería ser suficiente por el momento... Dado que debo hacer mi investigación.** – sentenció en tono pervertido para disgusto de la Uzumaki.

**– ¡¿Que?!** – Exclamó Kisara – **¡Solo para perder el tiempo, tengo que descubrir que le paso a mi hermano! ¡Y tú te vas de mirón, y de paso a servirles a todas como un saco de boxeo solo porque te gusta recibir golpizas, eres un ero-sennin masoquista ttebane!** - exclamó la joven señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente y mirándole molesta.

En ese momento a Jiraiya le salió una vena gigante en su cien, volteó ofuscado a ver el camino desértico que dirigía a la aldea oculta de la arena, unas mujeres que cruzaban le fulminaron con la mirada viendo con tristeza a la joven por lo cual él sonrió nerviosamente, dio un gran suspiro armándose de paciencia y fallando miserablemente.

**– ¡Que no me llames ero-sennin mocosa bipolar!...** – exclamó en un grito atrayendo la atención de los desconcertados transeúntes quienes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

**– ¡Bah, tu ganas! Ahora debemos terminar con esto y volver a Konoha para tu segundo entrenamiento…** – sentenció el albo resoplando indignado y avergonzado a lo cual la chica respondió sonriéndole triunfal.

**Días después…**

Era una tarde soleada, Kisara Uzumaki había llegado para iniciar su entrenamiento con las cadenas de chakra y completar el rasengan..

Mientras tanto por petición del Cuarto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake se encontraba frente a la enfurruñada pelirroja mientras leía su precioso e inseparable Tácticas del coqueteo decidiendo ayudarle en completar el rasengan.

Sin embargo, pocas personas sabían que el rasengan era un Ninjutsu incompleto. Con el fin de perfeccionarlo debía de agregar su afinidad elemental. Al igual que el chidori el cual usaba la manipulación de chakra y elemento Raiton por separado, el rasengan fue creado con el propósito de fusionar ambos, manipulación de chakra humano y chakra elemental.

Dado que Kisara tenía afinidad al rayo estaba tratando de fusionar su elemento con el rasengan con la ayuda de sus clones pero fallando miserablemente.

Otro factor que hizo posible que la Uzumaki menor avance en esa técnica era Yamato. Dado que el ex-Anbu poseía el talento del Mokuton, pudo mantener el chakra del Kyuubi a raya.

Después de muchos intentos Kisara logró agregar una brizna de chakra Raiton en el rasengan, añadiendo pequeñas lenguas de electricidad estática alrededor de la esfera de energía.

**– Maestro Kakashi, solo pude hacer esto.** - Dijo la chica extenuada por lo cual el de cabello plateado dejó de leer su libro dando un vistazo al rasengan, que ahora parecía un orbe azul eléctrico.

**– Se ve diferente, bien, vamos a probarlo contra el rasengan normal.** - Dijo Kakashi en tono decidido creando un rasengan normal y lanzándose hacia la pelirroja quien a su vez hizo lo mismo.

Ambas esferas de energía chocaron en un estruendo luchando por la supremacía venciendo la esfera azul electrico, hilos de humo rodeaban la mano de la joven Uzumaki y las manos del ninja que copia, sin embargo mientras la joven le daba la espalda, Kakashi sostuvo su estómago con un rictus de dolor, una profunda quemadura causada por la nueva técnica. Cuando Kakashi miró la espalda de la joven observó cómo lentas lágrimas emergen de sus orbes sorprendiéndole.

**– Estoy un paso más cerca...** - dijo la joven en un leve murmullo, los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos entendiendo el secreto oculto de ese susurro entrecerrándolos de manera cómplice, no le causó extrañeza decidiendo guardar silencio hasta que ella misma sea consciente de ello.

**– Kisara, sigue así y serás capaz de llegar hasta donde desees...** - Pensó con orgullo Kakashi mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la joven conocedor de que la técnica aún no había sido dominada, mostró una sonrisa bajo su mascara ya que era cuestión de tiempo...

**– Felicidades, Lo lograsteis. Aunque aún hay mucho que mejorar.** - Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mostrada en su ojo visible a la chica quien a su vez se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y se echó a reír.

**– Gracias. Sólo un poco más y por fin podré lograrlo**. - Dijo Kisara alzando sus brazos en alto llena de alegría y energía para bajarlos y mostrarle con sus dedos índice y medio una señal de victoria por lo cual Kakashi sonrió en reconocimiento.

Sin embargo Kakashi no era consciente del hecho que el comportamiento de la pelirroja era sólo una máscara para ocultar su verdadero yo sumido en culpa y soledad.

El recordó vagamente parte de su historia, siempre fue maltratada por la población de Konoha por lo que se contenía dentro de su cuerpo teniendo como único defensor a un niño rubio e hiperactivo sumándosele después una niña reservada y muy hábil de razonamiento.

Sin embargo tras la trágica muerte de la última y por su férrea defensa Naruto cuando tenía nueve años fue perseguido por un par de chunnin. A pesar de estar aterrorizado en el momento se mostraba desafiante ya que sabía el por qué le perseguían.

Con mirada seria rememoró ese actuar, sabian que no podía correr o vencer a un shinobi entrenado, los chunnin lograron atraparlo y empezaron a darle patadas mientras gritaban obscenidades vinculados con la palabra amante del demonio.

Con mirada analitica el enmascarado de repente evocó las memorias vividas de ese dia por alguna razón, Naruto había sonreido mordaz y cínicamente a pesar de estar empapado en sangre, Naruto les sonrió con sorna burlándose de sus vacías existencias quienes se dieron cuenta de la treta y se fueron.

Lo recordaba con un leve escalofrió, Naruto resultó con tres costillas rotas por lo que tuvo que permanecer internado en el hospital, un día después se celebró la primera ejecución pública en la plaza de Konoha tras las épocas del Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju a exigencias de Kushina quien estaba fuera de sí. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

A Kakashi le pareció comprensible la furia de la mujer, se encontraba sumergido en sus reflexiones cuando Izumo llegó al lugar junto con Yamato.

Al ver a la pareja Kakashi entrecerró la mirada, sospechó que algo malo había pasado juzgando el aspecto de la tristeza y pesadumbre que se mostraba en sus otrora relajados semblantes. De repente Yamato rompió el silencio sepulcral atrayendo su atención.

**– Sarutobi Asuma está muerto...** - dijo Yamato en tono amortiguado provocando que los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaran de la impresión y Kisara recordase taciturna sus interacciones de niña con el agradable shinobi barbudo adicto al tabaco que la cuidaba desde las sombras junto a Anbu Neko y la maestra de las ilusiones. Kakashi sin embargo exigió saber lo que pasó.

Izumo relató de su equipo el cual estaba formado por Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Asuma y él mismo, su confrontación con dos miembros de Akatsuki y el como uno de ellos eliminó a Asuma.

Al escuchar eso el semblante de la chica adquirió lividez ya que uno de sus peores temores era que las personas sufrieran a causa de ella y de lo que estaba confinado en su interior.

Miró hacia abajo, avergonzada de oír hablar de personas que mueren por ella, aquello no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi pero decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento creyendo que estaba asimilando en silencio la negra noticia.

Kakashi era ignorante de que en este momento ella acababa de romper en mil pedazos su máscara de alegría.

Después de entregar la noticia, Izumo se fue rapidamente dejando a Kakashi, Yamato y a Kisara mirando al suelo afligida, el funeral sería al atardecer.

**En el apartamento de Kurenai**

Shikamaru se encontraba nervioso ya que nunca había sido portador de noticias como esa y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kurenai, tenía miedo. Recordando con teticencia las palabras de Asuma antes de cerrar los ojos, Kurenai estaba esperando un hijo y dependiendo de cómo tome la noticia el bebé podría perderse como resultado, se tensó ante la posibilidad. Sin embargo recordó a un viejo amigo rubio que siempre cumplía sus promesas con amplia sonrisa, él hizo una promesa a Asuma así como a la Quinta Hokage, diría a Kurenai sobre lo que pasó.

A su llegada, Shikamaru tocó el timbre.

Después de un par de minutos Kurenai abrió la puerta sólo para ver a uno de los estudiantes de Asuma con una mirada oscura en rostro.

Kurenai por su parte se sintió intrigada, tenía una mala corazonada relacionada con el shinobi barbudo y si bien en su línea de trabajo la muerte era un hecho común, ella se negaba a admitir la posibilidad de que Asuma cayese en misión, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que él era uno de los jounins élite de Konoha. Sin embargo al ver a Shikamaru en su frente con ese aspecto siniestro sólo podía significar que la cuestión la involucraba en cierto grado.

**– ¿Sí, Shikamaru?** - Dijo Kurenai con voz suave antes de ver al chunnin hacer contacto visual con sus ojos por lo que la de cabello negro alcanzó a ver una lágrima corriendo por su rostro justo antes de escuchar la noticia que la destruiría por dentro.

**– Maestra Kurenai... El maestro Asuma está muerto...** - susurró Shikamaru con aplomo provocando que los orbes rubí de Kurenai le observaran extrañada para que gradualmente pierdan su enfoque, de pronto lágrimas comenzaron a fluir lentamente por sus delicadas mejillas mientras cayó de rodillas gritando el nombre de Asuma con la vana esperanza de que el hombre barbudo hiciese su aparición con una amplia sonrisa envolviéndola en un abrazo. Al ver esto Shikamaru se arrodilló consolándola de la mejor manera que pudo.

Shikamaru tras escuchar los sollozos de la mujer simplemente cerró los ojos recordando sus interacciones con su maestro en desde su examen a gennin hasta el día en que murió. En esos momentos angustiosos intentó superarse a sí mismo y pensar en una manera de salvar la vida de su maestro, no obstante a recordó que a pesar de ser un genio analítico no encontró ninguna solución para ganarle a la muerte misma.

Sin embargo cuando Kurenai dejó de llorar su oído captó un susurro escalofriante.

**– Shikamaru, dime... ¿Qué le pasó a mi Asuma?** - musitó la mujer en tono frío con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Shikamaru comenzó relatar la historia mientras miraba hacia abajo.

**– Nos encontramos con dos miembros de Akatsuki. Nuestro equipo los confrontó, sin embargo a pesar que fuimos capaces de retenerles, uno de ellos hizo una especie de ritual usando la sangre de Asuma transfiriendo el dolor de su cuerpo a mi maestro y sin vacilación el tipo conocido como Hidan utilizó una extraña daga y se atravesó a sí mismo el corazón transfiriendo el golpe mortal matándolo en el proceso.** - dijo Shikamaru antes de apreciar los ojos de Kurenai centellar de ira lo que le hizo preguntarse internamente si la mujer daría caza en solitario a los Akatsuki.

Sin embargo Kurenai no estaba pensando en Akatsuki, no directamente.

La razón le hubiese parecido injustificable y reprobable bajo circunstancias normales pero el odio y emociones adversas estaban nublando su juicio a causa de la conmoción de perder a su amado, Kurenai en su delirio atribuyó toda la culpa a Kisara por la muerte del único hombre que amaba. Al Kyuubi ya que fue la única razón por la cual esos renegados llegaron al País del Fuego por lo tanto ella seria la causante de la muerte de Asuma,

Un gesto temible se formó en su bello rostro, desolación absoluta había sido el pago que recibieron por protegerla.

Shikamaru todavía ajeno a lo que estaba pensando la jounin sólo logró ver cómo le daba la espalda caminando hacia su apartamento y cerrando lentamente la puerta dándole una mirada comprensiva.

Al ver esto, Shikamaru con un mal presentimiento se marchó hacia su casa donde se suponía debía de vestirse para el funeral. Sin embargo no deseaba asistir, al único lugar que deseaba ir el joven Nara era donde los recuerdos de su maestro estaban intactos.

A su llegada el peli negro silenciosamente colocó las piezas junto al tablero de Shougi y comenzó jugar en solitario ajeno al hecho de que su padre Nara Shikaku estaba observándole desde que llegó.

Shikaku era consciente de la muerte de Asuma a manos de Akatsuki y fue triste que su hijo tuviese que presenciar como su maestro era asesinado. Sin embargo él lo sabía, la muerte era parte de ser un ninja como de la vida, por lo que Shikamaru tenía que estar en un acuerdo con esos hechos, a pesar de ser el más inteligente era todavía joven en lo que respectaba a experiencia.

**Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, Cementerio, 5 PM.**

Kisara en cuanto tuvo conocimiento de que alguien murió a causa suya estaba profundamente herida. Con un rostro lleno de dolor supo que Naruto había sido martirizado a causa del odio hacia ella por eso había jurado hace mucho tiempo en silencio controlar el poder del Kyuubi para que no causase más dolor. Ahora, sin embargo, al ver que Naruto seguía desaparecido, sin pistas de su paradero y Asuma habia sido asesinado vilmente ya no sabía qué hacer.

**– Asuma estaba muerto ¿Y para qué?** - pensó con expresión vacía y medrosa.

Conocedora que Akatsuki no dejará de llamar a las puertas de la aldea e iban a matarlos a todos solo para llegar a ella.

**– No… No puedo dejar que esto continúe...** - pensó apesadumbrada.

Kisara observó sin entereza rostros conocidos.

Vio a sus padres como a su ultima hija a lado de Mikoto Uchiha, la sannin de las babosas Tsunade Senju y a Shizune su ayudante, Sakura su odiosa oponente junto a algunos rostros nuevos y por supuesto, al equipo nueve a cargo de Asuma pero sin Shikamaru, eso fue algo que confundió a la pelirroja por un breve minuto, pero entonces comprendió de alguna manera al perezoso amigo de Naruto.

Crecer a través del dolor, el sufrimiento, perder a quien más te importa te marcaba, entrecerró la mirada taciturna ya que podía simpatizar con el dolor del chunnin perezoso.

Kisara divisó a Konohamaru el cual se encontraba llorando, sin pensárselo dos veces fue allí para consolarlo, abrazando afligida contra su pecho al ahora pequeño gennin.

Los ojos de Kisara observaron distraídamente a la que parecía ser la maestra jounin del equipo ocho, sus miembros llevaban un ramo de rosas en memoria de Asuma.

Tras un breve análisis reconoció a Kurenai, una de las personas que la defendieron muchas veces y curó sus heridas maternalmente antes de la aparición de Naruto en su vida, se encontraba triste por lo que le había pasado a Asuma, sintió extrañeza cuando la de cabello negro viró para mirarle fijamente como si quisiese matarla.

La bella joven conocía esa mirada. Era la misma que le mostraban los aldeanos acusándola de ser el Kyuubi reencarnado.

La chica miró hacia abajo llena de decepción, verguenza y tristeza, culpa que no pasaron desapercibidas por una mujer de cabello carmesí que se situó cerca de ella junto con Minato.

Kakashi por su parte se preguntaba qué estaba pensando. Vio en su azul mirada grabada una culpabilidad clara de lo que pasó con Asuma y Akatsuki. Sin embargo con sorpresa la vio caminar hacia Kurenai, entrecerró su único ojo visible sospechando de las intenciones de la chica.

La pelirroja por su parte al ver la mirada amenazante de la experta en ilusiones tenía un solo pensamiento reafirmando su pesar y en la posibilidad de solo traer infortunios.

Al llegar junto a Kurenai se dio cuenta de que el resplandor de ira en esos orbes rubí se intensificaron.

**– Yo, me siento muy apenada por lo sucedido al maestro Asuma, es...** – musitó quedamente pero fue interrumpida por Kurenai que desató en ese momento todos sus sentimientos adversos.

**– ¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Tú lo sientes?! ¡Si no fuese por tu presencia aquí! ¡Nada de esto habría ocurrido! ¡Todo estaría bien! Yo tendría a Asuma aquí conmigo.** – dijo la mujer arrastrando las palabras vilmente.

**– ¡Ahora dime como te atreves a decir que lo sientes!** - dijo en un grito despreciable para romper en llanto atrayendo la atención de todos incluida la de la familia del Cuarto Hokage.

Minato mostró a la jounin una mirada comprendiendo su estado mental, Kushina ardía de rabia al escuchar esa diatriba mientras su última hija les miraba confusa, Shizune, Mikoto y el equipo ocho miraban absortos la escena sin saber que hacer, Kisara miró hacia abajo una vez más embargada en vergüenza.

**– ¡Ya basta, no sabes lo que dices, mi hija no tiene la culpa de nada!** – exclamó Kushina intentando controlar su furia naciente siendo interrumpida por la pelirroja menor con un tono de voz que casi nadie había escuchado hasta ahora...

**– Si la tiene... Si no fuese por ella... **- rebatió la de cabello negro con veneno.

**– ¡Dejad de decir idioteces! - **exclamó la Uzumaki mayor llena de rabia.

**– ¡Tiene razón!… Kurenai. Es por mi culpa que Asuma está muerto, quizás por mi presencia mi amiga Nami está muerta con mi instructor Shisui y es por mi culpa que esta aldea está en riesgo de ataques. Es por mi culpa que mi hermano... Ya no está conmigo…** - dijo en tono lóbrego, rasposo y antinatural logrando un estremecimiento en sus oyentes.

Para Mikoto quien observaba taciturna la escena aquellas palabras sonaban como si se tratase del epitafio de alguien que llevó a cuestas una larga lista de pecados acumulados durante todo su existir.

El resto fue literalmente tomado por sorpresa ante la declaración de la chica, Kurenai no contaba con que aceptase la culpa por lo que le pasó a Asuma. Kushina y Konohamaru gritaban y afirmaban con vehemencia a su favor absolviendola de toda culpa.

Minato miró a la Uzumaki menor con tristeza al ver que asumía la culpa de la desaparición de Naruto, por lo que estaba sellado dentro de ella y esa carga que nunca había elegido.

**– Kurenai, tengo un último favor que pedirte… Toma este kunai y atraviésalo en mi corazón. Pon fin a tu dolor y al de todos en este momento.** - dijo la chica en gesto indescifrable abandonando su voluntad de vivir y sueños, deseando liberar a las personas que quería de morir.

Kurenai tomó el kunai temblorosa mirándole, la joven estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe final.

Al ver a la chica someterse a su destino estaba sumergida en una lucha interna. Minato dio un paso estratégicamente para proteger a su segunda hija ante lo cual la peli negra despertó de su letargo, no pudo hacerlo, aterrorizada dio dos pasos hacia atras por lo que iba a efectuar a la niña inocente que Asuma, Yugao y ella siempre defendían.

La maestra de ilusiones con una mueca de horror y arrojó el kunai al suelo como si este le quemase y corrió hacia su departamento dejando a la joven recogiéndolo sumergida en sus pensamientos, Kisara no le dio importancia a la dura bofetada que golpeó su mejilla enrojeciéndola sin fuerza impresa en chakra, canalizada por intensos sentimientos de tristeza, miedo y decepción.

Cuando la de orbes azules levantó la vista lentamente se encontró con un par de amatistas sumidas en lágrimas de dolor y angustia, la dueña de esos orbes se sintió paralizada tras ver esos océanos azules hace un día llenos relucientes cual joyas perpetuas, ahora pozos oscuros, llenos de vacío y temor.

Kushina no se atrevía a abrir la boca después de dicha interacción. Lo hizo por enseñar a su hija a no desperdiciar su vida y esperaba inconscientemente una réplica envalentonada.

Sin embargo al ver ese rostro tan idéntico al suyo en sus años de adolescencia sumido en una frialdad e indiferencia absolutas semejantes a la de una estatua de mármol las palabras cesaron.

La joven Uzumaki sabía del temor, las consecuencias al dejar caer su máscara mostrando ante todos el resultado real de su alma, solo lo conocía su hermano tras la muerte de Nami y su maestro Jiraiya cuando dominó el rasengan, supo que habia llegado el momento de tomar una decisión final, después de aprender a usar el Chakra Kusari, cuando llegase el momento seguiría los pasos de Yugao Uzuki y su propuesta de los Anbu con tal de cumplir su propósito sin importar el precio a pagar aunque significase perderse a sí misma.

**Días después… Lugar desconocido… 8 PM**

Una pelirroja con actitud melancólica observaba una fogata, a pesar de estar rodeada de penumbra permanecía inmutable. Había mantenido hermetismo desde su partida de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, Jiraiya carraspeó para ser observado por la chica que le devolvió una mirada desinteresada.

**– No es tu culpa.** – sopesó el anciano observándole.

La chica guardó hermético silencio.

El sannin sonrió tristemente observando hacia el frente.

**– A él no le gustaría verte triste, no puedes rendirte simplemente ahora, no se daría por vencido aunque tenga al mundo en su contra.** – recomendó cambiando a un tono melancólico.

La chica con semblante serio estrechó la mirada sin emitir palabras.

Jiraiya le dio una pequeña sonrisa y en tono confiado conocedor de los sentimientos de su protegida formuló unas palabras.

**– Hay personas, que nunca se darán por vencidas, tiene su ventaja ser un cabeza dura, nunca reconoces la derrota.** – completó atrayendo la mirada de la joven.

El albo se levantó siendo observado por la de cabello carmesí quien por primera vez se fijó en el ambiente que la rodeaba, se trataba de unas ruinas con aspecto irregular, algunas formas le resultaban demasiado familiares y a la vez desconocidas, el aspecto de erosión denotaba como si una horrenda destrucción hubiese asilado esas tierras en épocas inmemoriales, podía sentir en su suave piel el tenue frio de una muerte antigua.

**– A estas ruinas se les conoce como Ai no Tani. Cuentan, que hubo un guerrero en tiempos pasados, antes del nacimiento de los primeros clanes ninja, ese guerrero enfrentó a un hombre con una gran maldad, al vencerlo, él se retiró junto a su mujer a un lugar olvidado por el mundo, pero fue traicionado por quienes protegió, desolado, triste y sintiendo rencor decidió tomar venganza, aniquilando todo a su paso, algunos dicen que fue guiado por un demonio muy poderoso, otros cuentan que el mismo se convirtió en un demonio, pero todos concuerdan en que sus pálidos ojos dorados reflejaban una tristeza sin comparación.** – murmuró en tono enigmático observando hacia el frente para dar una mirada de reojo a la pelirroja quien guardo silencio sepulcral pensando en la leyenda.

**– Perderlo... Todo…** - musitó la chica rompiendo el silencio y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, algo en su interior le provocó una clara sensación de horror.

**– Nadie lo sabe, la vida es dura y siempre se pierde algo en el camino, la muerte es absoluta en un trasfondo caótico, uno es capaz de lo que sea al perderlo todo o al intentar protegerlo, muchos lo han hecho perdiendose entre los hilos de la historia…** - susurró el viejo albo guardando silencio tras observar como las facciones de la chica se ensombrecieron lentamente, un devastador sentimiento de posesión afloró desde los confines de su conciencia en un espiral aberrante sintiéndose incapaz de contenerlo.

Una sonrisa oscura fluyó en forma automática en los delicados labios de la joven tras imaginar esa posibilidad de muerte, una sensación siniestra emergió en su pecho reemplazando la culpa como un rio negro reforzando su determinación y afilando su fortaleza.

**Flashback fin**

**– No podemos ir precipitadamente, más con Sasori, debemos esperar…** - dijo Sakura con preocupación sacando de sus recuerdos a la Uzumaki.

**– ¡Ni hablar, cualquier pista es válida! ¡Marionetista o no, iré!** - dijo Konohamaru impulsivamente, Tsunade le miro con fijeza ya que tenía la personalidad, mañas y la voluntad de su desaparecido ahijado, supuso que quizas tendría la posibilidad de lograr ese imposible.

**– ¿Cómo estáis tan seguro que es lo que buscamos?** - dijo Sakura con seriedad.

**– ¿¡Qué quieres que haga joder!? ¿¡Que lo deje así como así!? ¡No me jodas!…** – rebatió el joven de cabello negro enfadado.

**– Ya dejen de pelear, somos compañeros…**- susurró la castaña mirándoles preocupada.

**– Muchas cosas han pasado, imagina que sea un ardid, ese marionetista ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa mas de Orochimaru o Akatsuki? Han pasado tres años…** - sentenció la de cabello rosa con molestia ignorando a Yagumo Kurama provocando un gruñido de rabia en el menor y una mirada de furia en la Uzumaki mayor.

**– Basta... Aceptamos la misión, si ese sujeto está relacionado iré…** - dijo la pelirroja en tono gélido sin mirarles.

**– ¡¿Sacrificando mas personas por tu vendetta personal?!** - dijo Sakura con rabia siendo ignorada por la Uzumaki.

Tsunade bufó enojada dado que esas dos a pesar de ser de las Kunoichis más fuertes y hermosas de la nueva generación eran de comportamiento impredecible, el cerezo de konoha y la doncella carmesí como les llamaban se odiaban a muerte.

**– ¡Cállense o las mando a prisión a todas por insubordinadas!...** – exclamó en un alarido la rubia haciendo mil pedazos su escritorio de un puñetazo causando un respingo en la de ojos esmeraldas, la castaña se escudó tras la estoica Uzumaki menor con un semblante más pálido de lo normal, Kushina le observó con total indiferencia.

**– ¡Has olvidado tu objetivo. Eres una Kunoichi de Anbu! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho con la ejecución de Mizuki? ¡Debemos ser objetivos, somos ninjas, no podemos dejarnos llevar por los sentimientos! El caso de Naruto Namikaze es…** - inquirió Tsunade en un gruñido mirando centímetros al rostro de la Uzumaki, la menor al escucharle sintió su sangre hervir como nunca.

**– ¡En cuanto a mis responsabilidades las tengo claras! Tengo mi propio objetivo aparte de ser tu peón, Quinta Hokage. En caso de Mizuki y esos aldeanos elegí hacer justicia, son animales sin valor que martirizaron a mi hermano. Aunque te parezca extraño fui iluminada por mis verdades y no por ti. De hecho, he aprendido mucho más de lo que tú, mi padre o mi maestro esperaban… Nunca te atrevas a hablar de el como un objeto o algo querido para ti… ¡Él no es tuyo!…**- interrumpió la Jinchuriki perdiendo el control entrecerrando su mirada ahora carmesí con odio provocando que la castaña se alejase de ella tres pasos, la frase impactó a Tsunade percibiendo en ellas a una mujer llena de rabia, dolor y celos.

**– ¡¿Quién te has creído?! ¡Soy tu Hokage y me debes obediencia y respeto! ¡Entiendo tu dolor por lo de Naruto pero no defines tus prioridades, condenas nuestros avances con tu proceder irreflexivo, dejad atrás el pasado!…** - increpó la sannin roja de furia por la insolencia sujetándole por una de sus muñecas duramente conteniéndose de estrangularla, la menor le observaba retadoramente.

**– En absoluto irreflexivo. No metas a mi Naruto en esto y suélta a mi hija... O te prometo que lo lamentarás...** - siseó Kushina en tono macabro liberando gran parte de su instinto asesino materializando cadenas doradas haciendo tragar duro a la Senju.

La pelirroja menor se liberó ágilmente con un tirón inverso y miró a la rubia con un brillo mortal en sus orbes nuevamente azules, se escuchó un traqueteo de eslabones cuando cadenas plateadas comenzaron a manifestarse amenazantes de su espalda para lo cual cerró los ojos conteniendo su chakra especial y sed de sangre desmaterializándolas, se detuvo mirando por ultimo a su madre quien sintió sus ojos empañarse por las lágrimas y su corazón saltar de alegría al ver ese brillo de sorpresa y agradecimiento sintiéndose por primera vez unida a su hija, la menor salió de la oficina seguida por un enfurruñado peli negro y una temerosa castaña quien veía con pavor a la de ojos violetas y Tsunade.

La sannin de las babosas maldijo por lo bajo al sentir los eventos fuera de su control, Mikoto y Shizune solo se miraron con preocupación.

**Tejado cerca al monumento Hokage. Una hora después**

Uzumaki Kisara podía encontrar algo de paz mirando el atardecer.

En su cabeza recorrieron alguna vez muchos sueños, muestra de un pasado que no volvería y que sería mejor no recordar.

Shisui, Nami y sus rostros apacibles… Eran cosas que prefería olvidar.

Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada tras la culpa, no pudo evitar recordar indirectamente a su madre, después de haber regresado de su viaje la mayor siempre salía a su encuentro y le preguntaba entusiasmada por sus experiencias, sonriéndole calidamente, tan apacible, sensata y diferente al energúmeno que había conocido cuando niña, hacía mucho que había intentado no pensar en eso, a pesar de querer evitarlo inconscientemente tenía siempre presente a su madre… En el fondo ya no podía ni quería odiarla por algo que no tenía culpa.

Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento ennoblecido, no necesitaba ponerse sentimental, debía tener la mente fría y perniciosa si deseaba encontrar a su hermano mayor y protegerle, sin clemencia y compasión, sagaz y mortifera estaba segura que ganaría ante cualquier enemigo tal como derrotó a Mizuki, sonrió fríamente recordando a su antiguo yo inocuo incapaz de derramar la sangre de los culpables, Sasori de la arena, el amo de las marionetas, no podía permitir que nadie se interponga, eso era incontestable e irrefutable.

Luego seguiría esa mujer que se lo había arrebatado, a pesar de la aceptación que había ganado y la admiración de muchos años después, aunque lo negara había disfrutado de ello en el pasado pero eso ya no le importaba, porque tenía un rumbo fijo al cual dirigirse. Su hermano muchas veces actuaba como un torpe sin cerebro, un fanfarrón noble y agradable sin sentido de los sentimientos y sin talento… El peor de la generación pero así lo quería.

Con rostro indiferente rememoró los años que habían pasado y eventos venideros que solo serían un pequeño obstáculo para encontrarle. El tiempo y las dudas solo serian pequeñas piedras en su camino que serían removidas a la fuerza con la sangre de aquellos que lo apartaron de ella y condenaron sus destinos, para ello su voluntad debía de ser imperecedera ya que la historia la escribía el vencedor, ya no importaba el que hubiese sido si no lo que sería…

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca vacía, le pareció tonto tener esos pensamientos… no importaba cuanto reflexionara sobre ello. Nada cambiaría el pasado ni lavaría de sus manos la sangre que había derramado. No se arrepentiría de sus acciones, ya no le importaba que el mundo la viese como un demonio salido del profundo averno o la aceptación de quienes había considerado y consideraba gusanos reptantes sumidos en su propia depravación, encontraría a su hermano y le protegería con todo su ser de aquellas sucias e indignas manos que pronto cosecharian los horrores sembrados…

Miró de nuevo el atardecer naranja mientras el viento agitaba sus largos cabellos rojos…

**– ¿Qué?…** – musitó quedamente mientras sintió una horrible punzada de angustia en su pecho cuando el atardecer naranja y reluciente se hundía lentamente en las tinieblas… No le gustó, tenía un desagradable sentimiento de miedo y perdida, un augurio que no podía comprender.

Continuará...

**Glosario:**

Ai no Tani: Valle de las cenizas.


	15. Capítulo 14: Ecos de una senda desviada

El sol se elevaba lentamente, el calor luminiscente se filtraba a través de las nubes a cada segundo. Una brisa oscura y sórdida recorrió los pasajes y rutas de la ciudad desierta, con toque etéreo podía transmitir pesadez, desesperación entrelazada a un odio devastador, la rabia cultivada en el dolor y la tristeza retoñando cual árbol de raíces torcidas en un odio inmortal.

El chasquido de una piedra resonó, un silbido provocado por la ventisca inusitada, entre la polvareda una sombra cuyas pupilas resplandecían en un azul terrorífico aguardaba, bajó su cabeza cual depredador al acecho.

Naruto a pesar de su bravuconería desconocía el odio. Tenía una alegría genuina, innata, no había maldad en sus acciones. Había luchado por sus seres importantes hace ya tanto, siendo un guerrero por naturaleza.

No supo cuándo el caos espiritual le embargó, esos ojos resplandecientes eran el sustancial eco de su alma ahora tan fría como el cuerpo de su amiga, divagaba a una mera sombra de su antiguo ser, insensible como el cemento que los sostenía, no había sentido tanta pesadumbre desde la muerte de Shisui y Nami, había visto morir a gente valiosa, pero esa vez era diferente.

Experimentando el toque de esa suave piel bajo sus dedos contempló el rostro pacífico y puro de la muchacha desencadenando oleadas de rabia irrefrenables emerger de sus entrañas. Desde su partida desde Barbados fue su unica compañera en medio de la soledad, su amiga incondicional en el aislamiento, su apoyo, demostrando ser la verdadera prueba de la lealtad, confianza y valentía en momentos de vacilación, trayendo una irremediable consecuencia.

El rubio apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello ante esa idea sintiéndose despreciable al mirar ese bello rostro que mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en la muerte. El eco de lo que fue, pudo ser y nunca será.

Sentía estar atrapado en un espacio renegrido del que no podía salir, deseó dormir y alejarse de la culpa, desaparecer del plano existencial, del dolor al darse cuenta de lo inevitable, apartado arbitrariamente de ese tono suave y paciente, tan diferente y reconfortante a lo conocido.

La dualidad que embargaba el yermo que era su vida, esas sonrisas llenas de añoranza era una antítesis insufrible de la creación.

En medio del adormecimiento una voz imaginaria afloró desde los confines de su conciencia, el eco tétrico por la sangre de su némesis..

La desazón mutó a rabia, sus puños ardían, su corazón acelerado por latidos galvanizados en el aborrecimiento dolían, ya no podía contener más el deseo sádico e insano de desgarrar el cosmos de su oponente, extinguir su existencia cual flama efímera al viento oscuro, reclamaba a gritos espirituales la sangre del traidor.

El viento silbó alrededor de la inquietante escena, el caballero dorado impregnado por la vacuidad de su ira se movía cual espíritu siniestro atrapado en los vientos etéreos, el ambiente era cada vez más pesado no solo a su alrededor, un pulsar de energía congelante cristalizaba el oxígeno difuminado por el aire.

Hilos de polvo empezaron a agitarse semejantes a las zarpas del Hades reclamando energías descarnadas, tambaleándose irregulares, anómalas con la fuerza del viento frio que rompía todos sus límites.

Un torrente gélido envolvió el cuerpo del joven impulsando cuantiosas lenguas de polvo en un espiral. Su cabellera rubia se arremolinaba propiciando su estado espiritual.

Se abalanzó contra el enemigo a velocidad aterradora, su antagonista no supo cómo reaccionar. El joven blondo lanzó puñetazos uno tras otro envuelto en su propio poder, enloquecido por la intención de descuartizarle.

La sonrisa divertida no había desaparecido de la cara del de orbes rojos al esquivarle, no le hacía falta observar las expresiones del guerrero para saber que la auténtica batalla empezaba... Su cometido había sido cumplido... Le había enfadado hasta el extremo...

**– ¿Por qué no dejas esas idioteces de lado?** – dijo en un siseo burlón, el guerrero de Athena con la cabeza gacha dirigió su atención al rostro ensangrentado de su amiga, un aura de malicia se expandió súbitamente.

En su cabeza no había sitio para reflexiones, como un relámpago la cruel ironía se presentó mofándose de sus desiciones erroneas, la posibilidad de haber calculado lacónicamente las causas y consecuencias de sus acciones como le recomendaba Owl hasta el cansancio hubiesen dado un resultado distinto y menos nefasto martillaba...

Había fallado... Perdido algo más que la perspectiva, a alguien demasiado importante en una manera irónica y una parte de si, el berserker ajeno a todo anduvo hasta el joven a paso lento sin perder de vista cada uno de sus movimientos, el ruido de sus botas resonaba en el terrorífico silbido del viento envilecido.

Un trozo de sedimento se desprendió de un edificio cercano rompiéndose en el duro suelo.

**– ¿Es que piensas quedarte ahí? Vamos, no la he matado para que no hagas nada** - insistió el berserker mirándole con malicia, Naruto alzó la mirada lentamente hacia él.

**– ¿No era tan importante para ti? ¡Vamos!** – exclamó el traidor al santuario ante la fuerza de su atacante creando una ráfaga de fuego negro esperando la confrontación.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que obtuvo cuando el aire frío se concentró en las zonas adecuadas agitándose en una ventisca abierta.

El berserker vio sorprendido como las ráfagas eólicas comenzaron a atacarle intentando atraparle, retrocedió dos brincos con sorpresa inusitada mirando a su alrededor de derecha a izquierda al ver que su oponente había desaparecido de su campo visual.

**– ¡¿Qué?!** – musitó con expresión pasmada al ver una sombra proyectada desde lo alto de un edificio, las blancas nubes se movían con lentitud contrastadas con una siniestra figura, los cabellos del individuo se movían como si cada hebra tuviese vida propia, en forma lenta y tortuosa.

El de cabellera rubia bajó su cabeza ligeramente centrándose en su presa manteniendo su expresión plana y monótona, unas pupilas rasgadas encendidas en fuego azul reemplazaron tras un tiempo los cálidos orbes amatista, en ellas tenía grabada una sentencia.

Inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha dio un brinco simple pero potente alcanzando la superficie del suelo hacia el lado contrario sin perder de vista al de armadura roja para girar rápidamente sobre su pie derecho y desaparecer en un torbellino de polvo.

El puño del rubio se movió a una velocidad de vértigo a pesar del daño corporal causado minutos antes, con fuerza se hundió en el estómago del duque del pánico seguido inmediatamente de muchos puñetazos más junto a una patada que lo elevó del suelo propulsándolo en el aire, Naruto entrecerró la mirada dando un salto siguiendo su trayectoria golpeándolo en el mismo punto.

El rostro del general berserker se desencajó en incredulidad clavando sus talones en el suelo recuperando su centro de gravedad, el rubio desapareció en un borrón reapareciendo a su frente dándole un uppercut directo a la mandíbula que lo mandó por los aires desorientándole, el de pupilas rojas vio como tras él una gran ráfaga de rayos de hielo se dirigía cual jabalinas a quemarropa contrarrestándola a duras penas con lenguas de fuego negro.

Cayó duramente en el suelo acuclillado agrietándolo en el proceso, apretó los dientes con frustración sacudiendo su cabeza, un hilo de sangre recorrió la comisura de su labio causándole pasmo e inseguridad ya que nunca vio el ataque origen, amplió la mirada aturdido sintiendo una presión atravesarle cuando fue agarrado por los tobillos para ser estrellado contra lo que quedaba de un edificio en ruinas.

La construcción se cimbró y hundió al atravezarla limpiamente levantando una humareda junto un estruendo ensordecedor.

Por un momento gracias a la escases de visión el de ojos rojos pensó tener la oportunidad de atacar a campo abierto y así terminar con todo, pero cuando recuperó el equilibrio y el sentido de orientación salió raudo y veloz en busca de un salvoconducto que le permitiese recuperar la ventaja, se detuvo en seco encontrándose cara a cara con unas pupilas rasgadas y fantasmales rodeadas de niebla gélida, el puño del caballero se interpuso en su camino con un movimiento rápido.

Automáticamente Theris reunió su energía en su mano derecha generando un ataque flamígero expandido, la explosión de fuego fue muy superior a la anterior. Ambas fuerzas quedaron igualadas nuevamente en el centro de la plazuela. Todo el ataque se precipitó sobre el de ojos rojos quien se movió hacia un costado a último momento evitando el golpe. El de cabello azul notó con desagrado que luchar a lo lejos era desventajoso y se lanzó propiciando un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Intercambiaron golpes rápidamente esquivando algunos mientras se movían a la velocidad de la luz, el de armadura carmesí aprovechando un desnivel que hizo perder el equilibrio al rubio le lanzó una patada lateral la cual fue bloqueada...

Theris con un gruñido de ira rodeó su cuerpo en aura carmesí para vencer el choque de fuerzas incrementando la suya propia. Naruto hizo lo propio entrecerrando su mirada lentamente sujetando el brazo y congelándolo aprovechando en dar un golpe ligero con su puño cerrado al costado derecho del hombre al desviar el ataque hacia unas columnas que estallaron en mil pedazos...

**– Este tipo…** – señalo Theris mentalmente dando un paso hacia atrás sin bajar la guardia sujetando su extremidad congelada.

**– Su forma de pelear ha cambiado... Aun así…** - salió de sus cavilaciones abruptamente al ver como su atacante corrió hacia el a gran velocidad para desaparecer en un borrón.

Naruto dio un puñetazo centrado en el abdomen del berserker quien emitió un gesto de dolor y cayó de rodillas frente a él. El joven rubio con una oscura expresión movió su brazo lentamente convocando una capa de aire gélido que rodeó dicha extremidad concentrandose en su mano abierta...

**– Koliso…** - susurró el rubio en un siseó sorprendiendo a su contrincante con una esfera de aire...

**– ¡Pequeño cabrón! ¡No voy a perder contra una basura como tú!…** – siseó el de orbes carmesí con fuerza, no pudo moverse tras ser rodeado por una gruesa capa de hielo.

El rubio bajo su vista dándole una mirada frívola. Sangraba por la boca y sus manos estaban cubiertas por la sangre de su amiga. Situó lentamente su mano izquierda por detrás de la espalda emitiendo un brillo azul que se intensificaba.

La acción de Naruto fue interrumpida de pronto, el de cabello azul con una mueca llena de rabia se puso de pie ignorando el dolor del congelamiento contrarrestando sus efectos con su cosmos lanzando un derechazo a su rival.

Naruto amplió los ojos cuando vio el puño del ex caballero de plata apenas evitándolo pese a su velocidad de la luz sin embargo fue rozado por la potencia y salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás revolviéndose en el aire cayendo acuclillado en el centro de la plaza.

Mientras Naruto se levantaba frunció el ceño con dolor colocando su mano izquierda en su muñeca derecha acomodando el hombro dislocado por el roce del ataque, le miró impasible al dar un paso apretando su puño derecho y desaparecer a nueva cuenta en un flash dorado...

Un estallido se manifestó en la parte norte del campo, el de ojos rubí dio un salto hacia un lado justo en el instante cuando de la altura del suelo surgió un torrente de aire evitándolo y deteniéndose al esquivar un puñetazo descendente que resquebrajó el suelo, el rubio sin separar el puño del suelo se apoyó con su otro brazo impulsando su cuerpo horizontalmente e impactando una patada lateral en el guerrero de armadura roja.

Theris retrocedió tras bloquearla con su antebrazo por precaución. Sabía que Naruto no era más fuerte que el por qué solo con rozarle le había dislocado un hombro.

El traidor pensó con acierto que cualquier golpe directo le quebraría un hueso pero la desventaja era su velocidad que era muy superior a la suya. Continuaron combatiendo ferozmente, intercambiaban golpes de todo tipo. De vez en cuando se herían mutuamente con sorpresivos ataques de fuego y hielo.

El berserker reunió toda su aura en un ataque creando lenguas de fuego, el rubio entrecerró sus pupilas luminosas gruñendo salvajemente esquivando una para correr hacia atrás dando un brinco hacia un muro destrozado, brincando a nueva cuenta en forma de zigzag por un andamio para rodear su cuerpo de aura dorada acelerando y liberando una onda expansiva al brincar hacia una estructura elevada siendo seguido de cerca por el duque del pánico.

Una lengua de fuego intentó empalarle pero fue frenada por una ráfaga de aire congelante conteniéndola para ser esquivada por el usuario del hielo quien aceleró su velocidad sin perderle de vista esquivando más ataques flamígeros

Con un grito de guerra el rubio esquivó una gran bola de fuego impulsándose en el muro por medio de una acrobacia mortal invertida aprovechando e impactando una violento pisotón descendente en la cabeza del guerrero sangriento precipitándolo hacia la tierra resquebrajándola por completo.

Viendo la oportunidad se dirigió con la mirada desencajada en picada hacia el lugar de impacto rodeando su puño de energía dorada con la intención de aplastar la cabeza del asesino quien contraatacó con rabia usando una llamarada de fuego negro que fue esquivada por el rubio quien se sujetó rápidamente en un andamio e impulsó hacia lo que quedaba de un balcón.

Una nueva llamarada imponente se dirigía hacia él, el rubio al verla apretó los puños temblando de furor, confusión y rabia mientras le rodeaba de nuevo su aura dorada, liberó un grito ahogado de dolor encogiéndose ligeramente sujetando su pecho a la altura del corazón donde recibió otrora el daño de la técnica de pesadilla.

A pesar del dolor físico se lanzó como una jabalina contra la bola de fuego liberando un grito de rabia superándola, mostró una sonrisa sádica al dar un devastador puñetazo hundiéndolo en el rostro del guerrero quien fue propulsado para atrás a velocidad aterradora revotando contra el suelo sin detenerse y atravesado dos gruesas columnas hacia unas ruinas estrellándose finalmente en ellas.

**– ¿Es el puto comienzo del que tantas hablas?…** – jadeó en un gruñido frío el rubio.

El berserker quedo en silencio por unos momentos tras salir de los escombros mirándole fijamente.

**– Tú no sabes nada…** – sentenció de forma lacónica el de cabello azul.

El rubio atacó a nueva cuenta con un puñetazo centrado que retuvo el de armadura roja.

**– Alguien como tú, no podría entender, esto es para preservar nuestras existencias…** - respondió en medio del forcejeo el de mirada roja, el rubio se zafó del agarre con un tirón invertido reteniéndole el brazo derecho.

**– Tu asquerosa existencia se desvanecerá, estaréis perdido en el tiempo como un puto guijarro, el tiempo no se preocupara por ti o por cuantas personas asesinas, te perderás en el olvido. Me encargaré de eso…** - respondió monótonamente el rubio, el berserker zafándose del agarre arqueo su cuerpo dirigiendo una parada ascendente a la mandíbula del caballero.

**– ¡Que mierda sabrás tú de eso!** – respondió el hombre irreverente, las pupilas de Naruto centellaron en un tono luminiscente ante la respuesta y provocación escupiendo sangre y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

**– Tú no lo has visto, no has crecido viendo lo que estar en un nido de mentiras asqueroso pendejo. Somos malditos destructores, nuestro instinto está por encima de cualquier cosa putrefacta de este nauseabundo plano y cada día de nuestra vida que no peleamos, lo deseamos. Conseguiremos un nuevo camino, ese camino más allá de toda esa mierda y basura maleable en un circulo vicioso, debe tener fin, va a tener fin, cueste lo que cueste y tú no podrás evitarlo.** – increpó señalándole con el dedo desafiante.

**– Lo unico que se es que... ¡Voy a romperte cada uno de tus huesos!** - Naruto pronunció en tono oscuro ya que todavía podía ver aquellas imágenes, sustitutas de la sonrisa y las muecas constantes de Kisara y su tormento. El cuerpo inerte, sin vida, el pecho abierto y quemado, la sangre acumulada en la boca y descendiendo por la nariz de Siroe...

El cuerpo cercenado de Shisui a manos de Itachi rodeado de tinieblas mientras su asesino sostenía su ojo cual premio vergonzoso, tenía la macabra visión clavada en las retinas. La sangre impregnaba el frio suelo ante su mirada en shock.

La angustia que pudo sentir Nami ante su muerte inminente le mareó provocándole nauseas, sus ojos se apagaron cuando el descubrió esa cruda realidad, observándolo todo sin hacer nada para remediarlo. Le vio de manera mordaz ya que no podía olvidar el salvajismo en su lugar de origen, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Nunca olvidaría los horrores al que su hermana y él fueron sometidos. No los perdonaría, ni aunque pasaran mil años renunciaría, no se saldrían con la suya.

Una nueva aura se manifestó en forma blanquecina, el berserker supo que algo anormal estaba ocurriendo y dio un paso atrás, fiero observador de los sucesos, de esa fuerza extraña que crecía.

**– ¡¿Qué no se nada sobre vivir con mentiras?!...** - susurró pensando en los rostros del pasado y el presente. El aura se elevó en oleadas y ambiente se enrareció, casi deshaciéndose en fulgór como si todo lo que rodease se encontrara sometido a una temperatura irreal.

El aura blanquecina se expandió de adentro hacia afuera con un grito enfurecido. El cuerpo maltrecho del rubio se sacudió por el golpe del viento provocándo un corte en la cara del berserker por lo cual se sintió sorprendido. El oji rojo supo que todo se estaba saliendo de control, esa fuerza extraña emergía como un rio olvidado, decidiendo ponerle fin

**– Esto es verdaderamente gracioso** - dijo el de cabello azul suavemente.

**– !Piensas que puedes matarme!** - Theris susurró con fiereza.

**– ¿Qué tu palabrería me amedrenta cabrón?** – el rubio al escucharle estrechó lentamente la mirada.

**– Es una lástima lo de ella...** - completó el duque del pánico indiferente. - Quería que viviese lo suficiente para verte morir.

Theris cambió su atención al cuerpo de Siroe con una mirada de enojo.

**– Típico de perros sin elección…** - dijo el de cabello azul simplemente.

**– Yo casi esperaba como mucho tuviese algo de sentido común y se de cuenta del trasfondo. Esos sentimientos mundanos les costaran sus vidas… Cuento con ello esclavo de Athena…** - dijo haciendo un ademan de fastidio dándole una expresión fría

**– ¡Lo tenias planeado, maldito bastardo!** – respondió Naruto estremeciéndose de ira.

**– Quizás. Fue divertido mientras duró.** – respondió cínicamente el de armadura roja.

Naruto gruñó levantando su puño y apretándolo.

Theris soltó una carcajada burlona que hizo erizar de rabia al joven blondo.

**– ¡Cabrón insolente!** - Dijo el guerrero sangriento.

Naruto lanzó su puño hacia adelante usando un ataque básico de polvo de diamantes pero ya era demasiado tarde. Theris se precipitó hacia el con una velocidad inhumana y le golpeó con fuerza en una tacleada empujándole con una patada directa en su torso.

Naruto sintió el aire abandonar su pecho tras clavar sus talones en el suelo y recuperar su centro de gravedad.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde sintió una fuerte presión de viento recibiendo un lazo al cuello que lo arrojó a un lado como un proyectil enviándole derrapando por el suelo de piedra por lo que flexionó sus brazos para impulsarse hacia atrás apretando los ojos ante el dolor.

**– ¡Cállate!** - Naruto gritó con rabia lanzándose hacia adelante.

Tan rápido como un rayo el rubio se acercó por detrás del guerrero. Antes de que el de orbes carmesí pudiera reaccionar el de ojos rasgados arremetió en la cara de manera violenta provocando que el yelmo diadema del berserker cayera al suelo causando un ruido metálico.

El duque del pánico gruñó y se tambaleó por un momento mirándole con los ojos inyectados en sangre e ira. Se lamió el interior de la boca y escupió un diente mezclado con sangre.

Enfurecido y sin mediar palabra corrió en zigzag, sujetó al rubio por el cuello y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared provocando que su yelmo diadema saliese volando por los aires, sin soltar su agarre apretó más ante lo cual el caballero apretó los ojos y los dientes resistiendo a la asfixia, entreabrió uno tortuosamente imitando la acción lleno de furia maniobrando en un movimiento inverso estrellándose ambos en el muro a nueva cuenta con el mismo resultado.

Ambos midieron sus fuerzas durante unos segundos, el de armadura roja lanzó su puño hacia atrás y golpeó a Naruto con brutalidad en la mandíbula enviándole a volar unos diez metros y se deslizase por el suelo.

**– ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?...** - Phobos gruñó mientras caminaba hacia el rubio - pero incluso eso no te salvará.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y se levantó frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, con los ojos brillantes en un azul intenso.

**– ¡Jodete!** - Naruto respondió con desdén y desprecio

El berserker sonrió tétricamente mientras esperó a que Naruto hiciese el siguiente movimiento

Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante dando un puñetazo cruzado pero Theris lo atrapó impactando un gancho izquierdo en la mejilla del de armadura dorada. Naruto se tambaleó pero rápidamente usó su otro puño en un ataque centrado que el berserker esquivó al agacharse sonriendo con diversión vil mientras esquivaba los golpes de Naruto quien de sus puños emitía una leve brizna de energía congelante.

**– Eres demasiado débil por depender de tus emociones**… - dijo Theris entre dientes viendo un nuevo puño dirigido hacia él.

**– ¡¿Tu crees?!...** - siseó con alevosía el caballero acelerando su velocidad

El berserker siendo empujado por la potencia atrapó su muñeca y la retorció. Naruto suprimió un grito tras escuchar y sentir un crujido repugnante debido a la rotura del hueso lanzandose hacia atrás encorvado y agarrando con firmeza su muñeca rota, en su rostro una mueca de dolor se formó, suavizó su expresión sombría al apretar su hueso dislocado colocándolo en su lugar cubriéndolo con una gruesa capa de hielo rogando internamente con contar con la fuerza vital regenerativa heredada de su madre.

Theris se mostró sorprendido pero su típica expresión indiferente volvió rápidamente.

**– En efecto eres una caja de sorpresas.** - dijo con indiferencia el ex caballero.

Al ver que Theris había bajado la guardia, Naruto se precipitó hacia adelante a velocidad vertiginosa todavía encorvado y se estrelló contra el de armadura roja de cabeza tirándolo al suelo, Naruto de un brinco se abalanzó en un brutal forcejeo azotando el rostro de Theris con sus propias manos antes de ser derribado por una patada bien colocada en el pecho.

Los dos combatientes se pusieron de pie. Theris se limpió la nariz sangrado, pero curiosamente, no parecía enfadado. De hecho parecía alegre de alguna manera.

**– Vamos a hacer las cosas más interesantes ya que él está cerca de su objetivo..**. - dijo el berserker

**– ¿Objetivo? ¿De que carajos hablas?..** - siseó el rubio con sorpresa y desprecio.

**– Acaso…** - pensó para sí el rubio con rostro sombrío corriendo hacia el al formar una esfera de aire congelado lanzándola a la altura de los pies del berserker congelándolos hasta las rodillas

**– Lo que dijo Siroe…** - Naruto pensó al dar un gritó cuando le dio a su oponente una patada en el estómago haciéndole retroceder.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna tras ver el precioso rostro de la joven. Sin embargo simuló que si la tuvo.

**– El más fuerte de los doce…** - En una fracción de segundo, Naruto estaba en la cara de Theris con una andanada de golpes y patadas. El berserker esquivó cada uno con mayor dificultad ya que la ira estaba causando que su oponente sea coordinado

**– Él ha desaparecido hace tanto.. Siempre con esas frases raras. Pero sentía que escapaba de la aburrida y común vida... hay algo, sobrenatural.**

**– Siempre tuvo un buen carácter a pesar de su seriedad, amable, leal, uno de los caballeros más dedicados al santuario... Es imposible que esté tras las muertes de Atheleia y Lavrio pero...** - se dijo mentalmente mientras empezó a reunir su aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al reunir su energía el blondo salió corriendo hacia su enemigo a velocidad inhumana

**– Eso es lo que parece…**- tras decir esto liberó el rayo de diamante que arremetió en todas direcciones contra el asesino tras chocar contra las zonas congeladas del campo. De repente el recuerdo de la voz de Siroe irrumpió en su mente.

**– Parece que hay mucho que desconozco. Quizá más…** - pensó el rubio con expresión indescifrable tomando una decisión final incendiando su cosmos hasta el extremo, las oleadas de energía gélida lentamente volaron hasta el firmamento en un último golpe lanzándose en forma de un haz de luz dorada chocando contra un haz rojo.

Los puños de ambos rasgaron el aire en un silbido generando un resplandor. La sangre se derramó de una gran herida en el brazo de Naruto quien ni siquiera podía gritar ya toda su energía estaba terminándose.

Theris tras evadirle se lanzó hacia el a una velocidad monstruosa. Naruto sin embargo se tambaleó un poco mientras su sangre empezó a gotear sobre el suelo imitando su acción.

Unos cuantos momentos pasaron y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el viento. Pero la realidad se apresuró a regresar en forma de un destello rojo de fuego volando hacia atrás golpeando la pared seguido por un destello dorado

Los hombres se enfrentaron entre sí desafiando sus destinos. Naruto estaba cansado más allá de infierno, pero mientras miraba su maltrecho cuerpo, supo que la sangre y lágrimas de dolor y tristeza que había liberado Siroe eran mayores, recordaba el sufrimiento cruel de Kisara, su tristeza sólo alimentó su determinación y lo enfureció revigorizando su cuerpo.

Sin más palabras intercambiadas ambos destellos chocaron en dos devastadores ataques generando un estallido cual rugido de bestia infernal, solo uno dio en el blanco.

Theris se detuvo con una mueca de perplejidad y horror observando como las partes de su armadura que había impactado Naruto a través de su combate eran cubiertas por una leve capa de hielo emergiendo desde el interior de su costado derecho, la parte posterior de los tobillos, su abdomen, en la parte superior de la cabeza y antebrazos, su puño derecho e izquierdo y el cuello quitándole la respiración, una gota de sudor frio resbaló por su rostro, supo tras rememorar cada golpe y patada que el viento brillaba de manera sospechosa, cada ráfaga de aire que esquivaba en realidad había cumplido su cometido, gruño tras darse cuenta de la realidad mirando con odio infinito a su oponente...

Naruto jadeaba apretando los ojos cayendo de rodillas con los brazos extendidos y sus manos unidas, de estas, lenguas de escarcha ascendente se desprendian.

**– Pequeño gusano…** - siseó el guerrero ante la treta a largo plazo.

**– Quien está detrás de todo ¿Es Dumah?** – musitó el blondo en tono seco ignorando escuetamente la provocación. Los rayos del sol les cegaban por momentos. Naruto se reincorporó lentamente respirando de manera agitada, gotas de sangre y sudor caían al suelo desde su magullado rostro.

**– ¿Cuál es ese propósito?... ¿Cómo servirán estas masacres a sus planes?** – rebatió lentamente el de armadura dorada intentando normalizar su respiración, apretó los ojos al sentir como su visión se tornaba por segundos borrosa.

**– ¡Hábla! ¿Cuál es? Habla y os dejaré vivir.** – susurró el rubio en tono seco arrastrando cada silaba con desprecio.

**– Estáis mintiendo y ambos lo sabemos. Vas a matarme.** – dijo con desinterés el berserker tras ver con ira y humillación el como la capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrirlo, el vello corporal se erizó, era incapaz de sentir sus dedos y sus piernas, su corazón se aceleró en ritmo lento y rápido causándole estupor.

**– Entonces decidlo antes de morir.** – inquirió el rubio fríamente.

**– Te lo diré para poder ver tu rostro tras ver tu fracaso. Nos hemos organizado en un plan sin error, esporádico. Glorioso ¿Verdad? Tantos murieron y tan rápido.** - Naruto entrecerró la mirada duramente tras escuchar sus palabras esperando una respuesta concisa ignorando la sensación de debilidad que mermaba su percepción. Sus miradas se estudiaron desafiantes un momento ignorando el paisaje que les rodeaba ante lo cual el rubio hizo una mueca amarga.

**– Muchos están descontentos y temerosos ante el reinado del Olimpo incluso en tus órdenes, cansados de ser marionetas desechables. Los dioses se pelean por territorios a lo largo de los siglos una y otra vez ¿Cuántas veces hemos luchado unos contras otros? Deteniendo la furia de Poseidón, las maquinaciones de Eris y el juicio mortal de Hades…** – esa frase tortuosa llamó la atención del guerrero de hielo, una maldición abandonó los labios del vencido tras una punzada en su estómago.

**– ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?** – espetó el caballero dorado.

**– Después de cada batalla sagrada** – El guerrero desde su prisión comenzó a relatar ignorándole –** Athena regresa al limbo tras haber realizado su labor de proteger a la raza humana, el ciclo se repite y vuelve a reencarnar. Pero hubo una ocasión en la que sus caballeros alzaron su puño contra los dioses en demasiadas ocasiones.** – dice en tono serio.

**– ¡Eso no importa! ¡El deber de los caballeros es protegerla sea cual sea el enemigo! ¿¡Tú no hiciste lo mismo en el pasado como caballero de plata!?** - respondió secamente el rubio.

**– Eso no viene al caso. En la anterior guerra sagrada, hubo un caballero que destacó mucho más que cualquiera. Un joven llamado Tenma, llegó al santuario y pronto se le proclamó caballero de Pegaso tras pocos años. Ese sujeto fue el más fiel y luchando en una gran diversidad de batallas.** – dice el guerrero en tono rasposo mirándole odiosamente.

**– ¿Ese sujeto? - **murmuró para si el Namikaze.**  
**

**– Antes de la batalla final contra Hades, hubo un incidente contra Poseidón. El santuario mandó a dos caballeros de oro y algunos de plata para poner en marcha el plan del arca. El caballero de oro de Acuario de aquel entonces murió en batalla junto a su compañero de Escorpio. Ironico. Los caballeros de oro de quienes se supone debian de permanecer en las doce casas tenían la misión de acabar con los espectros en los distintos puntos del mundo. Algunos no lograron volver, el mismo patrón se repite a lo largo de los siglos inclusive hace ya cuatrocientos años. Los caballeros de más bajo rango se quedaban en el santuario protegiendo a la diosa, es decir, fue la misma Sendai Athena quién decidió la orden para que el Pegaso pudiese estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible.** – espetó levantando su rostro lentamente demostrando en sus pupilas sangrientas todo su odio.

**– ¿Qué?** - dijo el rubio con extrañeza, amplió la mirada repentinamente, una visión asaltó su mente, sentía estar arrodillado junto a sus congéneres durante el atardecer, casi podía sentir los rayos solares en su piel, no podía ver sus rostros, todos frente de una mujer parecida a la Athena que servía con una notoria diferencia de edades mostrando los rasgos de madurez tanto en su hermoso rostro como en su cuerpo denotando sensualidad divina como rigidez marcial.

**– Un caballero enamoró a una diosa, una herejia infame por lo que la diosa hacía todo lo posible para protegerle ¡Mientras que por el resto de los caballeros le daba igual lo que les pasará!** – espetó con rabia el ex caballero.

**– ¡Cállate! ¡Athena jamas haría eso, ella es nuestra amiga!** – respondió el rubio apretando los dientes con ferocidad.

**– ¡¿Eso crees?! ¡¿La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra táctica?! ¡¿Athena?!, cretino, ella jamás ha mostrado aprecio por ningún caballero y amazona. Los que han muerto en su nombre no son recordados por nadie excepto pocos, puede que ni por ella misma, jamás había luchado por ellos exceptuando a su sucesión ¿O quizás no?.** – dijo retóricamente el de cabello azul mirando de reojo el cuerpo de su hermana.

**– ¡Eres una gran bolsa de mierda, que Athena fuera así! ¡Ella ha sido una amiga bondadosa, lo sé desde la noche del juramento!** – respondió el rubio con terquedad pero esta vez dudando de sus palabras.

**– Quizas sea una gran bolsa de mierda, pero soy sincero conmigo mismo, ahora puede que sea como dices, pero hace cuatrocientos años era distinta.** – dijo en tono sombrío el guerrero.

**– ¡Ya estoy cansándome de tus malditas mentiras!…** - respondió el rubio con rabia acercándose peligrosamente al guerrero.

**– Da igual si lo crees o no. Yo fui un caballero que durante mucho tiempo divagaba, recuperé retazos de memorias gracias a Ares al caer en una misión. Y luego fui convertido en berserker asumiendo un escalón más. Ese ciclo al que estamos encadenados muy pocos revela verdades… Durante las anteriores guerras santas ella no derramó ni una sola lágrima tras ver morir a sus protectores y sobre todo, jamás se preocupó por salvarles de la muerte, de Poseidón y su abrumador cosmos o de la ira de Thanatos e Hypnos. Pero la profecía de las hermanas del destino pondrá fin a ese ciclo enfermizo e injusto, dejaremos de ser juguetes en manos de los Dioses…** - dice el guerrero apretando los dientes ante los signos de congelamiento.

**– ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? ** – manifestó el rubio arrastrando las palabras con un mal presentimiento.

**– A decir verdad, no se me ha confiado, cuando, donde o como, pero pronto el mundo lo sabrá. Sus planes serán puestos en marcha… El…** - susurró el de cabello azul mostrando una sonrisa fría.

**– Búscalo si te atreves… Por su medio seremos libres de reclamar nuestros verdaderos caminos… No puedes hacer nada. No puedes vencer. Tu muerte es inevitable… Muero feliz sabiendo que todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano…** - musitó el berserker, su piel se tornaba azul, con expresión enloquecida le maldijo desdeñoso tras ser cubierto completamente por el hielo el cual brilló quebrándose en miles de pedazos esparcidos a los vientos silenciosos. .

El tiempo se detuvo para el mientras ese viento movía sus cabellos, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una sombra denotando el frio que envolvía su alma. Su cuerpo sucumbiendo ante el daño cayó al suelo de espaldas dando fin a una historia y al principio de otra.

Permanecía inmóvil observando taciturno el vasto cielo azul, entrecerró la mirada, su expresión triste se acentuaba, vislumbró con mirada impotente la bóveda celeste tan pura y profunda cual par de zafiros de su pasado surcado por aves volando libres y sin ataduras. Cerraba los ojos lentamente sintiéndose muy cansado, libre de las ataduras que lo sujetaban a la culpabilidad del pasado.

El mundo se desvaneció lentamente en la niebla borrosa de la inconciencia, estaba feliz. Sentía que quizás habría un nuevo comienzo, donde podría ver a Nami y a Jan deambulando libres, donde el pecado de la humanidad no podría tocarlos, podría sonreírle a Siroe y a Yaga, disfrutar los tres de los rayos del cálido sol brillante en una tierra eterna. Podía sentir el frio adormecedor del descanso sin fin en los extremos de los dedos...

Insustanciales memorias afloraron y desaparecieron cual espejismos de verano atándole al existir… Sin siquiera darse cuenta, en medio de la oscuridad adormecedora su mente voló libre hacia unos años en el pasado… A la época de su primera misión…

En un lugar de muerte rescataron a una joven de largo cabello gris, su belleza excepcional los vislumbró, con el tiempo demostró ser un prodigio controlando su poder bajo la tutela de su maestro Dumah de Géminis quien la entrenó en isla Kanon, cada vez que entraba en batalla mantenía un perfecto control de sí misma como para no atacar a ningún amigo ganando en poco tiempo la armadura de Casiopea, llegando a ser una de las amazonas de bronce más fuertes después de los caballeros dorados, los cinco grandes caballeros de plata y la escolta personal de Shion, sin embargo esto no alteró para nada su carácter suave, tranquilo y tímido.

Pero el trauma de su existir jamás pudo ser borrado de su ser, lo cual la hacía reacia al más mínimo contacto físico con cualquier persona que no fuera Naruto, Lelouch, Dumah y posteriormente Odín, eso le había valido perder el control de sí misma en más de una ocasión generalmente con Saras, causando serios daños a quien osara ponerle una mano encima sin su permiso, y ganándose el miedo y el respeto de los demás caballeros y soldados rasos, lo cual era un alivio para Dumah ya que temía que su joven alumna fuese maltratada de algún modo por los demás debido a su belleza y carácter tranquilo…

Repentinamente algo llamó la atención de Naruto sacándolo de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, la primera misión junto a la nueva amazona de Casiopea, la luz que provenía de una fogata en medio de un pequeño campamento les daba confort.

**– Señor Naruto, ¿Usted ha odiado alguna vez?** - llegó de pronto la voz de la chica.

Naruto le dio una mirada interrogante para negar con la cabeza en gesto divertido y responder despreocupadamente.

– Que va, en el pasado les di a unos payasos una paliza que ni te cuento y muchas veces me la dieron a mí, bah, igual ahora, aunque estamos en misiones no se guardar rencor por mucho tiempo, incluso podría decir que les tengo lástima por ser tan estúpidos ¿Y tú, Daphne? – dijo entregándole un pescado asado que la chica aceptó quitando su máscara mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

**– Yo sí, se odiar con toda mi alma…** - fue la respuesta sincera que sin pensarlo un solo segundo le había dado la joven de largo cabello gris en esa solitaria noche.

Al despertar de su momentáneo sueño, el viento silbaba entre los edificios en formas irregulares revelando la superficie erosionada del emplazamiento.

El joven apretando los dientes ante sus heridas se dirigió lentamente al frágil cuerpo de Siroe cayendo de rodillas a su costado, sus pupilas se contrajeron observándole y apretando los ojos sacudió su cabeza, los entrecerró tomándola entre sus brazos solemnemente suprimiendo un jadeo involuntario, se irguió lentamente a pesar del dolor comenzando a caminar, mientras avanzaba entre los rayos del sol miraba con aprensión y recelo un pueblo a la distancia situado en el hueco de una meseta, a cada paso que avanzaba de su pecho un sentimiento oscuro y envilecido brotaba, viajó siempre hacia el norte, en su rostro podía sentir apenas el aroma terroso y el olor ferroso de la cálida sangre de Siroe entremezclada con la fragancia de los verdes campos a la distancia, con pasividad y desinterés viró lentamente su cabeza a un montículo triangular al norte.

Dio unos pasos cortos deteniéndose ante los acantilados eclipsados del mediodía, el aroma inmemorial del pasado olvidado inundo sus fosas nasales, vestigios de la barbarie tras el fin de una era, observó con parsimonia un vitral casi destruido, reflejó unas extrañas pupilas azules rasgadas recobrando su color amatista causándole una punzada de desconcierto.

Despertó de los espectros de los viejos sueños alzando la cabeza… Mirando el horizonte opacado se creó tensión en el aire, manifestó una mueca fría, le pareció una burda ironía el cómo ese territorio convulsionado parecía oculto ante el mundo. Sobre mareas de dolor que suben y bajan, que le dejaban dolorosamente despierto y repugnantemente vivo.

Su cosmo energía se encendió arremolinado sus dorados cabellos junto a los de Siroe dando una última mirada al escenario observando su objetivo en las alturas frunciendo el ceño, desapareciendo ambos en un haz de luz dorada siendo embargado por emociones que jamás había tenido antes, reapareciendo en la montaña más alta, transpiro ligeramente intentando recobrar el equilibrio apretando los dientes suprimiendo una maldición, se encorvó ligeramente apoyándose en su rodilla donde depositó el cuerpo de la joven con delicadeza.

Jadeó por el esfuerzo con expresión muerta, suspiró hondo llevando lentamente la mano derecha a la altura del pecho de la joven creando contacto provocando que un leve resplandor cerúleo les rodease, se intensificó mientras la armadura de Equuleus se separó en haces de luz que se dirigieron a la ciudad donde se encontraba la caja de pandora mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que caían desordenados sobre el magullado rostro de la chica sin darle importancia al evento deslizando sus dedos a su suave mejilla.

**– ¿Destino?…** – musitó suavemente apartándose de golpe, lograba hacerse una idea de lo que su amiga intentó transmitirle en tan arduo viaje…

**– ¡¿Justicia?!…** – musitó una vez más con rabia elevando su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza.

**– ¡Freezing Koffin!** – exclamó cuando su cosmos dorado le rodeó...

**– ¿Dónde estan tus consejos y tu risa? ¿Qué fue de aquella persona con propósito y visión que una vez fuiste? Por miedo a la soledad acabamos aferrándonos a los recuerdos tu y yo…** – fue la respuesta de Naruto generando cuatro rayos de su maño los cuales comenzaron a generar lentamente un brillo gélido proyectado sobre el cuerpo cual prisma perfecto.

**– Duerme, descansa, en el pacifico mundo de hielo que crearé para ti…** – dijo finalmente el caballero dorado con una voz que no parecía suya dejando fluir sus lágrimas mientras mantenía su técnica.

**– Siroe…** – dijo el rubio dirigiendo el aire congelante en una brisa.

**– Yo... No se que hacer, el dolor, no comprendo… Me cuesta aceptar… No quiero aceptarlo... ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!** – decía casi en un susurro pero era perfectamente audible. Solo podía decir palabras que se quedaban en el aire y nada más.

**– Yo…** – esta vez se dirigió el caballero en tono vacío, antinatural – **No sé cómo decirte adiós…** – dice con la voz temblorosa – **Por los dioses ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme? ¿Por qué duele tanto?…** - musitó el chico con voz ronca, pero fría, distante...

Las heridas infringidas comenzaron a arden, en un intento de controlarse casi perdió el dominio de su cuerpo negándose a caer de rodillas frente a su obra jadeando tras sentir su energía menguar.

**– No…** – Musitó el rubio en tono lento. – **¡No me importa ningún ciclo!… ¡No puedo creer esa mentira! ¡Solo se que no voy a descansar hasta que se haga justicia de esto! ¡No se saldrán con la suya!… ¡Acaso ese era tu ciclo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Lo es!? ¡No! ¡No te merecías esto! ¡Qué precio tienen nuestras vidas! ¿¡Por qué esta pasando esto!? ¿¡Acaso así nos ven los dioses!? ¡Que somos los caballeros de Athena!…** - Dice con un rictus de rabia y confusión deseando tocar la suave mejilla de la joven ahora inalcanzable apretando su puño libre con fuerza.

**– Espero... Que me perdones, por arriesgar mi vida y que hayas tenido que salvarme.** – son sus últimas palabras mientras la fuerza congelante resplandecía y atraviesa el espacio envolviendo a la joven en un ataúd de hielo perpetuo, retrocedió lentamente paso a paso mientras el dolor desaparecía de la mente del joven blondo, su antiguo yo poco a poco se volvía cenizas ante los tristes recuerdos.

La pregunta de un pasado se repetía en su cabeza.

**– Señor Naruto ¿Usted ha odiado alguna vez?** - la voz de Daphne irrumpió de sus recuerdos, como si se tratara de un autómata llevó la vista al hermoso rostro de Siroe que yacía en su cubierta de hielo.

Pronunció en un susurro inaudible un silencioso adiós, el susurro sonó tan frió, que nadie hubiera creído que se trataba de Naruto. Una amarga despedida de esa mujer a la que había despertado su corazón en la muerte, ahí, en el aparente límite entre el cielo y el mundo enlazándose las posibilidades y ciclos en constante continuidad ante la cruda realidad, tensó sus hombros lentamente, no deseaba dejarla sola pero supo que era la hora de seguir.

En ese instante una ráfaga de viento diferente atravesó el espacio y le dio en el rostro, pero eso no los asustó, es más, les daba paz. Un suave calor se plantó en su mejilla. En ese mediodía pálido emitió un suspiro pesado mientras miró el horizonte helado sin volver la cabeza atrás.

Bajó su mirada amatista hacia las ciudades que rodeaban la cadena de montañas, supo que la evolución de la humanidad era lenta, a pesar de ello de niño era muy imaginativo, mucho más que Kisara y de lo que de lo que era ahora, la imaginación y terquedad implacable eran su acceso hacia el futuro, ella lo supo por eso le confió su armadura de bronce, Siroe le había confiado el futuro a él.

Bajó la cabeza melancólico, las palabras del berserker retumbaban con desasosiego. Tras dieciséis años había despertado un sentir de dudas, el caballero de hielo debía de ser frio para estar listo para la batalla, suspiró hondo levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo deseando volver a ser niño, vivir con sus padres, jugar con Kisara y Konohamaru, libre de vaticinios y profecías oscuras, de maquinaciones, de la carga tan pesada que era la responsabilidad de los sueños de sus camaradas caídos, con un nuevo pensamiento el cual ardía en su interior su corazón se enfriaba, por una segunda oportunidad que nunca llegaría, las decisiones tomadas eran ineludibles, ya había llegado demasiado lejos y no había vuelta atrás.

Inclinó la cabeza lentamente observando la tierra desde lo que parecía la cima del mundo, estrechando la mirada apretó sus dientes con fiereza mientras liberó su poderosa aura arremolinandose, levantó la cabeza, supo no podía dar marcha atrás desapareciendo en haz de luz dorada siendo embargado por un vacío que jamás había tenido, un manantial de recuerdos y de penas. Posibilidades y dudas, sendas y cauces trazándose, era el inevitable camino que seguía...

Continuará...


End file.
